Best friends Since Day One
by InuYasha-Breeze
Summary: One red crayon was all it took for a life-long friendship to form between Kagome and InuYasha. Word of advice: Never spend all your free time with your guy friends...you just end up liking them. Kagome would know. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: That first day of Daycare started everything. The instant she touched that red crayon she never realized she had just written out her destiny for the future. What do two toddlers get after fighting over a red crayon? Future tears, future laughs, and a life long friendship...**

**Now, when reading this chapter, everything is written as it should be and not necessarily how toddlers would say them. I find that really annoying to read. Just use your imagination alright? Enjoy reading!**

"Let's see where do I start." InuYasha thought for a second at his desk swinging his small feet tapping his Spongebob mechanical pencil on his fang.

" Mrs. Amunelite? What was the prompt again?" A girl with black short hair asked her intelligent teacher.

" How did you meet your best friend?" Mrs. Amunelite answered while smiling. InuYasha looked to the side of him of his best friend, Kagome Higurashi. She had a missing tooth in the front of her mouth and wore a pink bow on the side of her head. Kagome saw him glance at her flashing her bright smile and laughing. InuYasha was her best ' boy ' friend. Yes, ever since daycare...

~Flashback~

" Kagome-chan we have a lot of toys you can play with or you can take a nap, my name is Chicken if you need any help." A male worker at Shooshun daycare said to Kagome in a high voice with his hands on his knees. " Hopefully you'll make a lot of new friends here." 2 year old Kagome nodded ever so slightly and glanced back at her mother who motioned her to go play. hm... now she was hungry for some chicken...

Kagome scanned the room at all the toys being played by the other children. They had blocks, a few kids drooling watching hooked on Phoenix, Barbie dolls, legos, board games, an outside play ground, a dress up center, you name it and they had it.

" Need any help?" A voice close by her ear said making her jump. She turned slightly looking at Chicken with wide eyes. She would've screamed but mama always told her that wasn't polite to scream in people's faces. " Why don't you tell some of the kids your name?"

Kagome looked him up and down shyly tugging at her shirt and carefully sliding away from him. Once out of the danger zone Kagome spotted a girl dancing on top of a glass table with her barney plush. " Hi I'm Kagome!" Kagome said with a huge smile.

" I'm Sango." The girl said cutely.

" Awww Man... DAD!" A little boy from under the table called out to a man wearing black and purple.

" What is it Miroku?"

" all I could see was shorts underneath the dress!"

" My word! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sango's mother came over picking her daughter. " At such a young age too!"

" That's okay Miroku maybe next time." His father whispered in his ear. Kagome giggled and searched the room some more until she spotted a couple of boys.

" Hi I'm Kagome! Can I play with you guys?"

" uh... do you know how to Play ' Mario Party us?'"

" Nope! But I bet I could learn if you teach me!" Kagome said with confidence.

" Okay, so that's Luigi, I'm Mario.. okay? We are the Mario brothers. Who do you want to play as?"

" ooh! Princess Peach is my favorite! Can I be her?" Kagome jumped up and down.

" But You aren't blonde..."

" Oh okay, what about Yoshi!"

" You aren't green."

" Donkey Kong!"

" You aren't black."

" Um... can I be... Toad?"

" Toad doesn't wear a shirt that covers his chest so you cant be him either."

Kagome frowned. She had a feeling that whatever character she chose they were just going to come up with an excuse of why she couldn't be them. Without a farewell Kagome continued around the room until she spotted a giant Barbie doll play house. She gasped and bounced over to it. Their were so many pretty Barbie dolls to choose from.

" What do you think your doing..." An expressionless little girl asked Kagome.

" I'm Kagome. Can I play with you guys?"

" uh... It's up to Kikyo and Kagura. My name is Kanna by the way."

The other two girls violently shook their heads. The oldest toddler, Kikyo stood up and got on her tiptoes reaching high with her arm. " You gots to be dis tall to play with Barbie."

Kagome sighed and sat at a colorful table grabbing a pink crayon and a white piece of paper. She scribbled lazily on the piece of paper and sighed every now and then. She just couldn't understand why any of these kids wouldn't play with her... the only people nice to her was Sango and-

" Why Kagome why are you sitting by your lonesome?" Chicken asked with a wide joker-like smile. Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head and dropped her pink crayon. " Oopsies! Ya break it ya buy it doll!" He giggled lightly pressing his fingertips over his lips.

" Chicken... I needs to go potty!" A little boy asked him.

" Oh alright sweetie." he got up and held the little boy's hand all the way to the bathroom leaving Kagome once again, alone. Without looking Kagome tried picking up the closest nearby red crayon but it being tugged from the other direction.

" Hey..." Kagome looked to her right and noticed a boy with long silvery hair coloring a picture. She hadn't even noticed him when she sat down. He noticed the same thing and raised his golden eyes looking directly at Kagome. Instead of letting the crayon go and letting her use it first he growled and tugged on it harder.

" I touched it first."

Kagome gasped and jerked her body back a little. Did he really just growl at her!

" Actually we touched it at the same time ." The boy sniffed her making her tense and go sniff. " Err... What'cha doing?"

" You don't smell like a Youkai.. why are you talking to me... Humans normally stay a distance away from me.."

Kagome didn't expect this and smiled widely. " You're a Youkai?" The boy shook his head sadly and looked back at the red crayon they were both still holding.

" I'm a hanyou."

" Whoa really!"

The boy looked at her like she was crazy but then smiled. "Yeah."

" That's cool. Your like Hannah Montana and get the best of both worlds and stuff!"

" Trust me, I don't like being a hanyou... I'm not good enough to be a human, or a demon..."

" That's a lie, who ever told you that was just being a meanie face! I think hanyous are awesome."

" That's nice... Now give me my crayon."

" Oh no,no,no I think you mean my crayon..."

" Kagome, Crayon. Now."

" How'd you know my name?"

" You've only been shouting it around this whole place about a million times..."

Kagome blushed. Was she really being that annoying?

" Now hand over my crayon!"

" NO!"

" Yes!"

" These crayons are for everyone!"

" No they aren't there-"

" Hand 'em over!"

Chicken stuffed his face in between the bickering toddlers and sang " Time to playyyyy outside kiddys!"

Kagome pulled back as hard as she could along with the hanyou breaking the crayon in half.

" My crayon!"

Chicken shook his head sighing. " Kagome give me the crayon please."

" No!" Kagome shook her head stubbornly.

" Kagome those are InuYasha's personal crayons, the one's for everyone else is in the purple bucket."

Kagome gasped and looked at the crayon in two and back at InuYasha. Her own tears filled in her eyes shocking InuYasha. " I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kagome grabbed the other half of the crayon from InuYasha and rushed over to the first aid kit at the employees desk wiping her tears and putting a hello kitty band aid around the two pieces. " I'm so sorry InuYasha... I tried to fix your crayon." Kagome offered him the crayon.

" Aww Kagome, that was very sweet. What do you say InuYasha?"

" Keh... just come play with me outside." He looked away hiding his blush and slowly walked outside seeing if she would follow him. Kagome brightened up and set the crayon gently in the Barbie master bed and ran after InuYasha.

Kagome and InuYasha decided to play tag. Kagome ran onto the jungle gym and slid down the fireman's pole. InuYasha was close behind her and she was getting exhausted! He was speedy!

" I'm gonna get you!" He laughed picking up the pace while Kagome screamed.

" Oh my gosh Kagome look out!" He yelled.

" What?" She stopped dead in her tracks right under a tree looking for danger.

InuYasha smirked hanging down from he tree like a monkey in front of her.

" Poke." He said poking her on the nose and hoisting himself back up in the tree so she couldn't reach him. " Your it."

" InuYasha that was mean! You meanie!" Kagome laughed trying to climb up into the tree too.

InuYasha looked closely at Kagome's face and gracefully fell from he tree. " Kagome don't move..."

" Why.." Kagome got scared. " Wait this isn't another trick is it."

" No seriously... wait.." InuYasha raised up his hand and smacked Kagome on the cheek. " Did I get it!"

" OW!" Kagome cried in pain. " Get what!"

" There was bug on your face..."

" Well you could have picked it off of me and not slapped me silly!"

" Ew.. I don't want to touch a bug."

Kagome growled like her new friend and smacked him across the face.

" OWW! What was that for!"

" For slapping me!"

" I was just trying to get the bug off!" InuYasha gritted his teeth together and pulled her hair.

" Oww!" Kagome pulled on his silver locks as hard as she could.

" Oww!" There were some days he really wished he didn't grow out his hair...

~ Flash Back in a Flash back~~~

InuYasha's mother was combing through her son's hair and said " You would just look adorable if you grew out your hair!"

" 'Kay..."

~ Flash back in Flash back ends.. but that doesn't mean we are out of the original flashback... If that makes any sense...~

" eh! Easy guys!" Another employee came over grabbing Kagome away from InuYasha. " Let's not kill each other."

" Keh, I was just trying to help her. She had a bug on her face."

" Make up you two... Or apologize."

" I'm sorry InuYasha." Kagome smiled.

" Yeah... next time you have a bug on your face... I'm just going to tell you and run a few feet from you."

Kagome laughed, " Agreed!"

~ End of Flashback~

" -and that's how I met my best friend, InuYasha." Kagome finished writing and sighed her name on the top of her paper.

" -And that is how I met my best friend, Kagome." InuYasha smiled down at his work and nodded. He handed his paper to his second grade teacher Mrs. Amunelite. He noticed Kagome trying to hand her paper to the teacher as well and snuck a peek at who she chose as her best friend. He smiled at her when He saw his name. They both took their seats and waited for everyone else to finish. Kagome sat behind InuYasha and tapped him on the shoulder with a small piece of paper that said ' To InuYasha. :3'

InuYasha shook his head and smiled. Kagome always passed notes to him when she got bored in class. All it said was hi. He rolled his eyes, this is how Kagome started all her notes, they never changed. He wrote: Hi x]

~ Kagome and InuYasha passing Notes~

_Kagome_: _do you want to come over today? My mom was going to make Christmas cookies xD_

_InuYasha: I have to ask my mom but I'm pretty sure she will say yes since it is a friday. :3_

_Kagome: OMG I forgot it was Friday! Yaaay now I'm all excited. XD_

_InuYasha: Did you want me to bring anything to your house? :3_

_Kagome: hm... nah just yourself is fine. ;)_

_InuYasha: 'kay. :p_

_Kagome: Maybe my mom will let you spend the night again :D_

_InuYasha: Kagome I didn't even ask yet so don't get your hopes up. -_-_

_Kagome: don't act like you don't want to come over and play!_

_InuYasha : :p I'm surprised the teacher hasn't caught us passing notes yet._

_Kagome: She is too busy grading people's papers. Who did you write about?_

_InuYasha: You of course! You're my best friend Kagome._

_Kagome: You're my best friend too!_

_InuYasha: x]_

_Kagome: x}_

_Kagome: InuYasha...?_

_InuYasha: Yeah?_

_Kagome: Can I ask you a question when you come to my house?_

_InuYasha: I don't see why not :)_

_Kagome 'Kay :)_

_InuYasha: You got me drawing too many smiley faces now Kagome... haha_

_Kagome: I love smiley faces x)_

_InuYasha: Yeah I can tell._

" Class, it's time to pack up, remember show and tell is on Monday because we didn't have enough time for it today. I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!"

Kagome got her pink backpack from the rack and grabbed InuYasha's red one for him.

" Call me after you ask your mom. If you can come bring pajamas and whatever else you want."

" Okay." InuYasha packed up everything and sat in his seat waiting for the bell to ring. " What do you thing I should bring for show and tell?"

" I got an idea." Kagome smiled.

~ Later that evening~

Kagome sat on her bed setting up her video games, popcorn, and a futon for InuYasha to sleep on. At the age that they were at. Sleepovers weren't weird when it was a boy and a girl. Kagome anxiously watched out her window to see when InuYasha's mother's car would pull up. She loved sleepovers so much. Kagome hopped down the steps one step at a time. She could smell delicious melted chocolate chip cookies cooling down from right out of the oven. " Hi mama. Did InuYasha's mama say when they'd be over?"

" They're on their way Kagome."

" Yay!" Kagome clapped her hands together.

" Dear what ever happened to your friend Sango?"

" Her mother was worried about her so she got send to an all girl's academy. I barely see her anymore... I still talk to her brother though, he said that she kinda likes the school but they make her were skirts all the time." Kagome laughed. " I like wearing skirts. I'd want to go to that school."

" But Kagome that would mean you would be leaving InuYasha behind. You don't want that do you?"

" No! Can I have a cookie while I wait?"

" Sure sweetie."

Kagome sunk her teeth into a soft chewy chocolate cookie and sighed. Mama's cookies were always the best. She skipped over to the fridge finding the icy cold milk and splashed some into her Disney Princess cup.

" Kagome don't make a me- I'll go get a towel..."

Kagome giggled and put the milk back into the fridge taking a drink of her milk that sent a chill down her chest. Kagome heard the doorbell ring and practically did cartwheels to the door. She swung the door open with a wide smile. " FINALLY!" Kagome saw a strange man holding a steaming pizza that smelled like Pepperoni.

" Well you must be hung-"

" Aw man...YOUR NOT HIM." Kagome closed the door in the pizza's guys face grumbling. " got me all excited for nothing..." She slid down on top of the couch to the bottom and sighed. Why did InuYasha take so long all the time...

Kagome's mother came back into the kitchen cleaning up Kagome's mess when she heard someone banging on the door.

" Mama, don't even try answering it it's not InuYasha." Kagome's words were muffled into the couch.

Kagome's mother raised her eyebrow and opened the door and gasped. " Oh forgive me that was my 7 year old daughter!" She poked her head from the door and sent Kagome a glare." Kagome! This is for your sleepover."

" oh. I didn't know who he was. I'm sorry..."

Kagome's mother handed the pizza guy the cash for the pizza and coke and a tip. " There you are sir."

" Thank you ma'am have a nice night."

" You too!" Kagome's mother brought in the food and set it on the table. " I see them pulling up the drive way dear open the door for them."

Kagome flew up from the couch and opened the door. InuYasha had his satin crimson pajamas on pulling his backpack over his shoulder. " Oh, hi Kagome." He waved.

" Hello sweet pea. How have you been?" InuYasha's mother asked her politely making her way into the house with her son.

" I'm good. hi."

" Hello Izayoi. I bought pizza if you'd like some."

" I'd love to have a slice."

InuYasha stared at Kagome and chuckled. " Uh Kagome you got a little something..." InuYasha pointed to his mouth.

Kagome ran her hand over her mouth and felt dry milk above her lips. " Eww..." InuYasha just laughed and climbed up on the first step on the stairs.

" I'm going to put my stuff in your room okay?"

" Okay."

Kagome sat at the table and grabbed a slice of pizza. She was never a huge fan of pizza but it was perfect sleep over food. Kagome ignored their mothers' small talk and lazily chewed her pizza. InuYasha ran down the stairs and sat next to Kagome. " They should make a ramen flavored pizza..."

" InuYasha that would be nasty."

" So is nacho flavored pizza but people still eat that.." Kagome laughed and slurped up her coke. " So what are we going to do tonight .meh?"

" Dress-up, Barbies, make-up..."

" Mom, I'm ready to leave."

" I'm kidding! We could... jump on the couch."

" Kagome that couch is new..." Her mother whined.

" fine... what did you want to do InuYasha?"

" What about the Wii?"

" Just dance?"

" You going down little girl." InuYasha challenged.

After dinner Izayoi said farewell to everyone and left. Kagome's mother went into Sota's nursery to bathe him. InuYasha helped Kagome hook up her Wii and jumped onto the couch.

" let's make a bet Kagome, for whoever makes the highest score."

" okay. Winner...?"

" Winner gets your bed and the loser has to sleep on the futon."

" Haha, okay."

Kagome chose the song ' Pump up the jam' she thought InuYasha always looked hilarious dancing to this song.

Gramps came in quietly from the garage fixing up a tear in Kagome's kimono and saw her and her little friend about to play to just dance. He grinned and hurried to get his video camera.

**Well there is the first chapter. This is just the start of the story so please don't give up reading I promise it'll get good :'( **


	2. Chapter 2

" Psstt... Kagome? Are you still awake?" InuYasha asked peeking down at the ground where Kagome was laying. InuYasha amazingly got a higher score than her on Just Dance so the soft Vera Wang Mattress was his for tonight. No response... " Kagome!" InuYasha yelled in a hushed whisper.

Kagome moaned and opened her eyes looking at InuYasha. " What? I'm trying to sleep..."

InuYasha waved innocently twitching his ears " Hi."

Kagome stared at him angrily for a few seconds and smashed her head against her pillow.

" Kagome... I'm not tired."

Kagome got out of her blankets and sat on the bed with InuYasha. " Well I'm up now so what do you want to do?"

" Want to prank call someone?"

" Umm... who? Only mama knows my friends numbers."

" Then we will just have to punch in someone's random number."

" okay." Kagome picked up the Higurashi's home phone and punched her fist over random numbers until she reached seven digits and handed the phone to InuYasha.

" _Hello...?" _Someone said on the other line who sounded very tired.

" why yes," InuYasha spoke in a nerdy voice " My name is Dr. Numnums and I spoke to your doctor recently... and well you only have three days to live." InuYasha held the phone away from his ear and started laughing with Kagome. They could hear the guy cursing from a distance. InuYasha didn't really know what to say next so he slid the phone on Kagome's blanket making the guy get even angrier. " that will be five hundred dollars, again Dr. Numnums assisted you, have a nice day sir." InuYasha snorted before ending the call.

After Kagome got done laughing she requested the phone from InuYasha. " My turn!"

" Okay but I want to punch in the numbers."

After pressing his claws into seven buttons he handed the telephone to Kagome and lied back down on the bed.

_' Hwello?' _A little boy spoke.

" Whoa Kagome! You'll never believe who's number this is!"

" who's?"

" That Hojo kid!"

" The one who peed his pants?"

" Yeah!"

Kagome put the phone to her ear and lied next to InuYasha. After clearing her voice she spoke in her deepest voice. " Hojo."

_'Ywes?'_

" This is Miroku's father and he just wanted to say... he loves you." Kagome then pressed the end call button. " Okay, now that everyone is asleep we can jump on the bed!"

" Yes!"

Kagome tossed the phone somewhere on the ground, she didn't really care where and jumped up on her feet on top of her bed. They both giggled jumping higher and higher trying to touch to roof ut due to their short height, such a mission cannot be done.

" Ahhh!" InuYasha slipped on Kagome's slippery blanket and ended up on the floor holding his head. " Ow..."

Kagome gasped and jumped off the bed next to her friend. " InuYasha are you okay?"

" My head hurts." InuYasha frowned and buried his face on his knees. Kagome roughly wrapped her small arms around InuYasha and smiled kissing his head with a big ' mwa!'

" Better?"

InuYasha laughed and nodded. " Yes."

Kagome's mother came into the room worried. " Is everyone alright? I heard a thump."

" InuYasha fell off the bed and got a boo boo..."

" Aww sweetie are you alright?"

" Yes."

" Kagome... it's time for bed. I was going to take you two to the park tomorrow."

" Really!"

" Yes, but only if you go to bed."

InuYasha and Kagome shared a glance and lied on her bed pretending to snore. With a smile Mrs. Higurashi closed the door and left the room.

" Kagome..."

" Hm..?"

" Our bet is still in play... so get off the bed."

" Meanie."

InuYasha just stuck out his tongue and got under the covers.

" goodnight."

" night!"

The next day Kagome got up early to take a bath. Bubbles surrounded her getting her cleaner by the second. Her mom was taking them to the park today and invited some of Kagome's other friends. Today was going to be really fun.

InuYasha took a shower before Kagome even woke up and had Mrs. Higurashi blow dry his amazingly god-like hair. InuYasha smiled at the thought that him and Kagome had been friends for 6 years already. He knew what he would take for Show and Tell...

" Kagome! Did you dry your hair? We are ready when you are Princess." The Higurashi's always called the last person to get ready Princess because it seemed that they took forever. InuYasha finished getting his shoes and coat on and packed his pajamas into his backpack.

They would be meeting Sango, Miroku, Shiori, Kanna, and Kikyo at the park. It took a while but Kagome was able to make friends with Kikyo. Kikyo was only friends with the kids who were worthy enough to be friends so that made Kagome feel special although Kikyo spent most of her time around InuYasha than Kagome. When ever Kikyo was invited over to Kagome's house she always asked if InuYasha was there. If he was she would make her mother slam down on her pedal to the Higurashi shrine or the Taisho Mansion. If For some strange reason InuYasha wasn't coming over; her answer would always be she wasn't feeling well or was going to a birthday party that day. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if she went to a lot of birthdays because she did have an over massive amount of friends. Kagome finally hopped down the stairs happily with her pink and green coat. Her hair was in a high pony tail and her ears wear covered with ear muffs. " Alright in the car you two, we wouldn't want to be late!" That was another thing about Mrs. Higurashi, she didn't like being late so whenever you were with her you were bound to be on time to where ever you were going to go. Kagome and InuYasha strapped themselves into their seat belts and played a hand game.

" Inu, aren't your ears going to be cold?"

" I brought a beanie just in case but I really don't like wearing it."

" Yeah it'd be sad if you had to cover up your ears."

" Sometimes I get this feeling that your only my friend because I have dog ears..."

Kagome giggled and shook her head. " No, I really like your personality but the ears are a plus. They're so cute!"

" I'm surprised you haven't asked to touch them yet."

" Mama says it's rude to touch another person. Or even ask for that matter."

" Kagome, you're silly."

Silence was in the car the rest of the way to the park. It was a fairly large park that had the theme of flowers and ladybugs. Mrs. Higurashi shut the car doors and locked them all up and found the entrance. Kanna, Shiori, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango were already there huddled up in a bush.

" Hi kids! What are you doing?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as InuYasha and Kagome hurried to go join them.

" There is a ladybug."

" Oooh! Let me see!" Kagome pushed everyone out of her way looking around frantically. " Where is it!"

" Way to go Kago... You killed the poor thing." Kikyo said harshly fixing her low bun.

Kagome looked under her knees and saw the poor ladybug smashed into the grass.

" Oh no..." Kagome buried her hands in her face and started to cry. " I'm a murderer! I'm a murderer! I'm too young! I'll never make it to heaven now!"

" Kagome, it's just a ladybug." Sango pointed out. "They get squashed all the time by accident."

" How can you say such a cruel thing!"

" Well it's the truth and the way life works." Shiori said in the corner.

" We should hold a funeral for it!" Miroku suggested.

" That's a good idea, maybe Kagome wont kill herself now." InuYasha agreed.

" Okay, I'll be the priest!" Miroku jumped up and down raising his hand.

" Okay, okay." InuYasha laughed. " Come on Kagome let's go search for some flowers."

" right!." Kagome got up frantically looking for all the perfect flowers. Kikyo got her happy meal toy that would be perfect for a casket. Even if it was meant for Polly pocket... Shiori and Kanna just kinda sat there by the plastic casket watching it like hawks. InuYasha found a flower that matched Kagome's jacket and picked it off of a bush. Eh, it'd look better on Kagome than this bush.

" Kagome!"

" yes...?"

" Here." InuYasha stuck the flower in her hair and stepped back to take a look. Kagome patted it on her hair and smiled.

" Thanks!"

InuYasha nodded and stared at the mountain of flowers Kagome found for this little tiny ladybug... " Ya sure you got enough flowers there...?"

" Hm... Maybe just a few more..." Kagome picked up a few flowers she found on the ground.

Once that was settled they all got in a circle around the pink and orange, plastic, Polly Pocket, casket with the lady bug inside.

" We gather here today for this poor ladybug who, was just killed a few moments ago."

" Well jeez that's a nice way to put it." InuYasha rolled his eyes making everyone laugh except Kagome who still felt bad.

" InuYasha if you would do the honors..." everyone took a few steps back while InuYasha dug a hole into the grass big enough for their casket. After he was done everyone scooted back up. Miroku picked up the box and snapped it in place making the ladybug fall everywhere inside. Once the box was closed he set it down in the hole. " If there are any gifts, flowers ect. They should be tossed in now." Kagome took half of her huge mountain and tossed it onto the grave. Sango also placed the flower she had in her hair on to the grave as well even though it was fake. " Inu..." InuYasha picked up his dirt pile that he made and dumped it onto the flowers patting it down to make it look well, not messy. Finally Kagome shoved the rest of the flowers. " Any kind words about this ladybug?

" It was so young." Kagome said sadly. " And I killed it..."

" Can we go play now?" Kikyo asked.

" Definitely."

" Let's play hide and seek."

" Not It!" InuYasha yelled. He never really liked to be the 1 vs. 3 in any game.

" Not it!" Kikyo, Shiori, Kagome, and Sango called out slowly following leaving Miroku to be it."

" Aw nuggets."

" ?"

" You have 20 seconds to hide!" Miroku stuffed his face in his hands and started counting backwards from 20. " 20, 19, 17, 18, 14, 16,..."

InuYasha laughed running away. Miroku still didn't know how to count backwards from 20... Kagome decided to hide in the middle of the slide. Kikyo hid under the table that all their parents were sitting at. Shiori and Kanna were like this X you see, they were never separated so they both hid on the other side of the girls restroom. InuYasha hid in a tree even though he stuck out like a swore thump, no matter how many times they told him that hiding place sucked he never listened... Sango hid behind a bush.

" Three... two... one, ready or not here Miroku comes ladies." Miroku smirked flipping his hair. InuYasha was close by and just rolled his eyes. InuYasha loved trees, he could be in them for hours and never become bored. He's always wanted to take Kagome with him up in the trees but her mom always said it was too dangerous. One day, but not today.

" InuYasha..." Miroku whined. " That's the worst hiding place ever, I found you in the first ten seconds of the game."

InuYasha fell backwards gracefully from the branch he was sitting on and easily landed on his feet. " But you know hoe handy that spot can be when we are playing tag. You'd never be able to catch me."

" Need I remind you that we are not playing tag."

" I'm just saying."

" come and help me find the girls."

" Keh."

" Ah- and no using your keen sense of smell."

" Well that's kinda impossible I guess I'll just follow you. No clues."

" Fair enough. Now to find my beautiful Shango-chan."

" Last I heard her name was Sango."

" Yeah I know but Shango is like... wild. My dad said girls like it when you give them nicknames."

" Yeah not stupid ones..."

Miroku looked into the blue slide, then the green slide and finally the pink slide. " Hello hello hello! Is it possible that they are inside the slides?"

" Perhaps."

" I'll re-check these two then..."

InuYasha sat on the pink side and decided to slide down. He could hear a distant ' weeeee! ' from Miroku in the next slide. Half way there he bumped into something but stopped himself from moving down the slide further.

Kagome turned around trying not to be startled. " huh!"

" Kagome?"

" InuYasha. What are you doing in here?"

" Miroku found me first so I'm just kinda following him. He is checking the other slides right now so your lucky I found you before he did."

" You'll help me escape before he finds me?" Kagome asked shocked.

" If you want me too."

Kagome nodded and gave him a thumbs up. InuYasha went back up the slide and saw Miroku just go down the other slide. InuYasha motioned for her to climb back up which was a bit difficult but InuYasha grabbed her just in time before she could fall back down. InuYasha scanned the area quickly and ran behind the back way of the slides where the swings and tunnels were. Kagome quickly slid into a tunnel and thanked him. InuYasha dashed up the stairs to the pink slide before Miroku could come back up. Those were a lot of stairs!

" None of them in the slides... let's try by the bathrooms."

" Okay."

Miroku began walking and hoped his 'Shango-chan' was there waiting for him. InuYasha quickly tiptoed back to the tunnel Kagome was in.

" It's best if you go back in one of the slides. Chance are he wont look there again."

" Thanks for your help InuYasha, even though it's kinda cheating I'll be sure to win!" (Sesshomaru: hi :D ) " Your welcome Kagome." InuYasha dashed back to Miroku. Apparently he was talking to InuYasha not really knowing that he disappeared so all he did was nod when Miroku looked at him. Shiori and Kanna weren't necessarily hiding... more like talking while they waited for Miroku to come and get them.

" Ha! I found you!" Miroku cheered and started dancing.

" Oh give the man a prize..." Shiori said blankly...

" Woohoo..." Kanna yawned uninterested.

Miroku skipped around hoping to find Sango still. He noticed someone's high ponytail sticking up from a bush. ' silly girl...' Miroku popped up in her face making her close to peeing herself.

" Miroku!" She yelled her face getting red. " That wasn't funny!"

" Shango-Chan!"

" Shango-Chan! This brat likes me and he doesn't ever know my name!" Sango ranted at InuYasha but all he did was twitch his ears not really caring.

" Kagome! InuYasha!"

" Shiori!"

" Kanna..."

" Sango dear!"

" Miroku!" All of the parents called to get them. It was getting dark.

" Aw man..." Kagome thought and slid out of the slide shocking Miroku.

" InuYasha I-I already looked in there and nobody was in there!"

InuYasha and Kagome just laughed.

" You Cheater cheater pumpkin eaters..."

" Ew I don't even like pumpkin." InuYasha pointed out.

" Come along kids, say your goodbyes it's time to leave." Sango's mom suggested.

" Why don't you all come over for dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

" I still have Christmas shopping to do."

" Appointment."

" Still need to go to Walmart!"

" Alright, alright." She laughed. " You'll guys will be over for Christmas dinner right?"

" Oh sure!" They all said together.

They all said their goodbyes and went separate ways. Kagome and InuYasha ate Christmas cookies when they got back home waiting for his mom to pick him up.

" InuYasha? You have everything packed?"

" Yep."

" Okay just making sure."

" Did you write a letter to Santa this year?"

" Mhm! I asked for a Sweet Magic Kitchen!"

" That's cool. I asked if I could be a full demon."

" Now why would you want to be something scary when I like you just the way you are."

" You wouldn't know since you aren't a hanyou. You're the outsider..."

The door bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

" Oh now your mom chooses to be on time."

" Hey we were on time last time too!" InuYasha said slinging his back pack over his shoulder. " You just cant hold your horses."

Mrs Higurashi opened the door for Izayoi who also had InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru with her. Sesshomaru was in his first year of middle school, grade 6.

" Hi sweetie. Did you two have a good time?" Izayoi smiled.

" A lot!"

" That's good. Are you ready to go?"

" Yes, just let me say goodbye to Kagome." InuYasha hugged Kagome and then hugged Mrs. Higurashi. " Thanks for letting me stay over!"

" Anytime."

" Bye Inu!"

" Bye."

" Will you be coming over to our Christmas dinner?" Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi said at the same time. ( A.n: I really wish Rumiko Takahashi gave her a name...)

" hm.. This is a problem. I invited all of Kagome's friends and family over here."

" I had too..."

" Your house is much larger than mine Izayoi, I think it's best if the party is there but I could help you with the food."

" That's a grand idea. Alright. Christmas eve around... I'd say six?"

" Sounds good."

" Alright dress formal. Bye bye!" Izayoi directed her sons to the car and waved one last time before driving off. Kagome was sad whenever her friends had to leave. If it went her way she would keep them forever.

" Kagome? Do you want to go to the store with me? I still had a few gifts to get. Did you want to pick out something for InuYasha?"

" Yes! I can use my birthday money!"

" Aww dear that's sweet but I would be willing to buy the gift for you."

" No! It's not the same if I don't buy the gift myself."

" Whatever you say. Let's get in the car."

Kagome put back on her jacket and ran up to her room looking for her coin purse. Once she found it she took out the rest of her birthday money stuffing it into her pocket and running back down stairs into the car. Mrs. Higurashi put the key into the ignition and backed the car out of the drive way. What would be the best gift for InuYasha? Kagome constantly asked herself on the way to the store. ' I have o get the best present he has ever gotten... but what?' After six years of friendship she diffinetly shouldn't come up empty handed or a little hand drawn note. She would make a bunch of those for her other friends but InuYasha was the bestest of the best in all her friends that she had.

~ With InuYasha~

" Hurry InuYasha it's getting late and I still have to go home and make dinner."

" I don't know what I should get Kagome. Argh! This is so frustrating."

" InuYasha don't stress yourself out, let's just keep looking around until you see something that catches your eye alight?"

" Fine..."

" You act like she is your girl friend little brother..." Sesshomaru teased.

" She's not my girlfriend! Mom!"

" Sesshomaru, stop teasing your brother."

" Mom come on, it's obvious he likes her."

" Of course I like her! As a friend!"

" Alright boys calm down, your too young to be thinking about that kind of thing yet. I like that InuYasha is able to make female friends too. I never agreed with anyone saying that boys cant be friends with girls otherwise they will be teased."

" I think what I know what to get her. This way mom!"

" I'm coming" She giggled glad that her son was overjoyed for this Christmas Eve.


	3. Chapter 3

id:6581335

The day had finally arrived, Christmas Eve! Izayoi was trying to everything at once while her maids finished cleaning. Currently she was in her master bathroom working on InuYasha's hair.

" Oooh you know what would look really cute."

"hm?"

" What if we curled your hair!" She smiled big holding up her red curling iron. InuYasha's face held a horrified look.

" See ya!" InuYasha hopped out of his seat about to run away but his mom caught him by the ear.

" Ah ah ah... just let me try it..."

" Mom!"

" Please... You'd look adorable!"

" I'd look like a girl."

" You already do look like a girl." Sesshomaru said poking his head in the bathroom and then leaving.

" Says the one who wears eye liner! Mom curl his hair!"

" Welp, I don't wear eyeliner, my eyelids just flush that color. It. is. Natural."

" Sesshomaru! Do NOT call your brother that name!"

Sesshomaru waved her off and continued down the hallway. He looked pretty slick. He was all ready in his tuxedo and just waiting for the guests to arrive.

" Now." Izayoi said returning her attention to her favorite hanyou. " Big curls or little curls?"

" MOM!"

~ With Kagome~

Mrs. Higurashi was just finishing up her mascara and putting in earrings. Gramps dressed baby Sota into a formal looking enough t shirt. ( continuously forget to put that 'r' there lol xD) Kagome was wearing a puffy green dress with a Santa hat on her head and black boots.

" Can I have some red lipstick mama?"

" Hm... how about some light lip gloss."

" If I must..." Kagome dipped her finger into her mom's lip gloss container and applied it on her lips. She twirled in the mirror and was quite satisfied of how she looked. Mrs. Higurashi curled her hair and wore a dressy red shirt with black dress pants. She was going to be helping out with dinner so she really didn't want to be in a dress running around in the kitchen. Kagome wrapped InuYasha's gift all by herself. As you can imagine it looked beautiful in her eyes but horrific in an adult's eyes. She was positive he was going to like this gift very much. She made all of her other friends Christmas cards with her crayons and markers.

" Is everyone ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" Yup!" Gramps, and Kagome both said.

" Okay everyone in the car. Let's hit it."

~ With InuYasha.~

InuYasha was in tears crossing his arms as his mother curled his silver hair. If Sesshomaru knew where his camera he would have so took a picture.

" Mom Your hurting me!"

" InuYasha Taisho stop it! I am being gentle as I possibly can! Now sit still so I can finish."

Sesshomaru looked all around his large bedroom for his camera. ' Of course. Why didn't I think of this place before...' Sesshomaur looked under his bed and surely enough it was there! ' oh it's pay bak little brother...' He smirked and tiptoed back into his mom's bathroom. As soon as he saw InuYasha he had to dash out of the room, collapse on the the ground and start laughing. He laughed so much that it grew silent. One of their maid Nozomi came over and found the 11 year old on the floor.

" Sesshomaru-sama? Are you alright."

Sesshomaru stopped laughing and was helped up off the floor from Nozomi. " Never better..."

He skipped back into the room when his mind just shattered and he stopped in his tracks 'Did I just skip!' Slowly poking his head in the bathroom he snapped a shot of InuYasha and- ' run Sesshomaru! It's now or never!'

Guests were to be expected at any moment. All the maids and butlers were lined up on both sides of the door ready to welcome the guests. Kikyo and her parents arrived first. The door bell rang causing them all to stand erect . One of the butlers opened the door and raised his eyebrow.

" Mom, I have a wedgie!"

" Kikyo I certainly am not getting it out for you so you nee-" Kikyo's mother said angrily but then noticed that the door had opened for them. " oh hello. Kikyo..." Kikyo immediately stood up straight and bowed. The two of them walked in gracefully nodding slightly to all the bowed Maids and butlers.

" Welcome, dinner wont start for an hour, chefs are doing preparations right now, please have a seat in the ballroom."

Kikyo's father walked in also with a few presents covering his face. He got the same amount of respect and was directed to the ballroom. The ballroom consisted of many holiday decorations. In the center was a huge golden chandelier lighting up the whole room. Their was a small orchestra that consisted of five people for each of the instruments. Little snacks were on some of the tables and their was also a decorated tree in the corned filled with mountains of presents. So huge you could probably swim in it. " Oh would you look at that, to add onto this gorgeous ballroom there is even a bar."

" Ooh I wanna Shirley Temple!"

The Higurashi's didn't take very long to come after kikyo's family had. Once greeted Mrs. Higurashi charged into the kitchen hoping things were going good. Kagome walked into the ballroom gasping. There was so many people here! A lot of them were co workers of InuYasha's father and some were people she had no idea where they came from. Finally spotting the tree Kagome put InuYasha's Christmas present under the tree and all her Christmas cards spread out in the tree. Kagome saw her friend Miroku chasing after Sango with a mistletoe. " I have to kiss you Shango! It's the rules!"

" Liar! It's not the law!" Sango said never stopping.

Kagome friends were so silly, she was glad she had them. Shiori and Kanna were staring at themselves in the mirror located all around the ballroom.. It was a bit odd seeing that that were only standing there.

" Candy Cane?" A lady offered her dressed in a... what she was guessing a Santa suit... ' Santa doesn't wear dresses... not that short anyway.'

" yummy! Thank you." Kagome took the candy cane and broke it sticking it in her mouth.

" Your welcome."

" HI Kagome." Hojo called out approaching her.

" Oh... hello Hojo." *cough ' Pee-er...'

" Nice Orchestra huh?"

" Um yeah."

" DO you want to dance?"

" now Presenting the Taisho's!" A butler called out hushing the party guests. InuTaisho came in a black tuxedo with a candy cane tie. Izayoi had on a breath taking black hobble skirt dress on with a sparkling diamond necklace. The dress was completed by black gloves and her wedding ring over it. Kikyo's mother found herself a bit jealous. 'Thank you Taisho family...' Kagome said to herself watching as Hojo slowly walked back to his table. Sesshomaru and InuYasha came after looking absolutely handsome as ever.

InuYasha noticed a few stares at him as to why his hair was curled and a few 'awww! Kawaii!' His mom embarrassed him with a 10 out of 10 and he was only seven. Removing his gloves harshly and throwing them to the ground he ran out of the room. That was her cue, Kagome ran after InuYasha feeling bad. Honestly she thought his hair looked cute like that but she thought it looked better straight.

It didn't take Kagome very long to figure out where InuYasha went. He always went outside where all of the trees were...

" InuYasha... "

" Kagome don't look at me! I'm hideous!"

" Hideous? Oh no, you're far from that."

" Stop lying!"

" InuYasha it's cute. There that is the truth."

" I look like a girl..."

"I think I can help."

" How?"

Kagome held up her hand to the tree InuYasha was in.

" If you come with me..."

InuYasha fell backwards sighing not really caring where he landed. Kagome smiled at him and linked arms with him taking him to his bathroom.

" Okay now get undressed and sit in the tub."

" WHAT!"

" Oh right. Sorry, hm..." Kagome found his satin robe hanging on the towel rack and tossed it at him. " Get out of your tux and change into this let me know when your done I'll be outside." Kagome left the door shutting it and stood by the door. InuYasha was confused for a second but shrugged.

2 minutes later InuYasha called in Kagome. " You can come in now."

Kagome walked in and grabbed the portable shower nozzle holder and turned it on.

" Hey what are you doing!"

" Do you like cold water or warm water better?"

" Warm. Wait why-?"

Kagome didn't let him finish his sentence and held the shower nozzle just above his head

" Kagome my curls are coming out!"

" That's the point baka."

" Oh!"

" Although your mom might be mad if she sees you so I would avoid her a little if that is possible. Now... okay dry yourself and get back in your tuxedo, try not to drip any water on it."

Kagome then once again left the room. After getting his tuxedo back on he began combing through his hair and grabbed the blow dryer.

" Oh you can come back in Kagome."

" Oo! Can I blow dry your hair!" Kagome begged.

" Why...?"

" well Barbies hair takes like 30 seconds..."

" You are comparing me to a barbie."

" Course not. Can I?"

" Fine..."

Back at the party everyone was just getting served their food. Izayoi looked around worried because she hadn't seen InuYasha in a while. Someone came from behind her wrapping their arms around her tiny waist and whispered. " May I have a dance Koishii?"

Izayoi smiled. She knew that voice. She would have punched that man from behind if it was unfamiliar. " Certainly." Many watched in aw at the couple. Other couples got up and joined them.

" Sango... can I at least dance with you..." Miroku asked finally getting tired of chasing her.

" fine, fine. But only because you didn't call me Shango."

" Really!"

" Eh... I see no harm."

" Then we shall dance until our legs give out!"

InuYasha and Kagome came back down stairs. InuYasha actually had a smile on his face. His hair was back to it's normal self.

" Hey InuYasha." Kagome smirked nudging him.

" Hm.?"

" I got you an awesome present."

" I bet the one I got you is even better."

" ooo! What is it."

" A bible..."

" ...oh..."

" I'm just kidding" InuYasha laughed. " Your just going to have to wait."

" Meanie."

" Ms. Impatient."

" Not my fault, I'm not the only kid."

" There you are Kagome, it's time to eat." Gramps called to Kagome.

" Gramps can I sit with all my friends?"

" that's fine with me."

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and showed her to the ' kids ' table as some people call it. They had so many choices on the menu. Kagome figured it was more of the finer foods. If InuYasha had his way everyone would be served ramen. Kanna only ate one onigiri as her dinner.

" Hey InuYasha..." Kikyo sung.

" what?"

" Look there is a mistletoe above us.." She said moving her eyebrows up and down.

InuYasha looked up and raised an eyebrow. " Kikyo that's a poinsettia not a mistletoe." He laughed making her feel really stupid. Inutaisho tapped his wine glass with the side of his fork, stopping once he got everyone's attention. I'm glad you all could make it tonight. This is sure to be our most successful Christmas Party." We have dancing, a bar, and the finest of foods so have a great time while your here." Everyone clapped excluding InuYasha and Sesshomaru. They have heard this speech a million times during the past few days. InuYasha didn't understand why he hasn't just improvised. Chances are he was a perfectionist. InuYasha grabbed a microphone and sat up.

" Hi."

" Awwww..." The crowd said. What was their problem? Every time he spoke or does something that's all anyone ever says in his family! If they could they would crown him #1 cutest baby.

" I'd like to sing a song for you guys if you don't mind..."

Everyone clapped encouraging him.

" Jingle Bells, Sesshomaru smells, Hojo layed an egg.. .Kikyo lost her bow and Kagome dashed away..." InuYasha smiled big and turned off the microphone sneaking a glance at his older brother angrily crushing his sushi in his hand pointing to the sushi then at InuYasha. The crowd certainly found it entertaining. Kikyo searched frantically on the top of her head searching for her bow. She really had lost it!

The party had finally ended a couple of hours later. Everyone danced, sang karaoke, got a little drunk, ate some more, and then left. The Taisho's and The Higurashi's were all around the tree. Kagome made sure to give all her friends their cards before they left. Kagome wanted to see InuYasha open her gift before she left.

" InuYasha. This one is from Kagome. Izayoi and InuTaisho, this one is from me. And Sesshomaru this is from Gramps." Mrs. Higurashi said handing them their gifts.

' oh joy...' Sesshomaru thought. Being a youkai, he could already tell what he had gotten. ' a glossary... this would be the third one he has gotten from him. ' does he not remember he got me this for the past two years? Does he have memory loss?' " Thank you so much, Grandfather Higurashi. I will enjoy reading this." Sesshomaru said after unwrapping the 30 lb book... or so it seemed. Sesshomaru glanced at his step mother who winked at him meaning ' thank you for being polite.' InuTaisho and Izayoi both opened their gift together. It was a champagne bottle with tinsel wrapped around it.

" Thank you! We really love it."

" Oh your welcome. Just don't drink it all in one night."

" Are you kidding? This woman cant even finish a cup."

" InuYasha open your gift now! Please!" Kagome asked very excited.

" okay." InuYasha lifted his pointed finger in to air with his head bowed letting everyone see how sharp his claws were. With one stroke he cut off the wrapping paper. So neatly that it could even be used again! Three items were in the gift , a vial with red liquid in it was the first thing he picked up.

" That's an elixir me and Gramps made, it can make a hanyou 10 % stronger!"

" Whoa! This is awesome!" InuYasha then gasped at his second gift. It was a box of crayons filled with red crayons. Kagome and InuYasha both laughed. Inside joke gifts were always the best. The last thing was a card. It was very well decorated, for a second grader that is. " Wow how long did this take you to make?"

" Three days."

The note read: No matter how hard you try to get away I'll never leave you. Your my best friend. My buddy. My other half forever. Just remember that I love you just the way you are as a hanyou! Merry Christmas InuYasha!

Kagome :)

" Thank you Kagome."

" You're welcome."

" Now open your gift!"

" Okay!" InuYasha handed Kagome a gift bag with pink tissue paper sticking out.

Kagome carefully pulled out a small box and opened it revealing a green and red locket. Kagome opened up the heart and saw a picture of InuYasha and her making a silly face in the picture. On the back of the heart it had their names on it. " Aww! I love it! Thank you so much InuYasha!"

Kagome placed the necklace around her neck and connected the two ends. She swore never to take it off.

After thirty minutes or so it was finally time for the Higurashi's to leave. Everyone shared hugs saying goodbye except for Sesshomaru. He was reading his glossary when gramps tried to hug him bye. All he got was the peace sign.

Gramps got in the car turning on the heater and Mrs. Higurashi strapped baby Sota into his car seat. That left Kagome and InuYasha by the door.

" Thanks again for my gift InuYasha."

" No problem."

" Kagome! It's time to leave... you'll see him at school Monday." Mrs. Higurashi called from the car.

" Okay!" She yelled back. Then returned her attention back to InuYasha. " I'll never take it off for anything! Merry Christmas InuYasha." Kagome pecked him on the cheek and ran off to the car. All of InuYasha's blood rushed to his face. He lightly touched his cheek with his claws. ' Did she just...'

Sesshomaru came up behind his little brother and started singing.

" Do you believe in life after love!" He sang dramatically.

" Oh put a sock in it fluffy." InuYasha stuck out his tongue and ran upstairs.

**Please leave a review. The next chapter should be expected in 2 days due to Christmas. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As expected InuYasha and Sesshomaru got everything they wanted and more from their parents on Christmas day. Kagome got a lot of her things that were on her list but her most special gift was from InuYasha. New year's eve seemed to pass by pretty quickly. The Higurashi's and the Taisho's got together to watch fireworks. A new year... So many things could happen scary and wonderful. Terrifyingly beautiful some say. To kick off the New year there was a festival being held tonight. Kagome would actually rather spend the day at home and play with her new toys but her mom told her...

" There is going to be a talent show there and we have to support Kikyo."

Kagome sighed trying to open up the accessories for her Sweet magic kitchen. " But Mama, Kikyo doesn't like me."

" Oh sure she does or else she wouldn't have invited us."

" Mama, that's just it, she knows that if I go, InuYasha most likely will go too."

" So she is using you to get to InuYasha...?"

" uh huh!"

" That's absurd Kagome."

" It's the truth! The whole time at the Christmas party all she did was stare at him!"

" It's called love Kagome, get with the program." Gramps said drinking his morning coffee. " find yourself a nice boy and get a big house so I can retire and move in with you."

" Dad! I want Kagome to stay little as possible! Don't talk that nonsense around her."

" Is that why you haven't found a new man because all this talk about love is how you say... rubbish?"

Mrs. Higurashi stabbed her carving knife into the head of lettuce she was chopping and stomped up the stairs. Eh, you couldn't really blame her for being upset. Or maybe you could if it was her time of the month but no one is certainly going to ask her that. Losing her husband was a terrible experience for her. She thought that if she was to re-marry it would be disrespecting her dead husband.

" Does that mean we get to stay home?" Kagome asked hopefully.

" NO." Mrs. Higurashi called from her bedroom.

" Way to go Gramps..."

" Are you saying I cant move in with you and your hubby when you buy that big house?"

Kagome nodded slowly with a blank face. After much procrastinating Kagome slipped into her baby blue and green kimono. Finally getting the obi around her waist she ran to her mom's room for assistance hoping she still wasn't upset.

~ With Sesshomaru~

" nine hundred and ninety eight... nine hundred and ninety nine... one thousand..." Sesshomaru counted each stroke as he brushed his long hair. InuYasha barged in wearing his kimono loosely jumping on his brothers bed.

" Fluffy!"

" What do you want InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said sighing putting down his brush and looked at himself in the mirror making sure his 'demon' approved.

Ignoring his question InuYasha lied on his back looking at Sesshomaru upside down.

" You count how many times you comb your hair?" 'what a girl...'

" Yes, you see little brother..." Sesshomaru turned back around satisfied with how he looked and put his hands linked behind him ready to teach InuYasha something fascinating to him. " It is important to do something one thousand times or it isn't possibly perfect. Now why do you think people bite their nails?"

" Uh..." InuYasha said for the longest time randomly wiggling his little toes. " Because they taste good?"

" It's not that they taste good necessarily, god didn't create our nails with salt or sugar. It's because we may have bit our nails once and once became ten times, then one hundred times until you reach one thousand you cant stop. That's why people have such a hard time breaking horrid habits."

InuYasha just twitched his ears out of boredom.

" It can take one thousand days to master piano, one thousand seconds to get killed, or even one thousand minutes to fall in love.."

" Your point..?" InuYasha said then making a bubble with his saliva. ( A/n: I used to get in trouble for doing that in second grade and it was so fun :'( )

" I thought I made my point." ' What could I have missed that he still doesn't understand.'

" Oh Sesshomaru stop trying to bore your brother to death." Inutaisho said coming in to check on them with a maid by his side holding up an obi. " InuYasha please let Nozomi finish getting you ready...:"

" You have to catch me first!" InuYasha laughed dashed right under both their legs.

InuYasha's plans didn't go out well when he bumped into Sesshomaru's biological mother who held a cold stare. InuYasha was frightened once he saw her face quickly getting up nearly sliding back on the floor trying to find the quickest escape. Sesshomaru's mother did not like hanyous and she certainly wasn't afraid to say so in his face. There had been one time she came over for Easter to give Sesshomaru his Easter basket and made InuYasha cry telling him that ' filthy hanyous deserve nothing but to be eaten up by youkai that'll actually make 'em good use.' It didn't end well, she got a well deserved slap from Izayoi and was kicked out of the house for a very long time. InuYasha was only four at the time and the frustration of it all made him scratch his face with his claws while he cried. Izayoi always gave her son the most support and cuddled with him that night so he wasn't alone. She dabbed a wet cloth on his face to make the scratches go away.

InuYasha went to his mother's room who was found in her closet having her kimono adjusted and hemmed by some servants. Stepping out of the young master's way the maids bowed. Izayoi turned around wondering why they had stopped and was shocked when she felt two small arms wrapped around her legs.

" InuYasha... What's wrong dear?"

" Seira..." (A.n: I really don't want to call her Sesshomaru's mom all the time so let's name her Seira shall we! :D )

Izaiyoi ran her hands through her sons hair rubbing his ears. InuYasha didn't let a living soul touch his ears besides the woman that conceived him.

" What is she doing here?" InuYasha asked.

" I heard your father mention that she was one of the judges for the talent show. She decided she would wait here before the event starts. It's okay baby just stay by me and you'll be fine. She really ticks me off when she speaks her mind." InuYasha just nodded against her stomach finally letting go and stepping back so the maids could finish their work making his mother beautiful. " Is everyone almost ready to go?"

" I think Sesshomaru just got done combing his hair about a billion, trillion,ka-zillion times, and applying his makeup, so yes."

Izayoi giggled.

" Is Kagome going to be at the festival?"

" Yes. We will meet her and her family at the talent show which gives us a half hour to do whatever we want until then."

" Which is to stay away from Seira."

Izayoi frowned looking at the ground. " No matter how much she hurts you InuYasha... violence is never the answer. Just remember that when your older."

" What does that mean?"

" All that matters is you keep that thought in your head."

" Okay I'll try."

" That's all I ask."

The festival was colored in the most brightest of colors lighting up the gloomy town square. InuYasha was nibbling on a Churro mostly licking the cinnamon off of it holding his mothers hand.

" Izayoi?" Sesshomaru asked lightly tapping her arm. He never called Izayoi mom in front of his biological mom because it was disrespectful.

" Yes?"

" Can I have some money to play a few games?"

" Sure."

" Oooh! Can I come!" InuYasha asked almost neglecting his churro to the ground being entertained with something else.

" InuYasha..." Sesshomaru whined.

" Come on InuYasha let's go see if we can find your friend."

" Okay! Bye Fluffy!" InuYasha waved going in a different direction with his mother. InuTaisho wasn't with them at the moment, he had been helping out with the stage for the talent show. No one really understood why the talent show was such a huge deal but it was.

Sesshomaru wandered not really knowing a certain destination, kicking a few pebbled around.

" But Momozy... What do you mean you cant play for my performance tonight!" A little girl whined Sesshomaru looked at. The older woman was a teenager a little older him looking like she was definitely shooting something up her arm everyday...

" I've had a lot a spasms in my hands the pass few days and sometimes they just start shaking. I wouldn't want to ruin your performance."

' Gee I wonder why.' Sesshomaru thought, he was a D.A.R.E graduate and he pledged to always and forever avoid drugs.

" How am I going to find a pianist to play Moonlight Sonata in 15 minutes! I'm toast. I'm going to have to cross out my name on the sign up sheet."

" I'm really sorry kiddo."

" I know what's wrong with your hands. You failed me Momo! You said you were going to stop!" The little girl took off running. Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to catch up to the girl.

" Hey you."

" Who me?" She asked wiping up her tears.

" I couldn't help but hear your conversation."

" Being a youkai that's a bit impossible so I don't blame you." The girl smiled offering her hand. " My name's Rin."

" Sesshomaru." He bowed.

" So what grade are you in?"

" 6th. What about you? First? Third?"

" no! I'm in 5th grade. I'm a little short but I should be able to survive next year in middle school."

' That's shocking...' Sesshomaru thought for a second mentally smacking himself. He was trying to offer her a hand and here he was sharing small talk with her. Oh why doesn't she just go get the tea and cookies for crying out loud! " Hey, um... if you need assistance... I play piano."

" Really!"

" Yeah."

" But it would take forever for you to master and well I only gots five minutes." Rin said shoving her hand in his eye sight like it was unbelievable.

" Trust me, I've done a lot harder songs than Moonlight Sonata, like Turkish March, Fur Elise, and Flight of the Bumblebee it wouldn't be a problem at all."

" will you join the talent show with me! You'll get half of the prize if I win! I promise!"

" Meh, okay."

" Thanks!" Rin said tackling him to the ground.

" Rin? There you are! Rin! What did I say about tackling random people!" A man came up to the kids holding a plate with a funnel Cake on it topped with powdery sugary goodness.

" That they think it's annoying and creepy and they'll call the cops..." Rin frowned. " But this kind boy is going to play the piano in my performance."

" hm..."

~ With Kagome~

The Higurashi's found seats in the front row chatting while Kagome looked around for InuYasha saving a seat next to her with her foot. When someone even looked at her foot she would growl. Apparently someone didn't listen and sat right on her foot.

" Hey! Punk this seat is for-"

" Me?" InuYasha asked twitching his ears and poking out his fangs from his mouth. InuYasha got off of her foot and smiled.

" Ow, my foot. You need to go on a diet Inu." Kagome said moving her foot and allowing him to sit down.

" What! I only way 48 pounds! Well at least I think I do... my nurse had an accent so I couldn't really tell what she was even saying at my last check-up. What I heard was: oooh you'll be just fine. But that could've meant: you're going to need a brain scan."

" hm. Man.. I wanted to join the talent show but I can't really do anything amazing... or talented."

" can you do the splits?" InuYasha asked hoping to find her a talent that she never even knew she had.

" no."

" Can you tumble and do backflips?"

"no."

" Can you sing?"

" Kinda but my voice cracks a lot."

" can you... play an instrument?"

" The recorder.."

" Everyone knows how to play that, we all learn how to in music class."

" oh... then no."

" hm... can you juggle?"

" one ball!"

InuYasha smacked his hand to his face and sighed.

" Attention ladies and gentlemen." a man in an amber kimono said into the microphone getting everyone's attention. " As you all finish finding your seats and settling in I'd like to welcome you all to our first annual Talent show at our New Year's Festival. Now if you were here a few days ago you probably saw our wonderful fireworks! We have a total of ten entries we could fit in tonight and we have with us three judges in the back. As you can see." As if on cue everyone immediately turned their heads to see the judges like they were royal. Not InuYasha though, he really didn't want to look at Seira's face. " They will decide who gets the big prize for tonight which is a brand new Ipod shuffley puff!" InuYasha rolled his eyes, he already had one, and a touch screen. Everyone in the audience cheered. " So let's not waste any time and I now present contestant number one!" A little boy stepped on stage with a microphone waving to all the people.

" Hi my name is Kouga... and I rap."

Music in the background went on for him as he started beat boxing.

" Kouga's the name. And I've won the game. With my long black hair. You'll be sure to stare. I run so fast. For sure I wont be last. Hanging with my friends are what I like to do. So don't mess with me unless you a foo. I like to rap. Even though I'm jap. Sitting in my room never going to sleep. Somebody else better count those sheep. Word." Kouga bowed and stepped off the stage.

InuYasha tried to cover his laugh. " What kind of rap song was that!"

" InuYasha! It wasn't bad for a 10 year old. It was okay." Kagome said glaring at him.

" Now, contestant number 2!"

Three teenagers in cheer leading outfits came out with ponytails on their heads. They danced all over the stage to the song ' Caramelldansen ' along with many ' woohoo!'s and flips. InuYasha couldn't figure out how they could do all that and avoid any panty flashing. What idiot would flip in the air with a skirt. This made no sense. After the song all the girls took a bow and waved at the cheering crowd.

" Contestant number 3!"

An old man came on the stage silencing the audience.

" Um sir?" Seria said into her microphone.

" yep?"

" This is a youth talent show for the age between 5-17. How old are you.

" Well I looked at it wrong and thought that said fifty one to seven! Bye peoples!"

" Moving on to contestant number 5!"

Kikyo came on sage wearing much to grown makeup for her and a pink short dress.

" Hello! I'm Kikyo and tonight I'm going to be singing a song for you all!"

Kikyo singing: ' popular from the play wicked.' " When ever I see someone less fortunate then I and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I! My tender heart tends to start to bleed... and when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know! I know... exactly what they need. And even in your case." Kikyo said looking away but purposely pointing at Kagome making her gasp. " Though it's the toughest case i've yet to face. Don't worry I'm determine to succeed! Follow my lead and yes indeed. You. Will. be. Popular! Your gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce oh! I'll show you what shoes to wear how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular. I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts you'll be good at sports, know the slang you got to know... so lets start cuz you've got an awfully long way to go... don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as think of it as personality dialysis. Now that i've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and adviser there's nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular. I know about popular! And with an assist from me, to be who'll you'll be. Instead of dreary who you were, well are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular, lar. La la! We're gonna make you .lar. When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features. I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or 'specially great communicator. Do they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular! Please, it's all about popular! It's not about aptitude, it's the way your viewed. So it's very shrewd to be very very popular like. Me! And though you protest your disinterest... I know clandestinely... Your gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity! Ah! La,la,! la,la! You'll be popular! Just not quite as popular as me!" Kikyo shot her arms up in the air for applause. Kagome had her mouth wide open through the whole performance. She was popular! How dare Kikyo point to her! It didn't really matter what Kagome thought the crowd cheered loud until kikyo was lightly pushed off the stage. If she wasn't she would have stayed there all night!

" Ah wasn't she lovely." the host said speaking to the microphone.

' no..' Kagome said grumpily.

" Moving on... Our next contestant Rin will be dancing ballet to the beautifully classic song moonlight sonata played on the piano."

A women pulled out a black piano and seat followed by a little girl in a tutu and...was that Sesshomaru on stage! The Higurashi's and the Taisho's both shared a look but no one said anything. Sesshomaru took a seat at the piano glancing back at the crowd then placing his fingers over the correct keys. Rin got in rest position and looked at Sesshomaru nodding. Sesshomaru actually looked bored playing but got every sing note right. Somewhere in his head he kept wondering why he had helped this girl out. Was it her smile? Her tears that made him feel bad? He couldn't really tell he was just glad he did it because it made him feel more of a better person. He was now at a part that he had to repeat so he looked into the crowd trying to find his family. This wasn't a hard mission seeing as they were in the front row. Every single one of them had an eyebrow raised. Sesshomaru just mouthed a ' what? '

Rin twirled and leaped around the stage with her ribbon. She was graceful in her steps. At the end the two of them stood up and bowed. The host came up to them clapping his hands and patted sesshomaru on the shoulder.

" What is your name boy?"

" Sesshomaru. Sir."

" My you play piano beautifully. How long have you've been playing."

" for five years."

" Wow! Give it up for Rin and Sesshomaru!"

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and gave him the thumbs up. Everyone cheered even InuYasha and Kagome although they were probably cheering more for Sesshomaru. InuYasha fell asleep on Kagome's shoulder until the host yelled.

" The judges have made their decision! The winner will now be chosen!"

" Finally!" InuYasha screamed but then covered his mouth. ' didn't mean to say that out loud.'

" Will Kikyo, Rin and Sesshomaru please step back on stage." As they found their way back on stage he kept speaking. " Now it was a hard decision to make but I think the judges have a answer!"

" And the winner is... Rin and Sesshomaruuuuuu!"

Sesshomaru didn't appreciate the host saying his name like that but he'd let it slide for now. Once again Rin tackled him to the ground. " Thank you thank you thank you!"

' Well at least the girl has manners.' " Can you please get off of me Rin?"

" Oh sorry! But really Sesshomaru I wouldn't have won if it weren't for you. Your my best friend now! You'll help me when I get to middle school right!"

" I...I guess."

" Bye Sesshy! Sorry but your names too long and I really like giving nicknames so yeah see ya later!"

Later that night Sesshomaru lied in his white satin sheets thinking about the day he had. " I had fun." He whispered in his sleep before drifting into a sweet dream.

InuYasha snuggled with his pillow while he slept quietly singing " Popular... your gonna be popular..." from the song kikyo had sang. He wasn't sure how it had gotten stuck in his head.

Kagome was having a nightmare shouting " I am popular! I am! Kikyo! No!"

**Okay I know this chapter was more of SesshyXRin and not InuXKag but that was for Luvandia who requested a little Sesshoumaru and Rin. So I hoped you liked and Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think. I'll add a little Sesshomaru and Rin every now and then but 98% of my focus is on the hanyou you got that? ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly but surely Winter break was over for all the kids. Sesshomaru was glad because he was actually getting bored just staying at home the whole day. even if he had about everything possible that could entertain him. They had an indoor pool in their large basement for crying out loud. Kagome packed her item that she was going to show the class for Show and Tell. These days were her favorite. If she could, she would bring in about ten items that were all very special to her. Kagome's school wasn't very far from the Higurashi shrine so she decided to walk to school.

Mrs. Amunelite was just finished writing " Show and Tell " on the white board in fancy letters when Kagome walked in. " Good morning Kagome."

" Morning Mrs. Amunelite."

Normally in the mornings kids would play outside until the bell rung but it was a bit chilly and Kagome wanted to be inside. She took all her supplies out that she would need for the day and hooked her backpack in he back row on the rack. She wrote her daily journal log in her notebook and watched as her classmates started to pile in the room once the bell rang. InuYasha had on a new blue jacket that he got from his dad for Christmas. He patted Kagome on the head before putting his backpack on the rack.

"Good morning InuYasha."

" Morning. How come you weren't outside today?" He asked taking his seat next to her also taking out his journal.

" too cold."

" oh, well I got the whole class to play a game of four square."

" Really? Who won?"

" Well obviously me." InuYasha bragged.

" Cheater."

" It's not my fault I'm strong."

" It's like you're on steroids."

" I guess you could say that."

" Did you see Kikyo this morning?"

" Yeah, She was crying because she didn't win yesterday at the talent show and how she practiced for like two hours and all that hard work deserved for an Ipod Shuffely puff."

" What retard named it that..." ( An: :'( Me...)

" I don't know. Probably gave it a weird name so people would buy it. Do you want to come over after school to swim for a little bit?"

" Okay!"

" Now class! To start off the morning we are going to get our Show and tell out of the way so who wants to go first?"

" Me me me me me me me me me me me! ME!" Kagome growled actually scaring InuYasha.

" Hmm... alright Billy! Your first."

What just happened...? Did she really not here Kagome's outburst saying that she would like to go first!

" Um... I brought my worm... wait hold on it's in my pocket..." Billy dug into his pocket before pulling out a brown slimy worm. " His name is fishy."

" And why is that?" Mrs. Amunelite asked.

" Because he stinks."

All the children burst out laughing. Billy walked around the room showing everyone his worm and then throwing fishy in the trash.

" Billy! Why'd you do that to Fishy!" Mrs. Amunlite asked.

" Well I told you he is stinky... I found him this morning in the playground and I didn't have time to put him back where I found him."

" Oh my gosh..." InuYasha got up and looked in the trash can picking up the worm with his claws and walking out of the classroom. once outside he ran over to the grass flicking off the worm.

InuYasha walked back in the classroom squirting some hand sanitizer in his hands and taking a seat.

" okie... dokie then... um.. Kagome! Your turn."

" Gee... thanks." Kagome got up out of her seat and walked to the front of the classroom.

" This is one of my most prized possession and I got it on Christmas." Kagome then held up her locket from InuYasha. " InuYasha gave it to me and I absolutely love it!"

Some kids whistled while others called out " Ooooo Kagome has a boyfriend!" InuYasha plastered his ears to his head sinking in his seat trying to hide the blush. Kagome just ignored them. All the time kids that were friends with the opposite sex got teased. Who said girls had to be friends with just girls? Or boys had to be friends with just boys? Or even have to be friends with people our same age? That didn't matter to Kagome. InuYasha was her best friend and she would scream it to the world if she had to.

A few others kids had shown their items but not everyone went. Show and tell was for the ones who were anxious to show their personal belongings to their classmates and why they were special to them. Mrs. Amunelite erased the board and handed out a script to each student while speaking. " Now as you know, our class was chosen to preform a play for the whole school. Today we are going to cast parts and practice in the auditorium with our scripts in hand."

" Mrs. Amunelite? What play are we going to do!"

" The play is called 'Mizu's splash.' There is just enough parts for our whole class so I hope none of you get sick during the performance otherwise we are going to have to improvise. And you know how much I despise improvising.."

The kids just nodded.

" Okay who wants to be Mizu? Mizu is tear drop who falls from her master's eye and wonders the streets of Tokyo mistaken for a rain drop."

" …..."

" I will." Kanna said softly. Gently raising her hand.

" Awesome Kanna! Who wants to be Lady- Marhime?"

" I do..." Shiori said.

" okay. Master Marhime? This is a male part."

Nobody raised their hand because they knew that Master Marhime was Lady Marhime's husband. It was just common sense and Shiori was weird!

" Alright InuYasha! Thanks for volunteering!" Mrs. Amunelite called out writing his name down. InuYasha raised his head with his mouth open. He didn't volunteer...

" Rozomi? Master Marhime's enemy."

" ME!" A girl Nadine called out standing up.

" okay.. angel Loledai?"

" I do! I do!" Kagome raised her hand hard enough that it could have pulled out of it's socket.

" Okay the rest of you are going to be rain drops!"

" Wooo..." They said so enthusiastically... not really...

" To the gym!"

In the gym all the students that were rain drops sat on the floor until it was their turn to be on stage. A few of the students had difficulty reading their lines but in the end they got it.

" Class it's a very short play so you have 2 days to learn your lines. We will be preforming Wednesday." (An : It may seem like they don't have enough time to learn their lines but in second grade you really don't get challenging scripts with paragraphs of dialogue.) After math the whole class had to go to their elective, which had been P.E that day. Their P.E teacher, Mr. Calm was a real brutal hot head. He was only that way because before he became a physical education teacher he was in the military and that had hardened his heart to a rock. Kagome sat by InuYasha playing with his long hair. What was with girls and touching other people's hair? InuYasha had no idea. Mr. Calm was talking something about there was going to be a mile run race today. There were three rules. "You have to finish the race, even if you have to crawl!" He said. " The second rule, if you girls chat and walk you will have to go around the field twice each day for the rest of the week! Lastly, no tripping people so you can get ahead. Do you understand!"

" Yes..." The kids told him.

" Take it outside."

All the kids got up and walked outside to the start position. InuYasha always was in the top ten due to his speed. Their were a lot of other demons and hanyous as well so he wasn't necessarily the best of the best. Kagome tied her hair up in a ponytail and stretched her legs. She wasn't even close to InuYasha's speed but all that mattered was her feet passing over the finish line.

" On Your mark! Get set! Stay!"

A few of the kids sprinted running. Even Kagome was going to until InuYasha caught her by the hair pulling her back towards him.

" Ow! Inu! What was that for."

" We aren't allowed to go yet. It's called listening."

A few of the kids realized they had made a mistake and were very embarrassed, running back to the starting line.

" Now if you were listening and not talking to your friends- MORGANI!- then you would have heard me say ' Stay!' and not ' GO!'"

Everyone then took off running leaving Mr. Calm sighing. InuYasha gently took Kagome's hand.

" Here I'll give a boost. Just try and catch up." InuYasha sprinted off running with a screaming Kagome right behind trying to catch up. Her feet were moving like the characters in cartoons running for their lives. It felt... AMAZING!

" Inu!"

" I'm going to let go okay?"

" Okay!"

InuYasha gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. He actually got her in front of all the human kids. InuYasha took off with all the other demons. In order to complete a whole mile the kids had to run the whole grass field four times. Kagome was trying to steady her breath and still continue to run. And InuYasha liked to run!

By now everyone had finished their first lap. Someone sneezed with all the pollen in the air while he was jogging with his friend.

" Bless you!" his friend said.

" Thanks."

" ONE MILE EACH DAY FOR YOU BOTH!" Mr. Calm yelled.

" What!" they both screamed shocked. He just sneezed and she was trying to be respectful!

" And another MONDAY for arguing with me!" Mr. Calm wrote both the kids names down so he wouldn't forget.

InuYasha loved the breeze rushing through his silver hair as he ran. He always brought a brush to school because it always got tangled when he ran. When Mr. Calm wasn't looking he removed his shoes and socks running bare foot in the soft grass. ' ah... that's better.'

Kagome was running so fast that her legs were going numb. The finish line was so far but at least she was now on her last lap. InuYasha was now joy running... He already over lapped everyone so now he was just waiting to cross the finish line for the last time with everyone else. And when I say joy running I mean... prancing.

That's when it happened. Kagome's legs finally gave up on her making her collapse to the ground. InuYasha stopped skipping in circles after hearing someone fall. ' Kagome!' InuYasha ran to her side.

" Kagome! Are you okay?"

Kagome was in shock unavailable to give an answer. She couldn't make it to the end of the race because she was too weak. She let herself down.

" Higurashi! Keep moving!" Mr. Calm yelled blowing into his whistle from a distance.

InuYasha growled deep in his chest at the coach and back at his friend.

" Kagome...?"

" I cant make it to the finish... I'm too tired." Kagome smiled with tears in her eyes amazed.

InuYasha scooted in front of her looking behind him. " Get on."

Kagome was confused but got on his back. 'He must be taking me to the nurse...'

" If you can't finish the race on your own we'll finish it together." InuYasha held tight on her small legs and took off running. Kagome was shocked by his words but held on. They passed a lot of people earning a bunch of weird stares.

" Hey Kanna can I get on your back!" Billy asked.

" Touch me and die." Kanna said and returned to her conversation with Shiori. They had both been walking the entire time.

InuYasha and Kagome passed the finish line in triumph. " Thanks InuYasha..."

" No problem."

InuYasha set Kagome down and sat next to her in the grass.

" Hey? How are your legs."

" fine." Kagome smiled looking at the grass. " I'm just a weak human is all."

" You're not weak Kagome... You just pushed yourself too hard."

" I could've collapsed after the race though. Then it would be okay."

" Okay Kagome stop trying to beat your body with a hammer. Can you walk now?"

Kagome moved up her leg slowly stretching it and then trying it with the other. " Possibly. Inu..." Kagome laughed.

" What!" InuYasha touched his face frantically to see if he had anything on it. " What are you laughing at!"

" calm down. I'm laughing because you don't have any shoes on. Where did they go."

" Oh that's right! I forgot all about my shoes. Be right back." InuYasha got up and went to sniff out where he had put his shoes in the grass so Mr. Calm wouldn't be able to see them. The nurse rushed over to Kagome crouching near her' resting a hand on her shoulder. Then offering her a bottled water.

" Are you okay Hun?"

" I think so..."

" What happened?"

" I just... I pushed myself harder than my body could handle." Kagome said then taking a swig from the water. It was delicious, freezing cold water. Kagome wondered who had noticed her fall besides InuYasha and got the nurse. The Nurse smiled at Mr. Calm that just nodded putting away his walkie talkie.

' looks like Mr. hot head isn't so mean after all...'

Later that day as promised, Kagome came over to swim. Their indoor pool was very large. Sesshomaru went swimming also well... some wouldn't call that swimming... more like laps back and forth. InuYasha on the other hand was in the corner splashing around in circles. Sesshomaru's friend Rin and her friend Nadine also came over to swim. But they were Sesshomaru's guests so InuYasha just ignored then blowing bubbles in the water and doing flips.

Kagome removed her pink flipflops dipping her toe in the water and sat down.

" _kagome." _InuYasha said to her underwater then coming up for air. " It isn't cold." He then grabbed her ankle grinning. " Or am I going to have to pull you in!"

" NO!" Kagome giggled shooing him off. " I can get in just fine by myself." She said getting up. " oh! Hi Sesshomaru!" Kagome waved to him but he said nothing. " Sesshomaru!"

InuYasha looked over at his brother, with his amazing hearing skills he would have heard Kagome say hi to him and he wasn't one to be rude and ignore greetings. InuYasha got out of the pool shaking like a dog and patted his wet feet over to one of their pool side tables where the radio was.

" I know how to get his attention." InuYasha pressed the play button on Cd mode. (* Wake me up before you go-go*) and started dancing. Sesshomaru poked his head up from the water glaring at his younger brother. He loathed this song. He despised this song. He held so much hatred for this song that he'd rather be bitten by a poisonous snake than listen to this rubbish. Repulsive. Immature. No love at all for this song. Once the chorus came on InuYasha sung.

" Wake me up before you go-go don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo. Wake me up before you go-go I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high." InuYasha danced goofy while singing then he noticed his brother's deathly cold stare. All of the kids in the pool laughed except him. " Oh sorry Fluffy. Maybe next time you wont ignore my friend when she is tryin' to be nice and say hi to you!" InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes sighing.

" Need I remind you brother that no matter how good a person's hearing is it's quite difficult to hear under water when your ears are full of it!" Sessomaru expertly swam over to Kagome. " Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded in greeting and went back to swimming laps. InuYasha crept behind Kagome and pushed her in. Kagome gasped grabbing her nose so no water would get in and took a huge breath. InuYasha soon followed her in.

" Inu! That was mean!" Kagome said splashing him.

" Well were you going to sit there the whole time? I's not like you can get a tan... I mean... we're inside."

" Well I don't know..."

" Your silly."

" You are."

" And that's why were friends."

" I'm glad."

InuYasha smiled and swan over to the other two girls Nadine and Rin. " You guys want to play something with us?"

" Only if Sesshy does too." The two of them said together. InuYasha sighed and swam on his back over to Sesshomaru. " Fluffy... play with us."

" I have two more laps to go and then I will."

" Are you doing that stupid one thousand thing again!"

Sesshomaru just gave his brother a look and kept swimming.

" Perfectionist..."

InuYasha, Kagome, Nadine, and Rin all watched as Sesshomaru finished his two laps and swam to them. " Okay now what was it that you wanted to play little brother?"

" Um... I don't know what do you girls want to play."

" Colors!" Rin shouted.

" Marco Polo!" Nadine suggested.

" Okay." Sesshomaru said. Swimming away from them going under water and then back up for a few short seconds like a dolphin saying " Not it."

" Not it!" Rin, Nadine and InuYasha all shouted, followed by Kagome a second later.

" Aww man.." Kagome frowned. " What game are we going to play first?"

" Marco polo." InuYasha told her." You have to count to... 19 under water."

" Why 19? Why not 20..."

" Because 20 seconds is too long."

" You are so stupid." Kagome laughed. " Okay I'm counting!" Kagome dunked her head in the water closing her eyes while everyone made their escape.

Everyone slyly and quietly got out of the pool so she wouldn't be able to reach them. Kagome came up from the water with her eyes shut tightly and reached in front of her. " Marco?"

" Polo!" They all screamed. Now normally you wouldn't want to say a word but if you weren't in the pool you would scream it to the world.

" Marco?"

" Polo!"

Kagome reached the end of the pool and changed directions.

" Marco!"

" Polo!"

" Wow... You guys are good at this." Kagome kept reaching in front of her but it never seemed like she was getting closer to Anyone!

" Okay enough messing around with her." Sesshomaru whispered low enough so Kagome wouldn't be able to hear.

" Marco!"

" Polo!" They all screamed. Sesshomaru picked up InuYasha making his squirm.

" Hey! What are you doing!" He shouted in a whisper.

" Oh Kagome... Polo polo polo.." Sesshoumaru sang Baiting InuYasha in the water. Kagome got closer and closer to InuYasha. Finally she touched a familiar dog ear.

" Heh! I got you InuYasha!" Kagome cheered finally opening her eyes.

" How'd you know it was me."

" The ears!"

" Curse these ears. Now let me down Fluffy!" Sesshomaru spun around and tossed InuYasha into the pool as if he was an unwanted fish that had just been caught and was flung back into the sea.

" Hey!" Kagome said seeing that everyone else wasn't inside the pool. " Cheaters!"

Sesshomaru dived into the pool with a tiny splash and came up like a graceful god flipping his hair back. He kinda reminded Nadine and Rin like the dudes they see In cartoons that have long flowing hair, are shirtless, and ride on Pegasuses in the clouds. They couldn't help but stare. Kagome found that a little creppy. ' Just wait until he hits puberty girls and then you'll be swooning.' Kagome said mentally.

" Hey Inu? Did you learn your part for our play?"

" duh... I have one line! It's ridiculous."

" Really?" Rin laughed.

" Yeah, all I say is ' It's time for me to leave now...' and then poof! I never appear on stage again..."

" Are you still going to watch the whole thing or just wait backstage."

" I feel like watching it." InuYasha smiled. " You better not mess up Kagome."

"How hard can it be."

" don't jinx yourself."

" Kagome dear?" Mrs. Higurashi called out. Her and Izayoi came out in one pieces with magazines and sat in the two lounge chairs.

" Hi mama. Your going to swim with us?"

" In a little Kagome."

"We should play Marco polo." Sesshomaru suggested winking at his friends.

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday :'( Please leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to prepare you readers for future chapters. If you've noticed the Genre is Friendship/ hurt/comfort. You will probably be on the edge of your seat a lot But I assure you everything is O.K. :) Please Enjoy this Chapter.

" Oooh. InuYasha, I don't think I can do this..." Kagome said as he tied her ribbon on the back of her costume.

" Sure you can Kagome." InuYasha reassured her pushing back his monocle on his right eye. This play went back to when Monocles were in style obviously. InuYasha adjusted her 'angel' wings so they weren't slanting.

" But I have more lines then you do! I'm going to forget my lines and freak out and run off the stage, pass out on the ground and die."

" Kagome, that's a worst case scenario... Chances are that wont happen. I got your back if you need help anyways."

" Hm?"

" Alright class everyone get ready it's about to begin!" Mrs. Amunelite called out. " Everyone is seated!"

InuYasha wished Kagome luck and Went out on stage, holding Shiori's hand. Shiori was in a pink Victorian dress and held a parasol above her head. InuYasha could tell she was blushing. Was she nervous? Or was it just the fact that they were holding hands? InuYasha took a seat near the fireplace prop and pretended like he was reading a really good novel. In his head he was really think... ' who reads this trash! There is like... 400 pages! No pictures!'

Shiori scanned the crowd with a blank face waiting for Nadine to come on stage. Nadine was in a red and gold Victorian dress fanning herself as she walked on stage. She glared at InuYasha while making her way over to Shiori.

" You came."

" Yes, I have the medicine you requested to make your husband better."

" It'll make him better?"

" Your exact words were ' a medicine that will make him feel no pain.'"

" Very well. I'll be running to the Market."

" Take your time." She smirked evilly covering it with her fan.

Shiori exited off stage leaving InuYasha and Nadine on stage.

" Mr. Marhime."

He just sent her a look.

" I'll just be giving you a shot for the pain of course."

He waved her over and pulled up his sleeve. Nadine pretended to inject him with a fake syringe. InuYasha gripped his throat and fell on the floor sticking his tongue out making the audience giggle. Nadine turned her attention to the audience and laughed evilly making an exit. Kagome came out on stage holding a sign up that said ' One Hour Later.' then walked off the stage. Shiori came back with a bag putting everything on the table and noticed her husband, Master Marhime... was dead.

" No!" She cried. No one had ever heard her voice so loud before. She got on her knees by his lying body.

InuYasha felt warm tears splash on his a face. ' Is she actually crying!'

' She's a really good actress.'

Kagome came back on stage while the scene changed to a dark screen, with Shiori crying in a corner. InuYasha got up looking at the angel.

" It's time for me to leave now?" He asked.

" Yes, I'm sorry Master Marhime. Bad things seem to always happen to good people."

InuYasha nodded and walked off stage. As the play went on InuYasha took off his monocle and Victorian clothes. He dashed off the stage running into His teacher.

" InuYasha. Where are you going?"

" If it's okay with you I'd like to watch the rest of the play in the audience with my mom. I don't have anymore parts."

" Oh alright. Just make sure you are back on stage 2 minutes before the play ends so you can be in the curtain call."

InuYasha nodded and found his way to the auditorium sitting next to his mom.

" Baby you did so good." She said pinching his cheeks.

" Mom... I had one line."

" Still, one line can become something big."

" Mom, you give really good advice and motivation to people."

" That's why I'm a therapist, and I know best."

InuYasha laughed and decided to watch the play. Kanna was a chibi looking tear drop that was wandering around the stage. The play was also a musical. Lots of the ' rain drops' mouthed the wrong words not really knowing what to sing. He found that hilarious. They've been practicing this song forever in Music class and they still didn't know it! After they all stopped singing everyone cheered. It could have been a ' thank you lord they stopped singing! ' cheer or a ' aww so cute! Good try! ' kind of cheer. It was almost time for Kagome to get back on stage so InuYasha looked on the ground for something.

" Mom? Did you bring my Poster?"

" Yes, It's under My seat." Izayoi picked up a white poster board that was very colorful. InuYasha held it and continued to watch the play.

Kagome came back on stage talking to ' mizu ' or Kanna.

" Tears are meant to be fallen Mizu..."

" But I feel so lost without a host. Where will I go now?"

' WHAT!' Kagome thought to her self. Wasn't... wasn't this where the play was supposed to end. Oh look her prediction was coming true. The dizziness wasn't expected though. Kagome could feel the blood rush up to her face in true embarrassment and her heart throbbing in her chest.

' that's my cue...' InuYasha said holding up the sign in the back row so no one could see. They were the words to her last line in big bold letters. InuYasha twitched his ears trying to get her attention ' Come on Kagome, look over here... Look at the pretty doggy. Ugh...'

" uh- angel? Where ever will I go now?"

Kagome saw someone jumping up and down with a poster board that said Kagome! And: ' Wherever you wish Mizu.'

" uh... Wherever you wish Mizu...?" She said more like a question. " OH! Wherever you wish to be Mizu. It's up to you." Kagome smiled into the audience.

InuYasha dropped the poster and ran back to the back of the stage slipping back into his costume and sticking his monocle back on. Shiori and Kanna had a few more lines to say to finish off the play so Kagome got off seeing InuYasha and glomping him.

" Kago-"

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome said. " I would've made a fool of myself if you hadn't had that poster."

" OH dear Kami! NO PDA!" Mrs. Amunelite lectured tearing Kagome off of InuYasha.

Kagome blushed putting her hand on her cheek. " My fault... sorry." InuYasha just laughed.

" Come on you two, everyone's ready for curtain call."

Everyone made their appearance back on stage all holding hands, lifting up their arms and taking a bow. This caused InuYasha to loose his monocle.

" Whoospies.." he said picking it back up making Kagome laugh. The audience gave a standing ovation, flashing pictures, cheering, some dramatic parents were even crying. Kagome hugged InuYasha thanking him. But how had she missed that last line? How would he had known that she was going to screw up? InuYasha was a Mystery to her most certainly.

InuYasha took Kagome up in a tree that night sitting on the edge of the branch. Kagome was looking around scared to death.

" You don't like it up here?"

" It's amazing but we are so high up."

" I always come up when it's night."

" Inu? How did you know?"

" Know what?"

" That I was going to forget my line."

" I know you, and you forget to look on the back-side of a two-sided page."

" Yeah that does happen a lot. I can't thank you enough."

" Okay I get it Kagome. Your welcome."

" You did pretty well."

" I'll tell you the same thing I told my mom... I had one line."

" Still."

" You guys are so a like."

" I'm getting a little cold. Can we go back inside now?" Kagome said standing a little.

" Sure. Be careful getting down."

" I'll be fine."

Kagome made it down one tree branch quite satisfied with herself. Tat is until she saw a huge stink bug in her vision. Kagome screeched falling backwards and losing her balance.

" KAGOME!" InuYasha called reaching to grab her hand but he wasn't quick enough. InuYasha put his hands over his eyes and pinned his ears to his head waiting for an expecting scream.

Kagome landed on her side feeling a crunch in her arm. After a few seconds her brain responded to the intense pain in her arm and gave out a piercing scream.

" Mama! I want my Mama!" She cried her face already getting soaked with tears. InuYasha got on the ground safely and helped Kagome up.

" Kagome I'm so sorry!"

She gave no response but continued to cry.

InuYasha guided her into his house calling out to his dad. His mother was currently at work.

" DAD! Kagome's hurt!"

InuTaisho ran downstairs concerned. " What! What's wrong." He came over to Kagome kneeling placing a hand on her shoulder.

" My arm! I want to go home!"

" She fell when she was trying to get down the tree and-"

" InuYasha! You know climbing trees is dangerous! How could you let her go up there!" He barked at his son. " We have to get her to the hospital."

InuYasha frowned stepping out of his father's way. InuTaisho grabbed his Porsche's keys. (An:/ He has a lot of cars )

The ride to hospital was quiet between InuYasha and his father although Kagome was still in immense pain.

InuTaisho signed in Kagome to see a doctor quickly filling out the necessary questions.

" Are you allergic to anything kagome?"

" Not that I no of."

" Alright."

InuYasha had a dazed look the whole time. He hurt his best friend. How could that show that she was his best friend if he had caused her pain. That isn't friendship. Her mom specifically told them not to go up in the trees many times but he didn't listen. That's what he gets for being stubborn. InuTaisho called Mrs. Higurashi and let her know what happened. She arrived moments later.

" Kagome! Sweetie are you alright!" She rushed into the waiting room by her daughter's side.

" Yeah... My arm hurts bad though. Make the pain stop."

" Kagome I told you _not_ to go climbing up in the trees! Why didn't you listen to me!"

" Don't yell at her. It was my fault..." InuYasha admitted, shocking Kagome. She knew it hadn't been his fault. He told her they should just go inside but she insisted on seeing the city from up in the tree.

" Inu... It wasn't-"

" Higurashi, Kagome?" A nurse called out.

" We got it from here InuTaisho. Thank you for calling me." Mrs. Higurashi said getting up.

" Certainly. Give us an update once you leave the hospital."

" Of course."

" Bye Inu." Kagome waved but received no sign that he had heard her.

" Come on InuYasha it's time to go."

As they walked out of the hospital InuYasha got one glance at Kagome as she walked in the double doors with the nurse.

" Ouch." The nurse said examining Kagome's arm. " From one to ten. How bad does it hurt? Ten being the worst." She asked getting a syringe to hopefully ease the pain a little. She had heard Kagome screaming in the waiting room earlier.

" a nine."

" Alright I've called to have you get an X-ray done while I examine you. Can you tell me what happened Kagome?"

" Me and my friend InuYasha were in a tree, oh he's a half demon so he helped me up easily, anyways, it go cold so I wanted to go inside and was climbing down. I saw a giant bug in my eye sight and jumped out of my skin falling backwards. So, Mama it wasn't his fault!"

The nurse nodded and took notes standing up and asked Kagome to step on the scale.

" Alright I need to see how much you weigh."

" Mrs. Higurashi? Has she gotten her period yet? I understand this doesn't have anything to do with her arm but we are permitted to know."

" Certainly not. She is only seven!"

" I know but studies show that girls are getting their's earlier in their childhood so we just have to make sure. Alright Kagome looks like your sixty three pounds. Now if you step over here I want to see how tall you are."

Kagome walked over grunting. Hello! She had an injured arm and here they are wasting time asking her stupid questions!

After jotting more notes down about Kagome she handed her a hospital gown that was a kid's size.

" Hop into this Kagome, take everything off but your underwear. After your done with the X-ray the Orthopedist will have a look at your arm and see what needs to be done. Something is indeed wrong with the bone but we need to make sure if it's just a fracture, a broken bone, or even twisted."

" Twisted!"

" Yes if bones are twisted uncomfortably surgery needs to be done to place it back into the correct spot. I doubt it's that though seeing as it doesn't look too bad so there is no need to worry." She smiled and stepped out of the room.

Kagome removed her jacket, shirt and pants and put on the hospital gown. Mrs. Higurashi tied the back for her. After waiting a few minutes the X-ray Technologist walked in, clip board in hand.

" Hello I'm Dr. Hannon. I'll be taking Kagome's X-rays this evening." A tall slender female doctor said shaking both of their hands. " If you'll come with me Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi you can wait in here if you want, we will be back in about 5 minutes."

" Alright."

Dr. Hannon took Kagome through many hall ways until they finally made it to a locked door. Once they got in Kagome was shocked at the setting inside. It was really dark in the room with a beach theme. There was a comfy looking examine table in the middle of the small room. Kagome could acutally hear the ocean being played on a small radio. ( An:/ When I went to the doctor for abdominal pains they took me into an X-ray room like this. I never pictured it to look like that...)

" I hear the ocean."

" Mhmm. We use all of this to keep a patient relaxed and calm."

" It's working. I feel like taking a nap."

Dr. Hannon giggled and motioned for Kagome to stand near the exam table up against the wall. She played a protection material over Kagome's body so she wouldn't be harmed by the radiation in the room.

" Alright Kagome. I'm going to take a few pictures of your arm and I want you to hold your arm out right in the targeted area." Dr. Hannon requested stepping into a smaller room that could only fit one person. Kagome looked on the wall and saw a projected target placing her arm over it.

Dr. Hannon was quick taking the picture.

" Alright Kagome, I'll show you back to your mom. After the Radiologist take's a look at the X-rays we will be ready to tell you the next step. Your doing good so far kiddo."

They easily made it back to the room. Dr. Hannon said goodbye and left. About two minutes later a youkai doctor came in. His skin was a beautiful teal.

" Hello. I'm Dr. Kado. Your Orthopedist."

" Hi." Kagome said shyly.

" Now not like this is big news but Kagome has broken one of the bones in her arm, the radius bone in your left arm is indeed broken. It'll require her to wear a plaster cast for maybe... I'd say about six weeks. Now are you right handed or left handed?"

" Right."

" Okay good. Now we have a few colors you can choose from, this is one of the fun parts when breaking a bone." Dr. Kado joked. " Then you can go back to school and have friends sign it."

" Okay."

" Let's see... we have black, blue, pink, purple, orange, red. uh..."

" Pink!"

" That colors seems to be very popular with my female patients."

Dr. Kado got the exact measurements of Kagome's arm and ordered a pink plaster cast for her.

After the long wait Dr. Kado wrapped up her arm extra tight. " Now Kagome, it's important not to get your cast wet. If it is it could affect the repair of your arm and we would have to take it off and replace it which is time consuming. " Now for showers have your mom wrap your arm in a plastic bag and tape it with water proof tape okay?" He said to Mrs. Higurashi who nodded. " After that, repeat the prosess with another plastic bag. When your taking a shower try to stick your arm away from the running water as possible. Come back in six weeks so we can remove it and if there is any problems just come back."

" Thank you Doctor."

Dr. Kado shook their hands and patted Kagome on the shoulder as she was exiting.

" Take it easy Kagome. You're only human."

Kagome nodded but for some reasons those words stuck in her head. She was only human. She wasn't cool and bionic like InuYasha appeared. This saddened Kagome. InuYasha didn't realize all the wonderful things he could do in this world being a hanyou. He really did get the best of both worlds. Why was it so hard for him to accept when other people would kill to have some of the powers that he had.

Kagome brushed her teeth and carefully changed into her pajamas while her mother talked on the phone with Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome climbed into bed turning on her pink hello kitty television. " Stupid stink bug..." Kagome sighed closing her eyes and drifting into sleep.

~ With InuYasha~

" Ugh! It's all my fault!" He cried clutching his head with his claws. Izayoi rubbed his arm trying to comfort him.

" InuYasha, whenever someone gets hurt you always blame yourself!"

" But It was my fault! Mrs. Higurashi told us not to go up in the tree but we didn't listen and went up anyways!"

" InuYasha."

" Hm..."

" Do you want to go visit her? I know it's a little late but Mrs. Higurashi said it was okay."

" Yes."

~ With Kagome.

" Kagome... sweetie wake up." All Kagome saw was darkness but she could hear the calming voice of her mother. Moaning, Kagome opened her eyes a little.

" Yeah mama?"

" You have someone that wants to see you." Mrs. Higurashi looked at the door and stood up. " I';; leave you two alone." She left the room.

InuYasha poked his head into her room and again hid on the side of her door.

" Inu!" Kagome laughed. " Come here!"

InuYasha shuffled into her room very slowly. He stood on the other side of her room.

" Closer..."

" No."

" Why not?" Kagome frowned.

" I might hurt you." He said looking away.

Kagome sighed and got out of bed skipping over to him scaring him. " Fine then I will!"

" Are...are you okay now?"

" Yep! The doctors were really nice. It hardly hurts anymore!"

" That's good. I'm sorry... It's my fault."

" No it isn't. InuYasha if you say it is I will slap you. I talked you into letting me into the tree so it is _my _fault and I payed the consequences."

" Yeah and my family is paying for your damaging."

" R-really? But InuYasha!"

" You were damaged on their property. It wouldn't be very nice if we made your mother pay.

" I...guess that makes sense. I just don't want you to hold it against you."

" Whenever someone gets hurt I just tend to think of a reason to blame it on me. Hey I got you a little something so you can get better."

InuYasha stepped out of the room and pushed a HUGE gift bag in front of Kagome.

Kagome starred at it with wide eyes. ' This is a little... I wonder what he calls a big gift.' Kagome opened the gift bag and pulled out a big white Akita stuffed animal that said ' get well and I'm SORRY!'

Kagome smiled. " I love it."

" There's more."

Kagome giggled and picked up yet another object from the bag. Their was a get well card and purple iris flowers. They smelled great!

" Wow this is-"

" Oh and a balloon." InuYasha interrupted snatching a balloon that was hiding outside the room and offering it to her. " Kagome no matter what you say I still am-"

Kagome rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug. " The most best friend ever... I know. Thank you InuYasha."

" Huh? That wasn't really what I was going to say but... okay."

Kagome released him and grabbed a sharpie. " Sign my cast?"

" Of Course."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I had to do some research which is why it was a little late getting updated. The next few chapters will be focusing on InuYasha and Kagome in their middle school years. I haven't decided what grade they will be in necessarily but you know once I update the chapter. I've covered all the important stuff I wanted to happen in their elementary years so :') Please continue reading and please leave a review. Expect a new chapter in 2 days. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well,well,well look who's back! ;D Okay so I finally had to roll back into school mode which sucks. I wish I had a longer winter break. After all that homework I finally was going to update and then I got the flu! Grr… So I've been coughing to death, blah blah blah and couldn't sleep so I decided to write xD I'm dosed on Theraflu so… if this chapter sucks it's not my fault…. It's the medicine . hahaha kidding… Please enjoy this chapter! Oh And I haven't mentioned this in a while… x'D but…. I don't own InuYasha… Alright so it was sunrise when I finished so now I'll pass out while you read :D**

" Kagome…. Wake up dear it's time to eat dinner now." Mrs. Higurashi shook her daughter who was taking a nap on the couch. Well if you consider four hours a nap that is. Could you really blame her though? Middle School could wear anyone out!

Kagome moaned in her sleep, rubbing her face against the soft couch gently lifting her eyelids. It was dark….

Kagome's heart immediately sped up as she leaped off the couch. " Mama! Why didn't you wake me up!" Kagome cried." I have homework to do and I still have to shower and eat!"

" Kagome! Don't yell at me! I tried to wake you but you kept shooing me away!"

" What! I was asleep don't listen to me when I'm asleep!" Kagome was now bouncing up and down nervous. She hated when she didn't have her homework done before it got dark. It always meant she was running out of time to do it.

" Don't worry about it now, it's time to eat. I'll help you after."

That relieved some of Kagome's stress but she was still shaking in her hands.

Sota hopped down the stairs like a penguin. Could you really blame the kid for wanting to be a penguin? He is only six years old.

" KaGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….." Sota took a long sigh before saying " Meh." Taking a seat at the table.

" What Sota?" Kagome asked irritated, getting some ice for her warm soda.

" Can Joo help me with my homie work…"

" I can barely get through my own homework."

Sota shrugged until his shoulders were touching his chin and waited to be served.

" What did you get for homework baby?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" I don't remember… I left it at school."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and placed a taco in front of Sota and three tacos for Kagome.

" Tacos!" Sota screamed digging in.

Kagome sent her brother a look. He was born into a Japanese family and yet he acted like they were at a fiesta. Kagome watched as the clock's hand slowly moved around the clock. It was getting more painful each second.

" Kagome!" Her mom grunted, getting up and taking down the wall clock. " It'll be fine! Just eat your dinner!"

Kagome crunched into her homemade taco shell filled with hamburger, lettuce, cheese, and her mother's friend's secret ketchup sauce. They were delicious but took forever to make.

After dinner Kagome literally jumped into the shower scrubbing her scalp clean. She sat under the water for a long time enjoying the warmth and patted her head every now and then just to make sure she got all the conditioner out. She quickly snatched her powerpuff girls towel applying it to her face and sighed. It usually took Kagome thirty minutes in the shower with the water on and fifteen minutes in the shower with the water off drying herself. Carefully she placed her small feet onto the bathroom mat drying her feet and walked to her room. Grabbing her laptop she got out her pajamas and sung as loud as she could.

Mrs. Higurashi went upstairs and saw Sota starring at the bathroom door. " KagOOmeh. Mama says it's time to get out."

Kagome walked out of her room with a towel tightly wrapped around her head. " I'm not in the shower anymore Sota.." Sota turned around gasping looking at Kagome and then the door.

" Mama! Kagoomeh knows magic!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, scooping up her son and snuggling him. " Come on time to brush your teeth."

Kagome walked back into her bathroom pulling out her blow dryer and lazily holding it over her head. If you had long hair it was going to be a really long time before all your hair was dry.

After all that Kagome went back downstairs to check on the time and fell on the ground. Sota just so happened to be sneaking a juice box and saw his sister on the ground making his straw fall out of his mouth. " AH! She's DEAD!" Sota got on his knees by his sister suddenly turning his head towards his bedroom. " Hey what's on tv?"

Kagome groaned and got off of the floor. Well If you had to, she was going to stay up all night getting that dumb math page done.

Kagome sat at her desk with her lamp on low starring at her math homework. Thirty two problems…. Only thirty-two problems…. She could do this. Could she do this? She wrote the first problem down circling the number one and looked back at her math book for assistance. " break down the numbers until they are all prime… use a factor tree… A factor tree! When did Mr. Menphis teach this! Forget this I'm doing it in the morning…" Kagome closed her math book, shut down her laptop, turned off her lamp and slid into bed.

~ With InuYasha!~

It was the next day and InuYasha was just about done getting ready for school.

" Now you have your notebook?" Izayoi asked holding a notebook and a red pen.

" Yes…." InuYasha said. Izayoi checked off that on her notebook.

" Lunch money?"

" Yes…."

" Check. fangs brushed?"

" Yeah…."

" Check. Kiss mommy goodbye now" Izayoi smiled hugging InuYasha into a suffocating hug.

" I'm not a little baby anymore…"

" You are to me." She said pinching his cheeks. " Mother's never want to let their baby's go."

" I'm going to miss the bus though…"

Izayoi looked out one of the large windows putting a hand to her cheek. " Oh my. I see you're right. Well Have a good day at school…"

" I will." InuYasha smiled. " Bye mom."

Izayoi sighed waving.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was now was in twelfth grade. currently he was dating a girl named Kagura. He was studying to take over his father's business but he had to get that diploma first. He was an excellent student and was praised by all his teachers. Rin was still in the picture as well. He dated her in eighth grade but they acted more like friends than to be in a relationship. Kagura could easily tell that Rin still had feelings for Sesshomaru. Unlike InuYasha, Sesshomaru chose to go to a private school. They required their students to wear uniforms but he was completely fine with that. It was in the pain in the morning to figure out what to wear. Now normally they would make him chop his silvery hair but he's family is so high up in the ranking they kept their mouths shut about it. Sesshomaru grabbed his one inch binder and keys ready to walk out the door when Izayoi grabbed his tie.

" Ah ah ah… You're not going anywhere mister." Izaiyoi smirked giving him a big kiss on the cheek making his eyes bug out of his head. "Have a good day at school."

"Of course. Izayoi…" Sesshomaru gave her a small peck on the cheek and walked out to his car.

InuYasha glanced at all the passing cars on the bus. Sure he could have rode the limo to school but he wanted to fit in as much as bus went to another stop and loaded a ton of more kids; including Kagome. InuYasha twitched his ears so she would be able to notice him. Kagome made her way to the back of the bus and smiled at InuYasha.

" Hi."

" Do you want the window seat?"

" Nah."

InuYasha scooted over for Kagome and watched her take a seat.

" Oh! Did you do the math homework?"

" Well… I didn't, but my math tutor did."

" Great! Can I see it pretty please!"

" You didn't do your math homework again?" InuYasha laughed digging in his backpack for his math sheet.

" I fell asleep when I got home after school yesterday, and my mom didn't wake me up so I was really mad and well basically I just didn't know how to do it."

" Sounds like a Kagome thing to do…" InuYasha joked handing her two pieces of paper filled with math work that was stapled together.

" I cant help but feel the exhaustion as soon as I sit on the couch." Kagome whined beginning to copy down the notes.

" Then…. Don't sit on the couch."

Kagome glared at him and continued copying. This wasn't the first time she had to do this. If she remembered correctly this was the ninth time she had asked on e her friends for that night's homework. Sometimes, it wasn't even math homework!

The bus finally reached Chichiri Middle School. Kagome sighed offering InuYasha his papers back.

" You can keep them until lunch. I have math during fifth period."

" Thanks!"

" No problem. I'm going to see if I made the basketball team, see you later." InuYasha waved an ran off to the gym.

Kagome made her way to the girl's locker room door and saw Miroku trying to sneak in.

" Good morning… Miroku…" Kagome said not bothering to look at him and walked in. He took this time to follow her in.

He looked around the corner where all the lockers were and the showers were located.

" Where are all the naked girls?"

" It's morning. Once class starts."

" How am I supposed to see them IF I'm locked in English!"

" Why is that my problem…" Kagome sounded not to interested and put her washed P.E. clothes into her locker. She sprayed some body mist on her before slamming her locker shut.

" Miroku! Get outta here!" The muscular gym teacher yelled coming out of her office with a cigar in her mouth. Yeah… when the girl's P.E. teacher knew your name and you were a boy, normally it wasn't under good terms.

" Eeep!" Miroku shrieked running out.

" Good morning Higurashi."

" Good morning Ms. Buff…"

" What was that?"

" I mean Ms. Zuff!"

Ms. Zuff raised an eyebrow blowing out black smoke from her mouth and walked back into her office.

" Kagome!"

Kagome turned around but was tackled by Sango.

" Wow. Good morning to you too Sango. Down puppy…"

Sango laughed and helped up her friend. Kagome sat on the bench continuing to copy down as much as the math homework as she could before the bell rang.

" Has Miroku been in here yet?"

"No doubt."

"He's a retard."

"Come on ladies, out of the locker room. The bell is going to ring soon."

The girl's nodded and exited the locker room. Sango and Kagome were friends when they were little but they got closer because they both join Choir. Nobody knew if they were any good but hey not everyone could sing.

~~~()()()~~~~

Kagome was sitting in her history class with InuYasha watching a video about the Bill of rights. Mrs. Espeleta could show her this video a million times but she still wouldn't be able to tell you what this bill of rights was. In fact, Kagome was a bit too busy with that math homework.

InuYasha sat in the next row a little behind her. He rolled up a piece of scrap paper and flicked it at her. It took about five flicks of paper before she snapped and looked up. InuYasha twitched his ears to let her know that is was him. He waved at her and continued to watch the film.

' oh wait… I was going to ask her something. Good thing I didn't throw this away…' InuYasha took out an old piece of paper from his pocket. It was a reading assignment that they had already gotten a grade on. He got a B+ in case you were wondering…

With his claw he turn a small piece off and rolled it into a ball. He set his wrist on the desk and aimed for Kagome's head again.

"ugh!" Kagome turned around annoyed. " What InuYasha!"

" I just wanted to know…." InuYasha said looking around " If you were finished."

" no…"

" Oh okay…"

Kagome grumbled under her breath and once again, continued.

Kanna sat right behind InuYasha and kicked his chair.

" Hey what was that for!" He said in a whisper but rather harshly.

Kanna held up a nicely folded piece of paper and placed it in his hand.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, turning around and unfolded the note.

The note read: my friend likes you. ~Kanna ( That doesn't mean it is me that just means I wrote it so don't be idiotic.)

InuYasha swiped his pencil that had fallen on the floor at the beginning of class and wrote back.

Which read: Who?

He slid the note inbetween two of his fingers and handed it back to her.

Kanna: My friend.

InuYasha: Nooooo really!

Kanna: …

InuYasha: What is the girl's name?

Kanna: My apologies but that is classified information.

InuYasha: Then why did you bother telling me?

Kanna: Because she wanted you to know.

InuYasha: Well it wont do the girl any good if I don't who it is…

Kanna: So you'll date her?

InuYasha: I don't know! You wont tell me her name!

Kanna: It isn't that hard to figure out the riddle. Kanna, that's me, has a friend, one, that likes, you, InuYasha.

InuYasha: Wait….. Shiori?

Kanna: … -_- Give the man a prize…

InuYasha: Shiori? When did this happen?

Kanna: She's liked you for a very long time.

InuYasha: I've never seen her talk though… well hardly…

Kanna: She talks to me.

InuYasha: Well duh…

" InuYasha! PSst!" Kagome whispered. " I finally finished!"

InuYasha smiled and took back the math homework.

" Thank you so so so much."

"Your welcome."

()()()()()()()()()()()((()()()()

Lunch time came around pretty quickly. Kagome usually sat by InuYasha, who kikyo sat by, who Miroku sat by, who sango sat by and so on…

Kagome was banging her head constantly on the table while everyone slurped up their ramen.

" Uh….. Kagome?" InuYasha asked pulled her back so she wouldn't injure her head anymore.

" What."

" explain to us why you are trying to get a concussion."

" I spent this morning, and two periods copying the homework and I find out that it was an extra credit assignment and I didn't even have to do it! I stressed out for absolutely nothing." Kagome rested her head on his should and sighed.

" Well, on the bright side…. Your grade in math will be higher!."

" I hate school."

" And I love ramen." InuYasha said picking up his chopsticks again.

" I love girls." Miroku said dreamily.

" I love the color pink." Kikyo said.

" I love to wear women's clothes." Someone mysterious said. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even InuYasha dropped his chopsticks. They all looked to the side of them.

" Jakotsu!" They all said together in unison.

" Whoa this dude is more perverted than I am!" Miroku said amazed. " Cool…"

" Uh… no I think he meant something along the lines of he wants to be a girl…" Sango whispered in his ear.

"oh… eww…"

()()()()()()()()()

After lunch Kagome and InuYasha just sat in the shade waiting for the bell to ring.

" In History, Kanna told me that Shiori liked me."

" Really?"

" Yeah We were passing notes."

Kagome felt a sudden pain in her heart. " Well… what are you going to do?"

" I''m not sure. That's why I told you because you're my best friend."

Kagome smiled and looked up into the sky. ' that's probably the only thing I'll be to you, inuyasha…'

**Please leave a review. It'll help me get better :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter updated **** I was shocked when A few of you told me you didn't know who Shiori was. D: She was in the anime and Manga and a hanyou InuYasha saved :) If you want to know what she looks like just look her up on google. Read , review, and enjoy….**

It's a big mystery if you're really making the right choice in life. One slip and nothing can go right.

InuYasha was in gym doing sit-ups with Hojo holding his feet. Sit-ups were easy for a hanyou. It sucked for people who didn't have any meat on them when they did sit-ups because the concrete wasn't soft against your tailbone.

" 99…100! InuYasha made it past one hundred!" Hojo said amazed to no one really in particular.

"Hey don't stop counting!" InuYasha scolded and kept going.

"oops. 106…..107…"

~ With Kagome~

"Now our spring concert is coming up close girls so we have to be extra prepared. I have a part in a song where two girls will battle in singing." Mr. Hoi announced as he handed out lyrics to their new song. All the girls squealed. A duet! " Two weeks girls. We have two weeks from today to get prepared!"

Kagome and Sango sat next to each other in the choir room.

" Kagome you should audition." Sango encouraged, tapping her shoulder.

" I know! You should too! It'd be really fun if we sang the duet together."

"Alright I want to have a list of all the girls that want to audition sometime this week. Now the audition will be in the morning with just me and you. You can choose any song you want to sing just make sure it is appropriate for school."

A lot of the girls raised their hands including Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Kikyo.

()()()()()()()

Kagome turned her locker combination to 19 at lunchtime to grab her lunchbox…. But what was the next number?

' You've got to be kidding me! It only took two days for me to forget my combination!'

InuYasha just so happened to be walking back from his locker on his way to lunch when he saw Kagome slamming her head on her locker. He rolled his eyes holding her shoulders back so she would stop.

"Okay, something is wrong, you've tried to kill yourself like….twice."

" I forgot my locker combination…."

InuYasha laughed removing her hands from the locker and turned it swiftly to the right, then to the left turning it back to the right before it popped open with ease.

"How…how did you do that!"

"As Mama InuYasha I am permitted to remember my daughter's combination because I'm positive she will forget it."

Kagome laughed hitting his chest lightly and grabbed her lunch from her locker, kicking it shut.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Banging your head against more random objects perhaps?"

"Probably."

"….. I need advice Kagome….." InuYasha blushed looking down at the ground. 'Am I seriously asking a girl for help!'

" mmmm… Okay. About?"

" What do I do about Shiori!"

Kagome looked away and thought for a moment. "Well, If I were you I would at least give the girl a chance. It hurts to be turned down and have an unrequited love. And when I say that it's not just for a little while. It permanently crushes the heart."

InuYasha stopped in his tracks with his mouth wide open. Kagome stopped too and twirled around raising an eyebrow.

"Permanently! I don't want to hurt a girl and have her be heartbroken forever!"

" You say that now but you're bound to do it some point in life."

"So? You're okay with me going out with Shiori?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks once again taken aback by the question a little.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"You're my best friend and decide who I date."

' Oh I'll decide for you…' Kagome said mentally.

"You have my permission." Kagome laughed although it hurt inside. "and-"

InuYasha crushed her into a hug making her shut up.

" I'll ask her out at lunch then. Thanks Kagome."

"No…Problem."

()()()()()()()

Kagome sat in her regular spot in the lunch room watching InuYasha look for Shiori. She lazily chewed on her sandwich, resting her head against the palm of her hand.

"Kagome! You're going to let Shiori take your man!" Miroku said shocked.

"W-what?"

'Since when is InuYasha… my _man_?'

"You know he is going to ask out Shiori!"

"I know. I'm cool with it."

' But Am I?'

~With InuYasha~

Shiori was standing just a few feet away from InuYasha trying to hide her blush on her beautifully tanned face.

"I wanted it to be kept a secret…" She said softly.

"Why?" InuYasha frowned. "I'm honored that you like me and wanted to know if you'd go out with me."

Shiori gasped immediately taking her eyes off the floor looking directly into InuYasha's blazing amber eyes. She was completely lost at words. She swallowed hard bringing her hand to her lips as if she was thinking of an answer. After what seemed like a life time she gave a small nod.

InuYasha smiled and offered his hand. "Come on to my table. You can bring Kanna if you want."

"um…okay." Shiori ran off to find Kanna and met back at InuYasha's table. Shiori sat shyly besides her new boyfriend. This was a new concept to her and scared her.

Kagome was a bit jealous. 'InuYasha says I'm still his best friend so it's not like I've lost him…' But Shiroi and InuYasha looked like the perfect couple. They both had a gorgeous natural tan and silvery white hair. And the one thing Shiori shared in common with InuYasha that Kagome would never be able to was the feelings of a half demon. This saddened her further.

()()()()(()(

InuYasha was surprised Shiori even let him hold her hand. This was going to be a very slow relationship. It was the end of the school day and everyone was beat. At least it was Friday. Kanna didn't like Friday's because everyone seemed to say ' well at least it's Friday.'

" Um… InuYasha did you want to go to that?" Shiroir asked pointing to the Valentine 's Day dance poster posted just outside the gym.

"Sure." He smiled.

"I'd like it if your friends came too."

"Well I could ask but their all single so it would be weird for them to attend the dance."

" I don't believe that."

"I'll definitely ask them for you."

"InuYasha!" Sango called out from the hall grabbing her backpack.

"Hm?"

"Me, Kagome, and Miroku were all going to the movies later with my mom. Come with us!"

" What are you guys going to go see?"

"Does it matter! You'll be too busy eating popcorn to hear anything!"

"Well I guess. Did you guys get any homework for the weekend?"

"Yeah in math but I payed Hojo to do it for me."

"That kid is going to fail you, you know."

Shiori looked back and forth to InuYasha and Sango talking.

"I have to leave now InuYasha. Goodbye." She said silently and leaving the building.

InuYasha waved to her. 'Not even a hug goodbye? She didn't even want a hug goodbye!' He shrugged and returned to talking to Sango.

"Dude seriously what is up Shiroi's butt?"

"um…I wouldn't know I'm not her doctor…?" InuYasha said backing away a step.

"No I mean, she's like… really weird."

"She's probably just shy. I can open her up a little bit."

"If Miroku was here when you said that-"

"Yeah I know…"

"You coming to the movies with us then?"

"I have a study date with Kagome anyways so sure."

"Great! See you later! My mom's probably getting tired of waiting for me!"

"Bye Sango."

Sango waved to him running out of the hallway. He understood Shiori was a little weird but not everyone is outgoing. Kagome said to date her or at least give her a chance and that is what he was going to do!

InuYasha walked to the front of the school were the buses were leaving and kids were walking home in huge packs down the street. He looked around for Sesshomaru, He was supposed to pick him and Kagome up.

"Whelp, we're over here." Sesshomaru said leaning out of his shinny white sports car.

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he made it over to the car. Kagome was already buckled in.

"HI!"

"Hello." InuYasha yawned resting his head against the window.

"You're not going to fall asleep when we have to study are you! It's final exams!"

"I have never studied for final exams in the past and I did just fine."

"Fine then. Sesshomaru take me to my house please."

"Kagome!"

"What? You're too tired to study."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you to come over still…"

"Aww! You miss me!"

"Do not."

"Do you two lovebirds want something at seven eleven?" Sesshomaru asked looking into his mirror.

Kagome and InuYasha blushed and without saying a word, nodded. Sesshomaru snickered and pulled into the seven eleven parking.

Kagome looked at all the candy bars and then at the chips. 'Do I want chips or candy…..' Every time her mom took her to seven eleven she would always ask the very same question. Was she hungry for Chips more or Candy?

"You know we could just get a family size bag of chips and get a bag of candy to share." InuYasha said matter-of-factly.

"You guys can pick out a candy later when you go to the movies with Sango. Too much sugar will make your stomachs hate you." Sesshomaru told them getting a slurpie.

Kagome nodded and got a bag of Cheddar fries. Inuyasha made nachos adding tons of gooey cheese.

Once they got back in the car Sesshomaru pulled out and headed to the Taisho mansion.

"Hey, what movie are we all going to see anyways?"

"Sango told me that I was going to be chomping so loud while I ate popcorn that it didn't matter what movie we saw and to hush up."

"She kinda told me the same thing." InuYasha laughed. " What exactly was it that you wanted to study?"

"Chapter 5 in math, Everything in science and that's about it."

"Why chapter 5?"

"That was hard! I did terrible on the test!"

"Everyone did terrible on the test."

"My point exactly."

"We got doughnuts today in Math. You jealous Kagome?" InuYasha said sticking out his tongue.

"Yes! Why did your class get doughnuts!"

"Because we are awesome."

"Yeah well, keep eating junk food and you'll be a fat lazy dog who sleeps all day."

"For your information I did 120 sit-ups today and 90 push ups."

Sesshomaru rolled down his window when he came to the mansion's gate. He punched in a few numbers into the gatebox and drove in. Kagome and InuYasha were going to run in when Sesshomaru stopped them.

"Um…..You're welcome!"

"Thanks Sesshomaru!" Kagome said cheerfully opening the front door.

"Thank you for the chips fluffy."

Sesshomaru sighed walking into the house running his hands through his soft hair.

"Inu! Sesshy! Kagome!" Izayoi said welcoming her guests. " So good to see you again Kagome."

"It's good to see you too Izayoi."

"You guys can study wherever you want. The pool, kitchen, den, InuYasha's room, whatever."

"Okay."

"InuYasha, your math book is in your father's office."

"Alright." InuYasha walked up the stairs with Kagome, turning into a few hallways until finally he made it to a cozy office with his father inside reading a thick book while drinking coffee.

"Well, look who's here. Hello Kagome, How are you?"

"Hi Inutaisho! I'm doing good."

"That's good to hear. What do you need InuYasha?"

"Mom said my math book was in here."

"Hm…" InuTaisho looked up into his bookshelf taking out a bulky dark blue math book. "Would this be it?"

"Yep."

"Alright use your study time wisely. When Was Sango's mother picking you two up?"

"Sango said somewhere around 5 or 6."

"That doesn't give you two a lot of time. Get busy."

"Okay, come on Kagome."

InuYasha and Kagome chose to work in his room. Kagome nibbled on her cheddar fries as she read the difficult text in the book. InuYasha wasn't doing much. He picked up a nacho scrapping any unwanted cheese and stuffing it into his mouth.

' Oh yeah…. This tastes amazing.'

"Master InuYasha?" A really busty maid came into his room. Kagome was taken back at the girl almost losing her chip.

"Yeah?" InuYasha asked without looking up grabbing another chip with two claws.

"Do you need a drink?"

"Sure."

"What will it be this time?"

"er… I feel like strawberry soda with crushed ice please."

"And your friend?"

"Nozomi she's been over here for years and you still don't know her name?"

' Say WHAT!' Kagome said mentally looking back at the maid. THAT was Nozomi? Kagome remembered her in the past. She was a lot prettier now. InuYasha had different maids attending to his needs so Kagome didn't see Nozomi all the time.

"I wouldn't expect her to remember my name." Kagome smiled. " I'm Kagome."

"My apologies…Master InuYasha. Would you like anything to drink Kagome?"

"Grape?"

"Right away." Nozomi bowed and made an exit.

"Was she always so…." Kagome asked making a face at InuYasha who whipped salt from his face watching as Kagome put her hands near her chest so he would understand what she was trying to say.

"Hm? Oh! No, she got plastic surgery." InuYasha laughed.

"Is she trying to replace your mom?" Kagome joked.

"I don't think so. I think she is trying to catch Sesshomaru's attention. She's too young for my dad."

"Your brother is quite the girl magnet isn't he?"

"Kindergarten through senior year."

"Wow!"

"It doesn't make any sense to me though, He's not the flirty type or the kind that goes up to girls. They come up to him."

"Does he wear Axe or something? Or some exotic cologne?"

Inuyasha laughed again shaking his head. "I don't pay attention. Knowing Sesshomaru, I highly doubt it."

"Your drinks." Nozomi said stepping into the room with a tray and two tall ice cold glasses of soda.

"Thank you." InuYasha took his drink chugging it down. That cheese burns going down!

Nozomi nodded and made a quick exit.

"Ugh InuYasha! We aren't even doing any work! Well I am but all you're doing is having a Mexican fiesta!"

InuYasha glared at her as he slowly brought a chip to his mouth and took a bite.

"Maybe I like Mexican fiestas.."

Kagome grumbled and stared at her book for a few more seconds.

"Oh forget this. Let's go do something." She yelled pushing the book away from her with her feet.

"Finally!" Inuyasha said getting up. " I've been waiting for you to just snap!"

"Har har har…"

"Want to swim in ball gown dresses?"

"-what?"

"Nothing."

"No what did you say InuYasha Taisho?"

"I said let's go swim in ball gown dresses."

" O.m.g I've always wanted to do that!"

"Me too! But I'm not gay." InuYasha said quickly. "I always wonder how Princess Peach and Princess Daisy can compete in minigames that require swimming and they go in their dresses."

Kagome laughed and looked in his closet. "How many dresses are you hiding in here?"

"None! I bet Sesshomaru has some though."

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and went to Sesshomaru's master bedroom. He was in the middle of practicing a violin solo for a contest he was going to compete in where he would perform infront of three judges.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What do you need Kagome?

"Do you have any ball gown dresses?"

"What? Nonsense. Men don't wear such a thing. If it is a dress you're looking for try asking Izayoi." Sesshomaru said smartly focusing back to his solo.

"Iza-"

"Shh! I got it…" Inuyasha reassured clearing his throat. "Nozomi!"

Nozomi peeked her head from a bathroom she was inspecting for cleanliness. "Yes?"

"We're going to need two dresses please."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow but it wasn't any of her business to why. "Any color in particular you wanted?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome. "What color?"

"Pink!"

"Okay, and I don't care what color mine is. We just want them to be poofy."

" Pink and poofy. Alright….?"

"We will be in the pool."

"InuYasha? What if we like…. Drown?"

"There will be a maid watching us in a bathing suit ready to splash in the water and save our souls." He said tapping his fingertips to his chest nodding.

"I think you lose your mind on the weekends."

"I think so too."

They both easily found the indoor pool. As InuYasha said there was a maid on lifeguard took off his shirt and watched as Nozomi rushed in with two large dresses. Izayoi had a tiny figure so they would have no problem holding up the dress. It would just be a little long on them. Nozomi helped InuYasha into the dress zipping it up in the back. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles.

"If only I had a camera with me."

"If you took a picture I would have to cut your neck with my claws."

" Master InuYasha, these dresses are old ones that Izayoi said you could use. She doesn't mind them getting dirty or ruined."

"Perfect."

Nozomi then zipped up Kagome's back as she hoisted the huge gown into her hands so she could walk. InuYasha and Kagome could not stop laughing as they both waddled to the edge of the pool.

"Ready?"

"Are you?"

"Always." InuYasha smirked. " One…. Two….."

"Three!" Kagome screamed pushing InuYasha in and jumping in soon after. InuYasha made a big splash entering the water. Bubbles surrounded them both. Kagome held her breath and tried to swim up to the surface but it was just too difficult with a heavy dress.

Nozomi took a quick picture with a camera she had hid in her bra and stuffed it back it. Towels were set up on the reclining chairs for when they came out.

The lifeguard dived into the water shredding the dresses off of InuYasha and kagome and scooping them both up into her arms to the surface. This was done in a great amount of time because she was a youkai. Kagome and InuYasha were both coughing like crazy as they tried to laugh at the same time. Their plan wasn't so successful.

"That was fun!" Kagome skipped over to the towels and tossed Inuyasha one. InuYasha shook like a dog to remove as much water as he could and wrung out his hair.

"I know!"

"Shoot… Now my clothes are all wet..I wasn't really thinking and forgot we had to go to the movies later."

"Sesshomaru could always run and go get you another pair of clothes but for now you can take a shower and wear one of my shirts and a robe."

"Okay." Kagome smiled as she watched the lifeguard remove the dresses from the water. "We must do that again sometime."

"Kagome, your mother said she would stop by and give you an extra pair of clothes." Nozomi told her.

"Oh you called her? Thank you."

" No Problem. I'll show you to the shower room."

"Okay."

" Hurry too Kagome, we have an hour before Sango comes and gets us."

"Oh yeah!"

_**Please leave a review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Read, Review, and Enjoy…..

" I don't love you anymore."

"H-how could you say such a thing Terinse! I would do anything for you unlike Kandace!" A woman sobbed into her former lover's shoulder in the pouring rain.

"Bracielle! You cant possibly mean such a strong confession." He smacked her across the face that left an echo in the open field they were in. The audience in the movie theatre gasped. InuYasha huffed as he shoved buttery popcorn into his awaiting mouth. This movie made absolutely no sense to him! First the doesn't love her so she throws him out of her car and out of the house. The other girl is oh so happy but is too freaking scared to confess so her handy dandy friend goes and does it for her. She gets the guy of her dreams all thanks to her friend but no she cant keep him for two seconds without him saying out of the blue that he has to go to Russia. " This is a bunch of bull…" InuYasha grumbled resting his head in his hand as his elbow rested on the arm rest. He figured that if he wasn't enjoying the movie than neither was his friends but boy was he ever more wrong…

Kagome dabbed her eyes with a napkin as she watched the screen. It was a beautiful masterpiece. 'She…she is actually crying over a fake story!'InuYasha scoffed as everyone robotically moved to the edge of their seats, mouthes wide open to the fullest. Ah… yes. The beautiful kiss scene everyone just HAS to have. Unlike other boy his age, InuYasha turned away from the screen so he wouldn't have to see anything. Personally this kiss was a little too much for him. InuYasha took a quick glance at the scene to see if they had stopped. Nah… they were still going at it. Drumming his claws his looked at his watch on his right wrist. Come one! How long could someone possibly suck faces with another person for such along time! They had to breathe some point.

Kagome noticed InuYasha and giggled, lightly tapping his arm. "They're done now Inu."

"Thank kami."

Before returning his attention back to the movie he saw Miroku wipe away a fallen tear sniffling with Sango. 'What a girl…'

Without looking he reached into the popcorn bucket. He expected to lay his hand on a blanket of popcorn but what he got was a delicate hand…Kagome's to be exact.

Kagome felt his hand on top of hers so she looked up. InuYasha swallowed hard, yanking his hand away and taking a drink from his Soda. Shrugging, Kagome focused on the couple making up. Luckily for him it was pitch black in the theatre, excluding the fact that the projected pictures casted some small light, Kagome couldn't see the tint of red that snuck up on his cheeks.

Movies… romantic right? Miroku grinned, stratching out his arms to the sky and yawning. A bit too loud in a room full of strangers. His arm didn't even make it on the other side of Sango before she raised her hand, wagging a finger. " Don't even think about it. My mom is right behind us too! Disrespectful."

Miroku frowned and placed his arm in his lap. Another plan soiled again. 1 point for Sango and zero for Miroku. Getting a little curious as to what would happen….Miroku took out his phone from his pocket and sent InuYasha a text message, praying that his friends didn't actually listen and silence his phone.

InuYasha felt his butt vibrating. He didn't like when this happened. The feeling of it was just….odd. He grabbed his phone that read: One new message from Pevert. That was Miroku's name in InuYasha's phone. Sure if Miroku saw it he would get alittle fussy but it wasn't his phone!

Miroku: Hey. Do you want to make a bet?

InuYasha raised an eyebrow as he tapped the letter keys continuosly with his claws and clicking send. Miroku cheered silently as he got a message. InuYasha didn't ignore him! That was good.

InuYasha: Arent u suppose to be watchin the movie? I'm so bored dude so I really don't mind the text. I actually want to thank u for entertaining me 4 the time being. Wat did u want to bet on exactly?

Miroku: I want 2 c if u can get away with putting an arm around Kagome without her pushing you off. If I win, u have to buy me'z a canday bar.

InuYasha: This is going to be stupidly easy. I bet I could even get her to take a shower with me! (Of course he was bluffing when he texted this) If YOU lose you have to tell Kagome ur name is Weiner.

Miroku: HOLY *#$%!#% DUDE! SERIOUSLY! And ur on.

InuYasha: U r such a Hentai.

Miroku: Ouch. That really hurts me InuYasha…. I thought we were better friends.

InuYasha: Just watch me do my magic.

Shifting a little in his seat, InuYasha glanced at Miroku, then to Kagome. He stretched his arm over her and rested it onto her shoulder. She gave him a puzzled look but smiled his way.

"I-I thought you were cold." InuYasha pretended to say like he was shy.

"Aw.. Thanks." Kagome smiled and snuggled more in her seat.

Miroku watched in amazement. If you're a pervert you get the girls… but if you're not a pervert….you still got the girls? Whoa,whoa whoa! This was bending the laws of physics! (-.-' actually it isn't Miroku…) How did InuYasha do it?

Everyone rose from their seats as the movie pulled up the credits. The audience cheered and clapped their hands together.

'Oh what the hell.' InuYasha practically leaped out of his seat clapping extra loud. Not that the movie was pure gold but the simple fact that it finally ended!

"Wow InuYasha you seemed to like the movie." Kagome laughed grabbing her trash.

"Haha…..sure…" he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

Sango's mother got up from her seat. Slowly but surely everyone shuffled out of the theatre. Sango and Kagome were having a 'OMG I loved that movie did you!' moment and would not stop talking about scenes that had clearly already happened in the movie.

As promised, Sango's mother dropped all the kids back to their parent's house safe and sound. Kagome slipped into a pair of fuzzy socks and silky pajamas. It was still alittle early so she decided to go online. She played the sims 2 for a little while. She made a family that had her, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango. They were all really great friends and- shoot Miroku burned his Toaster Pasrty and now he is going to cause a fire. "Silly Miroku. Just like the real one." Kagome laughed. InuYasha's sim didn't look like him at all. She even tried looking at the sims 2 website but no hair was a match. At the bottom of the screen Kagome got a message bubble saying that InuYasha was now online for the website: Breeze Assassin Online. Kagome clapped her hands together and shut down the sims 2. A little Breeze Assassin online sounded kinda fun right now. Kagome found her head set in her closet and spinned in her office chair waiting for the game to load. Breeze Assassin was basically what the title said. There were assassins and well they were a breeze when completing. Kagome checked her microphone once she saw InuYasha appear on the far right hand corner. He was typing something on his laptop not realizing she could see him yet.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked up into his webcam and smiled. "Hello. Thought you would be asleep by now."

Kagome laughed punching in her password and loading her favorite character to battle, Dahviette.

"It's only nine and how dare you try to do assassin missions without your sidekick!"

"I was only going to pass level 79… big deal. We were almost done with that level anyway."

"That would be like 5 minutes of gameplay."

"Yeah so?"

"Who are you going to be?"

"The ultimate Breeze Assassin." Inuyasha said smartly sticking out his tongue.

"You have a lot of levels before you can get that character InuYasha."

"Yeah but it will be awesome once we reach that level. We'll make all the noobs so jealous that they'll never log on again."

" A bit cruel wouldn't you agree?"

"Not at all."

Kagome's and InuYasha's characters appeared in the town center. InuYasha was jumping around on building.

"Wait up InuYasha."

"I'm just getting my new upgraded chain ball from the blacksmith."

"Oh. Okay."

In the game, Kagome's and InuYasha's characters were Married. If you were married to another character in the game you had more power. Kagome's character was a hanyou that had black canine ears on the top of her head. You couldn't control the female's breast size though… They were just naturally big in online games because it got them a lot more male fans. InuYasha's character was a masculine full fledged demon who resembled him.

Along the whole night they fought vicious creatures of all types. InuYasha's character had to save Kagome's a lot.

"I'm going to go get a drink. I'll be back." InuYasha said taking off his headset.

Kagome nodded and slurred an 'okay…' it was very late and she could barely keep her eyes open anymore. Perhaps that was the reason InuYasha had to save his partner's butt all the time during a mission. She pressed her thumb over the up arrow on the keyboard making her character walk into a wall and saying 'owww….'

InuYasha slurped up his midnight drink and put the cup into the sink. He rubbed his eyes as he walked up the stairs. It was certainly past midnight. Once he got back to his room he carefully shut the door and lied down on his bed. He chuckled on the image at Kagome's webcam view. She had passed out infront of the computer. Well it was cute until she started drooling…

'Baka. She could of told me she was sleepy." InuYasha moved his character over to hers and threw her over his shoulder. He walked them both back to the main entrance of the game were things were actually friendly looking and closed their session. Are you sure you want to end your session now? The computer asked just to make sure. 'Duh….' InuYasha clicked yes and both their characters disappeared. InuYasha laughed once more at her face, waving at the computer."Goodnight Kagome." He sighed logging off and shutting down his computer.

Kagome felt a blanket being draped over her cold body later that night. Moaning, she opened her eyes and saw her mom turning off her computer for her.

"Mama….?"

"Shh… Go back to sleep baby."

"But what about InuYasha…"

"He logged you guys out of your session."

"ah….okay." Kagome said closing her eyes again. Mrs. Higurashi carried her daughter over to her bed and tucked her in. She kissed her on the forehead lightly and caressed her cheek.

"Sleep tight Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi shut off the light and quietly left the room.

()()()()()()()()()

The next morning InuYasha went over to Miroku's to collect his jacket that he had forgotten the last time he came over. Miroku was chomping down on a poptart while InuYasha waited impatiently for him to finish.

"It's in my room. Go look for it yourself."

"Fine…" InuYasha rolled his eyes and went down a hallway to Miroku's room was. Just as he expected it too. He had several posters with girls in bikinis… Oh but wait the girl in the bikini with the motorcycle was new. Inuyasha sighed. 'Does his mother ever go in his room? I doubt she would approve all this stuff." InuYasha looked under the bed. All he found was a few magazines in a nice pile. He looked at the cover of one bulging his eyes right out of their sockets and slid them all back where he found them. 'Oh my god. I'm scarred for life.' Inuyasha foun his jacket hanging up neatly in the closet. 'Why didn't I look here in the first place! After all this is wear Clothes are meant to be stored.'

He made his way back to the kitchen and gave Miroku a nasty look,

"You sir. Disgust me."

"InuYasha it pains me that everytime I speak to you, you just have to insult me."

"Your room burned my eyes!"

"Dude are you kidding me? It's a man's Sanctuary. I've only come up with one conclusion now and that is… oh it pains me when I say this but InuYasha are you gay!"

"What!"

"How can you not want to drool and stare at those girls for hours."

"I don't know… I guess that's the plus side of being a hanyou. You don't get those gushy human feelings all the time. Especially the ones of a young boy!" InuYasha screamed but then smirked, narrowing his eyes at Miroku.

"Just what are you planning?"

"I wonder what would happen if I told Sango…"

"Please don't tell her! She'll hate me forever!"

"Good.."

"I'll get rid of everything InuYasha! Just don't let me loose a chance with my Shango…."

"Good lord. You're still calling her that?"

"Only sometimes…. Gosh. Wait correction. I'll get rid of some things but certainly not all."

"Truthfully I couldn't care less. I'll be leaving now."

"Okay. See you InuYasha." Miroku waved returning back to his oreo flavored poptart. He acted as if their last conversation had never even happened!

As he walked along the sidewalk he noticed it got very cloudy all of a sudden. The wind rushed through his hair. He could hear the faint sound of the trees dancing in the breeze. He slipped on his jacket and continued moving. The clouds came together in a bundle turning a dark gray. He felt a tiny wet drop on his nose looking up into the sky. Only then did it rain in his eye. Wasn't long before it started pouring down. He sighed and searched for the nearest shelter.

He rested at a shrine up a ton of stairs. Being in Japan it wasn't hard finding shrines for shelter. Man, this rain made him feel really depressed. There was nothing sad at the moment so why did rain make everyone sad? Maybe it was a day when all the angels shed tears that poured directly on the earth and it was a gratitude that people cried with them. InuYasha hugged his knees as he closed his eyes. It was peaceful in a way to be away from all society. Nobody screaming at him being a hanyou yes, he could enjoy this until the rain stopped.

"Meow….."

InuYasha opened his eyelids while raising an eyebrow. 'Meow?' He looked to the right of him and sure enough there was a soaked box that was meowing. 'So I wasn't just imagining it.'

"Meow….."

He got up from the ground and walked over to the box. He was a little hesitant about looking into the box. Slowly and steadily he glanced into the box. It held a wet calico kitten shivering. It definitely earned an 'Awwww!' moment. InuYasha let the cat sniff his hand and petted it gently on top of the head. It lazily licked InuYasha's palm slightly disappointed it was not edible. It was starving.

"Don't have a home, do you?" InuYasha asked not expecting a reply back.

"Meow…"

"I stole a biscuit cookie from my friend's house, will you eat that? You must be hungry."

"Meow…"

InuYasha reached into his jacket pocket hopping he hadn't smashed it. He tore off a piece and offered it to the baby kitten. It sniffed the piece of food expertly and took a small lick. InuYasha placed the crumb on the ground backing away a little. He tore another half and ate it himself. "You can eat it… I don't mind."

The calico cat nibbled on the food he was given. It certainly wasn't milk from his mother, and not slimy cat food from a can…. It would have to do for now.

"Young lad." A raspy old woman called out.

Startled, InuYasha looked up. The woman looked to be in her sixties and she had a shovel in her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this shrine was occupied by someone… "

"It isn't." The old lady laughed revealing the few teeth she had. "I just wondered if someone finally claimed it. I've been takng care of it's gardenings for quite sometime. It's an old building and no one seems to be interested in buying it. It surprises me that the government hasn't tore it down yet."

"So anyone could just take it?"

"It's an open area. I don't think anyone would use it anymore."

This lady was crazy. Everyone used shrines to pray and visit when they were lonely. 'Oh my god… am I lonely?' InuYasha questioned himself in his head.

"Then I claim it."

"A demon fitting into such a pure place? Nonsense."

"Are you afraid? You seemed not at all bothered by me a few seconds ago."

"Not at all. Enjoy your new sanctuary."

InuYasha formed a small smile on his lips. So this was his now right?

"Awesome."

The calico cat meowed trying to get InuYasha's attention. He looked down at the kitten noticing that it had finished it's small piece of the biscuit cookie.

He crumbled the biscuit cookie into smaller pieces and placed it inside the box.

"I don't have any cat food at the moment….and my mom is allergic to cats so I cant keep you but I promise to take care of you here.. I got to go now." InuYasha scratched it behind it's ear. Having Dog ears he knew exactly where it would feel _nice…._

"Meoww…."

()()()()()()()()

" InuYasha where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as he cupped her eyes shielded with his hands.

"Just a few more steps alright?"

"I have to get home later and do homework!"

"Girl it's Sunday and you still don't have it done!"

"…..No…."

"I just want you to stay for a little while and then you can do homework."

"Or you could help me."

"Ugh…" InuYasha stopped her infront of the shrine and removed his hands. "Now open."

Kagome looked around a bit puzzled. Why had he brought her here?

"It's a dirty old shrine."

"It's my shrine now and I'm going to make it look stunning once again."

"Really! Can I help?"

"It'll take some time but okay. Oh! Check this out, I already have a roommate. She's over here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "She….?"

InuYasha came up to the corner on the shrine where he had placed the box. He moved the top parts and allowed Kagome to see.

Kagome gasped after she took a gander inside the old box. "Aww! Where did you find it?"

"Here. I couldn't take it home yesterday when I found it because my mom is allergic to cats. I fed it though. Which reminds me." InuYasha unzipped his backpack he brought along and pulled out a can of cat food. The clever calico cat spotted the food and it's eyes lit up brighter than the sun.

"Meow!"

"I figured you would be hungry."

InuYasha placed the food down in the box. Kagome pet it gently as it ate.

"I wonder if mama will let me keep it."

"I think it would be in a lot better shape at your house."

"Then _we'll _adopt it. Together."

"I'm a father at such a young age… and too a cat no less."

Kagome laughed and hugged her knees watching the tiny cat swallow its food while smacking it's mouth opened and closed again.

"Then if it is now our adopted _son, _what should we name him?"

"I already told you it's a girl."

"No it's a boy."

"How can you tell. He looks like any other female cat I've seen and he doesn't have-"

"Oh that's because he is just a baby.. Now a name."

"InuYasha Jr."

"You're just like every other father out there aren't you." Kagome glared.

" Fine, fine. What do you want to name it?"

"Hey look! It has a nametag. Aw boo! It has a nametag…."

"Does it have an address on it?"

"No… it just says buyo."

"The owner's probably didn't want the cat back. I like the name Buyo. Do you still want to change it?"

"No… It's probably already used to that name. Let's keep it." She smiled.

"Welcome to the family Buyo." InuYasha stroked Buyo's fur along with Kagome.

"Yuck he needs a bath. Look at his hair."

"He was just thrown out of a family of course his hair isn't going to be perfect!"

"Come on, let's go to my house and give him a bath. Then you help me with homework."

"Yes and no."

"Aw come on." Kagome curled her bottom lip and pretended to pout.

"Fine but now you are in debt."

" Fair enough."

Kagome gently picked up the thin cat in her arms and snuggled it. " Poor thing weighs nothing. I shall fix that!"

InuYasha laughed shaking his head and followed her down the steps of his new shrine.

**Please leave a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

" Oh dear God! What did you do to it!"

"I don't know! Stop scaring me!"

InuYasha picked up an obese calico cat just under it's arms. Kagome wrung her hands together in worry.

"You've only had the thing for a week and it's already as fat as my aunt! What were you feeding this cat! BigMacs!"

"No!- wait, you have an Aunt?"

"Yeah but that's just what my mom told me. I cant seem to remember her name i've only heard stories about her from my mother. Now back to Buyo." InuYasha said looking down at the cat still in his arms. If it weren't for the fact that he was a hanyou he would have been tired of carrying the cat and have dropped it. "You sir are going on a diet."

"Meow…"

"Hey don't do that! My baby needs to eat!"

"Kagome, lil tiny kittens don't need to be this fat. This isn't America anyway."

"I just filled his cat bowl whenever it was empty… so…."

"I cant wait until you have a baby. You're gonna feed it so much breast milk that you'll get saggy boobs and wont be able to pick up your own baby."

"Ew! That's nasty InuYasha!"

"Well…"

"Okay so I over feed things. I get it. Let's change subjects."

"Fair enough."

"My choir concerts coming up soon." Kagome said with a big grin, batting her eyelashes.

"Cool."

Kagome's grin erased like drawings on a white board. turning into a pout she sat on the couch.

"Well are you going to come and see me?"

"Ouch Kagome."

"What…" She whined.

"Why wouldn't I show up to my best friend's concert. Whether I'm sick or on my death bed I will be there."

"InuYasha if you were on your death bed I'd shove everyone in choir out of the way and find the nearest car to drive me to you." Kagome smiled.

()()()()()()()()

The time had finally come for Kagome's concert. It didn't start until six but she felt nervous the whole day.

"Now everyone has their uniforms. 'kay this is good. Kagome! Kikyo! You have your parts down?"

"Yes!" They said together in unison.

"I want you all here at 5:45 so if you have to change you can and we can do role call and all that good stuff."

"Hey Kagome is InuYasha coming?" Sango smirked nudging her friend in the arm.

"Duh! I can't do this without him."

"You can't seem to do anything without him. Does he help you in the bathroom too?"

"NO!" Kagome glared at her friend and looked away. "You're just jealous you don't have a friend like InuYasha. Oh wait, there is Miroku but aren't you dating now?"

Sango looked away and blushed deeply. "Don't make me feel like I made the wrong decision…. It happened Sunday…"

"Whoa you really are dating the pervert! And how come your most best friend did not find out until just recently!"

"…You didn't ask."

"Well then I'll ask this, have you two kissed yet?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Sango! You didn't!" Kagome said with a huge grin. "How was it."

"Err….He definitely needs practice. I always have to wipe off a huge amount of slobber on the side of my mouth." Sango shivered at the horrible memory. "So that doesn't happen when and if you haven't already share or shared your first kiss with Inu… I'll teach him how to kiss." Sango said rather quickly.

Kagome eyes were as wide as silver dollars.

"W-wha?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Sango waved her off.

"That's all for this period. Gather your stuff together and you may wait by the door until the bell rings. "

Kagome picked up her planner and binder and waited by the door watching the clocks hand move. Ugh… next was science. All the kids in her class were stupid. Excluding InuYasha. She always partnered up with him in that class when they had to work in small groups for a project or with a partner.

Kagome found her seat in the back of the classroom. Instead of single desks they had black tables that fit two people. Kagome looked around for InuYasha. Why was he late coming to class today.

The bell rang making Kagome frown. 'He isn't here today… I hope he is okay and can make it to my concert still…;

"Good morning class. Today we will be working on a new project. You will have to create a theme park ride. Whatever you would like. You can have a team up to four people."

'oh great the one time I really need him here and he is gone…'

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh Shiori. Hi." For having a girlfriend…InuYasha didn't spend a lot of time with her. Kagome had completely forgotten he had a girlfriend. Oh look the lightning to her rain storm….

"Have you seen InuYasha today? I haven't seen him since Friday."

" No not today. He isn't ever late to a period." 'I wonder if he has gotten sick….'

Shiori stared blankly at the ground for awhile before looking straight into Kagome's eyes. "Oh… Sorry for disturbing you."

"Hm? Don't worry about it Shiori. You're his girlfriend and it would make sense for you to want to know where he is."

"I see. Do you have a group for the project?"

"Well…for today I was just going to work on it by myself and catch InuYasha up. We are usually in the same group together. I don't think he would mind if you joined the group."

"That's swell and all but do you mind as well?"

Why would it matter to Kagome if she was in the group or not…..?

"I don't mind at all." Kagome smiled patting the empty seat next to her. Shiori took InuYasha's normal seat and took out her science journal. Kagome saw the girl's handwriting. It was so tiny! But very pretty. Unlike Kagome who wrote big. Big is beautiful right? "So what ride were you thinking of doing?"

"DO you like Inuyasha?" Shiori asked out of the blue. Kagome paled as Shiori stared deeply into her soul.

"huh? Excuse me?" 'I could of sworn I just asked her what ride she was thinking of doing….'

"Ms. Higurashi I need to know the truth." Shiroi said sadly. "The way you two look at each other… and you hang out with him more than he sees me….something has to be going on right? I just feel something in my gut and I feel just a bit jealous of you Kagome. You gained his complete trust but when it comes to me he tries and takes things slow for me…."

"Shiori…Inuyasha wouldn't steep so low… nothing is going on. We are just friends. Have been ever since we were two years old."

"Do you love him…" She said simply dropping her gaze to the floor again.

"Well yeah I love him. There's no such thing as a good friendship unless there is love."

"I don't think you're getting the point."

"I don't think I am either."

"If you could do me the favor….and stay away from him." Shiori said sternly.

Kagome gave out a silent gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The one thing she wanted to do right now was go to Inuyasha and tell him what his girlfriend said to her. It hurt her feelings that she would think she was trying to steal him away from her. Sure she was a bit jealous of Shiori but she would never try to purposely break them up. She wanted Inuyasha's happiness… even if that means her sadness. A demand such as staying away from your best friend could not be followed.

"No." Kagome said with courage shocking the female hanyou. "You cant separate me from my friend!"

()()()()()

Sesshomaru took a hold of Kagura's hand giving it a gently squeeze. She was admitted in the hospital a few weeks ago. They were waiting for a doctor's diagnoses on her poor health. Izayoi, Inutaisho, and InuYasha were also there to support. Luckily InuYasha wasn't bored out of his mind because he brought a poster to work on a little project.

"What do you think it is?" Kagura asked faintly in the silent room.

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to their hands looking deep in thought. He just shook his head slowly closing his eyes. The only thing that could be heard was the pounding of her heart beat. "Please relax for me…" Sesshomaru requested. She made him feel nervous when her heart was racing.

"I'm terrified." Kagura admitted. Her hair was sprawled across the hospital bed as she layed under the covers in the hospital bed. He gently caressed her face not saying a word. "I could have a Ucler… or a tumor… hell I could even be pregnant Sesshomaru!"

Izayoi and InuTaisho glanced up at Sesshomaru waiting to know if maybe she _was _pregnant. Sesshomaru growled at his parents deep in his chest so only Kagura would hear. "That wouldn't be possible."

InuTaisho gave a sigh of relief and continued to stare outside the window. Izayoi smiled and returned to her magazine.

"Kagura?" A youkai doctor called out peeking into the room.

"I'm here."

The doctor nodded and shook everyone's hand. "I'm Dr. Kotsu. Please call me Nuriko." InuYasha looked up at the doctor with a slightly raised eyebrow. Her face was stunning with dark purple flowing hair wrapped up in a bun. Her chest was flat and she had a peculiar figure. She must of worked out in the gym. She seemed nice enough. Nuriko sat on the stool and wheeled on the other side of Kagura. "We recently did some tests on you as you know and we think we may have some to a conclusion to your abdominal pains."

"Am I pregnant doctor?"

Nuriko frowned looking at her chart. "I wish it was only that."

Everyone desperately looked at the doctor for answers.

"Ever heard of a stomach ulcer Ms. Kagura?" Nuriko asked after a long pause.

"Yes."

"Well we found one but it was left untreated over time and now it's turned into something far more serious."

Kagura placed her hand over her mouth choking out a sob. Sesshomaru was just as shocked as she was.

"We believe it's cancer…." Nuriko never once could look at his patient.

"Oh no!" Kagura cried burying her face in both hands. Izayoi rose a hand to her face had dropped his marker staring at the table horrified.

"On the bright side, the cancer was caught at an early stage." Nuriko tried…

()()()()()

Mrs. Higurashi placed mascara on her daughter's eyes. "Very pretty…" Kagome was still worried about InuYasha.

"Mama…he wasn't at school today. What if he doesn't show?"

"I'm sure he will Kagome don't worry. Just sing your heart out."

Kagome brushed out her hair one more time before getting into the car. Off to the school she went.

' I really hope you make it Inu….'

Once her mother pulled up to the school kagome dashed off to the choir room.

"Kagome!" Sango called out.

"Hi."

"You ready girl?"

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Definetly."

"Don't let Kikyo overpower you in your duet!"

"I'll try not."

"I'm serious Kagome. You have to show Kikyo that she is not good enough for InuYasha only you are."

For about the third time Kagome's eyes went larger than normal.

"Wha?"

"Girls! To the gym!" her teacher clapped his hands together. "It's show time!"

Kagome followed her group to the gym and stood on the choir steps. Immediately she tried to look for a certain hanyou. Many of the girl's found their parents quickly in the audience while others weren't expecting them to come. Some of their friends even went down from their seat to talk with their friend.

"Boo."

Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha behind her.

"Inu!" Kagome got up and hugged him. "I was worried. You weren't at school today and I didn't think you would be able to come.

"My mom wanted all of us to go to the hospital for my brother's girlfriend."

"What happened?"

" Doctor thinks it's a stomach cancer."

"Oh no…. well now I'm too depressed to sing…. Is Sesshomaru still with her?"

"Yeah I think he was going to spend the night with her at the hospital if they keep her there."

"How did it start?"

" You know that you can burn the walls of your stomach with certain acids and create holes? Well they call this stomach ulcers. Apparently she left it untreated too long and it developed into a cancer."

"How scary

"I know."

"So um, where are you sitting?"

"Right over there." InuYasha pointed to the row of seats that were closest to the ground on the bleachers.

"Oh great…" Kagome paled. "You guys are going to make me nervous."

"You'll do fine Kagome."

"Young man, you can visit your girlfriend _after_ her performance. I must take roll call."

Kagome's eyes almost bugged out of her head. InuYasha just rolled his eyes at the teach folding his arms.

"Now why would you just assume that she is my girlfriend? She could be my cousin… My sister… you don't know."

"uh…."

"I mean, I don't just go pointing around at men that hang out together assuming they're homosexual."

"and another thing-"

"Oh my gosh InuYasha you're embarrassing. Just drop it and sit down!"

"Ah come on I was on a roll." InuYasha huffed and went back to his seat.

"Now I'm curious. You and InuYasha…..?"

"Best friends."

"Ah…." The choir teacher cleared his head and started roll call. After this the old lady in charge welcomed all the audience, asked them to turn off cellphones….the usual.

The choir sang a total of 3 songs. Kagome and Kikyo stood in front of all the other choir students. Two microphones stood next to each other. Kikyo saw InuYasha and waved at him mouthing the words ' this is for you.'

Once Kikyo turned away from him he rolled his eyes and got out the poster he was making at the hospital. In huge letters it said 'Go Kagome!' Everyone stared at the giant poster. What was this a rock concert? Throughout the whole song Kikyo shot long notes at Kagome. And then the other way around. InuYasha held up his poster above his head the whole song like a nerd. At the end of the song Kikyo and Kagome sang the same high note and held on to it for quite awhile. The audience cheered many stood up and hollered. Inuyasha got up and bounced around with his poster. He was having just a bit more fun then he should been…

Everyone took a bow and cheered for themselves. Mrs. Higurashi found her daughter and gave her a big hug. "Baby! You did so good!"

"Thanks!"

Kikyo noticed flowers behind InuYasha's back and almost swooned. 'He got me flowers!'

"Kikyo! You did wonderful!" Her mom complimented holding out pink roses for her.

"Mom! Not now! Inu's going to give me-" Kikyo stopped mid sentence when InuYasha offered them to Kagome with a big smile on his face.. She sighed heavily.

"Kyaa! You got me flowers!" Kagome took a big whiff of them and examined the pretty shades of green and red flowers. "They're so pretty!"

"You did splendid Kagome." Izayoi praised.

"Yeah I'd do anthing to get my voice to go so high." InuTaisho joked.

"Hello guys." Sango's mother came up to them with Sango by her side.

"Great work Sango."

"The whole choir did an amazing job."

"It wouldn't have been that amazing without Kagome." Sango smirked.

"How about we all get something to eat?" Izayoi offered.

"Sounds good. Where should we go?"

"There's a lovely restaurant just a couple of miles away."

"Mom… I'm tired of the fancy foods. Let's go eat at Panda Express!" InuYasha whined.

"Ugh that's Chinese. We live in JAPAN."

". . ."

()()()()()()()()

"So whatcha gonna order?" Kagome asked looking at InuYasha's menu.

"I don't know… something boring like rice! I'm tired of Japanese worshipping rice! It doesn't even taste good!"

"InuYasha if you hate Japanese food so bad why don't you go more to America? They have all sorts of food." Izayoi suggested turning a page in her menu.

"The americans couldn't handle him. " Kagome laughed. "He would have to try Mexico."

"At least that's where all the party people live." InuYasha said annoyed.

"Are we ready to order?" A waitress asked. Kagome's, InuYasha's, and Sango's mouth dropped. She only looked about 4"10 in height.

"Is that as tall as your gonna get?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"InuYasha!" His father scolded. "Don't be rude."

"I'll have the egg roll dish." Izayoi said to the waitress ignoring her son and husband.

The waitress nodded and jotted it down.

"Hm… Everything looks yummy." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the menu. "I think I'll try the Yakizakama dish."

"mmhmm."

"Me and her will split the sukiyaki dish." Sango's mother ordered.

"Yakitori for me please." InuTaisho said after he was finished scolding his son.

"Oden. Oden. Oden." Kagome sang happily. "For me please."

"And I want-"

"Ramen." Everyone finished for InuYasha kind of scaring him.

"Okay… weird. Am I that predictable?"

"Yes."

The waitress nodded and skipped off.

As the minutes passed by the adults talked about Kagura. The same waitress brought back all the steaming food and placed them in front of everyone. "enjoy your meal."

"Thank you."

As Kagome ate her oden she thought about what Shiori said to her in Science. Should she tell InuYasha?

"Hey Inu?"

InuYasha was slurping up his ramen like a vaccum.

"Hm."

"Today in Science we were assigned to build a theme park ride and…. Shiori wanted to be in our group is that okay?"

"Yes. So did you think about a ride you guys wanted to work on?"

"No we were just going to wait on you. She was wondering where you were too, She said she hasn't seen you since Friday."

"I've tried to get her to come over but she always said she was busy. I don't know with what seeing as has she doesn't play any sports or anything. Do you think I should break up with her?"

"I…It's not really my decision…"

"She's not opening up to me is all."

'Because she knows she isn't your true puzzle piece InuYasha….'

**So Finals are almost completed! I have three days worth of exams. XD (all half days so woohoo!) Notice how I'm not freaking out like everyone else does? Lol I even got a chapter updated :D I'm carefree! That doesn't mean I'm a poor student -.-' Aww Poor Kagura. I love her ;'( unlike you haters! Lol please leave a review. Expect a new chapter sometime this weekend. The InuYasha hater…. (my cousin) Is having a birthday party so wont know for sure if my chapter will be done. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW :DDDDDDDD**


	11. Chapter 11

**REALLY EPIC CHAPTER ALERT :O I suggest you listen to sad piano music throughout the whole chapter. (It just makes it seem more epic and movie like ya know?) Just a suggestion. Read, Review, and Enjoy! **:)

When you have something or someone taken away from you? Would you look for anyway to get them back?

"Just sign your name here love."

Kagome signed her name next to the numbers 290. Currently she was buying a ticket for the Valentine's Day dance. She was going to go to the mall later with Sango and pick out something to wear. Glancing at the names above hers she saw inuYasha's and Shiori's name. They were attending the dance also apparently. 'Shiori and dancing? I don't see it…' Tomorrow was Valentine's day. Filled with many couples in love and happy. 'I don't even have a date. How pathetic.' Kagome held her locket in her hands sighing. 'That's it I'm not going.

Kagome saw Hojo eating a smelly sandwich and got an idea. She approached the target slowly taking a seat by him. "Hey Hojo."

"uh…Hi Kagome!" Hojo said swallowing hard. "Why aren't you sitting with InuYasha?"

"His girlfriend claims she doesn't get to see him a lot which is partially my fault. I didn't feel very wanted."

"Well you're welcome to eat lunch with me. Sandwich?" Hojo offered her an extra sandwich he packed.

"Uh no thanks. Not really hungry." Kagome faked a smile. "Are you going to the uh…Valentine's Day dance?"

"Yep!"

"Do….You-"

"Did you have a date already?"

Kagome glanced back up at him. He snatched the words from her mouth. She smiled feeling sorry for herself and shook her head. "No…"

"If you want to we could….go….together?" Hojo smashed a giant bite of his into his mouth. He hoped it would hide some of the blush.

"Okay. Thank you Hojo."

"Uh…no problem." He smiled shyly.

~With InuYasha~

"Why is my daughter not sitting next to me and sitting by that worthless piece of trash everyone calls Hojo?" InuYasha glared.

"Daughter?" Miroku question.

"That's what InuYasha calls Kagome when he goes all into protective mode." Sango said picking through her lunch. "Ugh. I swear my mother needs to learn how to cook."

"I'll be right back guys." InuYasha said eyeballing Hojo and Kagome laughing together. Shiori caught his arm before he could leave.

"Please stay with me."

InuYasha sighed looking back over at his friend. The girlfriends came first apparently. He grumbled under his breath and lowered back on to the seat.

()()()()()

"Which dress would be better? A pink one. White or red?" Kagome asked Sango moving the clothes on hangers down the rack.

"I can already tell you Shiori will be wearing a white dress. What can I say, the girl has a thing for white stuff."

"If Miroku was here when you said that…."

"I know. What about me! I need a dress too."

"I think we should both wear pink. Red is just a little too grown and sexy for us."

"I agree. Ooh! How about this one!" Sango pulled on a dress making it yank off it's hanger. It was a sparkly pink gown with a white bow around the waist.

"That's really pretty Sango. You should try it on."

"Not for me! You!"

Kagome shook her head returning back to the selection of dresses.

"I think I'm just going to go with a Valentine's day shirt with a skirt."

"Ugh! You're so boring! We are _dress _shopping Kagome!"

"Don't you think dresses are a little to formal for the event. I mean it isn't the eighth grade dance or anything. "

"Ugh what has your panties in a bunch? Stop trying to rain on my parade."

"For your information I'm not wearing panties I'm-"

"Ew Kagome! That's disgusting! I did not need to know that."

"WHAT! You didn't let me finish! I'm wearing boy shorts!"

"ooh….. Me too."

"Okay this conversation got awkward."

" I know." Sango laughed. "What about this." Sango pulled out a shirt that said 'I love hanyous.'

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to search.

"Just kidding."

"Oooh I know. What about this." Kagome mocked pulling out a shirt that said 'I love perverts.'

"Har har har….so not funny."

" Do you ladies need help finding anything?"A worker asked politely coming to assist them after some time.

"yes actually. We have a Valentine's day dance tomorrow and we wanted to wear something nice but not too formal looking." Sango said glad for the help.

"I see we have a few more selections in the back. White, red, and pink I suppose you're looking for?"

"Yes."

Kagome and Sango were led to the back of the store. There wear dresses and nice shirts with slacks to go with them.

"Ah perfect! Not too formal. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad I could help."

"What about this Sango!"

"It's perfect. You try this on."

"To the dressing room!"

()()()()()()()()

"Oh My god Inu!" Kagome ran outside of her grandfather's shrine in her new pink dress. InuYasha had his limo driver come and pick her up.

"You can thank me later!" InuYasha laughed through the window. "Come on Kagome!"

"One second I have to say gooodbye to mama."

"Kagome!" Her mother ran outside and gave her daughter a big hug. "Have fun.."

"Wow mama.. I'm surprised you're not taking a thousand pictures."

"I'm saving the film for prom." She winked.

"Ah..."

Kagome waved and slid into the awaiting limo. Sango, Miroku, Hojo, Shiori and InuYasha all smiled at her.

"So nice of you to join us." InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I didn't know I was being escorted to the dance. You're treating it like it's prom!"

"So what? It's fun."

()()()()()()

"Seira! So nice off you to invite me over." Izayoi smiled taking a seat inside Seira's beach house. (An: If you dont remember that is the name I gave Sesshomaru's mother :] )

"Well we haven't really been close. I thought it would be nice if we just hung out for a while."

"Your beach house is beautiful I must say." Izayoi gazed around at the expensive furniture though it was nothing compared to the Taisho mansion.

"Why thank you. Care for some tea?" Seira looked at the ground waiting for an answer.

"I'd love some."

"Perfect..." Seira grinned getting up from the sofa. "This will only take a moment for me to make the ice tea Izayoi."

"No worry."

"hm..."

()()()()()

InuYasha slow danced with Shiori gracefully across the gym floor. Seeing as it was a lovers dance there weren't a lot of fast songs. Just as Sango predicted, She wore a gorgeous white gown that pooled around her small frame.. It went great with her dark skin. She stared in InuYasha's eyes with a blank expression as he spun her around and around...

Kagome watched them dance from afar eating a candy bar. She gasped looking down at the snickers. 'NO! Only lonely people go to dances and eat out of depression!' Kagome flung the candy bar into the trashcan as if it were a bug she was about to eat. All these couples looked abosolutely perfect together. Not a single couple looked out of place. 'Hojo said he would be back but it's been more than five minutes.' Kagome sighed resting her head in the palm of her hand watching the graceful steps of the boys and girls and the swishing of the dresses. 'Honestly why are they playing sad piano music? It's only making me more depressed!'

Shiori could get lost in those delicate blazing eyes of InuYasha. He made her heart leap a thousand miles away. He never once missed a beat.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked up surprised she had said something, She hadn't said anything for the longest time. He was in his mind just thinking that he had barely heard her.

"Hm?"

"Where did you learn how to ballroom dance? You're superior."

"It's kinda expected of you when you're born into a high class family. I'm not bragging or anything, I just kinda got forced into learning when my mom had dinner parties."

"I see..."

InuYasha took a quick peek at his friend Kagome. Why wasn't she dancing with anyone? Wjere was Hojo?

Suddenly Hojo approached her looking distressed.

'assumed too soon apparently...'

~with Kagome~

"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have ate that bean and cheese burrito this morning. Let us dance now!"

'too much information Hojo...' Kagome looked at Hojo's hands and hesitantly thought about getting up.

"Oh dont worry! I washed my hands!"

"Good to know..."

Hojo walked her over to the center of the dance floor and placed both hands into hers.

"Hojo what are you-ahh!"

He literally was swinging her off her feet around the gym floor. He laughed at her facially expression and went faster.

InuYasha paled at the sight. What was he thinking?

"Slow dancing only please..." The Dj said into the microphone. Kagome almost died of embarassment.

Hojo clutched his stomach as it led out a loud growl.

"You okay Hojo?"

"I think I have diarrhea..." Hojo ran off to the bathroom once again. Left on the dance floor once again this was the worst night ever.

"Kagome... I see your date disappeared..." Someone whispered behind her. "May I take his place for just a little while?"

()()()()()

Seira stepped into her kitchen shutting the curtain. Izayoi had stolen everything away from her especially her happiness. Why had she come into InuTaisho's life and crumbled their family to pieces. She messed up everything! She grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard setting them down on the counter top. Sesshomaru had to deal with the separation of his parents and it was all _her_ fault. They coud still be together... as a family. She grabbed the pre-made ice tea from the fridge, setting it next to the wine glasses. How could InuTaisho fall for such a weak human. She probably couldn't even move the sofa without help. Seira could give him so much more. She slipped her delicate hand into her pocket and pulled out two gloves placing her hands in them and snapping them back onto her skin. Let's not forget that filthy hanyou they created. That was going against nature. Because of this Izayoi tainted her soul. She wouldn't be accepted into the gates of heaven. How could she be so stupid? Seira wondered. She could have had a fulfilled life with humans and keep a pure heart. That's why she is going to hell. That's where she belonged for getting involved with demons and letting one claim her as his mate. Seira was his mate! That how it was supposed to be! Seira took a deep breath swallowing hard to force the tears back into her eyes. She bent down to gaze into the cupboard under the sink. 'here it is...' She clasped her hands over the arsenic and placing that on the counter as well.

"Need any help Seira!" Izayoi called from the balcony.

"No dear I'm fine. Just adding a sprinkle of sugar is all!"

"Alright!"

Seira's hairs on the back of her neck relaxed. That had been close..She twisted the bottle of arsenic open and crushed the spray nozzel with her claws. 'Izayoi would never be able to do the things I can. Or see the things I've seen for that matter...' Slipped a gloved hand into her other pocket she grabbed a syringe and placed it into the arsenic getting the correct amount into the small tube. "How could you call a half demon your son Izayoi... he is nothing but destruction darling. Take a look at my Sesshomaru. A powerful demon like his father. InuYasha could never reach such standards. Half breed is all he will ever be. Someone must pay for my shattered heart which may never be found again..." She let the ice tea leak into the wine glasses, splashing against the barriers. "What did I do to deserve such a tragic ending?" She pinched the syringe at the head making the liquid mix in with the ice tea in one of the glasses. "I have nothing to worry about though. I was born into a demon. Hell is where I belong. I've killed, izayoi... You could have saved yourself by staying away from demons. I would pay anything to be like you dear... You're all I've ever wanted to be." Seira allowed a tear to fall into the ice tea as well. "I never asked to be born this way..."

She tied the damaged arsenic bottle in a bag and threw it into her filled garbage can. She grinned as she stirred the glass of wine. "It'll all be over soon I must say darling..."

she removed her gloves throwing them away as well and carried the glasses out back to the living room.

"i must apologize for the wait. Had to start from scratch."

"Nonsense," Izaoyi smiled. "It'll be extra fresh tasting then."

"A toast!"

Izaoyoi picked up her glass and tapped it against Seira's.

"Cheers."

Seira watched closely as Izayoi trickled the ice tea down her throat. She grinned taking a small sip herself.

()()()()()()

Kagome and InuYasha stole quick glancing at each other throughout the dance while they danced with their own partners.

"Shiori."

"yes?"

"I think I'm going to rest for a little bit, if you dont mind."

"Alright. I'm going to go find Kanna."

"She came?"

"Of course.."

"Oh... well I'll be over there if you need me." InuYasha took off to the snack bar.

Kagome ripped herself away from Naraku after many dances and sat exhausted at one of the tables.

"Kago-"

"Can it Naraku! I dont want to dance with you anymore! I'm tired and I just want to go home!" Kagome looked up embaraased because this certanly wasn't Naraku. "I-inuYasha..."

"Hi."

"Just ignore everything I just said right now." Kagome moped.

InuYasha laughed taking a seat next to her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small red box pushing it towards Kagome.

Kagome felt something and looked up at InuYasha.

"I would have gave you it in the car but Shiori dragged me away too quickly."

"If Miroku was here when you said that..." Kagome giggled.

"I know." InuYasha flinched and tapped the box with his claws. "You gonna open it?"

Kagome nodded and removed the ribbon. It was a heart-shaped box of chocolate's with a cat and dog nose to nose. On the front it said: ' Who says your best friend can't be your Valentine as well?' Kagome giggled and opened the box of chocolate's.

"Have some with me." Kagoem smiled.

InuYasha picked up a chocolate caramel ball and sunk his fangs into it. Sure being half dog this chocolate was not going to agree with his stomach. However, he would do anything for Kagome..

"You know you make food look really good when you do that. I bet you could get a job for all the food commercials."

"err... I'll pass. But thank you for the compliment."

"Thank you for the chocolate. I got something for you too but I left it at my house." Kagome frowned.

"Then we can stop at your place first. One question."

"Yes?"

"I know you went dress shopping with Sango but why isn't she wearing a dress?"

"Sango thinks she is too tough for a dress. She still wanted to look a little fancy for the evnt though."

"Ah... what happened to Hojo?"

"Oh my god! It was so nasty! He spent more than half the time in the bathroom! If I were you, I'd wait til you got home to relieve yourself.."

"Ew... that bad?"

"Yep. How is Shiori?"

"She loves to ballroom dance but right now she went to go look for Kanna. I found a way to escape for a little while."

"What did you get her for Valentine's Day?"

"White-colored roses. She loved them."

"Isn't white in China a symbol of death?"

"Maybe...?"

"Kagome... did you want to d-"

"InuYasha!" Shiori called grabbed his arm.

"Oh hi Shiori."

Shiori shot a firm stare at Kagome and then pulled InuYasha towards her. "My favorite song is on! Let us dance!"

InuYasha looked at the time...this would be the last dance before the event ended. He sighed and held a hand on her shoulder. "Wait."

"but-"

"Kagome, come and dance with us." InuYasha held out his hand for her shocking Shiori.

"InuYasha it's couple dances not trios!" Shiori fumed.

"I've danced with you this whole night and my friend's date had to leave early due to terrible bowel movements. She deserves at least one good dance."

Shiori's face scrunched up before she cooled and raced off to find Kanna.

Kagome was just as surprised as Shiori and got up. She rested her hand in InuYasha's and followed him to the dance floor. He rested his hands slightly above her waist as her hands snaked around his neck. Kagome only saw her and him on the dance floor. Everyone else just sort of vanished in a way. It seemed as if all there was, was black light and InuYasha swaying with Kagome across the thin floor. She would never forget this night. Though as tragic as it seems all great things must come to an end. InuYasha and Kagome looked deeply into each others eyes.

"Thank you InuYasha. You made this night perfect..."

()()()()()()

Kagome was to be the first one dropped off after the dance. She didn't mean to be nosy when she saw Shiori texting Kanna. But fortunately she saw 'Once he drops me off I'm going to request a kiss. It's been long enough. What do you think?' Kagome looked out the window with wide eyes. InuYasha's first kiss would be taken from him tonight? The first kiss was a big deal to Kagome. It had to be at the right place, with the right person. You couldn't take it back later in life and you couldn't regret it. What if InuYasha regretted his first kiss with Shiori? Technically Kagome kissed him once on the cheek on Christmas when they were little but that was just a peck on the cheek! Not the lips. 'I'll save your first kiss InuYasha...'

The limo parked in front of Kagome's house a few mintues later.

"I'll walk you in Kagome." InuYasha said knowing she had something to give him for Valentine's Day.

Kagome shut the front door quietly and stopped InuYasha from going upstairs.

"InuYasha when in Febuary is Valentine's Day?"

"Uh...the 14th?"

"And what is today?"

"uh...the.. oh shoot! You tricked me! I gave you your chocolate's too early!" Sadly for Inuyasha It was a Friday the thirteenth so the school couldn't have the dance on the actual day of Valentine's.

"That's okay."

"Well Then I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait!"

"hm?"

Kagome pressed her hands on InuYasha's chest. Her throat formed a lump as her heart sped up quickly. She kissed him chastely on the lips making his eyes pop out. She backed up and shyly twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha was confused.

"I saw Shiori's phone and she was texting Kanna..."

"As to be expected."

"and I accidently saw what one of them said. She planned on asking for a kiss once you dropped her off. And I...i didn't want your first kiss to be regrettable so i..." Kagome was tripping over her words looking at the floor when instantly two arms circled around her.

"You're the greatest friend ever Kagome. I'm really glad you care so much about me."

"Of course I do!"

"It's late Kagome... go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay.."

InuYasha waved, shutting the front door and leaned against it as if he was hiding from a monster that was trying to open the door. His face lite up with a bright shade of red. 'Oh my god..'

The limo honked at him telling him to hurry it up. They did afteral have more people to drop off.

'Time to go get my second kiss for tonight.' InuYasha shrugged smirking and ran to the limo.

**Hm... I'm thinking the "middle school" years will be more than 6 chapters. (maybe) Anyways I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Read, Review, and Enjoy. I do not own InuYasha or the other characters mentioned in this chapter. (their my friends in real life and wanted to be apart of the fanfiction.) (!SAD PIANO MUSIC RECOMMENDED FOR CHAPTER!)**

InuTaisho rubbed Izayoi's back in small circles, holding her hair up while she Hurled up bile into the toilet.

"I think you're catching the flu."

Izayoi frowned resting her head in her hands. She had been throwing up all night. She flushed the toilet and grabbed her toothbrush, shoving it into her mouth. InuTaisho felt bad for his wife, he would do anything to help her. Once she was finished she rested her head on InuTaisho's shoulder exhausted.

"My stomach hurts terribly InuTaisho." Izayoi complained. InuTaisho embraced her hoping it would make her feel a little better.

"Come on." Inutaisho helped his wife get into bed and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see if we have any medicine in the kitchen- InuYasha!"

Izayoi rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She was freezing!

InuYasha came in the room eating a brownie. "Yeah..?"

"Go see if we have any Pain killers, anti-vomit, I don't know! Something."

"Okay, okay." InuYasha spun out of the room and walked down to the kitchen. Nozomi was just finishing washing the dishes.

"Master InuYasha." Nozomi nodded in greeting.

"Do we have any pain killers?"

Nozomi lightly tapped a finger on her chin and looked on top of the fridge. Nobody knew why they kept their medicine there. "ah...ha..." She got on her tip-toes reaching for the bottle nudging it off the fridge. "Will this do?"

" Think so. Mom's not feeling good." InuYasha took took pills out on the bottle while Nozomi poured a glass of water.

"Tell her I hope she feels better."

"What? You're too lazy to go upstairs and tell her that your own self?"

"InuYasha, is that anyway to speak to a woman?" Sesshomaru asked leaning on the other side of the kitchen wall.

" Sesshomaru-Sama..." Nozomi blushed and pretended to get back to work on the dishes which frankly she had already finished.

"Oh. You're still living here I see?" InuYasha asked with a blank face.

"Whelp."

" Girl."

" INUYASHA!" InuTaisho called from the upstairs master bedroom. "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR POOR MOTHER!"

"Ohh yeah..." InuYasha exchanged a glance at his older brother and maid and dashed upstairs. Peeking into his parents room InuYasha expected his mother to be in bed. Unfortunately she was puking up her guts once again.

After getting a dose of Medicine Izayoi gave InuYasha a hug.

"Good night Inu..."

"Night mom... feel better."

"Thank you."

Slowly stepping out of the room InuYasha made his way back to his room. It wasn't aware of him that that may have been the last words he would hear from his mother...

()()()()()

It was in the afternoon InuYasha began to wonder when his mother would wake up. She was always an early bird.'Well she isn't feeling good..'

Stepping up the large staircase he entered his parents master bedroom. Inutaisho was currently at work. Izayoi lied limp in a peaceful sleep. Walking over to her he tapped her arm.

No response.

He shook her a little. "Mom...? Get up."

Still no response. Not even the slightest twitch. Knowing exactly how to wake her up he tickled her feet. He got worried when there was still no response to his touch. "Se...Sesshomaru!" He yelled in a panic dashing out of the room.

Sesshomaru poked his head out of the book he was reading looking concerned. It was never good when InuYasha used his real name rather than 'fluffy.' Throwing the book down on his bed he peeked into the hall watching an InuYasha charge over to him.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?"

"Mom wont wake up!" InuYasha grabbed his arm and dragged him into his mother's room. "She's a light sleeper and never sleeps past nine."

Sesshomaru examined Izayoi picking up her hand to feel a pulse in her wrist. 'She's alive...' He gently tapped his palm against her cheek but she still didn't move. "InuYasha. Dial 119.." (An/: This is the emergency number in Japan. :) )

InuYasha's heart shattered into a billion pieces as he picked up the phone. 'Why...'

"119, what is your emergency?"

.

()()()()()()

It was a usual day at Hirushima Hospital,Babies were born, hearts were stopped, tears were shed...

The chief of all the doctors was Mark Bongolan. He was a Youkai that usually scared away his patients. His appearance was a bit unusual. As his right arm would be completely normal his left arm had green scales that shimmered in the sunlight. His snake eyes could kill with one look, though not literally. Just above his red scaled legs, His green dragon tail dragged against the hospital floors all day. Every now and then someone would be tripped and that was usually his wife that worked next to him, Krysta.

Krysta was a nurse that worked at Hirushima Hospital. Unlike her husband that looked like a mutant turtle she was a Bear demon. Two cute furry ears rested on the top of her head. She was always very cheery at the hospital and it made all the patients smile. The hospital was very grateful to have her.

"Scalpel." Mark requested looking down at his unconscious patient. Surgeries weren't his favorite, it was the one thing that always killed people. Although he made another Nurse tell the families for him who wasn't so emotional about every little thing.

Grabbing the scalpel off the tray, Krysta handed it to Mark. "Scalpel..." She sang. She had a bit too much fun when it came to surgeries..

"Dr. Bongolan? We got a call from the Taisho Mansion. The wife, Izayoi was found unconscious. They are on their way in an ambulance." A nurse crackled into a walkie talkie.

"Alright...Let us know when they get here."

()()()()()

Two paramedics arrived at the Taisho mansion as soon as they could after the call. One was female with black goggles on the top of her head just above her Neko ears. The male parked the ambulance and jumped out of the car with great timing. He was an Inu Youkai that was required to do all fields in the hospital. Today he felt like moving around more and took the emergency rides. They both could be mistaken as siblings with their brunette hair and expressionless faces.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha ran outside of the house urging the paramedics to hurry the heck up.

Rushing up the stairs the two paramedics introduced themselves.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner but someone was driving awfully slow for an emergency. I'm Breezy, that is doctor Shew." Breezy glared at Dr. Shew as they both rushed upstairs with the gurney.

"For your information I was going as fast as I could. And how come you get to use your first name! That's so unfair!"

"Could you two please shut up." Sesshomaru asked putting his claws to the bridge of his nose as if he were getting a headache. Couldn't the hospital sent some more Mature Paramedics?

"Oh trust me sir, we are as mature as it gets." Breezy reassured checking Izayoi's pulse. It was almost as if she could read his mind. Dr. Shew shoved his arms under izayoi's knees and back and lifted her onto the gurney with ease.

"Is she going to be okay..." InuYasha asked with worry.

Dr. Shew glanced over at the young pre-teen. They were both inu Youkai's. This way it would be easier for him to communicate with him.

"Honestly we don't know yet." Breezy admitted lifting one side on the gurney. "You guys are welcome to follow the ambulance. Sir? Do you drive?"

"Of course.. What hospital?"

"Hirushima hospital."

"Alright. I should call father first."

Dr, Shew and Breezy nodded carrying Izayoi out. InuYasha watched helplessly as his mother was carried away. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she waking up?

Breezy put on her shades hopping into the driver's seat. Dr. Shew opened his mouth to protest as he strapped Izayoi inside the ambulance. "Wha-what is this?"

" Wouldn't want to be blamed for a woman's death by driving too slow, right Toran?" She smirked adjusting her seat and clicking her seat belt.

Rolling his eyes he hopped into the back of the ambulance giving Izayoi a physical exam on the way to the hospital.

Sesshomaru dialed his father's number at work desperately hoping he wasn't on break or anything.

"Taisho corporations. How may I help you?" A calm receptionist asked answering the phone.

"This is Sesshomaru. Something has happened to his wife and she is on her way to the hospital. Please put InuTaisho on the phone immediately." He said sternly.

"of c-course.." Hearing the woman drop the phone on the other line, she ran off to find Mr. Taisho. "INUTAISHO!"

Only moments later Inutaisho picked the phone up in a panic. "Sesshomaru! What happened?"

"InuYasha was trying to wake her up this evening and she just wouldn't show any sign of consciousness. We are on our way to the hospital."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." hanging up the phone he grabbed his coat running with demon speed to his car. 'Please be okay Izayoi...'

()()()()()

Kagome pet Buyo holding the phone to her cheek. _Ring...ring...ring..._

"Hi this is InuYasha-"

"InuYasha!"

"-Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Chances are I'm sleeping...please leave a message and hopefully you'll have a call back! Bye."

"ugh.. Why isn't he answering me. Maybe it was that kiss and he...got all weirded out and hates me." Kagome frowned. She really hoped that wasn't the case. Gramps came into her room with some ramen. It only made her think of InuYasha. "Ah come on gramps!"

"What? I was just going to ask you if you wanted to eat some with me...gosh..."

"Inu hates me!" She smashed her face against her pillow and sighed dramatically. "He wont answer any of my calls. That isn't like him."

"Now, now, don't go jumping to conclusions. His phone probably isn't charged, or maybe he is in the shower."

"I just hope he is okay."

"You worry too much. Let's go play some checkers!"

" . . ."

()()()()

Breezy leaned up against the receptionist counter watching the clock. She wished something interesting happened today. A small boy ran out of the curtained room and tugged on her pants.

"Lady..." He sounded really distressed.

"What do you want?" She asked uninterested.

" May I please change doctors?"

"Why."

" Her name is too long to pronounce."

Breezy knew instantly who he was talking about and laughed. "Phoumiphat?"

"Yeah! That one!"

"Ah... alright."

"Can you be my doctor?"

"My name is too complicated. That's why everyone just calls me Breezy here. I hope I get married soon so someone can burn that terrible last name from my title."

"Lady, I didn't ask for a sob story." He said blankly. "My name's Shippo. I'd like a new doctor."

Breezy made a face. "What about a pretty wittle doggy?" She said in a baby voice pinching his cheeks. A little too hard hoping it would leave a mark. Kids were the only thing she hated dealing with at the hospital.

"Yay!"

"Yo Toran!"

Toran twitched his ears indicating that he heard her.

Shoving Shippo's chart against his chest she walked back to Shippo.

"His name is really simple and all you have to say is Shew."

"Shoe?"

"Yep..." Breezy looked at the clock and sighed happily. "Oh look, I'm on break, now you cant ask for stupid requests." She laughed in the boy's face and went to the cafeteria.

Krysta burst out of one of the hospital rooms with a huge blush on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Toran asked looking over at Shippo's chart. Seems as though he had bronchitis in his lungs.

"Oh My Gosh...!" She squealed. " Really hot guy in room 134! And guess what!"

"What..." He sounded uninterested.

"He's my patient."

"Woohoo.."

"Excuse me?" A slender man with silver hair barged through the doors with concern. It was the one and only, InuTaisho.

"Ah..." Krysta gawked at his beauty. "Yes?"

" My wife. Where is she?"

" I believe she got her own room." Toran thought for a moment but couldn't seem to recall exactly what room she was in. "I would have to check with Dr. Bongolan though. That's his assigned patient."

"I see."

" Already on it!" Krysta piped. She blew into her walkie talkie and spoke. "M_ark _InuTaisho's here. Status on his wife would be...?"

"She is in room 417. She moved. I'll talk to the family in that room..." Mark replied.

"Okay. I'm escort you Mr. Taisho." Krysta bowed with a bright smile.

"What about your hot patient?" Toran wondered.

"Oh shoot! Sorry, you'll have to find it on your own!" without another thought she skipped off giggling to herself.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Toran titled his head down the hallway. "This way please."

It seemed like hours getting to the room. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were sitting in the chairs next to Izayoi. She was already changed into a hospital gown an hooked up to machines.

Mark offered his hand. "I'm Dr. Bongolan."

"InuTaisho." he took the extra seat next to his sons. "well?"

" Your wife is still alive."

"Oh thank heavens." Inutaisho breathed a sigh of relief.

"however..." Mark started.

"However?" Sesshomaru questioned.

" She has mysteriously fallen into a coma."

The room was silent for the longest time. InuYasha clasped his hand over his mouth. Tears rose in his eyes but he wouldn't allow them to fall.

"How...did this happen?" InuTaisho asked shakily. InuYasha clutched his claws against his head in frustration. Mark was the most worried about the state of the young boy. Why did it have to be his mother? Why not someone else? Blood trickled down the sides of his head as his claws dug deeper and deeper into his skin.

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru growled trying to pull off InuYasha's claws from his face. His body pulsed causing Sesshomaru to jump back a bit. Golden eyes turned red and blue, fangs growing in length poking out of his mouth, Claws getting longer than before. "He is calling his demon."

Mark pressed the security button and bursting through the door came Breezy and Toran looking really gangster. Breezy raised a syringe posing at the door. If there was steam...it would have been a perfect entrance.

"You two aren't security!" Mark complained.

Dropping the act Toran and Breezy walked into the room casually. Toran ran over to InuYasha and tried to calm him. Breezy pushed her way over to them both flicking her syringe and puncturing InuYasha's arm with it. Sedation was needed when things were about to get too out of hand. InuYasha collapsed into Toran's arms limb. InuTaisho watched in amazement. He thought he was going insane. Here he was in a hospital with a wife in a coma and a son that had to be sedated to stop from turning into a youkai...

"Hey you." Inutaisho called looking at Breezy.

'I have a name...' Breezy grumbled but vanished all evil thoughts and looked at InuTaisho.

" I may need to be sedated as well."

"Not necessary. Breezy go get them some water please." Mark asked.

"Sure thing." She nodded twirling the syringe and throwing it into the Toxic waste bin. Krysta wheeled in a wheelchair for Toran to place InuYasha in. He kneeled beside him opening his eyelids with his thumb. His eyes returned to their normal color.

"Krysta, do a blood test for me. Then take it to me in the lab to analyze it. Something is not making sense." Mark ordered getting out of the room.

Krysta got out the blood tubes, a syringe, a band aid, and a strip of latex. Breezy came back into the room and handed water to InuTaisho and Sesshomaru. 'Wait! When did I become the waitress!'

Breezy shook her head and left the room. Tying the latex around Izayoi's wrist Krysta hooked a bottle to the syringe and looked for a vein. Sinking the needle into her skin she gazed over at Toran and inuyasha.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. Can't really blame him for such an outburst...I bet I would have acted the same way..."

Gathering about four little bottles filled with blood, Krysta removed the syringe and latex. She pressed a cotton ball over the tiny hole in her arm and wrapped the bandage around it.

"I'm going to go take this to Mark."

"Alright."

Stepping out of the room she shut the door.

"I'm going to go take a walk." Sesshomaru said getting up. Being cooped up in a hospital just wasn't doing himself any good.

InuTaisho nodded and lied his hand on top of Izayoi's...

()()()()()

About what seemed like an hour later Dr. Bongolan finally got his answers. A heavy dose of Arsenic was found in her blood. What's worse was it was taken by mouth. Was she trying to kill herself? He wondered...Maybe she just took toxic water that had it...? Pushing his way out of his office chair he carried the files back to room 417.

InuYasha was resting his head on Toran's lap sleeping. His patient, Shippo was long forgotten.

"InuTaisho? May I speak to you outside."

"Of course."

both stepping outside, Inutaisho leaned against the wall.

"I was able to spot something inside Izayoi's blood. I believe it is a substance used to kill rats..."

"Like, arsenic?"

"Precisely. Which explains the stomach pains she was having and the vomiting. Diagnosis, Arsenic poisoning."

"Is there any treatment doctor?"

"I wouldn't be able to progress until she woke up...I'm terribly sorry."

Now the only question that remained in InuTaisho's head was 'how did this happen Izayoi...'

()()()()()

InuYasha was forced to go to school the next day. His head hurt like crazy. Kagome spotted her favorite hanyou from about a mile away and gasped. She dropped her binder on the ground and ran her fastest over to him jumping in mid air. Class was in session so no kids were in the quad. InuYasha however was arriving a little late.

"Inu!"

InuYasha looked up with widened eyes. Good thing he was an expert when it came to glomps from Kagome. He caught her just in time before they both crashed onto the hard concrete.

"Inu! Where were you!" Kagome cried. "I called and you didn't answer. Inu I- what's wrong?" Kagome saw the distanced look on his face and frown on his face.

"My mom was taken to the emergency room yesterday..."

" Is she...okay?"

InuYasha shook his head looking at his feet. "She wouldn't wake up...she's in a coma." InuYasha sniffled and covered his eyes.

Kagome found tears in her own eyes. She was very close to Izayoi, has been for years. To hear such a horrible thing made her heart ache. Kagome was shocked when InuYasha crushed her into a suffocating hug. He needed a woman's comfort right now.

Kagome felt InuYasha shaking violently. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"Excuse me! No PDA!" A school monitor yelled.

"Give him a break!" Kagome cried showing her face which had tears. "He just got told his mother is in a coma. How would you feel? Leave us alone." Kagome cried and buried her head in InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha was trying very hard not to cry. The monitor stepped back a few steps before leaving.

"Inu...It's okay to cry." She whispered.

" I'm scared Kagome."

Kagome hugged him her tightest and relaxed. "Don't be..."

InuYasha was so glad he had Kagome. She was always there to comfort him when he was upset. Was always there for backup. Always stuck up for him. The greatest things a friend could do.

Kagome felt warm tears dampen her shoulder. "It'll be okay Inu..."

()()()()()

Izayoi was given her own room to keep for a long period of time. They didn't know when or if she was going to wake up. All they could do at this point was observe. The only thing Mark could do was make her as comfortable as possible. The amount of Arsenic in her told him there was a slightly larger chance she would never wake up. Breezy and Toran were actually saddened by the whole event. The look on her son's face was tragic. Normally they wouldn't let their emotions get in the way of their work.

()()()()

Shiori caught up with InuYasha at the end of the school day. "InuYasha.."

Turning around InuYasha gave a fake smile trying to hide the sorrow in his eyes.

"Shiori. We need to talk."

"Okay."

"I've been going through a lot at home and I...need some time just to myself."

"You're breaking up with me..."

He couldn't even bare to look her in the eye but nodded.

"This is all Kagome's doing, isn't it?" Shiori glared.

"What are you talking about? I have a relative in the hospital."

"If Kagome would have listened to me and stayed away from you we would still be together!"

"You told Kagome to stay away from me?" InuYasha asked in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you have a better relationship more with her than you do with your own girlfriend!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" InuYasha mocked.

Shiori gasped and stomped off.

"Go ahead and run to Kanna again! I don't care! That's all you ever do! Why don't you just date her!" He yelled.

"InuYasha...?" Kagome asked coming out of the girl's locker room.

" I broke up with Shiori... I'm actually quite glad."

"Why?"

"Anyone that has a problem with my friends can go die in a hole. I can't believe she told me that she told you to stay away from me."

Kagome smiled. "Are you going back to the hospital?"

"Yeah. You want to come later?"

"I think we'd all like to go visit."

" I'll see you later Kagome."

"Okay..." Kagome jumped as high as Mario into the sky and cheered once InuYasha was out of sight.. Finally they were broken up!

**Please leave a review. Okay I keep getting this question: What grade are they in now? Answer: 7****th**** grade. ^_^ I'm still deciding how many more chapters will be for their Middle school years. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait, kinda got dragged to places last weekend.. . Anyways For those of you who review without an account, I just want to take the time to say thank you for the positive feedback. It makes me feel awesome. And for those who ****do**** have an account, thank you as well. Read, Review, and Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 13.**

A person can only keep something hidden for so long. How much time will it take for someone to find it?

Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, Gramps, Kagome, and InuYasha all sat together in the waiting room with gifts. Hands filled with balloons, teddy bears, and get well cards. The nurses were cleaning Izayoi for a visit so they were asked to wait.

InuYasha was able to think long and hard about the whole situation. Just how in the world did she get arsenic poisoning? He recalled all the events that happened that day. Izayoi went to Seira's house, then came back home feeling deathly ill a few hours after her safe return home. 'Seira's place. Sick. Hours later. Seira's place. Hours later. Sick...' He said in his mind over and over again. After a great amount of time he understood it all... InuYasha growled at his conclusion. Did she have something to do with this?

'Speak of the devil.' InuYasha scoffed as he watched Seira walk through the sliding doors of the hospital. He felt his blood boil inside him. His instincts were never wrong. It had to of been Seira's doings. She never liked him or Izayoi.

"I'll kill you!" InuYasha dashed towards Seira, pulsing into his demon form. Everyone in the waiting room gasped.

Seira dodged his flying claws, gasping. "InuYasha! What has gotten into you!"

Taking heaving breaths his voice dripped with poison. "You bitch.." It almost sounded as if he wanted to cry.

One of the nurse's dropped her work and quickly dialed on the phone closest to her. This hospital certainly didn't need a murder reported here.

"Inu! Stop it!" Kagome cried getting out of her seat.

"Kagome! Sit down! He could hurt you!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded sitting her back down.

"He's hurting himself! Let me go!" Kagome scratched at her mom's arm causing her to bleed.

"Kagome!"

Running up to the scene Kagome tackled InuYasha. "Inu...please. It's Kagome, remember? Please turn back to normal!"

InuYasha battled with his demon, howling in pain. He squirmed underneath Kagome as she spoke gently to him.

"Please inu...I don't like when you let your demon over power you...You're scaring me!"

InuYasha pulsed painfully once again. 'You're scaring me!' Caught his demon's attention.

The patients, the nurses, even when the security showed, they all watched in amazement. InuYasha's claws returned to a normal state as well as his fangs. His eyes were once again a beautiful amber.

"K..kagome..."

Everyone in the room clapped, confusing the hanyou who had no memory of the whole scene.

"What happened...?" He asked getting up.

"Ma'am are you alright?" A security guard asked Seira resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I should sue you for assault! Worthless hanyou!" Seira yelled storming out of the hospital.

Coming into the waiting room, Inutaisho looked around the room with a slightly raised brow. 'Let's see, my son and his friend are sitting on the ground...there is two security guards and everyone is focused on the two sitting...'

"InuYasha! What'd you do!" He yelled.

"You know we should all just cool down and go to my place." Mrs. Higurashi suggested getting up. "We've already caused a scene..."

()()()()()()

"I demand her place be searched." InuYasha demanded sitting next to Kagome.

"Why would she poison Izayoi, InuYasha?" Inutaisho asked.

"Are you clueless dad! They hate each other! Of course she would want to get rid of mom! I bet if we searched her house we would find the tiniest bit of Arsenic used to poison mom!"

"I don't see the harm in that." Mrs. Higurashi said shrugging. "You did say that was the last place she had been and wasn't feeling too good right?"

"Well...yes."

"We will discuss things tomorrow. I think we all need a little sleep." Inutaisho suggested. "InuYasha, come on."

()()()()

InuYasha tossed and turned in his bed fumbling the silk sheets. Why wouldn't his father believe him?

"You want to play dirty Seira? Fine." InuYasha grinned in the moonlight shining through his window.

He tip-toed to his mother's closet and searched through all the boxes. "I know it's in here somewhere..." He came across pictures, old dresses, until finally a locked jewelery box. Kicking the unwanted stuff out of the way, he frowned at the lock. Why must there had to be a key in every situation? Flicking up his index finger he smirked. He tried picking the lock for 2 minutes until he finally got it open. He pulled the box open with both hands and gentle pulled out a tiny ring. Imbedded in the ring was a piece of a beautiful crystal known as the Shikon No-tama...

Shoving all the stuff into the closet he dashed off back to his room and pulled open the sliding doors to his closet. For dramatic effect he dressed in all black. And placed the ring around his finger. He stared at him self in the mirror as he changed. His hair grew long, his height increased, and yes you would have mistaken him for his father. Kissing the ring he cheered silently.

The shard of the Shikon no-tama could grant any wish. Even the power to shape-shift. However since it wasn't the full jewel, wishes were only temporarily.

He made his way towards the front door until he heard Nozomi's voice. Growling inwardly he turned his head a little to the right. 'Dang doesn't she ever go home!'

"Master InuTaisho?"

"Uh...just going for a quick walk."

"Alright."

Sighing with relief, InuYasha closed the door behind him. 'Oh Seira...if I find a single clue you're toast!' he grinned changing into a sprint.

()()()()()

He ringed the door bell a few times before a drowsy Seira opened the door in a purple robe. Seira looked more clearly at the figure standing at her doorway. "I-InuTaisho..?"

"Terribly sorry for my timing..."

"No it's alright." She laughed stepping aside. "Come in."

"Thank you."

Seira looked at the clock, it had been 10:30. "What brings you here so late InuTaisho?"

"I..uh..guess I just needed someone to talk to. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are a bit unstable at the moment."

"I see. I'm sorry about Izayoi. The poor thing!"

'Liar...' "Thank you... uh..mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Of course. You know where it is still right?"

"Y-yes.."

"I'll make us some tea."

"Yeah...you do that." He said bolting to the bathroom. He only knew where it was because sometimes he would have to stay at Seira's house when his parents went out. Although she always acted like he wasn't even there! He locked the door and took off the ring, putting it into his pocket. Back to his normal form he proceeded to plan 4. He scanned inside the shower and sniffed the toilet water in case she dumped the rest in there. But unfortunately she had not. Being the dog that he was, InuYasha always was tempted to drink from the toilet but he was taught better. He pointed at all the things in the medicine cabinet but still nothing was found. Crouching to look in the cupboard under the sink he didn't see any Rat killer... 'You sneaky wench...' sighing he flushed the toilet and turned on the water in the sink waiting five seconds before shutting it off. He didn't want to make her suspicious if he didn't flush the toilet.

He put the ring back on before going back to the living room. Where else would you keep Arsenic if not in the bathroom? Basement? No..she probably didn't have one. Her kitchen? Ah yes...the kitchen...

InuYasha took a sip of the foul tea, crinkling his nose at the bitter taste. Even he knew how to make better tea than this.

"How is it?" Seira asked taking her own sip. She always loved when InuTaisho came to visit her without his family..

"Good but...I think I'll get some sugar. You have some right?" He said approaching the kitchen on his own.

"Yes, in the corner cupboard to your right."

"Thank you." 'bleh... I've said that like 3 times to her already this night!'

He looked around the kitchen frantically searching high and low. 'Come on you stupid nose! Find the Arsenic! Oh that's right...that's why it's used for murder because you cant smell it...'

Just about ready to give up he turned around at gave a good hard stare at the trash can.

"Found it!" He called.

"I'm glad! I thought as though it wasn't hidden."

As soon as he opened the lid to the trash can he stumbled backward placing a hand over his mouth. Tears leaked into his eyes at the sight of a damaged Arsenic bottle placed in the trash bin. His blood boiled hotter than a volcano. He picked up the bottle angrily and growled.

"InuTaisho dear?" Seira called. It sounded as if she was coming to the kitchen! Quickly he placed the top back on the trash can and hid the bottle in his jacket. Seira came into the room and walked over to the cupboard next to her fridge. "It's right here. See?" She said holding up a tray of sugar cubes.

"I...I should be going..."He said with a distant look. It took all his willpower not to attack her right now.

With that said he zipped past her and out the door. Half of him was hoping he wouldn't find anything. It hurt him that Seira had done something so diabolical. He cleared his head of all thoughts and continued home.

Bursting through the front door InuYasha removed his ring, throwing it on the couch.

"InuYasha-Sama... I thought you were in bed?" Nozomi asked putting the broom in the closet.

"Nozomi!" InuYasha cried running towards her and crushed her into a hug.

"InuYasha..Sama..?" She asked holding him. "What's wrong?"

Stepping back he pulled out the damaged Arsenic bottle. "I found it at Seira's beach house. Damaged and everything in her garbage can! It was her! She poisoned mom!"

Wiping his tears with a handkerchief in her apron she spoke. "What were you doing at Seira's so late at night?"

"I used mom's ring to shape-shift into my dad and I went over to her house knowing she would let me in. I searched all the places I thought she would be keeping the bottle and I found it in the trash can! Why would she do this!"

Nozomi brought him back into her arms and patted his back. "I think I should wake master Taisho. Have a seat."

InuYasha nodded and sat down on the love seat.

Nozomi quickly bounced up the tall stair case and found the master bedroom. "InuTaisho! InuTaisho!" She called walking over to the bed.

"Nozomi...?" He said groggily still half asleep. "What is it?"

"Get up! Quickly! It's about your wife!"

"Izayoi! What!"

"Meet me in the living room when you are dressed."

InuTaisho hopped out of his bed and quickly put on a pajama shirt on. Had Izayoi woken up? Was she cured?

Once he made it to the living room the first thing he noticed was the Arsenic bottle on the coffee table.

"You wanted proof and I gave you proof." InuYasha stated calmly. "I found this at Seira's house in her garbage can. Why would she have a broken Rat poison bottle unless she wanted a large amount of it and I don't know...pour it in someone's ice tea?"

"What were you doing sneaking into Seira's house at such a late hour is my question!"

"InuTaisho-Sama...He used Lady Izayoi's Shikon Shard to shape shift." Nozomi explained. "Completely necessary for the task at hand."

After thinking for quite some time he walked halfway up the stairs before turning around. "Have the police over here in thirty minutes..."

Nozomi bowed and grabbed the nearest telephone.

"911, what is your emergency?"

()()()()()()

The Taisho's stayed awake most of the night answering the police's questions. They jotted down everything they had to say. Inutaisho couldn't tell his son just how proud he was of him. He couldn't even tell how much hatred he felt for Seira now and probably for the rest of his life. Seira was accused of attempted murder and would have to face a judge in the next few days. She couldn't believe she just let InuYasha walk right into her house when she thought it was her past love the whole time! She was so ashamed. She tried her hardest to come up with an excuse but none came to mind. She could already picture the handcuffs on her wrists now...

InuYasha held his mother's hand while she lay in a peaceful slumber still in the hospital. Dr. Bongolan and Dr. Shew both came in with bright smiles.

"Good morning InuYasha." They both greeted simultaneously with a bow. Looking to the left of InuYasha, they saw Kagome who was arranging all the gifts brought in from her family. They could tell Izayoi was very well loved. Just not by everyone as though it seemed.

Dr. Shew took a seat next to InuYasha looking at all the gifts. "I heard all that had happened. You're mother would be proud of you."

"I just knew in my gut she had something to do with it." he said staring at his mother's hand. "Now the only thing left is to wait for her to get better."

"You're in luck." Dr. Bongolan said looking at the chart. "She is slowly starting to show signs of consciousness." He poked her foot with his pen causing it to twitch. "See?"

"Does that mean she'll wake up soon?"

"I can't be too sure on an answer yet but I have no doubt."

InuYasha nodded. Kagome got a text message on her phone from Sango.

"Inu! Sango invited us to go skating!"

"I don't know..." He said returning his gaze to the floor.

"You should go." Dr. Shew urged. "It only makes people go insane being cooped up in a hospital all day."

"But doctors do that all week."

" We've all had our fair share of asylums." He joked.

"Come on InuYasha! We haven't been having fun for the past few days."Kagome begged.

"...Alright..."

"Yay!"

()()()()()

Kagome struggled to put on her skates. Just listening to the blasting music and skates rolling in the rink made her want to put them on quicker. Why'd they always have to be so difficult!

InuYasha kneeled before her and loosened her skate. "You're doing it all wrong Kagome..."

Sango sighed from the skating rink watching InuYasha help put on Kagome's skates.

"It's as if he is putting a ring on her finger." She cooed. Miroku rolled his eyes crashing into the wall next to Sango.

"No it isn't...He is simply putting something on her foot. Big deal."

"I think it's sweet."

"My dear Shango-chan, do you need help putting on your skates?"

"I'm already in skates idiot...and stop calling me Shango."

"Pardon me for trying to do a sweet thing.."

"You're hopeless. Come on, I'll race you around the rink."

"Ready..."

"Set go!"

"Is it too tight?" InuYasha asked moving her foot around.

"No. Let's skate now!"

"Okay." he laughed helping her up. They both made it to the skating rink without falling which was a pretty good sign. Kagome and InuYasha went around the rink twice holding onto the sides so they wouldn't fall. On their third time around InuYasha let go with ease. Kagome shook her head and grasped onto the rails with dear life. In the back of the rink there were no rails available. InuYasha offered his hand and let Kagome tug on him when she needed support. Kagome accident hit Inuyasha's skate sending them both tumbling to the ground. "Are you okay?" InuYasha laughed getting up, then helped Kagome up.

"Yeah. Sorry about that!"

"It's okay."

"Kago-Chan! Inu-Chan!" Sango called coming full speed toward them. She wasn't sure how to stop so they all ended up in a jumbled mess on the floor again.

"Ouch, I should of out a pillow in my pants to protect my butt." Kagome joked trying to get up but kept slipping back down.

"Sorry! Sorry! I haven't really got the braking down on these things. You guys having fun?"

"So far." InuYasha smiled.

"How's your mom?"

"Same.." He frowned. "Though she is showing signs of consciousness!"

"That's good!"

"Dang Sesshomaru's mom is crazy in the head to pull something like that." Miroku said shaking his head.

"I know. It was hard finding evidence but I got it. Hopefully they put her in jail for a long time. Though I prefer if she was sentenced for death." he said with narrowed eyes.

"Inu...Don't say that." Kagome whined.

"She's never treated me or my mother with respect. She only faked it when dad or Sesshomaru was around. But she snapped awhile ago..."

The four of them skated around and around, taking occasional breaks. Skating made them really thirsty. InuYasha only fell twice because his friends kept hitting his skates! Some friends they were...

"Alright now is time for backward skaters and couples only on the skating rink. Again Backwards skaters or couples only..." one of the workers said into a microphone.

Kagome sighed getting off of the rink with her friends watching the little amount of couples skate in to disco lights.

"Come on Kagome." InuYasha winked pulling her onto the skating rink again. "We can pretend." Kagome blushed at the offer, though it was so dark in there nobody would be able to see her face. It was a weird feeling holding InuYasha's hand in the the dim light while they skated. All eyes were practically glued on them. Best friends all the time would skate with their girlfriends although some were actually couples. Kagome's hand grew sweaty as it grasped InuYasha's. Though he could care less what her hands felt like, as long as she was having a good time. It was almost as if they really were a skating couple.

Sango squealed in delight watching her two best friends skating and holding hands like that. "Miroku! Miroku! Get my phone!"

"You wont be able to take a picture of them in this light." He pointed out handing her her phone.

"Sure it will! I just got to get them when they pass us by. Quickly because the song is going to end soon."

Just like she planned, Sango snapped the perfect photo of her friends. It was quite obvious in the flashed photo that they had both been blushing.

"That is adorable."

"They are going to kill you when they find this."

"Oh they'll never know." Sango gave out an evil laugh and took Miroku's hand to go skate. She was getting tired of waiting.

Once the song ended Kagome and InuYasha both took a break.

"Thank you for skating with me."

"No problem." He smiled. As terrible as this week has been for InuYasha, Kagome had still managed to put a smile on his face...

()()()()()()

"Miyamoto; Seira. Pleaded guilty for attempted Murder of Taisho; Izayoi, wife of the leader in Taisho Corporations. This court finds you guilty with the evidence of a broken Arsenic filled rat poison founded by Taisho;InuYasha. I sentence you to twenty years in Prison. Seeing as you are a Youkai this should be no problem at all..." The judge said to Seira sternly with narrowed eyes. Seira sighed in the large courtroom. The Taisho's and the Higurashi's were there to defend the victim. Bailiff was looking at the crushed Arsenic bottle. Seira's DNA had been on it and she had admitted to attempted murder. Her legs were shaking horribly. Demon or not, twenty years was a long time. What would Sesshomaru think of her now? "You got to realize Seira Miyamoto...We aren't in the Feudal Era anymore. When someone makes you angry you cant go and slaughter them like we did in the old days... You're now seen as a threat to the public. With that being said.." She tapped her gavel twice onto the desk before getting up. "Court dismissed."

()()()()()()

"...and we went to court. I wish you could have been there mom." InuYasha said sitting next to his mother in the hospital. Dr. Shew always stayed close by if he needed help.

" I guess sending her to jail made you feel pretty good huh?" Dr. Shew asked changing the I.V.

"Yeah..."

'But I'm not done with that wench yet...Just you wait til I'm of age...' He grinned hiding his face with his hair.

**Okay That concludes their Pre-teen years! ^_^ The next few chapters will now focus on their senior year in high school. Cant wait! Please leave a review. If I'm up for it the next chapter should be ready by tomorrow, if not, next weekend. Sorry but School keeps butting into all my free time . **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! So looks like your reviews once again put me in a spell to write some more. Oh and guess what! I'm sick again...-_- what a shocker. XD So...congratulations to my 100****th**** reviewer: PermanentlyFrozen. Tell them what they won Sesshomaru! :D  
(Sesshomaru: Nothing. ;D) (claps) woo!**

**You guys are all my Valentine's this year kay? :D (And no you do not have a say in it.) Everyone is jumping to the edge of their seats wondering if and when InuKag will happen. Don't worry! I got it covered! I planned out this whole story! M'kay? Read, review and enjoy please? **

Just like everyone else, we all grow up sometime. In some cases, a lot faster than others. Five years in a person's life could fly right past them having them blinking in confusion. Friends change over time, styles change, sometimes even genders...? Though that is not the point.

Somewhere in Tokyo Japan is a small black and pink building shaded by monstrous trees. Despite it's size, it's visited quite often by many residents. Inside you'll be taken to the back of the building with an enclosed room, locked inside are two people.

Eighteen-year-old InuYasha sat erected in his seat in the office of a small salon. His hair flowed down his back in silver tresses. Just like he had promised to his mother, he grew out his hair. Seeing as his father was ranked high in society, the school let his lengthy hair bend some rules.. Most people assumed he belonged in the heavens playing soothing music on a harp with that face of his. He tapped his claws on his knee waiting as the owner of the salon looked at his profile. Honestly how long was this going to take? 'How did I get into this mess?' He wondered. This was all Sesshomaru's fault. InuYasha wanted to get his first job and what does he do? Ask the one person he should have avoided. Not only now was he sent to a place he didn't want to be but his friends made a bet he would last a month there. He would show them...

InuYasha took in the manager's beauty as she read his portfolio. She wore a short black dress with sandals. Her creamy legs were in view due to her position of sitting on top of the desk with crossed legs. Though most say this is inappropriate, she wouldn't care. A smile curled onto her rosy lips as she set the papers down on her desk. InuYasha looked back from her cleavage to her face. 'Does she usually wear this to work?' Her short midnight hair bounced gracefully as she stepped off of the desk.

"I just have one question..." She said with a smirk sitting down into her office chair. "Do you tame that luscious hair of yours every morning?"

"Uh...Yeah?"

"My, You don't seem sure of your answer. Tell Yura, is that your natural hair color?" She asked lacing her fingers together.

" To have long hair you have to know how to take care of it...and I'm a hanyou, this is all natural."

Yura swooned dramatically before getting back up. "We could definitely use you in our team...You're hired...Inu...Yasha...What do you say?"

InuYasha though for a moment. Only one thing whirled in his mind: 1.) this lady is a bit creepy.

"Uh..when do I start?"

()()()()()()

"Oh m Gee Kagome. Look!"

"Eww! Eri!"

"Is that old lady wearing a thong!"

"It's red too."

"Okay guys, seriously let's do something else. I'm getting bored of staring at random people walking by with binoculars." Kagome said removing her face from the window. Since 9th grade Kagome has been the best of friends with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Some say they were triplets because the three of them were never separated.

"Kagome, do you got any thongs?" Eri asked going through her panty drawer.

"Eri! Get out of there! And NO I do not!" Kagome said pushing her out of the way causing something to fall out.

"Hey what's this?" Ayumi said picking up a photograph. It was Kagome hugging her obese cat Buyo with a boy with silvery hair.

"kago-chan." Yuka sang. "Who's the girl with you in the pic?"

Kagome glanced at the picture, snatching it from both of them. Laughing she set down the picture underneath all her underwear.

"That's a boy stupid."

"And how come we've never met this boy?"

"WE uh...kind of drifted apart you know? His family wanted him to go to a private school in his first year of high school. We tried to still hang out but there was just too much homework burying us alive. He came to our school in 11th grade but...we didn't have any classes together so it was still hard to chat with him..." Kagome sighed sitting on her bed. "Kami...I miss him so much. I never really realized it until now..." (An:/ Seriously people read the whole chapter before you have a panic attack -.-')

"That's tragic!" Ayumi cried smashing her head into Kagome's pillow and cried fake tears.

"Did you two date or something? You seem pretty close in this picture."

"Practically knew him my whole life but we never dated though the thought came to my mind every now and then. My mom took me to a day care one day because she got her hours at worked changed... I...I ended up fighting with him over a red crayon." Kagome laughed at the memory. Her friends grew worried about her as tears glazed their friend's eyes. "I broke his crayon but it didn't take long for him to forgive me..."

"Kagome!" Sota called all the way downstairs. "Gramps needs you to step on his back again!"

"Ah come on Gramps! I'm with my friends!" Kagome yelled back.

Her friends giggled at her embarrassment.

"Don't worry Kagome. I got this." Eri said getting up. "My mom does this for a living." and with that she went downstairs.

"I'm hungry." Yuka announced rubbing her stomach.

"Me too." Ayumi agreed.

"Mama is probably cooking us something in the kitchen." Kagome guessed. "let's go downstairs."

"Okay!"

Watching both girls leave the room Kagome picked up the photo again. "Best friend? Where are you?"

With a lovely smile Mrs. Higurashi served the household with a delicious Oden meal. Kagome's favorite...

Mrs. Higurashi still looked as young as ever. The gray hair she did grow was hardly noticeable.

"Dig in everybody."

Everyone prayed for their meal before devouring every last bite.

"Kagome I got a 15% off haircut for you in the mail."

"Ooh! Thanks! I've been meaning to get my bangs trimmed." Kagome said blowing her bangs out of her face. "When?"

"Tomorrow I believe. Or would you like me to re-schedule?"

"No that's fine. I wasn't busy."

"Perfect. It's the salon near that jewelery store."

"You mean the one owned by Ayame's mom?"

"Precisely!"

"Oh okay. That shouldn't be too hard to find."

()()()()()

The very next day like planned Kagome put her up in a messy bun and put on a tank top and skinny jeans.

"I'm leaving now!" She called before leaving the shrine. Looking at sacred tree next to her window she was smacked in the face with a flash back. 'The time when me and InuYasha sat up in the tree and I broke my arm...'

()()()()()()

Jakotsu licked his lips at the sight of InuYasha putting on his black apron. Jakotsu usually worked the place by himself on the less busy days but now he had a little puppy to train.

"It fits deliciously..."

"It's a little tight don't you think?" InuYasha asked trying to breathe.

"Fine, fine." He said untying it a little in the back. "Now you work at this station okay. I'll let you have my first appointment, Syo. Boy cuts are usually easier than female cuts. When I think your ready i'll give you a harder task. But for now, I got to see your best. All your supplies should be at your work station. If you need a blow dryer or something ask one of the lovely ladies working next to you. Or you can personally come to me.." He said with a wink. "Any questions, I'll be at the front."

"Got it."

"Wow, you're a smart cookie aren't ya?"

"Um...the directions weren't that difficult if that's what you mean.."

"Syo should be coming any minute"

"'kay."

Jakotsu greeted his regular client Syo just a few moments later. He explained how he wouldn't be able to cut his hair today but he would be in the proper hands of InuYasha and well taken care of.

"So, what can I do for you today?"

"Going bald." The man said simply, shrugging.

'Okay...seems easy enough...' InuYasha said searching the shelves.

Kagome arrived at the small salon taking off her sunglasses.

"hi.. I had an appointment today...uh Higurashi."

Jakotsu looked through his purple binder Finding Kagome's name at the top of the list and smiled. "Ah..yes. What were we doing for you today Ms. Kagome?"

"Just wanted to trim my bangs."

"Okay. Have a seat in our comfy waiting area. We have plenty of magazines to look through."

"Thanks."

Kagome took a seat picking up a magazine and skimmed through it.

"Kagome?" Jakotsu asked putting on some gloves. "did you want a wash too?"

"Why not." She smiled.

"Alright. One second. I'll be right back."

Jakotsu skipped gracefully into the working station and saw the work of InuYasha.

"Oh Syo! I'm terribly sorry! InuYasha what have you done!" Jakotsu cried noticing the now bald man.

"What! He said he wanted to go bald!" InuYasha said offended.

Syo nodded looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh...Well in that case...Congrats InuYasha. How about you wash my next client's hair? Let me know when she is finished. I have someone setting her into the sink right now.

"Fine with me." He said switching stations. His breath caught in his throat of the lovely woman lying with her hair pooled in the sink. She had flawless skin and beautiful black long hair. Mentally slapping himself InuYasha took a deep breath and approached her. Her eyes were closed for the time being as InuYasha turned on the water. "Too hot?"

"No. It feels good." Kagome sighed with a smile.

InuYasha proceeded and pumped a glob of shampoo into the palm of his hands. He washed Kagome's hair gently ranking her scalp with his claws. Kagome had to admit, he was good. He did the same with the conditioner and made sure he got everything out of her hair before towel drying her head. He looked up at the clock while he did his work. It was almost his break. 'Wow...it's almost 12?'

Once he removed the towel he turned around to put in in the hamper to be washed.

"I never caught your name." Kagome frowned opening her eyes to the bright light.

InuYasha cursed inwardly before turning around. Rule number one in business, always give your clients your name. Kagome did a double take at her hair stylist. Gasping she covered her mouth with both her hands. "Inu...InuYasha!"

"Uh...yeah? How'd you know?" Okay something didn't make sense to him. She was acting as if she had just met Justin Beiber.. wait' a minute. Now that I see her face...HOLY-'

"It's me, Kagome." She said getting out of the chair with tears in her eyes.

InuYasha blushed slightly. Only moments ago he was checking out his best friend...he was screwed.. What happened to short, flat-chested, innocent Kagome!

"I...would have never recognized you. You changed so much. I mean! You look beautiful but...the last time I saw you and..." 'Oh great...now I'm panicking...'

Kagome then blushed. He had called her beautiful. Now that was one thing he had never said. Kagome jumped mid air into his arms wrapping her legs around him. It was a bit too intimate seeing as they haven't seen each other for so long.

"I've missed my best friend."She said burying her head into his shoulder.

"Inu dear... eheheh...this isn't the place to pick up women." Jakotsu said scratching the back of his head.

"I wasn't..." InuYasha said setting Kagome back on to her feet.

"Ooh! I get it. You two know each other!" Jakotsu laughed placing a hand to his cheek. "Carry on."

"Kagome ...I'm sorry."

"When's your break? I want to talk to you."

"Right now actually. We have a lot to catch up on..." InuYasha said taking off his black apron and gloves. He and Kagome found the nearest lolita coffee shop and got a booth to sit at.

"Do you still go to Tokyo High? I never see you in the halls!"

"Yeah...I felt like there was just a huge gap in my life without you Kagome..."

" Homework was piling so high I never had the chance to come over or anything..."

"I was beginning to think that you lost my number or something."

"We're together again.." She smiled. "What were you doing working at a hair salon?" Kagome laughed.

"Well about that-"

"Hello. I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Can I get you anything?" A girl in a baby blue lolita costume bowed holding a pen and small notepad.

"just a coffee." Kagome ordered.

"I don't want anything thank you." InuYasha turned down the offer. He was too shocked to eat or drink anything at this moment in time.

"Suit yourself. Coming right up doll."

"As I was saying...I wanted to get a job well, not really because I needed the money...mainly it was just because I was bored." he admitted. "I was stupid enough to run to Sesshomaru for help so he gave me a mysterious address saying they would definitely hire me. I wasn't going to chicken out so I took the job. I'll only do it for a month though just to prove my friends wrong. They don't think I'll be able to do it. Are you working?"

"Sadly, I work in one of the stores at the mall."

"Oh that's cool."

"Though if I lived like you I would never have to get a job." She joked.

The waitress came back with Kagome's coffee and set it down in front of her.

"There ya go! Enjoy."

"Are you still in touch with Sango and Miroku?"

"A little, but not much. I met three new friends in 9th grade. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri. The three of them are glued to the hip."

"So if one of them dates a boy then they are all dating the same boy?" InuYasha smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe! InuYasha your hair is so long!" She said in amazement. "It's even longer than mine now. I never would have thought I would have competition with a boy when it came to hair length."

"I kept the promise I made with my mom."

"Oh Izayoi! How is she?"

"She's great. She is still in the therapy business."

"That's good."

"Dang...we got to find a way to hang out with each other."  
"As long as we don't mess around we could do homework together like we used to do."

" You always end up doing all the work by yourself though. I'm usually found upside down eating something."

Kagome laughed taking a drink of her coffee.

"So are you dating yet?" he asked with curiosity.

Kagome sighed messing with her napkin. "I tried but they're all idiots. I find out the next day that they had a girlfriend and here they are trying to flirt with me. They steep so low sometimes. My own brother got a girlfriend before I could get a boyfriend!" She ranted. "I must be really ugly in boy's eyes."

"You're far from ugly Kagome. They probably stay away because you have a vicious side."

"I do?" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah like ever sense I met you. Where have you been all this time?"

"Dazed in a lalaland. Hey so anyway, my friend Eri is throwing a party this weekend. You should go with me!"

"Uh...house party... not really my thing."

"Don't tell me you actually believe all the horror stories from the movies."

"hey those things could happen!"

"We'll be fine. Come on please..."

"Why can't we just have a movie night or something..."

"Okay after."

"No, you'll be too drunk for that."

"I promise I wont get drunk."

"Keh. That's a lie!"

"believe what you want. You should come over for dinner tonight. Sota and mama have probably missed you a whole lot too."

"Oh and what about the 'gramps?'"

" Uh...we mistakenly put him into a library and he read this book on demons..."

"Man and ever sense I was a child I thought he had grown to like me."

"You guys never really talked when you came over to my house."

"Yeah that's true." InuYasha looked at his wrist watch. His lunch break was almost up. "I should be heading back to work. I'll see you later okay?"

Kagome crushed him into a tight hug before letting go. "Okay. Come at 7!"

"Alright."

()()()()()

"Oh InuYasha! You've grown into such a handsome young man!" Mrs. Higurashi said pinching his cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Have a seat. The steaks are done." She said rushing into the kitchen.

"The house hasn't changed a bit." InuYasha said with a smile. It was just how he remembered it.

"Sota! You've got to hide!" Yelled Gramps. "There is a 6 ft demon sitting calmly at our dining room table! He looks like he is hungry. Why are you standing there boy! Run! Save yourself."

"Gramps calm down...It's just InuYasha..."

"Eh...?"

"Kagome's so called 'friend' Though I think that's code name for boyfriend." Sota said with a wink although his sister and InuYasha had clearly heard him.

"Shut up Sota." she warned stabbing the air with her fork.

"No fighting at the table guys..." Mrs. Higurashi sighed bringing out the steaks which were seasoned with care.

All in all, the meat was perfect. InuYasha was quite satisfied.

"So InuYasha, what have you and your family been up to?"

" Sesshomaru is being taught how to run the family business and I'm waiting until I complete school to really stabilize in one job."

"I see. What ever happened to that girl Sesshomaru was dating?"

" She's a fighter. Still hanging in there."

"Poor girl..."

" Though some how I get this feeling Fluffy is hurting more than she is."

"Why's that?"

"Just a feeling."

"oh.."

" So InuYasha are you currently dating anyone?" Gramps asked taking a large bite of steak. Not the smartest thing to do when your teeth weren't all that strong anymore..

"Yes actually...an old friend Kikyo..."

Kagome forced her meat down with a hard swallow to avoid choking. Not the thing she wanted to hear...not at all.

**Woo! Two updates in the same time period. :D Awesome. Is it a bad thing to become so angry at 3 in the morning? My friend went too far this time :'D hehe.. I better go to sleep before I find a sharp object! ^_^ Okay I'm really burnt. I've been typing for eight hours out of 24 so next ****update wont be until next weekend. (Unless another miracle happens... o.O) Leave a Review.**

**To xXjoshXx: Nice to meet you. ^^ I'm glad you rank my story so highly. Did you leap for joy? XD And about your question; I don't want to spoil anything of the story so you'll have to wait and see. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there! Hung out with my friends Friday and Sunday, (Slept Saturday) But I still had one more day off so I updated. Hoopla! :O (hehe, You know from Spongebob?) okay anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy...**

"You're hair is so soft..." Jakotsu said as he ran his fingers through InuYasha's hair.

"Can you uh... not do that please?" InuYasha said really tensed. He couldn't cut people's hair properly with Jakotsu drooling at him all day. It was a very difficult shift.

"What's wrong InuYasha? You seem a little...I don't know, where's my happy Inu?" Jakotsu asked razor cutting his clients hair. She was looking for an goth style. Jakotsu was a master when it came to this but nobody could beat Yura.

"Yesterday Kagome invited me over for dinner and she kinda gave me a heavy dose of the silent treatment when she found out me and Kikyo were dating..."

"There seems to be a teensy ounce of jealously in the air. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Jealously? Kikyo and Kagome have always gotten along. Why would there be 'jealously?" InuYasha wasn't quite getting it as he brushed his clients hair. He had always seen Kikyo and Kagome as the best of friends. Why would Kagome be angry if they had gotten together? Shouldn't she be happy for him?

"I think you're seeping into a love triangle dear."

"What do you know about love?" InuYasha scoffed.

"Oh you'd be surprised. How strange would it be that Kagome is dying to be the string wrapped around your finger? Though she is sad she cant be that string if Kikyo has taken her place?"

'Wait...wait...I think I'm getting something...' InuYasha thought long and hard. 'nah...'

"What...?"

"Goodness you're hopeless." Jakotsu slapped his hand against his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry! I'm not intelligent when it comes to these kind of things."

"Now tell me, what does Kagome look like when she looks at you?"

"I don't know, She just smiles. That doesn't prove anything."

"What do you think of Kagome?"

"I love my best friend and would do anything for her."

"Ugh. Have you ever told that to her face?"

"Sorta!"

"Sorta! Sorta isn't good enough in mama's rule book."

"Mama...?"

"I think Kagome is afraid of losing you to Kikyo completely."

"She isn't going to lose me! Look I know we haven't talked in a while but we're together again. It's just like old times."

"Have you kissed Kikyo before?"

"Duh! What are you supposed to do with a girlfriend? -You know what, don't answer that."

"I wasn't going to go that far...calm down."

InuYasha finished with his clients hair and gave him a mirror. "Satisfied?"

"Very! You did an excellent job young man!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he took off his apron.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm still a high school student you know! I can't stay forever, I still have homework to do!"

"I'll miss you..." Jakostu said sighing but InuYasha was already out the front door.

"Something is terribly wrong with you." his client told him.

"Oh what do you know old man?"

()()()()()()

"Kikyo! Can you believe it! Out of all the people he could have dated he chose Kikyo!" Kagome ranted to her friends who were helping get her ready for the party.

"Kagome..."

"Why was I never good enough for him in Middle School!" Kagome cried.

"Sweety...You'll mess up your makeup..." Eri said wiping her eye with a cotton ball.

"I hate him so much!" She wailed.

"You don't mean that..."

"I know! I love him!"

Kagome's friends just sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional today." Kagome said blowing her nose. "InuYasha wouldn't even come to the party with me!"

"Honey, just forget about him for the night."

"He never leaves my mind though."

"Kagome be strong! We'll make you look gorgeous for the party. Every guy will be drooling over you."

Kagome got up and walked into the bathroom. Her straightened hair ran down the front of her shirt. She had light makeup on, anymore and she would look like Kikyo's twin sister. Her black skirt flowed halfway to her thigh. Her green blouse gave the hint that ' she wants to be formal, but she's here to party' Basically, let's just say her father would kill her if he saw her wearing this.

"Are we geniuses or what?" Yuka gloated.

"Kagome! Ahh! I gotta take a picture!" Ayumi squealed taking out her camera.

Kagome blushed as the light flashed in her eyes.

"Really guys?"

"Yep!" They said simultaneously.

"Let's party!"

()()()()()

It didn't take long for half of the school to arrive, swarming the girl's house. Music blasted through the thin walls as bodies danced the night away. There were a ton of food out on platters for everyone to eat. There had been crispy chicken wings, Chips and Salsa, and don't forget the soda fountain.

Kouga watched Kagome sway her hips to the beat of the music from the stairs. She was quite enjoying herself. She looked delicious in that short skirt of hers. He made his way slowly down each step avoiding being touched by anyone.

Kagome saw Kouga and waved. "Hi Kouga! Having fun?"

"My...not nearly as fun as you seem to be having."

Kagome laughed and held out her hand for Kouga. "Dance with me?"

"Of course." He grinned.

The dance was innocent enough until Kouga took control. It was just like an episode in Jersey Shore.

"Uh...I'm a little tired." Kagome said pushing Kouga off of her. She was feeling a bit in the danger zone.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure."

Kouga made his way to the punch and poured all he could fit into one cup. He grinned all the way as he handed Kagome back the cup who drank the whole thing without a second stop. Kouga wasn't sure what was in the punch, he just hoped it was Sake.

"Mmmm! That was good." Kagome smiled placing the cup on the table.

"Glad you liked it."

"Let's dance again!"

"But you just said-"

"Come on!"

Kagome swung Kouga into the living room again and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. The room was spinning in Kagome's head. She wasn't sure why but she just felt so happy all of a sudden.

()()()()()()

InuYasha growled, looking through his binoculars up in the tree he sat. It was a front row view of Eri's whole house party. InuYasha was dressed in all black looking like a spy. Though he didn't care about those fools. There was only one he was trying to look after.

"What the hell is she wearing! Oh my god she needs to put on a sweater." InuYasha tore the binoculars off his eyes and crossed his arms. 'She is sooo grounded! Oh wait, I'm not her father. Still she is getting her ass kicked when I see her at school!'

InuYasha watched as Kagome drank the whole cup of punch Kouga gave to her. He banged his head on the tree continuously. 'Come on Kagome! You're smarter than that! Ugh!' This was driving him nuts just watching.

He braced himself as he leaped off and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He stomped over to the door and pounded on it.

Ayumi opened the door still dancing and smiled. "Hi InuYasha!"

"Hello...? uh...?"

"Ayumi."

"Yeah."

" Kagome's hurt so you aren't allowed inside. Sorry Yasha."

"What! Why!"

"Eh...Can't say. It's cold outside, can I shut the door?"

"NO! Not until you let me in!"

"but Eri told me to specifically not let you in if you came."

"So!"

"What do you mean so! This is her house."

"I don't get why I'm not allowed inside though. That mangy wolf is drugging Kagome!"

" Pshh no he isn't."

"yes he is! I saw it!"

"Stalker!"

"Noo!"

InuYasha watched as Kouga whispered something into Kagome's ear and they both went upstairs. He gasped inwardly and looked at Ayumi in a panic. 'This is just like the movies!'

He turned around and ran to the side of the house. He wasn't going to make any progress with Ayumi being a door monitor.

()()()()()(

Kouga opened the nearest bedroom and pulled Kagome inside locking it. Kagome sat on the bed and smiled.

()()()()

InuYasha growled, pulling on his hair. Just how was he supposed to know which room she was in exactly? 'Ah...I can sniff her out!' InuYasha walked backwards a bit before jumping onto the side of the house and began climbing. He didn't really know just how big the house was until he started climbing it.

()()()()()

Kouga caressed Kagome's face. "You're so beautiful Kagome..."

"No I'm not..." Kagome frowned. The words only meant so much to her when they came from InuYasha's mouth.

"Yes... I've never seen another girl as beautiful as you are..." He said slowly inching his face closer to hers.

Kagome's eyes were drooping heavily. She wasn't even aware of what was happening. She took another drink of her third cup of punch and sighed.

()()()()()

InuYasha climbed to the closet window and tried scratching it open with his claws. 'Man, how do cats do this?'

()()()()()()

Kouga pinned Kagome to the bed and kissed her desperately. Finally, the moment he has been waiting for. Kagome closed her eyes and gave in. "mmm...InuYasha..." She mumbled against his lips.

Kouga pulled back and narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Hm? Nothing, nothing." Kagome said with a yawn. "we should go dance some more."

"I've had it. I don't care anymore. I'm taking you as my mate NOW."

()()()()

InuYasha finally kicked the window open and searched all the upstairs bedrooms. He walked into a lot of things going on he shouldn't have but none of the people were Kouga and Kagome. 'Curses, their names sound catchy together.' He said inwardly as he ran to the end of the hall.'I really hope I make it In time.' He tried opening the door that was locked and growled, kicking the door open. Kouga was on top of Kagome. HIS Kagome.

Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha. "InuYasha...You said you weren't going to come."

"Well I'm sure glad I decided to pop up. Now get off of her you mangy wolf!" InuYasha yelled attacking Kouga to the ground and threw punches. Kagome fixed her shirt and covered her face with her hands. What had she done? Or what would she have done if InuYasha didn't come along?

"Oh hell no!" Eri said bursting through the door. "Get out of here InuYasha and Kouga! It's bad enough I have to clean this place before my parents come home but I don't need to be scrubbing blood out of the carpet too!" She lectured yanking the two off of each other. "Kagome! Are you okay! Did they hurt you! Oh I've had enough of you two!"

Kagome just sobbed into her hands. InuYasha pushed Kouga off of him and went to comfort Kagome.

"InuYasha I said-!"

"No...Eri, it's fine. InuYasha tried to stop it."

InuYasha helped Kagome up and gave her his jacket. "Cover up. You don't expose just anything to anyyone."

Kagome blushed a deep crimson taking the warm jacket and put it on. InuYasha put his arm around her shoulder and excused them both from the room.

"I'm taking her home. She drank enough and doesn't need to be driving."

"InuYasha..."

"I didn't give her anything to drink though!" Eri said then narrowed his eyes at Kouga. "OUT! InuYasha? Call me when she's at home safe."

"I will."

"Thanks. Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay."

()()()()()()

Kagome wiped her tears getting into her bed. InuYasha stood at the door way with his arms crossed. "I'm...sorry InuYasha."

"Don't worry, just get some sleep." and with that he was gone.

Kagome pulled the blanket over her quivering lips and sobbed. Why had she been so stupid? That was probably why InuYasha wouldn't date her. He didn't want a big dummy...

()()()()()()

The next day Kagome woke up with a splinting headache. She moaned crushing a pillow over her head. 'I hate you Kouga.' her alarm clock for school went off just moments later. Gasping she looked at her calendar. "MONDAY! WHO THROWS A PARTY ON A SUNDAY!"She kicked the covers off with her legs and jumped into the shower. Her headache was killing her so she just put her hair up in a pony tail. All she wanted to do was crawl back in bed She felt a rush of nausea come over her and rushed to the bathroom. "Oh please don't tell me I'm pregnant! I thought InuYasha stopped all of it? Or did I pass out! Argh! I cant remember anything. All this thinking is making my head hurt ten times worse!"

After she finished throwing up into the poor toilet that had just been cleaned she grabbed her backpack and forced herself to school. She really didn't feel like eating right now so off to school she went. The sun burned her eyes causing her to go blind the whole way. This just wasn't her day it seemed.

She was able to find her way to P.E and slammed her head against the benches trying to fall asleep.

InuYasha came into the boy's locker room and well unlike Kagome, he was very well rested. He set his binder down on the bench and began to undress.

Once everyone was changed into their P.E uniform they all met in the gym.

"Good morning Kagome." InuYasha greeted though she made no indication that she heard him. After becoming close to Kagome again, InuYasha found a loop hole to get some classes with her so that they had more time to see each other. Looking at her face more clearly he sighed. 'She ACTUALLY came to school with a hangover! If the teachers found out she could get expelled from school.' Looking around the gym cautiously he grabbed Kagome's hand and ran into the girl's locker room. Thankfully no one was in there at the time.

"InuYasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked drowsily.

"I'm taking you home. You aren't well enough to come to school today. Dress back in your clothes." He said going on the other side of the lockers so she could change.

Kagome was hesitant about taking off her shirt but did so anyway. "Don't look!"

"I won't! Why would you come to school with a hangover!"

" Hangover?" Kagome asked while she changed.

"Yeah... what else?"

"SO that's what all that vomiting was about? You mean I'm not pregnant?"

"Pregnant! Why would you be Pregnant!"

"I don't know! That's the first thing that comes to mind whenever I throw up!"

"You're ridiculous! Kouga gave you punch that was spiked."

once Kagome was done changing she met with InuYasha on the other side of the lockers.

"I can't go home. Mama would never forgive me if she found out what happened."

"Okay, I'll take you to my place. Where'd you park your car?"

"Uh...I..."Kagome started to mumble as they walked out the front doors.

"What Kagome? I can't understand you."

"I don't have my license yet!" She screamed which hurt her head. "Ow..."

"You walk the whole way to school! Why don't you just let me drive you!"

"Because I didn't want to be a bother..."

"You're not a bother Kagome." InuYasha said grabbing her shoulders. "I care about my best friend and want to do anything to help her."

They stared into each other's eyes before breaking the gaze. Kagome gasped at the sight of InuYasha's ride. A car? Oh no...try a motorcycle. At first she thought he was kidding until he climbed on it and patted the seat behind him. "Get on." He said offering a helmet. Kagome sat on the motorcycle shaking like crazy. "Why you so shaky? Don't you trust me?"

"W-when did you learn how to ride a motorcycle?"

"My junior year I believe. What can I say, I prefer to stick out more." He smirked with a twitch of his ears. Kagome put on the helmet and wrapped her small arms around InuYasha's torso. It was like her missing puzzle piece. She knew deep down that she belonged there, not Kikyo.

Kagome watched as the school was becoming more and more out of eye sight. The wind felt amazing on her face but still she felt dizzy and nauseated. Before she knew it she arrived at the Taisho mansion.

' I remember this place...'

InuYasha's room didn't change much from the last she saw it. He always had a luxurious room. It saddened her all the toys were gone... They really had grown up hadn't they?

"lay down." InuYasha ordered nodding to the bed.

Kagome did so and rubbed her face into the satin pillow. InuYasha left the room momentarily and poured Kagome a glass of orange juice and got her a water bottle. He came back into the room, setting the drinks on the night stand and closed the blinds. Kagome sighed in relief at the darkness that filled the room. InuYasha pulled the trash bin over by the bedside just in case Kagome threw up again. And as if on cue Kagome sprung for the trash bin and hurled her guts out. InuYasha held her hair up and rubbed her back. Kagome couldn't be more thankful than to have InuYasha with her. "I'm never drinking again!" She promised scooting back into InuYasha's lap offered her the orange juice.

"You need to get the fluids back into your body. I'll go empty the trash can."

Kagome nodded and took a sip of her juice putting it back on the night stand. InuYasha was truly the most best friend anyone could ever had. She rested her head on the pillow again and closed her eyes.

InuYasha came back and sat on the bed. "Sleep okay?" He said patting her leg.

"Stay with me InuYasha..."

He rested his back against the bedpost and kicked off his shoes. He tensed when Kagome lied an arm around his stomach, rested her head on him, and fell asleep.

"Well...It's a lot better than being stuck at school."

**Why do I always finish a chapter at 4 in the morning? . I'm so tired... Kikyo will make an appearance in the next chapter. I didn't think she would fit in this chapter so she'll have to wait ;O **

**ReViEw! :D :3 :D :3 :D :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been long but; I'm alive . SO SORRY about my disappearance for a while. I had a HUGE project to do in world geography. They gave us a month to complete it and everyone waited until the last minute to get it done xD and plus I was sick but that's not new... (I'm feeling better now :D ) **

**Alright so, Read, Review, and Enjoy... **

"I'm surprised you came to see me son." Seira admitted into the wall phone looking at her now twenty-four year old son through a glass at the prison she had been staying at all this time.

"I simply came for an answer." He said. It was quite embarrassing for Sesshomaru to have his own mother be stupid enough to attempt murder. "Why'd you do it?"

Seira frowned staring down at her orange prison suit. "I'm...not really sure."

"Everyone has their reasons for doing something. Now tell me, why was Izayoi's death so important to you."

"Sesshomaru! That women broke our family apart!" Seira cried. "She ruined everything!"

"Father stopped loving you before he even met Izayoi. Please stop ignoring that minor detail."

"Who's side are you on Sesshomaru!"

"I've always seen Izayoi as a mother figure for me and it displeases me you would try something so idiotic. You hurt my family greatly."

"Sesshomaru... I'm so sorry."

Even if she was a youkai she still had feelings. Sesshomaru still had respect for his mother but nothing like it had been in the past. She had changed completely.

"I hope you'll be out of here in time of my wedding."

"Wedding? Sesshomaru you've claimed a mate?"

"I have."

"Kagura?"

"I've discussed this already with Kagura years ago. She...didn't think she would make it to our first anniversary. She has only been getting worse. I still go and visit her often but she had ended our relationship. I've asked Rin to be my mate."

"Poor dear. Congratulations . Hopefully I am out of here by then. Just a little longer."

"I must be going now." Sesshomaru stated looking at his Rolex.

"Alright...Goodbye Sesshomaru."

"I'll see you soon."

()()()()()()()

"Now to wrap the quarter up we will begin our baby lesson. This project is worth two hundred points. Don't do it and you will fail my class." warned Mrs. Blew. "You will not be able to choose your partners, I'll choose them for you." Mrs. Blew smirked as the class groaned.

Kagome sunk into her seat as Mrs. Blew called out names of students in pairs. She was hoping she wouldn't get stuck with

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be partners with Hojo."

' Really? Oh come on...' Kagome groaned smashing her face onto her desk and sighed. Why Hojo? Out of all the kids in the class she just had to choose him! Why not InuYasha... Kagome listened carefully until some other names were called up until InuYasha's name was called.

"InuYasha, let's see...you'll be working with Kikyo."

"KYAA! YAY!" Kikyo screamed jumping out of her seat. Everyone in the room, including Mrs. Blew and InuYasha, looked at her like she was insane.

"Alrighty..moving on...let's see Miyamoto you'll be working with..."

Kagome didn't bother to listen to the teacher anymore and frowned. She was going to have to have a pretend baby with...with...oh she couldn't even say it.

"H-hi Kagome." Hojo said shyly, scooting his desk closer to hers. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

'What'd I'd like is for you to go away...' Kagome ranted in her head but she knew better than to speak impolitely and answered with a kind smile. "It doesn't matter to me Hojo. I'll let you decide."

"Boy it is than! I'll go tell Mrs. Blew."

"Yeah, you do that..."

"Inu! Can we have a girl! Pretty please." Kikyo begged resting her head on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Whatever you want." He whispered into her ear sending shivers up her spine.

"Okay. Be right back." She winked skipping over to the teacher's desk.

Kagome watched from a distance at the couple. "They were meant for each other weren't they."

"Probably... I feel your pain girl." Said an unknown voice on the side of Kagome.

"Huh?" She said confused looking up. She didn't realize she was all of a sudden speaking her mind.

"I'm Ayame.. You like InuYasha right?" A female wolf demon with green eyes and red hair said to her. Kagome blushed a bright red and hid her face with her binder.

"Hey! Not so loud!"

"Whoops." Ayame giggled organizing her binder. "Looks like you've got it bad."

"You have no idea." Kagome sighed.

"Try me. I've liked Kouga ever sense fourth grade." She admitted very bravely.

'She...likes Kouga! Eww!' Kagome adjusted in her seat and took a deep breath. "I've liked InuYasha ever since I met him in preschool..." Kagome confessed though mumbled InuYasha's name so nobody would quite catch it.

"Aww. How cute. Anyways, I know how you feel watching the one you love share their love with another..."

"I just wish he wasn't such an air head and get the hint I like him..."

"Oi! Kagome, look. Isn't he precious?"

"Honestly, I totally forgot about the whole project. I was talking to...uh..."

"Ayame." Ayame stated, laughing.

:How embarrassing... I'm terrible at remember names. I'm sorry Ayame."

"No problem."

"Well I was thinking of the name Ugineojo." Hojo suggested.

"Hojo..."

"His middle name will be Nang."

"Hojo..."

"And the last name could be both of ours combined but honestly I prefer your last name because Higurashi is so original..."

"Hojo..."

"Why yes Kagome?"

"The only thing I care about is getting a good grade; do whatever you'd like." Honestly this project would have been a bit more entertaining for Kagome if InuYasha was her partner.. Not that she was obsessed but you know...

"Golly Kagome. I-i'm honored."

'Golly! Nobody says that...'

()()()()()

"I put the key into the ignition first right?" Kagome asked a little unsure grasping InuYasha's car keys in her hand.

"Fail. First you should always put on your seat belt." InuYasha replied smartly with a smirk. Kagome was grateful InuYasha was willing to help her learn how to drive. If there was anyone Kagome's mother felt Kagome was in proper hands with it was without a doubt InuYasha.

"Ugh... Fine. I suppose you don't wear a seat belt on your motorcycle?" Kagome said with a roll of her eyes, clicking in her seat belt. "Seat belts buckled. Now I put the key into the ignition?"

"I'm too cool for seat belts and no Kagome you must adjust your mirrors."

"Ugh! This is so stupid!" She mumbled angrily adjusting her mirrors.

"What? Do you want to get in a car accident?"

"No! But still InuYasha, when are we going to get to the actual driving!"

"Ask me when you're mirrors are adjusted."

"Happy! Now what!"

"hm...mhmm...mmhmm...oh wait, you need to scoot your seat up a little."

"Are You kidding me!"

"No..."

Giving InuYasha a death glare Kagome scooted her seat up and placed both hands firmly on the steering wheel.

InuYasha laughed and ruffled Kagome's hair. "Chill out Kags I was just kidding. You can put the key into the ignition now. After that put it into drive."

"Finally!" Kagome squealed.

"Drive slow."

"You're no fun."

"This is serious business Kagome." InuYasha tried saying without smiling but failed.

Kagome laughed but stopped when InuYasha grabbed her chin.

"InuYasha..." Their faces drew into each others until InuYasha grinned and forcefully moved Kagome's head in the direction of the front of the car.

"Rule number one Kagome; never take your eyes off the rode no matter how handsome your passenger may be." He said with a toss of his hair. Kagome blushed and quickly shooed him away.

"You're ridiculous. Now show me how to...uh do this thingy."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car. Kagome followed after and looked over the car. "InuYasha! Where are you going? You promised you were going to teach me how to drive! I'm sorry for getting distracted but I'll be serious now! I promise." InuYasha made his way over to Kagome's side and got into the driver's seat scooting back the seat a little too far.

"You know what; I'm bored." He decided. "Sit." InuYasha requested patting the extra seat between his legs. "There's enough room."

"Inu...? How's this going to teach me how to drive?"

"It won't. We're just taking a break and have some fun."

It would be a bit awkward to Kagome to have to sit practically in InuYasha's lap while they drove. The tiny thought of that image made her blush. After much deciphering she took a seat. She jumped a little when InuYasha's arms made their way at the sides of her waist and gripped the steering wheel.

"You've gone absolutely insane."

"You need to have more fun. Now shh and close the door." He whispered into her ear.

'WOW.' Kagome was practically melting. 'If Kikyo saw THIS! MAN!' Kagome obediently closed the door and listened for the next set of directions.

"'Kay this is going to be so awesome. I had this idea..."

"Oh no...is this like when we both swam in ball gown dresses?" Kagome groaned making InuYasha laugh.

"I'm surprised you remember that. It's...uh...another thing that was on the list of things I've always wanted to do."

"Which would be...?"

Completely ignoring the question InuYasha started the car. "You steer. I control acceleration."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, If things get out of hand I'm right behind you and will take control of the car."

"We could get in trouble with the police doing this."

"The Taisho's own this bit of land; plus, I'm InuYasha, I can do what ever I want. Ready?"

"Guess I don't really have a choice."

"Good answer." He said stepping on the gas pedal.

Kagome had to admit, it was just like an arcade car race where you got to drive as crazy as you wanted. She swerved about a million times but it was good immature fun. In the middle of Kagome's fun InuYasha's cell phone rang.

Picking it up he answered still pressing his foot down on the pedal " Hello? Kikyo?... Hey. Just, cruising you know? …..our project? I guess your house...Can't right now I'm with K- a friend...WHAT!...I ain't cheating on you wench! Why can't I spend time with my friends? Oh my god really Kikyo? Really? Babe oh my god I'll talk to you later...love you bye." InuYasha angrily threw the phone into the backseat and rolled down the window. "Jeez; it's like she's my mother." He joked. "I wanna drive now.."

'InuYasha if you were mine I wouldn't care where you were every second because I trust you...' Kagome sighed.

"Okay."Kagome shrugged letting go of the steering wheel.

Kagome pressed down hard on the gas pedal almost regretting it. Kagome thought InuYasha was an expert driver. No matter how fast she went. As he drove he couldn't help but notice a twinkling light resting on Kagome's bosom. Sense he didn't feel like being convicted as a pervert and brutally getting slapped, he looked away.

"So...you um...kept the locket?"

"Hm?" Kagome grabbed the locket and smiled at it. "Yeah. Only take it off when I shower or sleep." 'Now tell me why you were looking at my chest.' she added in her mind.

'All these years...she has kept it.' he couldn't help but smile. "'kay enough fun. Someone has to get her license."

"Fine..."

()()()()()()

"Dude it was so much fun. We drove like maniacs!" InuYasha told Jakotsu as they both worked on different clients.

"Seems like you had a nice day yesterday." Jakotsu smiled.

"Mhm. What about you?"

"Oh the usual."

"What's the usual?"

"A good game of poker. Won myself three hundred dollars."

"Wow. You must be good."

"No one can read this poker face." Jakotsu winked.

'Heh...heh...I know I certainly can't.' InuYasha said to himself a little creeped out.

"Inu!" Kikyo joyfully said coming into the salon with a robotic baby in her arms and a bag. "Me and Midoriko came to visit you at work! We brought you lunch!"

"Aw...It's like you're a married couple already. How cute. I wish someone would bring me lunch."Jakotsu said with a sigh and went to go charge his client.

"So..Midoriko?"

"Yes! Do you like it? It was my great great great grandmother's name."

"That's a lot of greats. I like it."

InuYasha and Kikyo both walked into the back of the salon where employees could eat their lunch in peace. Kikyo set the bag on the table and pulled out a chicken salad.

"Uh Kikyo..."

" This is my salad; silly. Have to watch my figure. I got you a number 7."

"Sweet."

As they ate Kikyo just had to bring up yesterday. "Where were you yesterday InuYasha?" She asked wiping her mouth politely with a napkin.

"I told you I was with a friend."

"Which one?"

"I don;t see how that matters but if you really must know; Kagome."

"E-excuse me?"

"God Kikyo, we go through this all the time. You freak out when ever I hangout with girls. I don't tell you who you can and cant be friends with. But this is Kagome, best friend since preschool! What is she going to do!"

"I'm sorry; I just get worried something will happen between you and another girl."

"I can't believe after all these years you've known me you still don't trust me."

"Inu! I never said I didn't trust you. Is it rare for a girlfriend to be skeptical of who her boyfriend hangs out with?"

"In a way. But seriously; I'm an Inu Hanyou. Loyalty is in my blood whether I like it or not. It's who I am. I'd never do something like that.

"Okay...I believe you. I just can't help but get worried when you aren't by my side."

'A bit clingy now aren't we?'

After lunch InuYasha had to immediately get back to work. He kissed his girlfriend goodbye and went to go fetch his next client.

"So how was your number seven." Jakotsu said with jealously seeping into his voice.

"It wasn't amazing but it'll do until I get home."

"You know my imaginary birthday is coming up..."

"Jakotsu if you still want another number seven tomorrow I'll go to lunch with you." InuYasha laughed.

"You mean it!" Jakotsu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But it's uh not a date."

'Yeah sure.' Jakotsu purred in his mind. Now at least he had something to look forward to.

()()()()()

"Oh Sesshomaru! It's too much! I'm fine with a small honeymoon you know." Rin exclaimed looking at the honeymoon suggestions Sesshoumaru had came up with.

"Nothing's too much for you Rin."

"Kyaaa!" Rin squealed falling off the desk like a fan girl. "You are so cute!"

"I honestly thought you would mature after highschool...but I was wrong."

"Ah come on, you love me."

Sesshomaru just smiled and continued his work.

"Is Seira going to be at the wedding?"

"I'm not sure; I really hope if she does everything will go smoothly and my younger brother will act maturely. I want this wedding to be perfect."

"Aw Sesshy it's okay if it's not perfect. I don't judge things like that. As long as we are married is all that matters."

"Cute but I'm not following for it. Now go make me a list of all the friends you want to invite for the wedding."

"Yes sir." She saluted running out of the door. Only seconds later she peaked her head through the door and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Uh Sesshy?"

"Yes Rin?"

"I know you're doing all of the planning and stuff but could I pick out the bride's maid's dresses?"

"Of course."

"Yay! Okay, I'll be in the bedroom. Love you!"

"Love you too..."

Sesshomaru thought about all the disasters that could happen at the party. It made him shiver. Perhaps he should order security at the wedding just in case things got out of hand. It wasn't like InuYasha ever forgave Seira. That would be too good to be true.

()()()()()()()

Kagome stared at the nappy haired robotic doll in front of her. It was her turn to care for the baby.

"Honestly I never thought I would get stuck with such an ugly baby. I think you need a makeover." Kagome found a tiny red shirt that used to be Sota's and put on the baby. After that she went into her bathroom and looked through her beauty bag which held two black, clip on cat ears. She had dressed up as a cat one year for Halloween but thought the ears were too cute to get rid of. Before she left the room she grabbed a small white wash cloth. She placed the wash cloth on the baby's head and with struggle, put on the clip on ears. "Aww... It's adorable now."

"You made a voodoo doll of InuYasha?" Sota laughed coming into his older sister's room with his friend Hitomi.

"No! It's for a project."

"Then why are you trying to make it look like InuYasha? I could of sworn it didn't look like that when you brought it home."

"You can't blame me! That thing looked hideous."

"Hojo's not going to want to carry around a mini InuYasha. You know that he dislikes him."

"I was going to change it back. I just got bored."

"What a weirdo. Come on Hitomi I'll show you around the shrine."

"Okay. Bye Kagome-Chan."

"Yeah, bye." Kagome said pulling off the items on the baby. She picked it up by it's foot and threw it hard on the wooden dresser. Kagome groaned when the baby started crying. "Shut up you stupid baby!"

"Kagome?" Gramps said knocking onto her door though it was open apparently he hadn't realized it.

"Yeah Gramps?"

"You got a letter in the mail."

"Really? Who's it from?"

"Seh...uh...seshh..uh..mer...You know what, why don't you just figure that out yourself." He said giving up on pronouncing the difficult name. He flicked the letter at her which surprisingly she caught.

Kagome was shocked; this letter was from Sesshomaru!

"We would like to invite you to Rin's and Sesshomaru's wedding rehearsal on March 31st." Kagome said reading it out loud. "It's an invitation to Sesshomaru's wedding Gramps!"

"Sesshomaru? Who dat?"

"What do you mean 'who dat'? That's Sesshomaru Taisho, InuYasha's half brother."

"Ohh..." After what seemed like a five minute pause Gramps nodded and left.

Kagome couldn't believe the Higurashi's were invited. It had been so long since they were all together. Not only was she going to go to a wedding but a Taisho wedding! They organized the best events ever.

'Oh my gosh. That means I get to see InuYasha in a Tuxedo. Ah! What am I going to wear?'

Sadly for Kagome, she forgot all about Kikyo who was probably going to be invited as well.

**I'm SO sorry I've let you and myself down! . ( times a million) So... hopefully I'm back onto regular schedule. I'll be working on the next chapter later today. (promise) I hoped you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, so I know it's rare for me to have a chapter updated on a Tuesday but I knew exactly what I wanted to write this chapter so no time wasted. XD read, review, and enjoy... Peeps. ;D**

"_I wrote a song for you." InuYasha said grabbing his guitar. Kagome gasped inching closer to him as they both watch the sunset on the beach._

"_I didn't know you played guitar."_

"_I learned just so I could sing this for you..."_

"_Oh InuYasha!"_

"_Kagome..."_

"_InuYasha..."_

"_Kagome..."_

"_InuYasha..."_

"KAGOME! WAKE UP!" Sota yelled at his drowsy sister. "YOUR STUPID JOB INTERVIEW IS TODAY AND MOM WANTED ME TO WAKE YOU UP!"

"Mmmm...InuYasha?" Kagome replied groggily wiping drool from her chin.

"No you moron. Wake up, wouldn't want to be late for your first interview." Sota said with a glare.

"What! That's today?" Kagome leaped out of bed fully awake now.

"Ehh...yup."

Kagome grabbed some underwear and nicely hung up clothes and went into the bathroom. "Sota! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"Well me and mom thought you would be more responsible and wake up on time but...it seems as though we were both wrong. You still need your mama to wake you up every morning. What a baby."

"Oh put a sock in it! Get out, I need to take a shower!"

"Do you need mama's help?"

"SOTA! OUT!"

And with that Sota dashed out of the room. He loved his sister but a good fight in the morning was entertaining. Kagome sighed shaking her head and jumped into the shower. Not only was she late but Sota woke her up from a great dream.

After she got out of the shower and dressed she messed around with her hair. 'Hm...up or down? Well this is an interview so...half up half down.' She decided plugging in the blow dryer. Kagome was tired of having to take her mom's money all the time for herself so she thought getting a part time job would be the right direction to go. She had an interview with the manager at Victoria's secret in an hour! Hopefully she would magically make it in time. The quicker she tried to put on a light layer of eye liner on the more smudges she would get.

"Ugh! Okay...no eye liner today, just mascara."

Kagome finger painted around her eyes with lotion to help cleanse the smudges. That ate up about three minutes of her time to get ready.

"Kagome? Dear? Hojo is here." Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs.

"Why is he here?" Kagome exclaimed trying to clip a small bit of her hair. It wasn't an amazing hair style but it was fine for the time being. "Uh... COMING!"

Hojo stared in amazement as Kagome gracefully came down each step. He truly saw her as a goddess. 'More beautiful than Aphrodite... '

"Hey Hojo. What brings you here?" Kagome asked putting on her shoes. "I was just on my way to an interview."

"Well I came to pick up Ugineojo. I was going to take him to the park. He's in you're room right? I'll go get him." Hojo offered going up a few steps.

Kagome gasped remembering what she had done to the robotic baby last night. Or as Hojo likes to call it...Ugineojo...

Hojo would be upset if he found the baby face down next to the wardrobe on the floor. "WAIT! I..um... I'll go get it." Kagome said pushing her way past Hojo. She searched around her room for the proper clothing Hojo had on his kid and walked back down stairs. "Here we are..."

"Wow thanks Kagome. Did joo have fun Ugineojo? Did ya? Did ya!" Hojo cooed tickling the fake...robotic baby. "Kagome I know you don't have a license yet and well...I'd be willing to drive you to your interview."

"Really! Oh that would be so generous of you."

"No big deal. Mrs. Higurashi, thank you for letting me come into your lovely home. I'll make sure Kagome gets to her interview safe and sound."

"Oh what a gentleman." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and waved off to the two children. "Bye now. Good luck Kagome!"

"Thanks mama!"

Once they got outside Kagome searched for Hojo's car. "Oooh! Is that your sports car!" She asked excitedly.

Hojo just laughed and shook his head. "Nope! The one next to it is my baby." He said with pride.

Kagome shifted her eyes to the car next to the sports car. 'oh jeez...'

"a 1980...AMC Eagle...? How... uh-"

"She sure is a beauty. Hop in."

"Um...okay.."

The whole car squeaked as Kagome got into the rusty car. Honestly she would have rather walked but being the nice girl she was she didn't back out of his offer. Hojo had much difficulty just getting it back onto the rode. She sure was going to be late now. She could kiss that job opportunity goodbye...

"So...where are we going exactly?" Hojo asked.

"Victoria's Secret." Kagome said simply.

Hojo stepped on his breaks jerking Kagome forward in her seat.

"What's wrong!" Kagome asked concerned of why he stopped so suddenly. It wasn't like he was about to run over a puppy.

"Out of all the innocent jobs you could of picked like Del Taco for instance, you choose the most scandalous one you could find!"

"WHAT! Scandalous! How is working at Victoria's secret scandalous! You make it sound like I'm going to model their lingerie for all the people that walked into the store!" Just the thought of Kagome modeling lingerie gave Hojo a bloody nose. "Hojo; have you ever even been to Victoria's secret? There is plenty of other things they sell besides lingerie. I buy my favorite body mist and lotion there all the time."

"Oh. Well.. I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm just a little protective of women is all."

"That's sweet, but I assure you that is not why I'm being interviewed today. I'm probably just going to be the cashier or organize the store."

"Alright." After a bit more driving they ran into a long red light. Kagome couldn't have been more late!

()()()()()()

"Bad dog...if you weren't so desperate for smooches I wouldn't be late now would I?" Kikyo said with a wink.

InuYasha sped up his car but reached a red light...unfortunately. "Hey! You were asking for it."

Kikyo giggled playing with a strand of his hair.

InuYasha's nose twitched as he watched the red light. 'That scent...Kagome's around?' He looked around for her walking but surprising he found her in someone's ugly car. 'Oh my gosh...that is the ugliest car I've ever seen.' He spoke in his mind. She was with that Hojo kid! But why? He didn't have the slightest idea...

()()()()()()

Kagome and Hojo both spotted who was in the car next to them. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the sight of InuYasha's arm around Kikyo's shoulder while he drove. He made eye contact with her but quickly looked away. Why wouldn't he look at her! She watched as he drummed his claws on the steering wheel waiting for the light to change. Hojo growled deep in his chest. So the hanyou wanted to race hm? Alright...

Kagome smacked her hand against her forehead. Hojo's trash of a car was no match for InuYasha's ride. This couldn't get any more embarrassing. They both charged up their motors and they were off! But sadly, as you know, Hojo was left in the dust. Hojo gave out a loud sigh and rested his head against the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned.

"I'll never be able to match up with InuYasha. Everyone looks up to him; but me...well just take a look at me...I'm nothing."

Kagome couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Hojo. He was always trying to get Kagome to be impressed by him but InuYasha easily over shined him. She decided to have a little more respect for him. It was a tragic tale after all. "Hojo...You don't have to be like InuYasha or better for that matter to get girls to like you."

"You're just saying that. I'm not asking you to feel sorry for me."

"Hojo...what if we went to a movie together? Tonight? Would that make you feel better?"

"R-really Kagome?"

"Really."

"Thank you Kagome! I promise you wont regret it."

()()()()()()

Rosetta, the Victoria's Secret manager watched as the clock ticked by each second. 'Late...I thought at least one of them would be on time. It's a race now.'

Kagome was just about to walk through the doors until she spotted InuYasha's car park. She watched as Kikyo kissed him deeply before getting out of the car and walked over to the door...as well.

"Kikyo?"

"Oh, hi Kagome. Here to shop?" Kikyo asked not sounding all that interested.

"No; I'm here for a job interview."

"eh...excuse me?" Soon Kikyo realized that the manager would give the job to whoever came first. That was Kikyo's intention of coming here after all! Pushing Kagome out of the way she ran inside with difficulty in her stilettos. That job was going to be hers!

"H-hey! What was that for!" Kagome yelled chasing after her inside the store.

Rosetta watched helplessly as the two women charged for her. They looked similar in the face in her opinion. Rosetta had to think of something fast; the girls had arrived at the same time.

"Hello! I'm-" Kikyo pushed Kagome down before she could fully introduce herself. Kagome gasped up at Kikyo once her butt landed on the ground. 'Oh no she didn't!'

"Hello Rosetta, my your hair is stunningly beautiful! I'm Kikyo!" Kikyo introduced tossing in a comment. Oh yeah...she had this in the bag.

Rosetta blushed touching the back of her hair and smiled. "Why thank you... It's nice to meet you." Rosetta walked over to Kagome and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." She grumbled dusting off her clothes.

"You're Kagamin? Right?"

"It's Kagome..."

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome. If you two would please follow me into my office we can start the interview."

Kikyo and Kagome sent each other glares as they followed behind Rosetta. Rosetta's office wasn't as fancy as the one's in the terribly large business buildings but it was able to fit the three of them comfortably.

"As you know girls, I only have one spot open. My original plan was to give the job to whoever got here first but it seems as though you BOTH failed to come on time. Now you're both in high school is that correct?"

Both girls nodded.

"I see." Rosetta looked at the girl's records in school. Nothing too bad to not let them in the spot. It was definitely going to be a hard decision."Is either one of you willing to take over time if needed?"

"It all depends how long. I still have studying to do and homework. Other than that I'm fine with it." Kagome answered first. Kikyo just shrugged.

"Okay...I got both of your applications in the mail last week so I'll basically just be asking you questions and informing you on rules and regulations. The hours would be two o' clock sharp until six o' clock. About 90% of your clothing should be consisted of black. No jeans. Blouses can be a color of your choice. Just as long as you look nice. Any problems yet?"

Both girls shook their head.

"Your lunch hour is forty minutes. Any problems?"

Again they shook their head.

'These are tough rocks to break. Usually I have them walking out the door if they can't have an hour lunch.' Rosetta thought for a moment as she wrote down comments on their applications."Modeling lingerie?"

Kagome pushed her seat and walked towards the door. "I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Rosetta called out laughing. "I was only joking Kagome."

Sighing, Kagome turned around and took a seat once again.

"This is too much of a difficult task for me. You're both gorgeous though you both arrived late. I think hiring you both wont be too big of a problem."

Both girls shared a looked and pushed their selves out of the seats and walked to the door. No way were they going to work together!

"Wait!" Rosetta called out laughing nervously. She really needed a new employee. "I well uh... have either of you have any experience with working in public before or have had another job?"

"I've helped at a hospital before when I was in tenth grade and that's about it... OH! Wait! I've also sold lemonade to people!"

"Uh...okay? What about you Kikyo?"

"I've worked at Macy's before."

"Oh? What caused you to discontinue your services there?"

" I went to visit a friend in the hospital and they fired me." Kikyo was telling the truth she went to go see Kagura when she was first diagnosed with a cancer.

"How cruel of them. Well girls I'll call you in a few days to see who got the job and who didn't. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." Kagome said with one of her famous smiles.

"Goodbye Rosetta." Kikyo called out with a wave of her fingers and looked to see if InuYasha was there to pick her up yet.

Kagome saw Kikyo hop back into InuYasha's car telling him what happened. Kagome sighed, Hojo took their fake baby to the park so she would have to walk home. That is until InuYasha whistled to her.

"Kagome? Need a ride home?" He asked driving up towards her on the sidewalk.

"Oh, no. You have to take Kikyo, it's fine. I'll walk." Kagome said holding out a hand in front of her chest. "I appreciate it though."

"Shut up Kagome and get in the car." InuYasha teased. "Why would I make you walk all the way home? I'm not that cruel. What happened to Hojo?" Kikyo mumbled under her breath texting one of her friends. Why couldn't InuYasha just leave her!

"he uh...took our project to the park." Kagome informed taking a seat in the back seat of his car. InuYasha laughed speeding down the rode.

'What a weirdo.' "hey Kagome? Up for another lesson today?"

"EWWW! WHAT KIND OF LESSON!" Kikyo cried.

"Whoa chill, Kikyo. I'm teaching Kagome how to drive. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Why can't she just go to driving school?"

"Seriously Kikyo? Just drop it. Some people would rather be taught by a friend or family member because then they aren't as tensed when a stranger is watching how they drive. Well Kagome?" He waited for an answer looking in the rear view mirror.

Kagome wanted to spend time with InuYasha but she remember the date she had with Hojo later. She should have never suggested going out with him tonight.

"I want to but...I can't today."

"That's fine. How ironic that you two applied for the same job."

"That's more of a coincidence than irony, InuYasha." Kagome corrected.

InuYasha parked the car once he got to Kikyo's house. She lived closer to Victoria's Secret than Kagome did. InuYasha gave her a quick peck on the lips as she got out of the car. He didn't want Kagome to feel uncomfortable. Once Kikyo had went inside InuYasha turned around and smiled at Kagome. "Don't you want to sit in front with me now?"

Kagome blushed as she shifted up to the passenger's seat and buckled her seat belt.

"I thought you liked Kikyo?" He asked.

Kagome frowned as she looked out the window. It looked as though InuYasha had finally gotten the hint that the two girls didn't like each other.

"I tried for the longest time to become friends with her; but she always pushed me away. I wasn't a rich girl or beautiful for that matter. That was all the types of friends that Kikyo wanted to have when she was younger. I don''t know if that is still the case to this day. She didn't want to be friends with average Kagome. After time I just got tired of her disrespecting me because of who I was and stopped trying to be friends with her. I'm sorry for rambling...plus she is your girlfriend...so...I'm sorry." She said hiding her face. InuYasha stopped the car causing Kagome to look up at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking for an average girl in the car but I fail to spot one. All I see is a beautiful girl with black hair sitting next to me."

Kagome blushed shaking her head. "I'm not beautiful..."

"I swear I'll slap you if you say that again." he warned getting the car back onto the rode.

"I'm serious InuYasha, I'm not beautiful. I'm not fishing for compliments either."

"Your family thinks your beautiful, your friends at school think you are beautiful,...I think you're beautiful too."

"You always know how to make me feel better. Even when I broke your red crayon you still managed to get me to smile again."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

"Oh..." Kagome sighed getting out of the car. "Thanks for driving me home InuYasha."

"No problem."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Kagome."

"Bye!" She waved, tragically she couldn't stay with him. She had a stupid date with Hojo. 'Well I at least could look forward to the popcorn...'

()()()()()()

"And THAT'S why I can't go with you tonight." Kagome sighed dramatically into the phone painting her toe nails. She then added a hacking cough that hurt her throat.

"Kagome, I thought you were going on a date with Hojo? Why aren't you ready yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked a bit too loud because Hojo heard.

"Mama I'm Sick!" Kagome said narrowing her eyes. Mrs. Higurashi took the hint and left the room.

"_That's a shame. Well how about when you get better?"_

"I'm usually sick for about a month."

Hojo sighed; he wasn't stupid, he was getting stood up.

"_Alright. Get better Higurashi."_

"Thanks..." Kagome frowned. Now she felt terrible. "Bye Hojo."

"_Bye."_

Both lines went dead. Half of her was glad that she did what she did but the other half of her felt down right dirty for doing such a cruel thing to Hojo. He's been nothing but nice to her. Kagome heard the faint sound of groaning coming from outside of her window. Jumping off her bed she looked outside folding her arms under her chest. 'Is that Miroku?'

Kouga was hunched over the Higurashi Shrine's steps groaning in pain. 'No way! It is Miroku! He looks a little...'

"Oh Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi cried bursting through the door. There is a boy outside! He looks hurt. Help me get him inside!"

"Ah mom...why do always have to care for those in need..He'll find his way home."

"Kagome right now!"

Kagome trudged behind her mom outside to assist Miroku.

"Miroku? What are you doing?" Kagome asked helping him up the stairs.

"Ya know! Nang...and Shango was like Weeeeeeeee! But I wuz like uh...mehhhhh.. Where's ayamez? That gurl wuz...Oh Em G...gurlfren. Fine!"

"What's wrong with him Kagome! Is he stupid! Do I need to call 911?"

"Actually I think he is just drunk."

"Nah!" Miroku shouted. " Not drinking tuh night! I was hit on duh head...with a...giant boomerang..." He finished then passed out.

"Giant boomerang? He's hallucinating... I'll call 911."

"No mom! Really that isn't necessary!"

They both sat Miroku down on the couch and brought him a blanket.

"Poor thing, I wonder what happened to him."

"Giant boomerang...you think Sango had anything to do with this?"

"Sango?"

"Yeah her father owns all those weapons? Who's to say he doesn't have one that looks like a boomerang?"

"Oh my...stay with him Kagome I'm going to go get a bowl of warm water."

"Okay...if I have to."

Kagome turned around picking up the remote from the floor. She gasped when she felt a hand on her butt.

"Score!" Miroku called out laughing and passed out again. Kagome's mouth was wide open.

screaming at the top of her lungs she yelled, "PERVERT!". She has never felt more grossed out. How dare a man touch her like that! It was obvious that Miroku was indeed drunk. Kagome covered her face in her hands and sobbed. He may have been her friend before but that sure wasn't an accident. He embarrassed her!

"Kagome? how's your friend?" Mrs. Higurashi asked coming into the living room with a paper towel and a bowl of warm water.

Kagome shook her head and ran up stairs shutting the door. "Get that pervert out of here!"

**I hoped you liked the chapter. Didn't end as strongly as I wanted it too but oh well. The part I did want to add just didn't fit in the chapter so maybe next time :p I'm never perfect :/ Review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**o.O ( Read, Review, and Enjoy?) ^w^ ( Why yes! And disclaim InuYasha.) T_T( Fine. He doesn't belong to me) Important announcement! Okay so as you know, I love all your reviews but I haven't been replying to any because it just really isn't necessary in some cases. So from now on if you definitely want me to respond just add "Respond!" at the end of your review. Then I'll give you a reply as soon as possible. **

**And for some confusion notifications: Chco: it is true that Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome have all hung out since they were little. Kagome just recently made friends with Ayame. Though they all didn't meet Kouga until the talent show in their elementary years. Kagome and InuYasha aren't too fond of him at the moment. I hope that cleared up some of your confusion! :) If not, let me know.**

**XxjoshXx: InuYasha doesn't always ride his motorcycle. He also has a car. Since he was planning on taking Kikyo to her interview she preferred his car rather than riding on the back of the motorcycle. **

**Now to the story ^w^**

Jakotsu gasped as he skipped into Smokii's Barbecue followed by InuYasha. He took a big whiff of the scent of freshly made barbecue meats and sighed happily. "Oh InuYasha; I'll tell the lord about you and your kindness to me..." He cooed with a hand placed on his heart. He quickly walked over to the counter. InuYasha rolled his eyes following closely behind.

"Ya know something tells me the lord won't care how much kindness I have in me." He pointed out with a twitch of his ears.

Jakotsu looked behind himself at the hanyou and raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Hello! Welcome to Smokii's Barbecue! How many?" A waitress asked with a bright smile.

Jakotsu made eye contact with the waitress and held up two fingers then he gazed back to InuYasha.

"I'm a hanyou. I'm the complete opposite of holy. I actually didn't think I would have to explain it to you."

"He's forgiving you know. If anything, it's your parents fault." Jakotsu smiled reassuringly. "But definitely not yours."

"Miss? Smoking or Non-smoking?" The waitress asked completely not noticing the fact that Jakotsu was indeed a man and not a woman.

"Non-smoking." he replied totally ignoring her mistake. Wasn't like he cared or anything. He actually preferred it. You could sort of see it as a compliment in Jakotsu's point of view.

"Alright; follow me please. My name is Misha by the way." The waitress lead the two over to a booth with a window and handed them their menus. "Today's special includes a plate of ribs and steaks with french fries. Can I start you two off with a drink?"

As InuYasha and Jakotsu both settled into their booth they replied "Coke please."

"Alright two cokes. I'll be back in a few." She bowed and ran off to a different table.

Jakotsu took another big whiff and sighed. "Don't you just love how it smells in here?"

"It's delightful." InuYasha said with a roll of his eyes as he decided what he wanted to order. "Being a hanyou I get the pleasure of smelling more than enough of it."

"InuYasha, you know there are many advantages in being a hanyou. You just like to point out all the negatives."

"Course not. I'd rather be a hanyou than a human. It's just, it's not all that simple."

"I understand. Now what'cha having? This all looks YUMMY!"

"Why don't we get the party tray. Then you could pretty much get a little of everything."

"You wanna share with me?" Jakotsu squealed.

"Okay don't get freaky on me. It's not like we are sharing spaghetti."

"Hey look it's on the menu." He said pointing to the spaghetti acting very serious.

"Shut up."

Jakotsu laughed and waved him off. "I was only joking. Anyways, I like the party tray idea. Want to get that? I probably couldn't eat all of it on my own."

"Alright. For thirty dollars? Sold."

"A bit expensive don't you think?"

"No, expensive is those tiny Sirloin steaks they try to sell you at my parents favorite restaurant, every time you go in there. You'd pass out if you saw the prices. But they're mouthwatering I must admit."

"You know my other imaginary birthday is coming up..." Jakotsu mentioned nonchalantly examining his nails.

"That place is super formal. Do you even own a tux- I mean uh...dress?"

"Duh! Which do you prefer? Singing violet or mind twisting red?"

"Uh...?"

Misha bounced over to InuYasha's and Jakotsu's table once again and smiled setting down the two drinks. "Two cokes? Are you both ready to order or would you like more time?"

"We're ready." InuYasha informed handing her their menus."We want the party tray..."

"Okay." She nodded. She didn't have a notepad with her. A little too much self confidence in InuYasha's opinion but perhaps she just had a really good memory. "That it for you?"

"Yes."

"Won't be long!" She called out dashing to the chef.

"So how are you and Kagome?" Jakotsu asked ideally stirring his coke around with his straw.

"Closer. I took Kikyo to Victoria's Secret for a job interview and we found out that Kagome had also had one."

"Ooo. Things are going to get feisty."

"Really?"

"Well I always got the intention they didn't like each other."

"I guess I was the only one blind all those years. There had to be a time they liked each other a little bit! Makes no sense to me."

"They're girls. You'll never understand them."

"Oh and you do?"

"Course. I read tons of Magazines."

"Figured."

"So when is your graduation? I'd like to come if I'm invited."

"You would want to come to my graduation?"

"As your co-worker, of course. Yura even brought it up to me."

"My boss wants to come to my graduation? That's...unusual." Clearing his thoughts from his mind he thought of when his graduation was. "Pretty close. In like a month or so."

"Aw...little Inu's growing up..."

"Keh."

After many slow slips of their soda's their waitress Misha finally came back with their tray.

"Here we are! One party tray." She presented the food and placed it on to the table. "Anything else I may have forgotten?"

"Mmm...nope." Jakostu said trying to look for something she missed. "It looks delicious."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "Enjoy your meal." and with that being said she skipped happily to the kitchen.

Jakotsu licked his lips and got a side dish plate putting a couple of ribs on it and french fries. InuYasha did the same though he got a steak and drizzled A-1 sauce on it.

Jakotsu clapped his hands together twice thanking for his food. "Ittadakimasu!"

()()()()()()

Kagome swung on a swing in the park reading a manga. It was a tragic romance of how the boy was too stupid to realize he belonged to a particular girl but yet he ran off with someone else. Kagome sighed licking her finger and flipped the page. It was truly a beautiful day. A gentle breeze every now and then would dance through the strands of her hair. She swung lightly from side to side with her feet resting on the ground. This day couldn't get any more perfect. Well, perhaps if she was joined with a certain hanyou...then things couldn't be more better.

Kagome felt someone breathing down her neck making her yelp. She turned around frightened at who she saw. Kouga!

"Well well well. Who do we have here? You know it isn't safe to have a pretty girl all alone in the park."

"Go away."

"Come on Kags..."

"Don't call me that."

"That hanyou does."

"He's done that like what, twice? Doesn't count. Now you're bothering me. Go away!"

Kouga smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind Kagome's hair lovingly.

Kagome screamed out of frustration and hopped out of the swing pushing him back. "Don't touch me!"

"Jeez Kagome, what's gotten into you?"

"Eh Yo Kouga!" Ayame growled jumping from down a high tree and and landing gracefully onto her feet.. "Leave my friend alone."

"You're friend? Kagome? Since when?" Kouga asked confused.

"Since none of your business. You're making her uncomfortable so just leave her alone. Kami we only came here to look for N- I mean nobody."

Kouga growled possessively and followed after Ayame.

"See ya later Kagome. I'm sorry about Kouga!"

Kagome hugged herself and tried looking for the page that she had been reading in the manga. Stupid Kouga made her loose her page. She wondered why Ayame covered up the name of who she was going to say.

()()()()()()

Jakotsu licked off the barbecue sauce from each of his fingers and smiled. "So good..."

He and InuYasha both devoured the party tray. InuYasha picked through his fangs with a tooth pick while he read through their bill. InuYasha reached into his jean pocket pulling out his wallet and fished for a fifty. He slide the dollar bill into the small black folder and pushed it to the end of the table. After he continued trying to get the piece of meat out that was stuck between his teeth. Luckily it was at a position no one would be able to see if he was talking. Misha quickly walked by their table snatching up the bill. InuYasha already informed her that they wouldn't have enough time for a dessert.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup. Thanks for treating me to lunch InuYasha. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Your desperation in your voice humored me into taking you." He joked getting out of the booth waving to Misha so she knew that they were leaving. Back to work...

()()()()()

Kagome set down her finished manga and picked up a bridal magazine and looked through the many selections of dresses that they had. She had to find the perfect one. Something not too sexy and not too innocent. She wasn't a little girl anymore after all. InuYasha was smacked in the face with that information during their little reunion at the hair salon. Oh and it had to be something InuYasha would faint if he saw her in it. Kagome heard rustling in the trees and watched as a figure fell out of the tree shrieking. "Oh Kami! Are you alright!" Kagome asked out of concern getting up from the swing.

Kikyo was the one that had fallen out of the tree and scratched the back of her head. "Oww..."

Once Kagome realized who it was, her concerned expression fell into a glare and took her seat back on the swing nonchalantly flipping through the pages of her magazine.

"UH! RUDE! Can't you see I fell!" Kikyo asked trying to get up but it was quite the task with such a tight skirt on and stilettos on.

'Well no wonder she fell...I mean those aren't necessarily considered climbing shoes.' Kagome joked in her mind. "Mmmm. Fine. Kikyo? Are You okay?" Kagome asked rather uninterested never taking her eyes off the pictures of dresses. Some were poofy while others were body hugging. But still what were InuYasha's tastes?

Kikyo growled and got off of the floor throwing her hair behind her.

"What'cha doing up in a tree anyways?"

"Well I _was _spying on InuYasha." Kikyo then frowned taking the swing next to Kagome. She glanced at the binoculars that were tied around her neck and sighed. "He's...cheating on me."

That was enough for Kagome to get her to look at Kikyo. "He what? Surely we are talking about a different InuYasha."

"I highly doubt there are any other InuYashas on this planet. I saw everything." She said resting the palms of her hands over her eyes. "They were both at Smokii's Barbecue. Sharing...a-..a-" She couldn't bare to say it.

Feeling sorry for her but not completely believing her Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sharing what?" She asked softly hoping it would encourage her to speak. What kind of person would secretly watch where their boyfriend was at all times? Perhaps it was all just a misunderstanding...she hoped.

"A party tray!" She cried.

"Okay...?" Kagome said confused as she moved her hand from Kikyo's shoulder. "I think you are overreacting. I mean it's not like they were sharing a strawberry smoothie right? Or...?"

"No...They didn't have any desserts from what I could tell."

"This just doesn't make any sense...I mean InuYasha is a Inu Hanyou. They're very loyal and would never cheat on their mates. So what would make InuYasha any different from another Inu Hanyou?"

Kagome looked to see if Kikyo was even listening to her...though she wasn't. She was standing on top of the swing holding onto the chains for dear life. She had her binoculars to her eyes and squealed. "Oh sweet Jesus! do you see that hunk over there Kagome!" Kikyo asked pointing over to a tall, well built male with long silky black hair that stopped just past his shoulders. Kikyo's legs practically turned into jelly. He was beautiful.

Kagome was completely confused and hit Kikyo's arm. "Uh hello! You were just complaining that your boyfriend was cheating on you but here you are looking at some other guy. I don't know the rules of dating or anything but isn't that considered cheating as well?"

"If InuYasha gets to cheat why can't I? H-hey you!" Kikyo called to the young man. He looked like he was in the same grade as her though being a little older couldn't hurt anyone right?

Kagome rolled her eyes and left the park. She made it to the hair salon that InuYasha worked at and hoped to drop by to say hi on her way home.

"Hello Kagome!" Jakotsu greeted leaning against the counter. " What will it be? Trim of the bangs? New color? Highlights? Totally new do? Well?"

Kagome laughed and set down the magazine on the counter. "No hairdo's today. I just came to say hi to InuYasha and drop off the bridal magazine you let me borrow. Thanks for letting me borrow it by the way."

"Oh you're welcome." Jakostu smiled taking back the magazine. "So did you find a dress you wanted?"

"Sadly no." She frowned.

"Don't worry. You'll find the one soon enough." He said with a wink. "You probably don't want to spend all day talking to me so I'll go get InuYasha."

Jakotsu walked through all the hair stations until he finally spotted InuYasha.

"InuYasha..." He sang.

"Yeah?" He said as he rinsed his client's hair. She was just a small child and wouldn't stop staring at him. It was creeping him out.

"Kagome came by to say hi. I'll take over Kentai."

"Okay. Thanks." InuYasha dried his hands and make it to the front of the salon. He was glad he was given an excuse to get away from the girl who had a bad case of the stares. "Hello Kagome." He greeted with a smile.

"Well don't you look awfully relaxed."

"Hm? What does that mean?"

"I ran into Kikyo at the park today."

"Oh Kami; please tell me no one loss any teeth."

"No...though apparently she was spying on you while you were at Smokii's Barbecue."

"That's not weird at all..." He said sarcastically with wide eyes. "Why would she do that?"

"She thinks that you were cheating on her." Kagome said nonchalantly. She trusted InuYasha unlike Kikyo.

"What! I went to lunch with Jakotsu during our break! That's ridiculous! He's not even a woman for crying out loud!"

Kagome burst into laughter at how stupid Kikyo sounded now. The woman that she thought was with InuYasha happened to be his male co-worker Jakotsu!

"I'd call her later if I were you."

"Yeah. So did you want to do anything tonight?"

"We still had a movie plan we've been saving."

"Pajamas and Movie? Alright. You're place or mine?"

"Well...you do have an awfully large flat screen TV..."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are just using me for my rich luxuries."

"Course not silly. I'll bring the movie."

"Which one?"

"Why does it matter? It's lady's choice."

"Oh...just nothing I'm going to barf at okay?"

"Don't worry I wont pick anything like _that_."

"Okay good. I have to get back to my client now."

"Alright. I would call that girlfriend of yours before she thinks it's okay to cheat too."

"I didn't cheat!"

"I know."

Kagome made her way over to the door turning around and waved at Inuyasha. "See ya later!"

"Oh and what are your plans?"

"Need to buy a new pair of pajamas for tonight." Kagome remarked.

As Kagome tried to walk back to the Higurashi shrine she saw Kikyo flirting with the new boy she found in the park. "Yo Kikyo."

Kikyo stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "What?"

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Onigumo if you must know. Though he is trying to get Naraku to stick."

"I see...You know, I talked to InuYasha. It was all a misunderstanding you know. He just went to lunch with a Co-worker." She admitted with a shrug oh her shoulders. "But uh...you've seemed to have move on."

Kikyo pushed Naraku off her and clicked her heels all the way to the hair salon. "InuYasha! I'm coming back for you my love!"

()()()()()

Kagome looked at the large selections of movies and sighed. They had so many movies to choose from. She tapped her finger lightly on her chin and frowned. She couldn't decide between ten different movies! Instead she closed her eyes and which ever two she was pointing at, she got. She looked at her two randomly selected movies and smiled. 'These are perfect!'

"Oh...H-hi Higurashi." Hojo called out to her. He was stocking some on the video games that had been sold out the last hour.

Kagome looked over and smiled. "Hi Hojo. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah. My mom works at the Pharmacy here. What's the occasion?"He wondered taking a gander at her two selected movies. "Sleepover with the girls?"

"No, Movie night with InuYasha."

Hojo's smile immediately dropped. "Oh? Anyone else going to be joining you this evening?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Nope; just two best friends." She said with her smile getting wider. She was proud to call him her best friend again after their few years of separation.

"I see." He said pointing his nose up to the air. "Well have fun." His voice dripped with attitude.

"Oh I will. I'm so excited! I still have to choose new pajamas, and candy. InuYasha said he already has a popcorn maker."

"Why do you have to buy new pajamas?"

"InuYasha doesn't want to see me in some big T-shirt with bunny pajama bottoms."

"Then what does he want to see you in?" He wasn't so sure he was going to like the answer. That wouldn't be a good image to put in his mind.

"Hojo...Calm down." Kagome teased.

Hojo shook his head with a small laugh getting back to work. "Well when you are finished shopping, come back here so I can ring up your items and say bye to you."

"Alright. Bye for now."

"Bye."

Kagome swayed easily through the many different aisles while she looked for candy. Chocolate was probably the worst thing she could give him so she decided on sour gummy worms. Her favorite.

The last thing on her list was to find pajamas. She moved the hangers all on one side as she slowly looked at the design on each of the choices. Some of the selections were night gowns while others came with shorts. She decided on a neon green spaghetti-strap and black pajama bottoms. There were nothing fancy about the nightwear but who cares? She was running a little late on schedule anyway. She made her way back to where Hojo was working and placed her items on the counter.

Hojo first rung up the Pajamas, then the movies and lastly the candy. Her total was higher than she expected but that was mainly because she got two movies instead of one. She wondered why Hojo wanted her to ring her items over here. She came to the conclusion that he probably just wanted to be nosy and see what she purchased. "Higurashi, you should come with us to One Night's Stand's concert tomorrow. Ayame has one extra ticket and it's begging to be in your possession." His invitation sounded more like a beg.

"Aww...I can't tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

"Me and InuYasha-"

"OH MY GOSH! InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha! 'Me and InuYasha are doing this! Me and InuYasha are doing that!'" Hojo interrupted in a sudden outburst. "He's all you ever talk about and hang with! You have other friends that want to hang out with you too you know! And when you so called '_canceled_' our date, were you really going to go hang with InuYasha! I can tell when a person is sick Kagome. My mom works in the pharmacy for crying out loud! You stood me up! That mutt has you tied around his little finger. I bet if he asked you to do _anything_ for him you would do it without any hesitation. He has a girlfriend, Kagome. Quite trying to make him yours! And-"

"Excuse me sunny?" And old woman asked stepping up slowly to the cash register; interrupting Hojo's outburst.. "Can you tell me where..." She took a crumbled up piece of paper from her beige hobo bag and held it close to her face. "The sim...z. Is dat a two? I don't know. Anyways! My grandson's birthday is tomorrow and he told me he is a huge fan of...-" Again she looked at the piece of paper. "The...sim...z. Two. Do you think you could help me out?"

"I'm working with another buyer, granny! Hold your horses!" Hojo screamed into her face making her short hair swoosh to the back of her head. "As I was saying...InuYasha doesn't need you. He has Kikyo. You are just his little chew toy he can bite on when ever he wants."

Kagome's eyes teared up. This isn't the Hojo she knew. Why was he saying all this?

Kagome threw her cash at him and grabbed her bag leaving. She left in a blur as sparkling tears were the only trace of her.

"NEXT IN LINE!"

Oh what a pleasant surprise, the old lady was back...

()()()()()()

Kagome wasn't going to let Hojo's words ruin her night. Who care what anyone thought she was doing? She wasn't trying to steal InuYasha away from Kikyo. EVERYONE knew they had been friends practically forever. Why would anyone want to tear that apart? Kagome grasped her locket in her hand and brought it to her lips.

She brushed through her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She already had her stuff packet in her Pikachu backpack. Before she knew it she was all ready to go.

()()()()()

Mrs. Higurashi drove Kagome to the Taisho mansion and waved to her goodbye. "Have fun Kagome. If there are any problems don't hesitate to call me. You know I'm a light sleeper."

"Okay mom. Bye." Kagome smiled and rang the door bell. InuYasha opened the door for Kagome and stepped to the side to let her in. InuYasha waved at Mrs. Higurashi before she drove away, assured her daughter was safely inside the house now.

"hey." InuYasha said with a smirk. "I'm making the popcorn now. What'd you bring?"

Kagome shrugged her Pikachu backpack off of her shoulders and carefully unzipped it. "Some sour gummy worms and two movies." she dug in her bag and handed the items out into InuYasha's hands. InuYasha rolled his eyes at her choice of movies.

"Peter Pan and Robin Hood?" He whined.

"What do you mean 'Peter Pan and Robin Hood'" Kagome mocked him. "You should say 'Peter Pan and Robin Hood! NO WAY Kagome! You're amazing.'"

InuYasha didn't enjoy being mocked so he ignored her and went to fetch the popcorn. Following him to the kitchen Kagome slid on top of the counter. "Aw come on InuYasha. Those used to be our favorite movies when we were kids."

InuYasha couldn't deny that. Those had been their favorites. Maybe her selections weren't so bad. He pulled out the popcorn and put it all in a big orange bowl. As he carried it up the stairs to the theater room he twitched his ears and cleared his throat. "I talked to Kikyo after I got off of work."

"Oh did you? What'd she say?"

"Well...she asked if I was gay... I said no...and then she was like 'kay."

"Did she tell you about Onigumo?"

"No...who's that?"

InuYasha and Kagome both made it to the small theater and sat in the two bean bag chairs placed in front of the large flat screen TV. Nozomi had arranged their blankets in case they fell asleep and popped in the DVD for Kagome.

"Never mind. The good thing to do is stay out of it so that's what I'll do. This is between you and your girlfriend."

"She was cheating on me?" he guessed.

"Well...I wouldn't necessarily call it cheating. She did what every other girl would do."

InuYasha ignored it for now and ate some gummy worms.

()()()()()()

Like all the other times Kagome watched it; Peter Pan had a sad ending. In her opinion that is. They were out of food by the time Nozomi popped in the second movie. Kagome's head constantly grew heavy as her eyes gently closed. Two movies always made her too tired. Eventually she gave up and used InuYasha's shoulder as a pillow. InuYasha watched the rest of the movie before lulling into a deep sleep as well.

Nozomi made sure to check on the two after that movie ended and decided to call Mrs. Higurashi to let her know that Kagome had accidentally fallen asleep. Ending the day with InuYasha always brought a smile to Kagome's face. No matter how many hurtful things Hojo had said to her she would never stop being InuYasha's friend.

**Hoped you like the chapter! This would be the longest out of all the chapters. **

**If you look at my profile I will always have some where posted when the next chapter of best friends since day one will be updated. If you read it; as promised I got it out to you today. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time. Bye! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is a couple weeks late. I was busy with the Nation History Day thing. (The judge was a meanie, wasted six hours of my life (literally), and I didn't even win anything.) Bleh. But now it's over so things should be some what normal. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Nadine! Would have got this out sooner for her but...I can't be perfect. I'm sorry Nadine. :( I hope you all like this chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy...**

Kagome took a deep breath trying to fight to wake up. Her mouth widened to it's limit as she gave out a yawn. Kagome blinked until her eyes were fully able to see her surroundings. Kagome noted the sleeping hanyou next to her. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in fresh air. Every now and then his left ear would twitch. Kagome thought it was absolutely adorable. Without realizing what came over her; Kagome ran her fingers through InuYasha's long silver hair with a light touch. She grinned as she removed her hand and unwrapped herself from the layers of blankets she had bundled in. She stretched her arms high up in the air and made her way to the door. She peeked into the hallway to see if anyone was there and then proceeded forward. She knocked on the door to InuTaisho's office and waited for a response.

"Yes? Come in." InuTaisho replied drowsily. There were some days InuTaisho had to complete his work at home making him stay up all hours of the day. It was truly exhausting. Kagome poked her head into the room and frowned.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Oh no, I was working on rebates for some hotel...I'm so tired I can't even remember the name of it. Did you need something Kagome?"

"Well...uh..would you happen to have a marker?"

"I have a sharpie." He said with a raised eyebrow. He looked into his coffee cup filled with writing utensils and fished out a black sharpie. "Will this do?"

"Oh yes. Thank you!" She smiled taking the sharpie.

"No problem."

Kagome shut the door and quietly laughed evilly. She tiptoed back to the theater room and sat back down next to InuYasha. Quickly she twisted off the cap and began to draw a mustache above InuYasha's lip.

"Heh heh... sucker.."

InuYasha cracked his eyes open and narrowed them at Kagome.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome laughed hiding the marker behind her and shook her head.

"Nothing. Just watching you sleep."

"You're dumb. I'm a light sleeper stupid." He pointed out lightly tapping the area above his lip that had been drawn on. He grinned and returned his gaze back to her eyes. "Though you're a very heavy sleeper..."

Kagome grew bright red and felt around her face. "Y-you drew on me last night! But y-your dad never said anything when I walked into his office and-"

InuYasha pointed a clawed finger towards Kagome's abdomen and shut his eyes. Hesitantly she reached down and lifted her shirt until she saw InuYasha's little masterpiece drawn on her stomach. How the heck did she not feel that? There were two stick figures drawn on her stomach. They both had long hair and one had two triangle shapes on the head. Looks to Kagome that InuYasha didn't pass art class.

"InuYasha...this is going to take like...twenty-four hours to wash off! And what the heck is it?" Kagome whined.

"Come on, I'm not that mean...I used washable marker..." He scooted closer to her and tapped lightly on her stomach at the first stick figure. She giggled at the touch. "That's you...and that's me."

"Okay...Then what the heck is that little rectangle thing?"

"That's a burrito."

"You're weird." Kagome pulled down her shirt and rolled up InuYasha's.

"Pervert."

"What! I wanna draw a picture too..."

"Fine."

()()()()()

Kikyo slammed her car down shut and pulled down her skirt. Thing always rides up... She seductively walked through the Taisho mansion. Apparently she was allowed over there whenever she wanted to because she was InuYasha's girlfriend.

"Good morning Kikyo." Izayoi greeted holding a coffee mug up to her nose.

"Good morning. InuYasha's home right?" There wasn't any good reason to be rude to her future mother-in-law as far as Kikyo cared.

"Yes. He is in his room."

"Thank you." She said on her way to the stairs

Kikyo made a stop at a mirror in the hallway that lead to InuYasha's room and fluffed up her hair making sure she looked perfect. Once she was satisfied she walked into the room jumping onto the bed, expecting InuYasha to be there.

"Inu..." Kikyo said feeling around. What she thought was InuYasha was just a pillow. Suddenly Kikyo heard laughter coming from two people in the bathroom. Growling Kikyo slid off the bed and inched her hand closer to the personal bathroom's doorknob. Who exactly was in the bathroom with InuYasha and what exactly are they doing that is so hilarious? Kikyo could only wonder... She busted the door open with a killing look in her eye to stop whatever had been going on. She raised an eyebrow at her shirtless boyfriend and enemy both facing the mirror. InuYasha had a camera in his hand.

"Uh..."

Kagome lifted her shirt up just enough to show her stomachand smiled at the mirror. InuYasha took a picture of both of their drawing and showed Kagome. Kagome had drawn a white akita and herself as a little girl with a heart over their heads on InuYasha's stomach.

"Oh yeah, this is going on Facebook." InuYasha said with a chuckle not noticing Kikyo had walked in on them.

"How are we going to wash this off?" Kagome asked turning on the water and let her fingers shower in the tiny water fall. Kikyo coughed to let them be aware of her presence. It was getting annoying to be ignored.

InuYasha and Kagome both looked at Kikyo surprised to see her there.

"Hi Kikyo. I'll be ready in about an hour to take you. I didn't know you were coming early."

"What's she doing here?"

"We had a movie night yesterday but she fell asleep."

"I see..." She said with jealously dripping in her voice. Kikyo sighed stepping out of the bathroom and crawled into InuYasha's bed. She snuggled into a pillow that held his scent.

Kagome scrubbed soap and water over her stomach but it only caused her stomach to get red.

"Man...this isn't working."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to cut off that part of your skin..."

"But you drew all over my stomach!"

"I'm kidding.." He said nudging her. "I'll be right back and go get my mom's lotion stuff..."

"Lotion stuff?"

"I don't know, She used it on me when I drew on myself as a baby. My dad left me in his office one day and I got a hold of his sharpies. Even the colorful mini ones."

Kagome laughed and pushed his out of the bathroom. "Okay. Go get the lotion before I get some kind of ink poisoning."

"Alright, alright." InuYasha rubbed Kikyo's back before leaving the room and closing the door.

"So...Kikyo. Where are you and InuYasha going later?" Kagome asked trying to make small talk.

" Dress shopping. His brother's wedding is soon you know."

"Oh! You got invited to that too?"

"What do you mean? I'm InuYasha's girlfriend...course I'm going!" She barked.

"That reminds me...I don't have a dress yet, either."

"What a shame..."

"It really is...Maybe I could...possibly...go..."

"No."

Kagome grew silent and took a seat on InuYasha's game chair.

"You aren't supposed to be chasing after taken men." Kikyo stated out of the blue.

"huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked looking back at Kikyo.

"What right do you have sleeping next to _my _boyfriend Kagome?"

"We just watched a movie together...I...I didn't mean to fall asleep. Honestly, if I stayed awake I would've went home!"

"Do you want to take InuYasha away from me?" Kikyo asked staring deep into Kagome's soul. It was hard to admit but Kagome couldn't run from the truth. She did love InuYasha...she just couldn't bare to accept the thought if he loved her back...She knew it would never happen and it was just too painful to even think about it.

Taking a big gulp Kagome answered in a small voice. "Oh course not...He's just my friend, and always will be. He belongs to you Kikyo..."

A wicked smile crept onto Kikyo's red lips. Kagome was her little puppet on a string.

"Just remember one thing Kago...meh. InuYasha isn't and will never be yours. So I'd back off if I were you and stop trying so hard."

"Kikyo! Ugh! You-" Kagome's tolerance of Kikyo was just about to snap.

"I'm back!" InuYasha sang bursting through the door once again.

"You got some bad timing InuYasha." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes making her way back to the bathroom

InuYasha sent an evil look at Kikyo and mouthed the words 'What'd you do?' as he strolled into the bathroom. Kikyo just shrugged and got back under the covers..

Kagome lifted her shirt again and tied it with a hair tie.

"So mind telling me what happened while I was gone?" InuYasha suggested putting the lotion on a washcloth and kneeling before Kagome.

"Nothing." Kagome frowned. Kagome watched InuYasha clean off her stomach and blushed. "InuYasha...I'm not a baby. I can...clean up myself."

"Only if you tell me what happens can you be a big girl and do it yourself." He said getting another drop of lotion. "It's coming off at least."

"Kikyo's just...ugh. She doesn't like me that's all."

"Well not everyone is going to like you."

" I know but she seriously hates my very soul."

"Hey do you want to come with us to look for formal attire?"

"I'll pass."

"Why? You don't want to hang out with me?" InuYasha said with a droop of his ears.

"No, I don't want to hang out with Kikyo the whole day. Plus I don't have much for a nice dress. I'll have to settle with something at Ross."

InuYasha lazily finished up cleaning Kagome's stomach and placed the cloth of the counter. "I'll get you any dress you want."

"You're crazy!"

InuYasha nodded his head slowly but smiled.

"Nah..." Kagome said watching InuYasha cleanse his skin. 'Does that make me a bit creepy if I'd rather be the one washing the sharpie off his six pack?...probably.'

"Come on Kagome."

"No..."

"Yes."

"But Kikyo..."

"So...We'll still have fun."

"You won't talk me into going."

()()()()

"I can't believe you talked me into going!" Kagome said hopping into the back seat of InuYasha's car. After InuYasha got ready they made a quick stop to the Higurashi shrine so Kagome could change her clothes. Kikyo was a bit bummed that she was going to be honest. It seemed as if she could never get ANY alone time with InuYasha.

"Heh...first stop, Ramen Beat!" InuYasha screamed to the world.

"Noooo!" Both girls whined. Ramen Beat was InuYasha's favorite place to go to. They served every kind of ramen you could think of...yes, even burrito flavored. To top off the food joint there was a karaoke bar!

"You guys are no fun.." InuYasha sighed stepping on the gas pedal. It was a wonder how he avoided speeding tickets all the time. Other than that, he was a pretty decent driver.

InuYasha rolled down the window and felt the breeze twirl through his hair. He kept a hand rested on Kikyo's thigh as he drove. Kagome couldn't help but want to chop that hand away from that stupid leg.

()()()()()()()

InuYasha sighed heavily as he waited for the girls to finish changing in the dressing rooms. They wouldn't stop screaming at him. It was torture!

"InuYasha! This is too big! Can I have a smaller size!" Kikyo asked throwing over a dress that landed on his head.

"Sure..."

"InuYasha! Can I have this dress in a baby blue?" Kagome asked also throwing a dress in his face.

"Yeah..."

'I regret taking them. They are treating me like their slave...' InuYasha walked over to the racks of dresses and got a dress Kagome currently tried on but wanted in a different color and got Kikyo a smaller size. He hastily made his way over and threw both dresses up into their dressing rooms.

"Wrong dress InuYasha!" They both screamed.

InuYasha pulled his hair out of frustration and reached into both rooms swapping the dresses. He successfully did without seeing anything. "Happy?"

"Yes." They sang.

"Kyaa! This is so cute! It fits perfectly! InuYasha I need a smaller size!" Kikyo shouted tearing the dress from her body and throwing it over.

"Okay...that doesn't make any sense."

"Do you want me to look gorgeous or not!"

"Oh course I do! That doesn't mean that everything has to hug everything so tightly."

"Just go get me a smaller size."

"Fine..."

Kagome moved the curtain to one side and came out in an elegant icy blue gown. She walked over to the full length mirror and brought her fingertips to her lips. She looked absolutely stunning. InuYasha came charging towards Kikyo's dressing room and swung it over. This was just too exhausting for a man.. His ears twitched at the scent of Kagome by the full length mirror. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. He had to resist the urge to have his jaw hit the floor and hearts pop up from his eyes. Kagome gracefully turned around and smirked trying not to blush. "What do you think? My hair isn't done so...don't tell me I look hideous."

InuYasha violently shook his head. Kagome giggled bringing her knuckle up to her mouth to hide her smile. She felt up her curves until she found the price tag and frowned. There was no way she was letting InuYasha pay this much for her. She pinched the sides of her dress and twirled with a sigh .

InuYasha's goofy smile increased when Kikyo forcefully shoved the curtain out of the way and rushed to the mirror. More than half of her chest was exposed. InuYasha actually liked her idea of a smaller dress. Kikyo winked at him in the mirror and twirled her way over to him sitting in his lap.

"Do you like it?"

InuYasha checked her out one more time and nodded. Kikyo hugged him tight pecking him on the lips.

InuYasha reached for the price tag and flipped it over. It was a bit expensive but she looked too great in it to pass it up.

"Is this the dress you want?"

"Yes." She said biting her thumb nails. "Please..."

Kagome watched the graphic display of Kikyo's leg hiked up on InuYasha's side. Kikyo's dress was designed to be slit on the side to show one leg. Kagome had to admit; she did look beautiful. She couldn't help but feel jealous of not finding that dress first. InuYasha tilted his head to the side and offered a small smile towards Kagome.

"Do you like that dress Kagome or do you want to keep browsing?"

"I think I'll keep looking..." Kagome said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"You sound like you like _that_ one though." InuYasha pointed out. "Go change back into your clothes Kikyo so I can pay for it. I'd be embarrassed if you walked out of the store like that."

"Okay." Kikyo bounced off his lap and went to the dressing room.

Kagome played with the silky material of her dress and bit her lip. "...I could probably pay you back in a few years...but I don't know... maybe we should keep looking.."

InuYasha walked over to Kagome with his hands in his pockets. They both looked at the sparkling gown in the mirror in complete awe. Kagome jumped when she felt InuYasha's warm breath close to her ear.

"Just say you want it and I'll buy it for you. You don't have to pay me back." He whispered softly.

"I couldn't...It feels wrong."

"Wrong is good."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore InuYasha!" Kagome laughed pushing him out of the way. "Look you're a great friend but I don't want your money."

"I'm not giving you my money though. I'm giving you a dress..."

"I wanted one for a low price. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change."

InuYasha whistled nonchalantly stretching out his leg so Kagome would trip.

"Hey!"

"Excuse me Miss?" He called out to one of the employees. "Ring this up for me." He said pointing towards Kagome's dress.

"No!" Kagome said getting up. "He changed his mind Miss. Kagome pushed him next to the dressing rooms and sat him down in one of the seats. "Stay!"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes.

"Good boy." Kagome praised with a pat on InuYasha's head.

Kikyo fixed her hair coming out of the dressing room and handed the dress to InuYasha.

"We done?"

"No, Kagome still hasn't picked a dress."

"But what about that orange one she tried on. That was cute."

"Are you kidding me?" InuYasha scoffed. "You're only saying that because you don't like her."

"What! I love Kagz!" She said in a high-pitched voice with a hand placed over her heart. Though to be true, she knew the orange dress was the ugliest dress in the whole store.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and handed his credit card to the cashier.

"I have a question." InuYasha told the cashier looking back over at Kagome skimming through the sea of dresses.

"Cuál es tu pregunta?" The lady asked in Spanish. InuYasha and Kikyo exchanged looks with widened eyes.

"Uh... Cuándo esta noche cerca de la tienda?" He said back in Spanish. Kikyo was sure impressed. Where the heck did he learn Spanish?

The cashier smiled and leaned against the counter. "Nine tonight. I'm surprised of your bilingual skills."

"Why thank you." InuYasha nodded handing the bag to Kikyo and put his wallet back in his pocket.

Once you fall in love with a dress you can't seem to stop thinking about it. InuYasha offered to get Kagome the dress but it made her feel like she was just taking his money. Kikyo may have been fine with doing that, but she certainly wasn't.

Once again Kagome stared at herself in a new dress that was in her budget. It was no where near as beautiful as the last one.

"Kagome I can't stand to see you like this." InuYasha said distressed. "Please...just take the money!" He begged dramatically waving a huge roll of dollar bills in the air.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Can we go home yet?" Kikyo asked. "I'm tired of waiting on her."

"Kikyo, we waited for you so now do the same." InuYasha said getting annoyed.

Kagome stubbornly wouldn't take InuYasha's money. He left it lying on the ground for her, carefully placed it between her cleavage, and even got on his knees, but still she just removed it and placed it in his hands.

After long minutes she finally found a...decent dress in her budget. InuYasha waited at the counter as Kagome brought up the dress.

"Are you at least going to let me pay for it?"

"How much is the total?" Kagome asked the cashier kindly.

" Twenty dollars." She smiled putting the dress in the bag. Some of the more fancier dresses like bridal gowns were placed carefully in a box.

"Okay. I'll let you pay that much."

InuYasha fished out a twenty dollar bill and flung it at the cashier. "Kagome why wont you let me be a gentleman and buy you a nice dress?"

"This is a nice dress. See?" Kagome said holding up the bag and shaking it.

"I'm so sure..." Kikyo said sliding her phone out of her pocket.

()()()()()

Kagome finished up the last of her homework that night and stretched. She swore they were getting more and more homework each day. Gramps sluggishly climbed up all the steps to Kagome's room and barged in. "Hey hey Kagome!"

"Gramps...what did I say about barging into my room?"

"...Oh right!" Gramps turned on his heels and shut the door. After three seconds he knocked again.

"Who is it?"

"Gramps!"

"Come in."

Once again Gramps open the door and cheerfully said, "Hey hey Kagome!"

"Hello Gramps." Kagome said some-what bored. "What do you need?"

"You got a package in the mail! I think it's an Easter basket from your god mother!"

"God mother? Since when does she get me anything?"

"Chicken."

"What?"

"I don't know. When I'm tried I just say random things. Anyway the box is downstairs. I'm going to bed, Kagome. Goodnight."

"Good night Gramps." Kagome said giving him a hug. She made her way down the stairs wondering what the gift would be. Easter candies were always good to get. She loved the luscious caramel filled, chocolate bunnies the best.

"HEY!" Sota whined. " How come Yui got you something but not me! That's no fair!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"If you're nice to me I'll share it with you." Kagome promised cutting open the box with a knife. On the top held a cherry colored note. Kagome carefully untied the small ribbon that opened the note and read the short letter out loud to Sota. "Dear Kagome. You can kill me tomorrow for what you are about to see but hey, I'll have a shield prepared by then and might possibly have a fighting chance of surviving. No matter how much you don't want my generosity I couldn't step down. Consider it as an early Easter gift...though that doesn't mean I wont get you anything for Easter still. Still like those caramel bunnies? Try not to be too mad. Your best friend...InuYasha." Kagome paused placing the letter down and removed the tissues to see the gift. Kagome gasped at the surprise gift. It was Kagome's icy blue dream dress! "InuYasha..."

"Oooh! Kagome's got a secret admirer! Who is it? Who is it!"

"Wow you're dumb. She only said it twice already." Gramps said quickly passing out on the couch.

"That old man has no right to call me dumb!"

"I can't believe InuYasha bought the dress behind my back when I specifically told him not to! It's sweet but totally unacceptable!"

**One Review Can Save A Life. Please Donate By Reviewing. Until next time; bye. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please read, **_**REVIEW**_**, and enjoy... I would read that a second time just in case you forgot. ;) Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha...but pshh...you knew that. **

Kagome brushed out her long black hair with a frown on her face after getting out of the shower. It was Monday...The day in the week everyone feared. If only she was brave enough to ditch for a day. Wouldn't that be thrilling? Kagome reached for the locket next to her sink accidentally knocking it down the drain. Kagome gasped trying to catch it but the drain devoured it too quickly.

"NO!" Kagome cried. This had turned out to be the worst Monday ever and it was only six o' clock... Kagome opened the cabinet beneath the sink and sighed. She didn't know how to break apart this thing! "MAMA!"

Mrs. Higurashi, alarmed by the tone of her daughter's voice, quickly grabbed a bat that was nearby and dashed to Kagome's room. Was someone in the house? Were they getting robbed? "Kagome!"

"I'm in the bathroom..." Kagome said as a tear shined rolling down her cheek.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped making her way to the bathroom. Was Kagome upset because she took a pregnancy test? Why else would you be crying in the bathroom? Mrs. Higurashi's eyes darted in places all over the bathroom. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong dear?" She said trying to hide the bat. Clearly she didn't need it.

"My necklace! The necklace InuYasha gave me fell down the drain!"

"Let's not panic just yet. I'll go get Gramps. He said he used to be a plumber."

"Okay..."

Mrs. Higurashi walked to Gramps room and lightly knocked on the door. What was that noise she was hearing? "Dad?" She called creaking the door open. She was extremely shocked at what she saw.

Gramps was sitting in front of his TV screen playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. She wasn't even aware he had an Xbox... "Uh..."

"Gah!" Gramps shrieked falling over. "What are you doing in here!"

"Um..? I live here too dad. Explain to me the image I just saw?"

"Okay...I admit, I'm addicted."

"Oh no! Dad! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright dear...I've tried to stop...but every night I just have to run back to it."

"What would Kagome or Sota say..."

"BLACK OPS! I WANNA PLAY!" Sota yelled barging into his grandfather's room. "I never thought this is what an old person's room would look like!"

"What did you think they looked like Sota?" His mother wondered.

"Beige."

"MOM! WHERE'S GRAMPS! I'M NOT going TO SCHOOL WITHOUT MY LOCKET!" Kagome screamed still upstairs.

"Right!" Mrs. Higurashi said with a clap of her hands. "Dad? Kagome needs help getting her necklace out of the drain."

With difficulty, Gramps got up and nodded. "I'll be there in a second."

"One... .second." Sota said looking at his wrist watch. "Gramps it isn't okay to lie like that."

"Sota go finish getting ready for school. Your waffles are in the toaster."

"Woo!"

Gramps shut off the Xbox and went to Kagome's bathroom. "Out of the way Kagome."

Kagome quickly moved and watched him work. He examined it for five minutes and slapped his lips together. "hmm.."

"Well Gramps? Um, sometime today?" Kagome said getting a little inpatient.

"It appears that...this pipe is in the way of my abilities to...work."

Kagome slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead and sighed. "But I thought mom said you used to be a plumber?"

"What? No! I meant back in the day when we used to play Mario Vs. Donkey Kong. You know? With the neighborhood kids I was _the plumber_."

"Uh...you know what Gramps? I'll try getting it out again by myself."

"If ya say so."

Kagome put her head in her hands and sighed. That necklace meant everything to her...

Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and rubbed it. "InuYasha's here to pick you up."

"I'm not even ready yet." Kagome mumbled.

"Then I'll tell him to come inside. You finish getting ready InuYasha doesn't want to see you frowning.

"I know..."

Kagome slipped on her brown flats and put on the appropriate school uniform for spring. She felt as if she had lost any connection with InuYasha without that necklace. Though she knew that wasn't true sense he was right downstairs...

"Kagome?" InuYasha called out from the other side of the door. "Are you decent? I'm coming in."

Kagome watched as InuYasha came in and sat on the bed with her. "Good morning." He said with a smile."

"You didn't have to take me to school today you know."

"It's raining baka...Like I was going to let you walk in that mess."

"But what about Kikyo?"

"She ditched today. She invited me but if I missed school I wouldn't be able to see you today."

That practically made Kagome's heart do back flips.

"Did you happen to get a package last night?" InuYasha asked nonchalantly looking at his claws. He always knew how to make her smile even when she didn't want to.

"_Yes_." Kagome admitted pushing him lightly.

"I had to get it you it." InuYasha laughed.

"Thank you. You are a really good friend."

"Hey!"

"Okay...best friend."

"Oh yeah!" InuYasha nodded and pulled her into a hug. Kagome blushed and gazed at her alarm clock.

"Um InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"We have to go to school now."

"Oh." He said letting her go. "Yeah we probably should be going."

'Good. He didn't notice my necklace was missing.'

()()()()()

"Class I hope you have been keeping up with your bouncing babies! We only have about a week left!" The teacher announced writing on the white board.

Since Hojo wasn't here today Kagome took a chance to let the teacher know what went down. Hesitantly she raised her hand.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Um...You see, me and my partner got into a fight and we kinda aren't talking to each other anymore. What do I do about the baby?"

"Ah...Kagome, my little cup of sunshine...you see that is what this assignment is all about. You see, being a teen mom isn't always easy...You have to latch that baby's father on like a life line! Without him what will you do! You have to learn to either be independent or work it out. Is this making sense Kagome?"

"Um...Hojo has the baby."

"My statement still remains the same."

Kagome sighed and lied her head down on the table. This royally sucked. She knew she wasn't going to talk to Hojo and she knew she was going to fail this class. A clawed hand rested on her back and rubbed it. InuYasha let her knew it'd be okay with just a simple gesture. Under the table he set a small piece of paper in her lap that said 'Read Me ;) '

Kagome unfolded the small piece of paper and smiled. Ah...the joy of notes. The perfect way to ignore all your surroundings.

~*InuYasha and Kagome passing notes*~

_InuYasha: You and Hobo got into a fight? D:_

_Kagome: Just drop it; please?_

_InuYasha: Why can't I know? :(] - hey look his mouth looks like a taco shell xD_

_Kagome: Fine..it's pretty stupid... but Hojo was complaining that I was giving all my time to hang out with you. And yes it does. x)_

_InuYasha: lol if you want to hang out with them I'm not going to stop you xD stop being silly._

_Kagome: But I want to hang out with you. Not them. (*.*) _

_InuYasha: I feel so special ;)_

_Kagome: xD_

_InuYasha: Guess what? :p_

_Kagome: What?_

_InuYasha: I believe you got the job at Victoria's Secret d:_

_Kagome: Really! :D How do you know?_

_InuYasha: Kikyo came crying to me this morning and said that the manager had declined her assistance._

_Kagome: I didn't get called :'(_

_InuYasha: Maybe she'll call you later today. ^^_

_Kagome: Looking forward to it! Then I can save enough money to pay you back for the dress! ^w^_

_InuYasha: -_- what a waste of getting a job._

_Kagome: Hey it's your fault for buying it without my permission._

_InuYasha: Subconsciously I did have your approval; doll ;)_

_Kagome =.=' that's so not true._

_InuYasha: Mmm...the scent of denial. I smell that much to often ;p_

_Kagome: Damn your stupid nose._

_InuYasha: :'(_

_Kagome: I'll hug you later as an apology ;) But for reals, I'm paying you back no matter what you say. You should have hid the price tag from me._

_InuYasha: Don't make me tackle you ;)_

_Kagome: xD Yeah you do that..._

_InuYasha: Man...we got PE next. ):_

_Kagome: I think we're playing dodge ball._

_InuYasha: Be on my team? _

_Kagome: hmm..._

_InuYasha: I'm shocked you even had to think about that. -_-'_

_Kagome: Well..._

_InuYasha: D: who are you!_

_Kagome: Your mama_

_InuYasha:...liar ;)_

_Kagome: InuYasha; I'm always on your team right? Why would I stop now. Our team is unbeatable! :D_

_InuYasha: That's because you choose to be on a team with just demons. All the humans are too scared of us._

_Kagome: I'm not._

_InuYasha: 'Cause you're weird._

_Kagome: Nuh uh :p_

_~* Notes end*~_

"Now with that being said. It is always nice to have a fresh pair of undies around." The teacher said tapping the ruler against her side.

InuYasha and Kagome shared a strange look. What the heck was the teacher talking about while they were passing notes! They resisted the urge to laugh. No one carries extra pairs of underwear...Well maybe Hojo...

The bell suddenly rang making everyone cheer, and like scurrying mice, left to their next classroom. Kagome and InuYasha both picked up their binders and casually left the classroom in no hurry at all.

Kagome and InuYasha both parted ways into the correct locker rooms.

Kagome quietly got undressed and folded her clothes putting them into the locker. A couple of girls were looking at her and whispering. Kagome glared at them and put on her PE bloomers. She never really liked the PE uniforms. They were no different than regular panties. The principle must be a pervert. The girls practically were flashing their panties to the boys everyday.. But then again, if she got a longer PE shirt it wouldn't look like she was wearing any panties at all!

One of the girls was brave enough to approach Kagome. "Um Hi." She said shyly. The other girl rolled her eyes and pushed the girl aside.

"Jeez I admit you're cute but you're too shy." She smirked with a wink at the girl causing her to blush. She then looked back at Kagome who was now putting on her knee high socks and sneakers. "Higurashi; Kagome right?"

"Uh...Yeah." Kagome smiled.

"There's been a rumor going around that you're dating Taisho; InuYasha." She whispered into Kagome's ear looking around for anyone that might over hear them.

Kagome's eyes grew twice in size and the faint tint of blush appeared on her face. 'W-who had started that rumor?' Kagome was surprised that she wasn't actually upset that the rumor had started. Oh if only it were a true rumor.

"No." Kagome frowned. "They probably mistaken me as Kikyo. We look fairly similar in appearance."

"I think everyone here knows the difference between you and Kikyo." The girl laughed. "Well, I was just curious if it was true. You guys are on the list of favorite couples you know? I was amazed when I heard that it finally happened."

" List Of Favorite Couples?" She asked pulling her shirt over her chest.

" Yeah." She said grabbing a piece of paper from her binder. "I got the whole list. Top ten favorite couples."

Kagome took the piece of paper and read the list. She knew most of the people on the list but other faces she had never seen at the school before. Some of the couples weren't actually dating. They just looked good together. Others were broken up. Only a few of them were dating.

"I even got lists all the way back to ten years ago. I guess all Taisho's manage to get on the list with somebody. Sesshomaru and Kagura were on the list. 2nd place I believe. It might have been first."

Kagome found her and InuYasha's name under number seven. She couldn't help but smile a little. "What's on the back?" Kagome asked flipping over the page.

"comments about each couple, why they broke up, why they're good together, why people love them. It all depends on the person writing the review I guess. There are a few comments on you and InuYasha."

Kagome eagerly looked for any comments on them. There were three!

"August 5th, 2010. Taisho and Higurashi have been best friends since when? Pre-school! They were bound to be together! I'll seriously run around naked if they get together soon! Okay, probably not, but it was still funny! ~ Name Withheld." Kagome laughed as she read the comment. She found the next one and read it out loud. "September 17th, 2010. Kagome should take the route of forbidden love! A hanyou and a human! Kyaa! InuYasha's a baka if he doesn't realize the girl that's been in front of him all along is his soul mate. Love you guys! KagsXxInu! ~Yomi Midorizuma." Kagome ran her finger down the paper and read the last comment. This one was a bit creepy.. "Decemeber 17th, 2010. I once found myself in a dream. There was a boy with inu ears and a a girl beside him in a snowy scenery late at night on a beach. It was like a fairytale. The girl had icy blue lips and wore a snowy white Eskimo styled dress that pooled around her feet. They gazed into each other's eyes like no one else in the world existed. Realities appeared in my mirror. What is told is always true. ~ Kanna Mirā..."

"Yeah...about _that_ one. Nobody really knows what it means."

"It's very interesting. Anyways; sadly, me and InuYasha aren't dating..." Kagome laughed slamming her locker shut.

"Such a shame. Are you friend's with Kikyo?" She had to ask before she talked bad about her.

"Eh, I've tried but no..."

" I see. That girl does not deserve InuYasha."

"I want to believe that but then I find myself thinking that I'm just trying to be mean."

"ALRIGHT LADIES! TAKE IT TO THE GYM AND START WARM UPS!"

"Haaaaai!" The girl's replied charging to the gym.

Kagome sat on the cold gym floor and sat in straddle position. She reached in front of her as far as she could. She wasn't very flexible but at least she tried. One of the girl's that was going to lead the warm-ups today blew her whistle.

"Okay! Okay! Forty jumping jacks!" She screamed happily. All the girl's groaned and started the torture.

InuYasha, Miroku, And Koga were all watching the girls do jumping jacks.

"You guys are so perverted." InuYasha said with a roll of his eyes.

"How?" Miroku questioned watching Sango's chest bounce with each jump. Kouga had his eyes on Kagome.

"Stop that!" InuYasha warned, smacking Koga on the head.

"Ow! Why can't I check the girls out! Look at the view Yasha! It's beautiful."

InuYasha sighed and shook his head. "Check any of them out besides Kagome. If you do I'll pound your face into the gym floor and then have Hojo poop on you."

Koga gave him a strange look and then switched his gaze to a different girl. "I...do not enjoyed being pooped on."

"Aw InuYasha! Are you calling dibs on Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked batting his eyelashes.

"What! Of course not." InuYasha scoffed. "Shut up. I'm just protective over my best friends whom which I've known since forever!"

"Psh...please. You haven't known her that long."

"Try me."

"Umm..."

"I've known Kagome longer than her first training bra."

Koga and Miroku burst out laughing and patted InuYasha on the back.

"Alright, alright you've got us there."

The boys shuffled their way over to the girl's while they were doing push ups. InuYasha laughed at Kagome attempting to do a push up. He placed his foot on her back making her collapse.

"Hey!"

InuYasha smiled and removed his foot. "You couldn't do a push up to save your life." He tilted his head from side to side and cracked his knuckles. "Now let the master show you how it's done." Kagome watched as InuYasha lied on the floor and attempted a push up. His face got all red as he showed struggle in pushing himself up. Kagome laughed and sat on the floor. InuYasha rolled his eyes . "You know I'm just kidding right?" He smirked placing an arm behind his back and proceeded in doing perfect push-ups.

"I thought a hanyou not being able to do a push-up was a bit strange." Kagome laughed. Kagome knew he was just trying to impress her. That's what all boys did.

"TAISHO! Get off the ground!" Kagome's manly PE teacher yelled. InuYasha immediately got up and dusted off his clothes. Kagome giggled and stood by him. "SO TODAY WE ARE PLAYING DODGE BALL!"

Everyone in the gym cheered and were telling each other: 'You're going down!' 'No! You're going down!' ' Your mother is going down!' ' Dude that doesn't even make sense...'

"TODAY'S TEAM CAPTAINS ARE...TAISHO AND KNAPPENBURGER. TAISHO CHOOSE YOUR FIRST PERSON."

The first thing that came to InuYasha's mind was: 'What kind of last name is Knappenburger...?'

"Okay...I want..." InuYasha thought for a moment as he rubbed his chin. Kagome swore he was looking directly at her. Why was he hesitant about picking her! He always picked her first. InuYasha saw her narrowing her eyes at him and smirked. "I guess I'll take Kagome..." He whined dramatically. With attitude Kagome walked over to InuYasha and crossed her arms.

"What was that all about!" She whispered.

"Chill Kags. I was joking." He reassured throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Nehh.." She said sticking out her tongue.

()()()()()

Kagome and InuYasha worked really well during dodge ball. InuYasha was just too quick to ever get out. When any ball would curve towards Kagome he would leap and save her from being hit. It was quite obvious which team won.

()()()()()()

At the end of the school day InuYasha brought Kagome back o the Higurashi Shrine. They just sat there for a while enjoying each others' company. Suddenly Kagome's phone buzzed to life making her jump.

"Well answer it! Nothing's worse than missing a phone call from your mom." InuYasha said with a chuckle. Kagome pulled out her phone and formally answered it.

" Hello. Higurashi; Kagome speaking."

"Kagome! It's me Rosetta! And guess what?"

Kagome did a silent squeal and pressed her phone against her chest. "InuYasha! It's Rosetta."

InuYasha winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hi Rosetta. What's up?"

"I just so happen to be wondering if you'll fill in this schedule form I have here in my hands."

"You mean I got the job!"

"Indeed you did! Congratulations. Do you think you can start next Monday?"

"That will be great."

"Perfect. See you then Kagome."

"Alright. Thank you so much Rosetta."

"No problem! Bye bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone and pounced on InuYasha. "I got the job! Woohoo!"

"Whoa down Kagome. You're getting too excited."

"Right...sorry." She said blushing and got back into her chair. Kagome reached up to hold her locket but realized it was gone. The scent of sadness tickled InuYasha's nose.

"Kagome? What's wrong? You were just happy a second ago."

"R-remember the locket you gave me?" Kagome said swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Of course. What about it?"

"This morning I took it off to get in the shower and after I was going to put it back on but I knocked it down the drain." Kagome put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? These things happen all the time."

"That necklace was my one precious item. Mama asked Gramps to get it out of the drain for me because I didn't know how to do it but then he said he wasn't a plumber and then he started talking about video games and ugh! I didn't want you to be mad at me so I didn't tell you."

"You're absolutely silly." InuYasha said laughing and got out of the car.

'Wha...?"

"Come on." He winked. "Let's go get your locket."

()()()()()

InuYasha unscrewed the pipe without any difficulty and looked inside. Kagome was leaned up against the bathroom door waiting. InuYasha lifted his head up to turn on the faucet but hit his head.

"AHH!" He cried out. "DAMN IT! My ears!"

Kagome gasped as his ears bruised red. "H-hold on InuYasha! I'll help!" Kagome said getting a blue and green wash cloth hanging from the shower curtain. She put it under the sink and turned it on full blast.

"Wait! Kagome! NO!" InuYasha warned but it was too late. The water spewed all over him as it rushed through the broken pipe. "Lovely..."

"Kyaa! I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!"

InuYasha rested his head on the counter and exchanged a look at Kagome. "It's appreciated; really but how about _after_ I get your necklace?"

"Right." Kagome said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear embarrassed. "I'll be right back." Kagome quickly made an exit and went to her mom's medicine cabinet. She grabbed her mom's blue container burn cream and waited on her bed.

InuYasha let the water leak through the drain in a tiny stream. After a while the water pushed the locket right into InuYasha's hands which were still soaking wet. He shut off the water and placed the pipe back into it's rightful home and grasped the locket in his hand. He offered Kagome the necklace and smiled. Kagome couldn't have been more thankful. After the pain he was able to save her once again. Instead of taking it, Kagome turned around and lifted up her hair so he could place it around her neck. InuYasha did just that and watched the locket shimmer.

"Thank You InuYasha. I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble all the time." Kagome said hugging him. At the moment she didn't care if her clothes got a little wet. That is unless she was wearing a white shirt...

"No problem. Just don't lose it again. There is only so much damage my ears car take." he said lightly tapping his ears with a wince.

"About that...Lie down."

"Gladly.." InuYasha said laying down exhausted. Kagome almost rubbed the burn cream on InuYasha's ear before he winced.

"What? I didn't even touch you."

"Oh...right. Wait why do I need burn cream?"

" It helps the sting."

"If you say so."

Kagome rubbed thin layers of the burn cream on InuYasha's ears. It was a cold feeling but it felt nice. Kagome blew on his ears to help absorb the cream but all it made InuYasha do was laugh and pull away.

"how about for all your trouble you stay for dinner?"

"Why must I be punished..."

"What!"

"I'm kidding. I'll stay."

"Yay! Then you can do my homework!"

"I...don't think so."

"Get undressed so I can put your clothes in the dryer."

"You're such a pervert."

**Woo hoo! :O It's a day late. I know. But I kept getting distracted! I'm serious, as soon as spring break comes around the chapters will update like BAM! (Sesshomaru: o.o) Yes, I have dropped **_**my **_**necklace down the sink before. No my dad did not have as much trouble as Inu did xD and Yes, burn cream is great for anything that stings. (Well the one I have does...I don't know about yours...) Anyways Please leave a review so my face can look like this : ^w^ Until next time. Bye ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so I lied. The chapters aren't updating like BAM! But that's because I made my sister mad and she wouldn't let me use her laptop for the longest time! I was going nuts! . (my laptop broke ) Then once she thought I was tortured enough she let me use it and I had to rewrite the first two pages over and over. (just couldn't get it right.) But no more worries it's here! …...finally. Anyways, read, REVIEW**, **and enjoy!**

That special part of today was so close; Rin could hardly believe it. If Sesshomaru had never came over to her to assist her on the day of the talent show they would have never met. She was so grateful. She was now marrying the man of her dreams. Usually that never happened in life. The perfect people you find in your life seem to be the ones you never get to keep for yourself. Why was she so lucky? Rin couldn't be any more excited. She squealed and ran to her and Sesshomaru's master bedroom. Sesshomaru had bought Rin her dream house with an ocean view as a wedding gift. He wanted a more luxurious mansion but Rin said this was to her perfection. Rin always wanted a small but yet cozy house where she could find herself in the kitchen cooking up a storm while her pups were running around chasing each other...

Rin leaped in mid air and landed right next to her fiance who was still sound asleep. **(alright normally the groom doesn't see the bride until the wedding but this is Sesshomaru we're talking about and he don't like following other people's rules! )** She rolled over onto his back and smiled as she watched him sleep. He looked like a god in the morning sun. It amazed her that he was immune to bed head. Rin ran her fingers down his long straight hair and just lied there. She wasn't one to just stay in bed all day if she could. She would much rather take a walk in the park or go to the library. Anything but stay boxed up in her home. Sesshomaru's nose made the tiniest twitch making her giggle. Her enticing scent helped him stir from his deep slumber.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Rin said giving him a peck on the shoulder. Sesshomaru flipped the two of them over and held her close to him; again closing his eyes. "Hey! We have somewhere to go later. No going back to sleep!" Even if it was only six o' clock in the morning, Rin couldn't wait to start getting ready for the wedding.

Sesshomaru groaned into his silk pillow and sighed. "Allow me to rest a while longer..."

Rin sat up now and crossed her arms. "Is this how you're going to act when we have pups and they beg for daddy's attention?"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew twice in size. 'Daddy's attention?'

"Of course not! It's that meeting yesterday; I grew tired of all that yelling I had to do."

Rin lied back down and snuggled into her mates arms. "Awe. You work too hard. I'd bet you'd make a good librarian. They stay in a quiet surrounding all day. Plus you would make a very sexy librarian." Rin said daydreaming.

Ignoring Rin's strange fantasies, Sesshomaru shook his head. "Something tells me the library is not as quiet as everyone makes it out to be. Plus if you wanted me to be a librarian we wouldn't be able to live in your dream house."

"That's 'cause you are spending money on two houses." Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I see you found out about that did you?"

"Sesshy, I told you already, we don't need a big mansion to live in."

"Let me handle it alright? I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, yeah."

"_It's _just a few hours away..." Sesshomaru pointed out taking Rin's delicate hand into his grasp.

"Finally." She whispered as she closed her eyes. " I guess we can sleep in a little longer..."

()()()()()

Kagome rode with her mother, Sango, Izayoi, and Sango's mother to the hospital. Mrs. Higurashi parked the car in front of the hospital's entrance doors and signaled Kagome to get out.

"I'll go find a parking space and drive up to you guys when you're ready."

"Alright." Kagome smiled and made her way into the hospital. Kagome came to pick up Kagura who was going to be apart of the wedding today. All of the girls were going to get ready together. They started early so in case things didn't go as planned they would have extra time to fix anything. She wondered what it was like for a hanyou or youkai to come into hospitals. Their sense of smell was incredible. Would they be able to smell the aroma of death and disease lingering in the air of a hospital? Kagome scrunched up her nose and shook the thought away. That would be torture having to smell _everything_ here. Kagome waited patiently in line at the front desk and glanced at all the people in the waiting room. A small girl was in a wheel chair with a wounded knee leaking blood down her leg. Obviously she was going to need stitches. Her face looked as though she'd just finished crying. Another girl that was sitting right next to her looked more ill. Her body was shaking as she stared at the bucket beside her. Poor thing must have been dealing with nausea. Last one in the room was a teenager who clutched her stomach painfully. Kagome found the hospital to be a rather interesting place. You never knew what new disease would rush through the doors. She had even considered majoring in the medical field when she was asked what she wanted to be in elementary school but changed her mind when her mother told her nurses did way more than wrap bandages around paper cuts.

"Excuse me? Next!" The nurse called out to Kagome who must have been in a daze.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm here to pick up Kaze; Kagura. The release papers were already filled out by her last night and she gave me permission to take her until this evening."

The nurse typed in Kagura's name into the system to see if what Kagome was saying was true. If Kagura wanted to leave the doctors had no right into making her stay as long as the paper work was completed. After all, she was an adult.

"I see. Kagura is located in room 137. Walk straight down to the elevators and go to the 3rd floor. After that make a left and walk down the hall. The door should be on your right."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Kagome opened the double doors to where the patients were being treated. She walked up to the elevators and climbed aboard. There was a doctor inside with her that looked awfully familiar. It was on the tip of her tongue...

"You look familiar to me." The doctor said to her in a calm voice not sparring her a glance.

"Strange. I was thinking the same thing about you."

The doctor laughed and leaned against the rail. Kagome and the doctor both heard his walkie talkie crackle to life silencing their laughter.

"Doctor Bongolan? We've got a patient here who requires immediate attention. Five year old stuck a marble up her nose and it's stuck. Mother is worried it will travel up further."

"Oh jeez." He said shaking his head. "Don't five-year-olds have anything better to do?" He joked and pressed the red button to speak. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Doctor Bongolan? Hey weren't you the one that helped Izayoi Taisho?" Kagome asked.

"I do help quite a lot of people but if I remember correctly, yes. That was years ago."

"I know. Anyways, I used to come visit with her son InuYasha."

"Ah! I see. How are they both?"

By now the elevators had opened and Dr. Bongolan decided to walk with Kagome where ever she was heading.

"Both good. His half brother's wedding is later on today. We have a few hours to get ready."

"Well tell him I said congratulations." He smiled. " I should be heading to that five year old now. Take care."

"Bye."

Kagome rounded the corner to her left and found Kagura's room. The door was open so she expected it was alright to walk in. Two nurse's were currently getting Kagura ready to leave. They were all laughing together.

Kagome also recognized one of the nurses. Wasn't that Dr. Bongolan's wife? Kagura finally noticed Kagome's presence and welcomed her in.

"Hi Kagome."

It broke Kagome's heart to see Kagura like this. Her skin was so pale now and her smile was hiding the deep sorrow within her. Kagome honestly thought that if she was in her place she wouldn't be able to give Sesshomaru to Rin.

Kagura got up from the hospital bed and hesitantly gave Kagome a hug. "These are my nurses, Dr. Shew and Dr. Syo."

"Hi." Kagome waved. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! So let me see if I can put the puzzle pieces together correctly. Dr. Bongolan was proposed to Dr. Phoumiphat during Izayoi's arsenic poisoning. Nurse who used her first name now suddenly has a last name. Must of got that husband she always wanted. Dr. Phoumiphat must have called off the wedding and met a new doctor, Dr. Shew. Oooh! Now I get it.' "Holy s-"

Then as if on cue, mister Dr. Shew came into the room for clarification. "Has Kagura's ride came yet? Oh! There you are." He smiled.

"Yes we were just leaving."

"Alright."

"Enjoy your evening!" They all said.

'What is this a hospital themed soap opera!'

"Let's get outta here."

()()()()

After they picked up Kagura they went to go get Sesshomaru's bride to be, Rin. Together all the girls went to Tokyo's most visited bath house.

Izayoi payed for everyone's locker where they put their clothes. With each towel wrapped around their bodies securely they walked out of the locker room and made their way to the private bath they booked.

Small children were running around naked being chased by their mothers. They never handled the bath houses well. Izayoi opened the fusuma revealing the beautiful bath filled with steaming water just calling them. The girls stared at the scenery of the private room in awe. They all wasted no time in dropping there towels and rushing to the wet area picking a stool to sit on.

"Well Rin? You excited?" Sango asked scrubbing shampoo in her hair.

"Very! I can't wait."

"I don't know if you've told before but were you guys going to go anywhere for your honeymoon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked scrubbing her legs with a sponge.

"He...he told me it was a surprise." Rin blushed. "So I have no idea."

The girls squealed and cheered for Rin.

"You guys going to work on building me a grand baby?" Izayoi asked nonchalantly spraying her stunning goddess-like body with water. "Just..wondering."

"Eh..." Rin said looking away scratching the back of her head. "Maybe?"

Again all the girls gave out a squeal.

Izayoi was just teasing and gave Rin a wink.

"So how exactly are we going to do your hair Rin?" Izayoi asked grasping Rin's shoulders.

"We're all going to the salon after this. I'm sure she'll know by then." Mrs. Higurashi stated when Rin was too busy stressing out on how exactly she was going to get her hair styled.

"Hey, maybe we can get InuYasha to style your hair. I've heard he's professional." Kagome joked. The girls shared a laugh at the mere image. Surely if they asked him he wasn't going to turn them down. After all, this was the woman marrying his brother.

Once the girls had finished scrubbing their bodies from top to bottom they dipped into the awaiting bath water.

"Ahhh..." They sighed peacefully once relaxed.

Sango swam over to where Kagome was and smiled. "Are you bringing a date to the wedding?"

Kagome frowned and swished the water around her with her hand. "Nope. What about you?"

"Miroku willing said he would go with me." Sango couldn't keep from smiling at that.

"The 'Shango' stalker is accompanying you at the wedding?"

"Yep."

"Aw Sango! Why am I still single!" She wailed. "There must be something wrong with me!"

"Because your man is currently taken so you have to wait. Nothing is wrong with you. Destiny is just being slow."

"eh!"

" Everyone knows you two love each other but yourselves." Sango said sinking her way further into the water until her nose was the closest thing to dipping next.

"I know he loves me...just not romantically."

"Believe what you want." She said with a wave of her hand in dismissal.

"Rin's having a western styled wedding right? Why is that?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Well, Sesshomaru wanted to keep it traditional but once we explained thoroughly what was to take place Rin freaked out and decided a western styled wedding would be less stressful and confusing. Plus she didn't want to where the kimono required for the event. Besides, most weddings in Japan are different depending on religion. "

"Did Sesshomaru claim her yet?" Kagome asked trying to get a glance at Rin's neck. Usually when a youkai decided on a mate they would mark them with a bite on the neck. After this was done, Rin would age just as slowly as Sesshomaru did. Hanyous however had an inner demon that usually pointed them into the direction of their soul mates. If you did not mate with your soul mate however, the ritual was cursed!

"There is no sense in whispering about me when I'm only a few feet away from you Kagome and Sango." Rin sang.

The girls blushed and faced towards her.

"He's claiming me tonight." Rin smirked.

All the girls squealed again for the third time and giggled amongst themselves.

()()()()()

Before they started to get shriveled fingertips the girls left the bath in a very excellent mood. Kagome was impressed that no one was stressing out yet. She supposed it was a good idea to start getting ready hours before the wedding. She felt bad for the brides that had to put their makeup on while they were on their way to the church! Once they were dry they put their clothes back on and handed in their towels and sponges at the entrance. Before they knew it they were on the way to the salon.

()()()()()

Jakotsu welcome them with a bright smile. "I've been expecting you. Rin congratulations!"

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He winked then looked over at Izayoi. "Alright Yura will take Rin's hair to style. The rest of you ladies may choose anyone here to do your hair."

Yura made her appearance at the front of the salon and flipped her hair. "Where's the bride?"

Rin raised her hand and stepped towards Yura. Yura inspected the girl from all angles and rested her hand on her chin. "Such a fragile thing." She picked up some of Rin's hair in the back and examined it. "With split ends."

"Hey!" Rin yelled offended and snatched her hair away from Yura.

"I'm only joking. What would you like to do with your hair?"

"Um...possibly curled? I've never curled my hair before so I don't know if it'll look good."

"Yura will make it look good no matter what." she promised.

"If you say so." She shrugged and followed her to her working station. As Yura worked all through Rin's thick hair, two girls were giving her a manicure and pedicure.

Kagura sighed as she stared at Jakotsu working on making her nails look beautiful. He noticed the look on her face and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She answered some what unsure of her answer. Jakotsu noticed she was looking an awful lot at all the girls with long hair.

Jakotsu got up and offered his hand. "Come on. I think I can help."

"Huh?"

Jakotsu placed Kagura at his work station and ran to the back. "Don't move or I'll have to murder you." Jakotsu playfully warned.

It wasn't long before he came back with a long wavy black haired wig. He presented it to her and ran his fingers through the strands of hair. "Would you be willing to wear this, this particular evening? No charge."

"What do you mean no charge? Those cost...well lots."

" I was only being nice. You could take it or leave it." He smiled.

"You're too nice..." Kagura thought this was the sweetest thing in the world. "Thank you."

()()()()()()

It only took a few hours before all the ladies were done with their hair and nails. Most decided to curl their hair for the occasion or place it up in a bun. They all stared in awe at Kagura with the wig on. She looked exactly how she did before she found out about her cancer...truly beautiful. They waved farewell to Yura and Jakotsu and thanked them for all their help. The girls rushed to get their dresses and decided to get dressed at the church. Time seemed to fly right past them.

()()()()()

InuYasha stretched his arms above his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. ( **Hey look! InuYasha's in this chapter! :D )** "Yep, I hate this tux." He concluded and fixed the cuffs on his wrists. "Wait, there's a simple solution." InuYasha unbuttoned all of the buttons on his suit and shrugged it off his shoulders. "Much better." he scratched his head with a yawn and sat on his bed. He was drowsy due to his failure on falling asleep on time.

InuTaisho came into the room and noticed InuYasha wasn't ready. "InuYasha stop acting like a pup and put your shirt back on! Or I'll have Nozomi come a dress you like she did ten years ago!"

"Don't tempt the hormonal teenage boy." Sesshomaru said walking into the room with his tuxedo perfectly put on.

InuYasha spotted the gloves on Sesshomaru's hands. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"What up with the gloves?"

"Wedding ceremonial purposes."

"Alright then." InuYasha looked away and wondered why he got stuck with the weirdo as a brother.

"Don't worry little brother. You have a pair too." He said tossing two gloves on top of InuYasha's head.

"You're kidding right?" InuYasha said holding up the gloves. They were custom made for youkai with long claws. It looked pretty stupid to InuYasha. Sesshomaru showed no facial expression. He looked over to his dad and practically whined. "Dad, please tell me he's kidding."

"He's not. You can take them off once we are at the reception."

InuYasha squinted his eyes at Sesshomaru; tilting a bit to see the back of his head.

"His hair is tied back loosely with a ribbon..." InuYasha said stating the obvious. "I need to go outside."

()()()()()

Mrs. Higurashi and Izayoi both helped Rin into her poofy wedding dress as she stood tall in the dressing room at the church. The dress was beautifully designed with a pale orange outline. The dress gave her a full female figure but showed little if any cleavage. Rin didn't want to risk having Sesshomaru catch any man staring at her and beat him to his death. He told her time and time again; she was for his eyes only. Izayoi expertly tied up the crossed lace in the back to tighten the dress around her torso. Sango's mother lifted the dress a little allowing Kagome to help put on Rin's heels. Sango placed the lengthy veil on top of Rin's head and flung the thin fabric over her face. Mrs. Higurashi handed Rin her bouquet of daisies and stepped back. She looked perfect.

"Oh wait! My gloves.." Rin bent over and picked up her white laced gloves off the floor and slipped them on. " There! Now I'm perfect!"

"Are you nervous?" Sango asked.

"Not at all surprisingly."

"Perfect because it's almost show time girl."

"Let's do this."

()()()()()()

Relatives of the groom and friends of the bride both filled the seats in the church. Miroku's dad would act as the priest for today. He flipped through his bible while he waited for everyone to be seated. Sesshomaru fixed his tie walking down the aisle. InuYasha was amazingly able to talk him out of wearing the ribbon in his hair. He had this serious look on his face all the time that you would find yourself asking if he is even happy. His answer of course would be yes though being forever with Rin he was going to have to learn how to express that happiness.

Those not apart of the wedding like Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, Sango and her mother all said farewell to Rin and wished her luck. Kagome took her seat in the front to watch InuYasha. She's been waiting for this very moment. The moment she got to see InuYasha in his tuxedo.

"Excuse me?" An old woman on the Taisho family tree said to her.

"Yeah?"

"You have a little drool coming down her chin." Kagome turned bright red. "Here let me get that for ya!" She brought out her hanky and lightly dabbed it on the corner of Kagome's mouth. What was she a baby! A baby who apparently drools over fantasies of her best friend. "There ya go."

"Uh...thanks."

"No problem."

The piano music began silencing the chatter in the room. Everyone turned around and watched as Hitomi, the flower girl came from the double doors and flung daisies on the ground. One even purposely hit Kikyo in the face making Kagome laugh. Sota then walked down the aisle holding a fancy looking pillow with two rings placed on it. He was sweating bullets and hoped he didn't drop then.

_**~* Sota's daydream*~**_

_**The rings dropped to the floor in slow motion when he tripped over his shoe like an idiot. "Noooooooooo!" He yelled trying to catch them but with no luck. **_

"_**We hate you Sota."**_

"_**You ruined the best day of my life!"**_

"_**Be gone!" Gramps said throwing holy water at him.**_

_**~* Sota's daydream ends*~**_

He shook the horrible nightmare from his thoughts and continued walking. InuTaisho came out with Izayoi and was followed by Seira. She didn't look like she planned on doing any funny business. It wasn't like it was InuYasha's wedding. Now _that's_ a different story. Once they took their seats the best man walked out with the maid of honor. This had been one of Rin's friends and InuYasha. Kagome wanted to scream and hop up and down when she saw him but she kept her cool. Kagome had to shield her eyes. He was just too sexy to be living on Earth. The elderly woman lightly tapped Kagome on the shoulder again but she held up her hand and wiped her slobber herself. The piano music got slightly more intense indicating that the bride was about to show. Everyone rose to their feet and turned their heads toward the back. The double doors were opened by two men who revealed the masked bride.

Sota tugged on InuYasha's slacks and whispered a question into his ear. "Who dat in the white?"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha whispered back. "That's Rin you Idiot."

"How do you know? Her face is covered!"

"Have some commonsense Sota jeez."

Because Rin had lost her parents long ago she had the choice of walking with her stepfather but it didn't seem right because she wasn't that close to him. Instead, Kagura walked beside Rin down the aisle as if rightfully giving Rin to Sesshomaru with full acceptance. Sesshomaru couldn't seem to take his eyes off Rin. As soon as they made it to the alter, Kagura picked up both Rin's and Sesshomaru's hand and enclosed their hands slowly. The whole scene made Kagome want to burst in tears though she was focusing 1/3rd of her attention on InuYasha. He eased the sorrow. Kagura smiled and gave them each an embrace finally making her way to her seat. With that concluded the priest cleared his throat and began the holy words of matrimony.

()()()()()

Half way between his speech Sota offered the bride's ring to Sesshomaru. He placed it lightly on her finger and hesitantly released it. Rin did the same and smiled.

"I now pronounce Rin and Sesshomaru Taisho together in marriage by law and soon to be by youkai law. You may now kiss _your_ bride."

Sesshomaru lifted the veil above Rin's head and finally got to see her precious face. Rin closed her eyes and leaned up for a kiss. He gently placed his lips over hers in a loving kiss and laced their fingers together. The people cheered for the new couple as they all rose again. Kagome could only hope she could one day find herself in a wedding dress. Though asking to become a Taisho would be a bit overdoing it.

"Sweetie? Do you need a bib?" The caring old lady asked.

"I'm fine! Alright!"

**Okay, I'm going to continue writing on the reception right now because there was scene I wanted to do but It looks like I'll go over _my _page limit for this chapter so I just decided to put it in the next. Don't forget to review! I love reading what you have to say.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song mentioned in this chapter. ^^ Read, Review, and Please Enjoy! Your reviews always make me laugh and smile :) congratulations to my 200 reviewer: Moonstar2015. Your prize? A new chapter yoo! :O one week later and the wedding continues! Lol (Sorry about that...) **

"Sweetie, you drool more than my great grand baby." The old lady continued as she followed everyone out of the church beside Kagome.

Kagome just mumbled under her breath. So what if she couldn't control that? It was all _his_ fault.

"It wouldn't happen to be that handsome young man causing you to drool would it?"

Kagome looked over at whom the lady was pointing at and twitched one of her eyes.

"G-gramps?" Kagome mentally was hurling on the ground. "Uh...that's my grandfather." 'Certainly isn't a young one either.'

"Oooh...I know he would be the cause of my drooling." The old lady said smiling a toothless smile a Gramps who was standing quite a distance away.

"Hey Kagome!" Sota said tugging on his older sister's dress. "Guess what! Guess what!"

"Hold on Sota. We have to wait for Rin and Sesshomaru to leave the church."

InuYasha came up from behind Kagome and rested his elbow on her shoulder startling her.

InuYasha smirked at her and rolled his eyes removing his elbow from her shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you."

"I'm shocked and some what hurt Kagome." InuYasha said dramatically tossing his hair and looked up at the sky. "I put on this slick tuxedo and I don't get one compliment from you." He hid his eyes as if he was crying making Kagome laugh.

" It was kinda hard to do that when there was a wedding ceremony going on." Kagome used this as an excuse to look him up and down and made sure her lips were shut tightly so no saliva would be able to exit. "You look very nice."

'Try hot, stunning, breath taking, SEXY!' Kagome mentally added.

"Boo. That's it?" InuYasha frowned. "You're no fun."

"Hey InuYasha! Can I tell you a joke? Kagome is being mean and wont let me tell her." Sota asked.

"I guess."

"Your mama's so-"

"You say anything insulting about my mother and I'll make sure you and Hitomi won't have the opportunity of having your own kids." He warned with a death stare.

Sota laughed nervously and shot his gaze towards the church doors. "Hey look! Rin and Sesshomaru! Time for bubbles!"

Rin smiled at all the relatives and friends blowing bubbled towards them as they made their way to the white limousine. Kagome blew a bubble towards them but it was rudely popped by one of InuYasha's claws.

"Hey!"

"I thought we were supposed to throw rice?" InuYasha asked confused.

"Rin likes bubbles."

"Of course she does." He sighed.

Rin skipped down the steps of the church grasping Sesshomaru's hand in hers. For his special day he didn't look too happy but InuYasha just guessed that was just his normal facial expression. Perhaps something happened when the two of them grew up to cause him to act so differently. InuYasha always knew Sesshomaru was a serious child but he did know how to laugh and smile back then. He just prayed he would act a little more joyous at the reception. As they both passed by Rin gave InuYasha and Kagome a big smile. Rin almost fell many times in her high heels. She wasn't used to wearing such shoes. She preferred her feet flat on the ground; at all times. Though luckily, Sesshomaru was always by her side yanking her back up. He _told_ her to just wear white flats but she was stubborn and said that wasn't traditional. The limo driver chewed on his gum leaning on his limo as he waited for the bride and groom to hop in. He was completed with black sunglasses, white glues, and a hat. InuYasha took a closer look at the limo driver with a raised eyebrow. As if in slow motion the driver pulled off his glasses and flipped his hair grinning at InuYasha with a wink.

"Jakotsu?" InuYasha whispered in confusion. How on earth did that man manage to get in things like this?

"Eh?" Kagome asked blowing a bubble towards his face.

"Nothing."

Rin gave a final air kiss to everyone before literally launching herself in the limo. Sesshomaru sighed and picked up the remaining massive amount of her dress that did not make it. Why on earth did she get such a lengthy dress? He could only wonder.

Kagura watched the limo drive away with a microscopic sized smile. InuYasha placed a clawed hand on her should and patted it.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

" As if I've finally said goodbye to the past. It doesn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." She couldn't help but feel some weight leave her chest. She had come to terms that Sesshomaru wasn't hers. It was as if it was a final goodbye. The perfect way to end this chapter in her life and hopefully begin a new one if her cancer allowed her for a while longer.

()()()()()()()

Kagome decided to drive with InuYasha and Kikyo to the reception. It wasn't far from the church surprisingly. InuYasha checked himself out in his mirror and shut the car off. He rested his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes.

"Can't we take a nap instead...I've been up since eight o' clock..."

" No way! There are probably massive amount of Oden in there! I got to get my fill!" Kagome roared dashing out of the car.

"What up with her?" Kikyo asked applying more red lipstick. You could barely see her lips with her pale skin!

"It's Kagome's version of me and ramen."

"Ah...I get it."

"...Which is probably inside..." He said sniffing the air and running inside right behind Kagome.

Kikyo sighed zipping her makeup back in her purse. InuYasha cared more about ramen than he did to her.

She slammed the car door and casually walked inside the building. She had to admit; the place looked very fancy in her opinion. Turning into various more halls she finally found the whole party. There were probably a billion tables filling up the large room. Kikyo didn't think that she even knew that many people! The beautiful room had a band in the back with people already dancing instead of eating. Waitresses were zipping past her in all directions almost knocking her off her feet. She couldn't imagine the hard work it took to take so many orders. She suspected that the menu was simple for that matter.

As predicted, InuYasha and Kagome were already seated at a small table next to each other pigging out on piles of ramen and Oden.

"You know what the best part of this meal is Kagome?" InuYasha said picking up more noodles with his chopsticks.

"What's that?"

"We don't have to pay for it!" He laughed.

Kagome joined in on his laughing and held of her glass of water for cheers. "Woo!"

Kikyo sat down next to InuYasha and rested her head on his shoulder. He snaked his arm around her waist and continued eating.

"Are you not hungry Kikyo?"

"Not yet."

"Okay."

"Kagome! Hide me!" Sango said leaping under the table cover. Honestly she came out of nowhere it seemed.

"Why?" She giggled lifting the cloth.

"Because-"

"SHANGO-HIME! Where did you go!" Miroku called out.

"First Shango, and now hime too? I feel bad for you Shango. I mean Sango." InuYasha quickly corrected.

"Hey Miroku! I think I found what you're looking for!" Kagome called him over happily with a wave of her fingers.

"Really!" He squealed.

"Yep, under the table."

"Some friend you are..." Sango grumbled crossing her arms. "Time to scram." With that she quickly crawled out from under the table.

"There you are Shango-hime!" Miroku sang chasing after her.

"They've been doing that for years." InuYasha laughed. "It never gets old."

"Nope."

"InuYasha?" Izayoi called gently. She looked the most formal out of everyone. She always did; it couldn't be prevented.

"Hm?"

"I'd like you to meet you're great aunt and you're second cousins."

InuYasha looked up at the beautiful youkai who was supposedly his aunt. She was an Inu youkai like the rest of the family and had two shy twins by her side hugged her legs.

"Hello InuYasha." She greeted. "My I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You've grown up to be such a handsome young man."

"Thank you." InuYasha said with a slight blush.

"These two are my twins. I was lucky enough to be blessed with a boy and girl."

"Are they Inu youkais too?"

"They are mixed with something. And would you happen to be courting one of these lovely young ladies?" She said with a knowing smile.

:.:.:.:.:Over in KagomeLand:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"YES! He is mine! Aren't I lucky!" Kagome said excitedly ripping InuYasha's hand from Kikyo's waist and throwing her to the ground then taking a seat on InuYasha's lap. "Perfect..."

:.:.:.:.:. Back to the real world:.:.:.

"That would be me." Kikyo waved. "She's just a friend." she said smirking at Kagome. Ugh! The nerve of her!

"Now, I'm not going to be able to stay with you the whole night to wash your face so I'll just leave these napkins right her in case you need them." The random old lady said putting a huge stack of napkins in front of Kagome and then walking away. Kagome just wanted to know where she was hiding her huge stash of napkins...

"Who was-?"

"Don't ask."

"Youko? Why don't we go make a selection over at the bar shall we?" Izayoi suggested.

"Sounds good. It was nice meeting you three." She waved.

"InuYasha?" Kikyo whispered.

"What?"

"We should go dance."

"But nobody is on the dance floor right now." He whined. "That's embarrassing."

"Come on. I bet we can get everyone on the dance floor."

"Nooo..."

"Come on, please? I'll love you forever..."

"I don't want to."

"So all those dance lessons we went to were for nothing?"

"We went once, calm down."

Kikyo pushed herself out of her seat and grabbed InuYasha's hand. "Come on, come on!"

Kagome laughed and helped push InuYasha out of his seat. He looked back and gave her a playful glare.

"Trader."

"Aw come on! It's just one dance."

"Fine..."

InuYasha followed Kikyo towards the center of the dance floor and made a request to the band. All eyes were on them in a matter of seconds. InuYasha could have sworn those people were in depth in pointless conversations just a second ago. Wasn't long before their song of choice began to play in a strong beat.

Kikyo began slowly circling around InuYasha during the instrumental part before he twirled her over towards him. Kagome rested her elbow on the table with her head balanced in the palm of her hand. If only that was her out dancing with InuYasha.

_(Cry me a river By: Michael Buble)_

_Now you say you're lonely_

_You cried, the whole night through_

InuYasha's and Kikyo's moves were expertly done as she rose her leg high in the air. Kikyo had planned this whole thing just so Kagome would feel the painful burn of jealously.

_Well, you can cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I've cried a river over you_

The dance partners easily swayed across the dance floor bodies closely against each other. InuYasha had to admit he was having fun. The audience cheered and some couples began to join them.

And n_ow you say you're sorry_

_For being so untrue_

_Well you can cry me a river_

_Mmm cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you._

"Kagome; Bankotsu. Bankotsu meet Kagome." Jakotsu introduced the two when he noticed that Kagome was sitting all by herself.

"Hi." He smiled. "Want to dance?"

"I'd love to." Kagome nodded. Now she could finally show off her new princess dress. Well it made her feel like one anyway. Jakotsu giggled to himself and continued pairing everyone up. It was unaware to Kikyo that _they_ weren't the ones causing other people to dance. Jakotsu was actually the one doing it. Mr. Hair stylist slash limo driver slash match maker had quite the task.

_You drove me_

_Nearly out of my head_

_an' While you never shed a tear babe_

_Remember?_

_I remember all that you said_

_You told me love was too plebeian_

_Told me you were through with me _

Rin squirmed in her seat before she burst up and practically jumped in Sesshomaru's lap.

"Sesssshhhy." She whined. "Can we please go dance? I love Michael Buble!."

Sesshomaru sighed watching all the other dancers have a ball. He stared deeply into Rin's big chocolate brown eyes before he finally caved.

"Alright. But just for a little while."

"Yay!"

With that being said, Rin and Sesshomaru now joined everyone on the dance floor and began swaying to the beat.

_Now you say you love me_

_Well, just to prove that you do_

_Why don't you cry me a river_

_cry me a river_

_cause I cried a river over you_

_over you_

Kikyo hopped up being caught by InuYasha around the waist forcefully shoving her breasts in his face. And luckily for her, Kagome saw the whole thing! InuYasha turned his head to the side and made a face putting Kikyo back on her feet.

_You say you love me but you lie_

_Now you say you love me_

_Well just to prove that you do_

_Come on and cry me a river_

_oooh! Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

_I cried a river over you_

_I cried a river_

_now you can too_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

When the music finally ended everyone posed before clapping for themselves.

"See that wasn't so bad." Kikyo grinned passionately kissing InuYasha.

"Thank you for giving me the honors of dancing with you, Shango-Hime." Miroku thanked in a deep bow and pecked Sango's hand. "You truly are an extravagant dancer."

Sango blushed removing her hand from Miroku's grasp and bit her lip.

"You weren't too bad yourself."

"Well, well, well. Our meant to be couple Miroku and Sango were caught dancing." Sota announced casually. "And oh? What's this? We got it on tape!"

Hitomi laughed zooming the camera in on Sango's embarrassed face.

"Why are you so embarrassed? There is a ton of people here already." She giggled turning off the camera.

"This will be perfect for black mail."Sota said laughing evilly.

"Yep."

With that being said the two kids scampered off to cause more trouble for some people. Some people remained on the dance floor while others got back to their tables to finish eating. They didn't want to eat too much because they knew the cake would be too delicious to miss out on. Though once again that didn't stop Kagome and InuYasha.

"This is the best Oden ever! Not even my mom can compare. Who made the food?" Kagome asked.

"I think Sesshomaru hired a bunch of personal chefs to cater all the foods."

" So, you took dance lessons with Kikyo?"

"Correction; I took one lesson."

"You learned an awful lot for one dance."

"Kikyo planned the whole thing. She wanted to be in the spotlight if only for a couple of minutes. The dance instructor gave us moves to just that song. Any other and I would be lost."

"Simple slow dancing isn't that hard to master."

"So I assume you will be ready for prom."

Kagome frowned and played with her food. "I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be the one who sits in the sidelines watching everyone else dance."

"Then let me take you."

"You'll be with Kikyo."

"So? Who says I can't have two dates?"

"Player." She snorted going back to her food.

"But I wont have fun if you don't go." He whined drooping his ears.

"Sure you will."

" Then it's settled. I'm not going either."

"InuYasha!" Kagome laughed. "Stop being stubborn. You're not the one without a date."

"Well, technically I never asked Kikyo to the prom. She just assumes that she is going with me."

"Well duh! You're dating!"

"Just come with us. Prom is supposed to be every girl's special night at school."

"Or the worst if they show up alone."

"You won't be alone stupid. I'll even buy you a prom dress."

"Okay, stop it right there Taisho! We are not having that argument again. You're lucky I'm even wearing this dress."

"I'd be sad if you weren't wearing it."

"My mom already has money saved up for my prom dress. It's really sweet of you to have my back all the time but I got it handled."

The tapping of glass to silverware interrupted their conversation and silenced the whole party. InuTaisho stood up with his wine glass and smiled at the bride and groom.

"Now. I know everyone is probably tired of all my speeches at every event but this is my eldest son we are talking about and I just want to say congratulations Sesshomaru. You found a lovely mate and wife to stick with you for the rest of your life. Short and sweet. A toast, to Sesshomaru and Rin."

Everyone tapped their glasses with another and took a sip. Sesshomaru nodded to his father as a small thank you.

"Can I toss my flowers now?" Rin asked excitedly like a small child. She had always pretended when she was younger and now finally she would be able to do the real thing.

"Of course." Sesshomaru urged. "It's _our_ wedding. We can do whatever you want."

Rin stood up and walked to the center of the dance floor. "May I have all the unclaimed ladies join me on the dance floor please?"

All the girls who were single followed Rin with big smiles on their faces. The dance floor was so close to where InuYasha, Kikyo, and Kagome's table was set that Kagome just stayed put. What would the odds be of the flowers landing in her hands? Kikyo stormed out of the seat in front of all the other girls like a wild beast. Those flowers were to be hers and she'd get them even if she had to tackle someone! InuYasha almost thought she was turning into a youkai.

Rin turned around and lightly closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She had to do this perfectly. With a small leap she tossed the flowers behind her and quickly looked to see where they would land.

Seira's eyes widened at the flowers that were now in her grasp. No...she never wanted to be tossed around by a man ever again. With a slight growl she tossed it up in the air again. What was this hot potato? Kikyo was running all over the place screaming for the flowers. She was quite the show and earned a lot of laughs. The second time it got thrown up in the air it was almost caught by a widow who was tragically attacked by Kikyo before she could even touch it. Nobody knew why but the flowers once again were in the air. They could only wonder how they were all still intact. Kikyo dashed after them. Whoever tossed them must have been a youkai considering the distance. This time they landed in Jakotsu's hands who giggled like a school girl and embraced the bouquet before handing them to Kagome with a wink. What a gentleman.

Kikyo screamed on the top of her lungs and forcefully ripped the bouquet out of Kagome's grasp. "No! These are mine!"

"Alright Kikyo." Kagome laughed. "You can have them." 'Even though you aren't single...' she mentally added

Kikyo's makeup was running down her face after all the running around and frustration. She excused herself and said she would be in the bathroom.

"Alright, that was weird. It went from Seira, to Jakotsu, to you, to Kikyo."

"Kikyo never even caught it. The flowers don't rightfully belong to her. Plus she isn't single. I don't know why she wanted those flowers so bad." Kagome grumbled.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! I got the flowers for you!" Sota said excitedly offering the flowers. Clearly he had stolen them from Kikyo while she was in the bathroom.

"But they belong to Kikyo."

"No they don't. That's why everyone was laughing. Seira didn't want them, Jakotsu's a man, so that means they're yours!"

"That's not really tradition but..."

"You know you want them." He teased. "Well I'll just leave them here."

While that discussion was going on a chair had already been placed for Rin to sit upon with Sesshomaru standing in front of her. This would be the garter toss. Miroku found this part of every wedding most entertaining. Well the honeymoon would be but nobody got to go with the bride and groom.

"Use your teeth!" Someone cheered with a whistle making people chuckle. This was Sesshomaru they were talking about. You could only get him to do so many crazy things in public.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes lifting up countless layers of Rin's dress but not so much that anyone would see her knees. He ran his clawed hand up her right thigh making her blush before he grabbed one of the garters. (An/: In tradition, brides wear two garters. The other one gets taken off on the wedding night in private. Just in case some of you didn't know.) Once the garter was off her leg he stood up and rolled her dress back down. Even if he didn't use his teeth, Rin still managed to blush. Sesshomaru tossed the garter high up in the air. Pulling out his glowing whip Sesshomaru smacked it over to the single men. He had to make it a wedding people would never forget after all. So why not bring out a weapon?

The garter spun and spun into the air as if it were in slow motion before it got caught and whirled around one of InuYasha's Inu ears. Kagome laughed pulling out her camera and took a picture.

"What is this? Ring toss?" He joked. "Hey, it's still up for grabs. My hands didn't touch it." he said holding his hands up.

Miroku was the first to get the garter and hollered out in victory.

"Now which one of you lovely ladies want me to slip this up your leg?"

". . ." Complete silence. So silent you could hear crickets.

"Aw come on!" Miroku said stomping off.

"Cake time!" Rin squealed completely jumping to a new topic. "Come on Sesshy!" She encouraged making her way to the large cake. Sesshomaru was handed a golden dagger to cut the cake along with Rin. He handed it to her and placed his right hand over her right hand. Together them both cut the first piece. Kagome made sure to get a picture of that. Sesshomaru and Rin both took a turn at feeding each other and then cut the parents a piece. Kagome and InuYasha were able to get one bite of cake swallowed under they groaned in pain, complaining of a stomach ache.

"Kagome..." InuYasha groaned planting his head on the table. "Do you want the rest of my cake..."

Kagome shook her head and whimpered. "We should have listened and not pigged out so much."

"Yes...but it was so delicious."

"It really was."

Kikyo came out of the bathroom with reapplied makeup. She was a little bummed that she missed out on cutting the cake but she wasn't going to come out all natural.

Sota finished two pieces of cakes and notice Kikyo walking by. With a sly extend of his leg he was able to trip her face first into a piece of cake.

"Man...Kikyo. I never knew you liked cake so much." He said shaking his head.

"You little brat!" She growled running back to the bathroom.

After cake, everyone excluding Kikyo took pictures. Kagome and InuYasha got a lot of pictures taken of the two of them. Kagome was glad Kikyo wasn't with them.

Rin would never forget this day. It was a day to remember forever. Everything turned out perfect and she couldn't be any more happier. Now the only thing she had to wait for was her honeymoon. She still didn't know where they were headed! Everything is better when it's a surprise isn't it?

**Don't forget to leave a review! Yes, **_**you**_** who is about to click off this page. :) get back here! Hope the wedding scene came out okay. Until next time my friends :) Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi ^^ Sorry about the delay. I had an Orchestra competition Saturday and Mother's Day was yesterday...but all that matters is that a new chapter is here. Woo! Please read, **_**REVIEW (**_please and thank you)** and enjoy...**

There are times in life when you'll get to experience a day filled with surprises while the rest consist of the same thing every day. And people wonder why life seems so short? After the wedding, Sesshomaru and Rin said their final farewells and fled off to where ever they were going to for their honeymoon. It would remain a surprise to Rin until they arrived at their destination. Kagome was placed properly back in school the next day dreading the next six hours. She tried focusing on her daily prompt in English while her teacher was busy writing information on the board. She squirmed in her seat in discomfort and groaned. This was going to be a long day...it was after all her time of the month. Kagome bit her lower lip and held back a whimper. She supposed she was just being a baby about it. But there could be a problem if the pain was too severe right? She couldn't even focus correctly.

Hesitantly, Kagome raised her hand above her head trying her hardest to get her teacher's attention. Being a youkai, the teacher didn't even need to turn around to know that she was raising her hand. He was just _that_ cool.

"Yes Kagome?"

" Can I go to the restroom?"

"Certainly. Just don't get in trouble with the monitors."

"I'll try not to." She said getting up from her seat and waddled awkwardly to the girl's bathroom. She pushed the doors open sliding into the closest stall and locked it. Pulling her skirt down she sighed. Yet another pair of panties ruined... "I really should start paying attention to when it's supposed to come..." There was no way Kagome was going to walk around all day in stained underwear and a thin piece of toilet paper lied over it. Plus the pain...You couldn't forget that excruciating pain.

Kagome pulled out her cellphone and dialed InuYasha's cell phone number. He had told her yesterday that he didn't plan on coming to school today. Perhaps he would be courteous enough to pick her up so she could change, take some pills, and rest...and a bubble bath couldn't hurt. 'Please answer... I'm slowly dying over here...'

After two rings InuYasha answered the phone. It sounded like he was playing Assassin Breeze Online. "Ye_sss Kagome...?_" InuYasha asked slowly. "Aren't you supposed to be learning?"

"Listen I need a favor."

"Shoot." He said putting the phone on speakerphone.

"C-can you come pick me up?"

"Oooh. Kagome's a ditcher..." He sang.

"No I'm not! I'm in so much pain right now. I'm almost in tears!"

InuYasha stopped his joking and put the phone to his cheek again.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked in a panic. "Are you hurt?"

"Well...I'm...uh..."

"Kagome! I'm your best friend, now just spit it out!"

'Kami this is so embarrassing.' Kagome thought in her head rubbing her temple with her two fingers. But she was going have to suck it up if she wanted him to come pick her up.

"I'm bleeding..."

"Oh my kami! And you're just nonchalantly talking to me on the phone while your probably bleeding to death! Where are you bleeding!"

"Jeez InuYasha! I'm menstruating for crying out loud! Calm down!" Kagome practically screamed into the phone. Like she was really going to say where exactly she was bleeding...as if!

"Oh." InuYasha laughed. "Yeah...no need to freak out over that...I'm sorry."

"I-I don't have any pads and I don't want to be in stained underwear all day...could you pick me up?"

"Why can't your mom?"

"She's working and Gramps is showing around tourists at the shrine."

"Alright fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Omg I love you InuYasha!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He sighed. "Are you going to hide in the bathroom the whole time?"

"No. I left my binder in class."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and smiled. Could a best friend get any better than that? Kagome completely forgot about her pain as she swayed down the halls back to class in a daze.

()()()()()

InuYasha sighed looking at his now midnight black locks of hair. This had been his reason of missing school today. He didn't want anybody knowing when his day of weakness was at school. It would make him too vulnerable. Don't be mistaken though; he still was in fact very strong but no longer had the abilities and advantages of a half demon. He never even told Kikyo when he turned human. He was afraid that she would leave him. It really was a silly thought to his parents. They said that if Kikyo truly loved him; she wouldn't care if he was a half demon or a human. Kagome on the other hand did know. She wasn't supposed to but had accidentally walked in to his room when they were much smaller and saw him. Her first reaction had been that oh, he dyed his hair black. Then she noticed no inu ears... InuYasha tensed at what her reaction would be but she just smiled. He didn't understand how she easily accepted both of his forms.

InuYasha slipped on his shoes and hopped in his car. He didn't think that a motorcycle would do Kagome any good for the pain. Maybe, but he wouldn't know...he wasn't a girl or a doctor.

()()()()

Kagome continuously stared at the clock and watched the minutes ticked by. It wasn't long before the intercom beeped to life and told that Kagome was going home for the day. She tried to hide her grin but couldn't. Looks as though she didn't have to stay for six hours of torture after all. She waved to her teacher grabbing her binder and zipped out of the room in lightning speed.

InuYasha was leaned up against the wall waiting for her. Once she approached him he lead her back to his car and held the door open for her.

"So...do you have pads at home or would you like me to go and buy you some?" InuYasha said putting the keys into the ignition.

"I..don't have any to be honest. I'll pay you back! I swear!"

"No need. You didn't ask for this to happen."

"Ugh you're so stubborn sometimes!" She huffed crossing her arms. "Why don't you ever let me pay you back!"

"Aw man...I hate hormonal Kagome." InuYasha whined. "and I wasn't being stubborn, for the record I was just trying to be a gentleman."

Kagome just stuck out her tongue, clutching her stomach and rested her head against the window.

A convenience store was very close to their high school once InuYasha parked the car he gave Kagome a look with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to be well enough to go buy your stuff by yourself or do I have to do it?" He winced inside wishing he didn't say the last part.

"You'd do that for me?" Kagome awed.

"Uh..."

Kagome moaned in pain and frowned.

"Alright! Fine." He said getting out of the car and slamming the door. 'Here goes...' he said taking a big gulp. Well this was going to be awkward...

Kagome laughed once he slammed the door. He was like putty in her hands. Though she really did think it was sweet of him to do that. In all honesty she really could have done it herself.

InuYasha put his hood over his head covering all his hair and tightened the two strings in the front. He wasn't about to let his secret out now. Walking into the store InuYasha did a quick drawn image in his head of the whole store. 'Where exactly would they be...' he wondered. 'Not in the chip aisle...candy aisle...elderly aisle...maybe the pharmacy? Nah...probably the chip aisle.'

The chip aisle was very close to the pharmacy so he examined both sections. The last thing he wanted to do was ask an employee where they were. One of the pharmacists noticed that he was having trouble finding what ever it was that he was looking for.

"Sir need any help? What are you looking for?"

Scanning the selection of chips with a serious face, InuYasha nodded with his hand on his chin. "Yes...pads."

The pharmacist tried her hardest not to burst out laughing. She suspected he was kind enough to get his girlfriend or sister them. "Well I'll tell you right now you wont find them in the chip aisle."

"Oh." He said looking down at the ground.

"Here. Follow me. I'll show you where they are."

InuYasha nodded. Yep...really awkward...and plus, now he felt stupid.

She led him to an aisle filled with different brands of pads and tampons. InuYasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Was all these really necessary! He wondered...

As far as he was concerned, who cared if it was scented, thick, or tiny...as long as you could bleed in it...so what?

"W-which one am I supposed to get?" He asked the woman assisting him.

" Well it normally just depends on the female and how much she is bleeding. I'm sure whatever you get will be just fine."

" 'kay. Thank you for your help."

"You're very welcome."

InuYasha glanced at all the different packages. One however had caught his eye. It looked way cooler than the others one...

It was black and had disco lights on the package. "It's like a menstrual disco party..." He looked at the price tag, it was twice as expensive as the other ones. However...they looked cool so he took them. He also grabbed a soda as he made his way to the cash register. It just so happened to be a dude...

InuYasha thought he was going to make a stupid comment to him but he just rang up the items like normal. InuYasha handed him the correct amount of money and took the bag. He slid back into his car taking out the drink and tossing the store bag onto Kagome's lap.

InuYasha easily untwisted the cap and took a swig of the drink. "You're welcome."

Kagome looked inside the bag and gasped. "Jeez InuYasha did you have to get the most expensive brand!"

" How was I supposed to know which one to get! Besides the rest didn't look as cool as this one."

Kagome wrapped up the bag and set it next to her feet. "You're never supposed to judge a product by it's coolness."

"'Well you never exactly told me which one you wanted."

"Thank you for getting them for me..Gramps wont even buy them for me." She laughed.

"No problem." He smiled never taking his eyes off the rode.

()()()()

"Gramps is going to be mad that I left school..." Kagome frowned. "How are we going to do this?" The main reason that InuYasha stopped at Kagome's house was so she could change her underwear.

"Easily, I'll launch you through the window that is in your room."

"What!"

"Kidding. I'll climb us both up there. Like I do all the time...simple."

" Ew..I'm wearing a skirt."

"Do you want to change or not?"

"Fine."

InuYasha parked a distance away from the Higurashi shrine so that just in case Gramps was wandering around he wouldn't spot them.

Kagome hopped on his back and signed resting her forehead on his back. "InuYasha you can put your hood down now. You look like Kenny from South Park..."

"Oh my god they killed Kenny."

Kagome laughed and adjusted herself to be more comfortable.

"It's not safe anyways. I'm not at home."

"If you say so."

InuYasha hoisted both of them up the wall and into her room. He could only wonder how she kept it so tighty all the time.

"I'll be right back. Stay here- wait I forgot the pads in the car..." Kagome blushed.

InuYasha held up the bag and tossed them to her. "I knew you would."

"Thanks." Kagome said grabbing a pair of underwear and disappearing into the bathroom. InuYasha sat on her bed and looked around the room. She still had that giant stuffed white akita he got her when she broke her arm. He didn't expect it to last that long or have her keep it all these years for that matter. Kagome came out and crashed onto her bed next to InuYasha.

"So...I'm guessing you want to hang out at my house all day?" InuYasha asked because obviously Gramps would hear talking from upstairs and be suspicious.

Kagome just nodded.

"Then we better get going."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"You ask that question much too often Kagome." He chuckled.

"But it's one question I really want to know the answer to."

"Well, you've been so nice to me all these years that...I just feel like I should do the same."

"But you don't have to be."

"I want to." InuYasha stared into her eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth. Returning his gaze to the floor he sighed. "We should get going."

InuYasha picked up Kagome onto his back and pulled open the window.

"Wait! Gramps is right under us!" Kagome whispered in a panic.

InuYasha looked down twitching his ears and leaped for the sacred tree that stood tall beside Kagome's bedroom window.

"You better hold on." InuYasha pointed out raising an eyebrow at Kagome and tightened his grip on her thighs.

"Gramps is going to see us."

"Not if we're quiet. He is an elder after all.." He said in a soft whisper climbing up the tree further. Gramps and the tourists had made it to the other side of the shrine so InuYasha took this time to leap down towards the sidewalk to his car.

()()()()

The trip back to the Taisho mansion went by fast and smoothly. Izayoi and InuTaisho were both at work but even if InuYasha had been seen coming home early he wouldn't get in trouble. After all all he was trying to do was take care of a friend. Nozomi welcomed them as they entered the front doors. InuYasha lead Kagome up to his room and shut the door. He turned on the Tv and sat on the bed while Kagome went in the bathroom to take 800 mg ibuprofen. Kagome cupped her hands together letting the water splash into them. She then brought the water to her lips and drank it quickly to help wash down the pills. If it were up to her the pills would work instantly but in reality they would take about ten to fifteen minutes to kick in. Turning the faucet off Kagome gazed at herself in the mirror. Did she look this terrible every month? Groaning she ran her fingers through her hair to get the tangles out. She heard InuYasha chuckle at whatever show he was watching. Weren't all the young kids' Tv shows on at this time of day? 'What a baby.' Kagome snorted turning off the light and left the private bathroom.

"Feeling any better yet?" InuYasha asked grabbing the remote, quickly turning what ever channel he was watching.

"No." She said climbing on the bed. "Hey! I want to watch what you were watching too! You were laughing."

"So?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. It's not like it was adult paid programing..."

"Come on InuYasha...What show was it?" Kagome teased.

Instead of telling her he flipped it back to the channel he was on.

"Wow Wow Wubzy?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The show is actually pretty funny."

"Then Wow Wow Wubzy it is!"

"So when do you start your first day at Victoria's Secret?" InuYasha asked resting his head on his favorite pillow. It really wasn't any different then the other billion on his huge bed but it was the one with the important role of holding his head up to sleep.

Kagome groaned again smashing her face into the pillow next to InuYasha's.

"I don't want to go to work!"

"Then you better find a husband that will make enough to take care of you both." InuYasha laughed.

'Yeah and you know the sweetest person in the whole wide world that could do that is lying right next to me. You're my token to happiness. Without you I probably wouldn't have made it this far in the running. Why isn't you can't notice the signs I've been sending you since elementary school that I love you...' Kagome snapped out of her mind speech and stared into InuYasha's eyes as all they did was lay there. A rush of pain hit her right below her stomach. Why must the pills always take their sweet time? Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered.

InuYasha hated to see his best friend in pain. "K-kagome? Can I do anything to make the pain go away?"

' Well duh...You could kiss my tears away and hold me while I go through this misery. Oh and I don't know...ask me to be your mate or something...yep there are a lot of things you can do to make the pain go away.' Kagome mentally said.

Kagome squirmed around on the bed. It was so uncomfortable.

"I just have to endure it for another ten minutes or so. I'll be fine."

InuYasha rested a clawed hand on her arm and rubbed it in a soothing matter. Boy...if Kikyo was here, she would have chewed off InuYasha's hand from Kagome's arm.

"It would be ten times worse if you were at school."

"I know..."

InuYasha turned the channel to a movie that was just about to start. InuYasha didn't particularly cared which movie it was but hoped it would distract Kagome.

Never knowing when it happened, Kagome's head rested on InuYasha's shoulders as they both rested together watching the Tv. It was a relaxing time for both of them. Kagome's eyes were slowly drooping and felt far too heavy to keep open. She couldn't tell if it was due to the medicine that she had taken or if it was the gently purring coming from InuYasha. For now the cramping had subsided. It wasn't long before InuYasha found himself in a peaceful slumber as well. As early as they had to go to school every day they did loose a lot of sleep. This was the perfect day to catch up on their hours of sleep.

()()()()

Izayoi smiled as she sat comfortably in her office waving farewell to her last client for the day. She received many photos throughout the day from Rin by email. Rin and Sesshomaru went on a cruise to several different islands for their honeymoon. Izayoi giggled at a picture of her step son's sunburned skin. He would probably become as tan as InuYasha by the time they got back after Rin rubbed Vinegar over his stinging red skin.

"Izayoi? InuTaisho's on line one." A feminine voice said into the small intercom on Izayoi's desk.

"Thank you, Takiyuki."

"You're welcome."

Izayoi picked up the phone with a bright smile on her face.

"InuTaisho?"

"Yes. Hello love."

"Hi. Do you need something?"

"Well, I was watching the news earlier this morning in the work lounge and an unusual earthquake took place not too far from Tokyo."

"Unusual you say?"

"Yes. The sky turned a dark purple instead of it's original blue. They had it taped on the news. This couldn't have been any natural earthquake."

"What are you thinking it could have been?"

"Man-made. Almost like a warning sign."

"You think it's a terrorist after Japan?"

"I hope not. Before we know it they'll be banging on my door asking me to join them in the army."

"So you're saying..."

"We could be next in facing a purple sky and shaking ground."

"Do the FBI have a suspect?"

"Yes. As surprising as it seems, even InuYasha's friends Ayame and Kouga knew about him before anybody."

"He's been hiding himself well then."

"It appears to be so."

"I'll stay on my toes then."

"Alright. I thought I would just let you know. Plus I felt like hearing your voice. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two both hung up the phones with a sigh. Izayoi ringed her hands together in worry. The world would never remain peaceful for five minutes now would it?

()()()()()

Finally that best part of the day came for InuTaisho and Izayoi. The time when they both got to leave work for the day. Izayoi couldn't understand why InuTaisho didn't just work at home but he insisted that being cooped up in the house all day would make him go crazy. Being the faster driver than her husband and having a closer office building to the mansion, Izayoi arrived earlier than her mate. Shutting off her car she watched as her husband pulled up and gave her a smile. They shared a passionate kiss with each other for about ten minutes before they even got in the house. Talk about missing someone...

InuTaisho sniffed the air after being greeted by Nozomi. InuYasha's and Kagome's scent smelt very fresh in the home.

"Nozomi?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Master InuYasha and Kagome came home at about eight o' clock this morning. Apparently Kagome wasn't feeling good and asked InuYasha to pick her up. She felt that she would get in trouble with her Grandpa if he saw her come home early. They are both in his room."

"Wasn't feeling well?" InuTaisho asked. "Smells to me like just a menstrual cycle." Neither one of them, like InuYasha predicted, was mad.

Izayoi smiled shaking her head and slapping InuTaisho on the chest lightly. "Oh leave the poor girl alone. I'm sure Kagome is just sensitive to pain. I'll let her mother know she should schedule an appointment to go see a doctor."

"I thought it was really sweet that InuYasha bought her pads." Nozomi pointed out.

"Aww! How sweet." Izayoi cooed.

"He must really love her to do that for her. I don't know very many guy friends that would go get their female friends pads."

InuTaisho and Izayoi both made their way up the long staircase and stopped at Inuyasha's door.

"Are they still in there?" Izayoi asked, hoping that InuTaisho would catch their scent.

"Yes." He said reaching for the door.

"Wait! What if we walk in on _some things..._" Izayoi asked with a strange look

"I don't smell anything _unusual_ so don't get your hopes up."He said opening the door. Izayoi brought her hands to her lips to cover her wide smile at the sight. Both InuYasha and Kagome were sound asleep snuggling in each others arms. InuYasha's arm had instinctively wrapped around Kagome's body as he slept. It's what his mind wanted and well, the only time the mind could take over was when you were asleep. Kagome's head was perched up on InuYasha's muscular chest with a arm resting beside her. The only thing that could be heard in the room was their gentle inhaling and exhaling. Because today InuYasha was human he didn't have his keen senses like normal and didn't know his parents walked into the room. The first thing InuTaisho did was take pictures on his phone and slipped in back into his pocket.

"It's cute but darn!...Their clothes are still on!" Izayoi snapped her fingers and sighed.

"You do realize our son has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah so? That's his _mate_ right there. Completely over throws a girlfriend." Izayoi said shutting the door to leave the two sleep. "Plus, I never really liked Kikyo. Even when she was a little girl."

"Izayoi...I would have never guessed you would have a dislike for someone."

"Only the people who try and steal my baby away from his destined partner."

InuTaisho just laughed. "I can't believe you hoped to see them with no clothes on..."

"_Well,_ it's about time they take it too the next level. Plus...I want another little baby running around..." She said twiddling her thumbs.

InuTaisho backed her up against the wall and smirked.

"Then why don't _we_ fix that?"

Izayoi just giggled and followed him to their master bedroom. As if she said she wanted to raise another child...no thanks.

**Please leave a review ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sesshomaru casually walks in* Sesshomaru: "Breezy, is too scared to face her angry readers so I'm here in introduce chapter 24. A long awaited chapter... Please read, review, and enjoy if you aren't too furious."**

In all honesty, who wouldn't want to be sleeping next to the love of their life? That would be anyone's dream.. But like everything, something just has to ruin it. Like a full bladder for instance. Can't hold that tipping filled cup forever. InuYasha groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. It was to the point where that if someone made him laugh he was going to have an accident. He glanced at the peaceful beauty beside him dreaming of things he could never imagine and smiled. It had felt too perfect having her in his arms. His eyes widened at the thought of his girlfriend walking into his room. She usually invited herself over to the Taisho mansion and always strolled right into his room. Whether he was dressed or not. He could only imagine the things she would do. He decided that it would be best to move from the position. With great care he removed Kagome's tiny arm from his torso and rolled off the bed. Not the best idea but at least he had carpet. He peeked over the bed at Kagome's sleeping form taking note whether or not he had awaken her. He quickly got to his feet and gracefully roamed into the bathroom. He locked the door and took a look at himself in the mirror. His hair needed some combing however the white tresses always felt as if throughout the day someone ran a brush through it. He groaned at the sight of his not so white hair that still remained black .He felt like he could hardly see even with perfect vision in his human form. He groaned covering his eyes with his hands and ran them down his face.

"Master InuYasha?" Nozomi asked moving the shower curtain to one side. InuYasha cried out in surprise and backed against the wall. Nozomi was on her hands and knees in the tub previously scrubbing away the mildew in the bath. Her uniform rose a little too high for InuYasha's likings. If she had not clarified her presence he would have...yeah never mind..

"When did you get in here!" He cried shielding his eyes to hide the blush.

"It's my job to clean after Master InuYasha isn't it?" She asked pulling the skirt of her dress back down and wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Yeah well I have to pee so could you step out for a minute; and next time tell me so I don't accidentally pull my pants down in front of you!"

Nozomi giggled getting out of the bath tub and dusted herself off. "Of course." With that being said she left and with a twirl shutting the door.

Kagome moaned in her sleep getting up and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Oh did you have a nice nap lady Kagome?" Nozomi asked stripping the sheets off InuYasha's bed. Kagome barely had enough time to hop off before all that was left was the mattress.

"Yes." She sheepishly answered pushing strands of hair behind her ear. "Where's InuYasha?"

"Peeing."

"..." Kagome rose an eyebrow at Nozomi's casual answer. "Okay...?"

"Depending on how much he drank he should be out in forty-five seconds. Hopefully he washes his hands."

"Alright too much information girl." Kagome waved frantically in the air. "I should call my mom. She's probably wondering where I am." Kagome decided looking around the room for her cellphone.

"Already been done. Izayoi said that you would be staying for dinner."

"Oh am I?" Kagome challenged.

"Only if you want to silly. We'll be making Oden this evening."

"O-oden? As in...Oden?"

"Precisely."

"I'll definitely be staying."

"Splendid."

"Nozomi!" InuYasha called from the bathroom.

"Yes?" She some-what shouted back.

"Could you bring me a towel!"

"Right away." Nozomi took Kagome's hand and led her out of InuYasha's room. "It'll get pretty graphic in there if you stay too long dear."

Kagome blushed and slammed InuYasha's door. "W-wouldn't want to be scarred."

"If you'll excuse me I must get my master a towel."

Kagome nodded and walked down the halls of the Taisho mansion. Picture frames were everywhere along the walls. Most were of InuYasha and Sesshomaru as little kids. Kagome even managed to find herself in some of the photos which brought a bright smile to her face. Kagome stopped at one particular photo at the end of the hall custom-made into black and white. The picture made her jaw drop.

"I remember this..." She whispered, running her hands down the frame. It was a photo taken on Christmas Eve years ago. Kagome had placed an innocent kiss on InuYasha's cheek before the Higurashi's left for the evening. She would have never guessed that someone had a camera near at the time. They loved the photo so much that they even made it into black and white and framed it. She could only imagine all the teasing InuYasha had to go through by his brother. She giggled softly at the mere thought and continued down the hall. A door at the end of the hall was kept opened by just a crack just begging her to enter. Kagome looked around the halls and spotted nobody. What were they going to do if they spotted her? Kill her? _Please..._They knew the Higurashi for ages. The room was painted a pure turquoise color. Nothing more than a regular guest bedroom. On one side was a bed and the other was a desk. She ran her hands over the carved desk and took a seat. All over the top were claw marks who she assumed had been InuYasha's doings. On top was a handmade book made by InuYasha in 1st grade. "My Book. By InuYasha Taisho." Kagome sighed and opened the book to the first page. "Yeah...real creative InuYasha." Kagome looked at the terrible drawings on the pages and laughed. One stick figure was brutally colored red with two triangles on it's head. She could only assume that was InuYasha. "Once upon a time a hanyou was born." Kagome flipped the page and frowned at the next picture. The red stick figure was frowning as well as crying while other stick figures surrounded it with narrowed lines for eyebrows. "Nobody liked him..." She sniffled and again flipped to the next page. "But one did. Kuhgomi." The stick figure on the page had black hair and a pink bow in her hair. Kagome giggled at InuYasha's horrible spelling. Surely now that he was older he knew the correct spelling of her name...right? "K-a-g-o-m-e. Silly..." She smiled and continued reading. " She didn't care. So he liked her too." The book was so poorly written, but could you blame him? The kid was in 1st grade at the time. " Then, InuYasha and Kuhgomi both got married." Kagome nearly dropped the paper book out of her hand and tried fanning the blush away. 'He was seven years old at the time Kagome! Why are you getting so worked up! He...he probably doesn't feel that way anymore...anyways.' Kagome shook away her thoughts and continued reading the thick novel of a first grader...psh...as if. "Together they killed everyone that made fun of him...and lived happily ever after. The...end." Kagome's eyes widened at the last few sentences she read and just stared at the drawings. All the stick figures were missing their heads except for the red stick figure and the one with the bow.

"He almost got kicked out of school for writing down such things and showing it to his teacher." Izayoi commented after Kagome set the book down back where she found it. Kagome was startled and nearly jumped out of the seat.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been-"

"It's alright Kagome." Izayoi giggled. "Interestingly violent mind for a first grader wouldn't you agree?"

Kagome returned her gaze to the thin booklet and frowned. "The way they treated him could make anyone give into such thoughts..."

"Hanyous aren't as frowned upon as they used to be."

"That's true. It all just makes me so sad and want to hold him tight to my hear-WAIT. You didn't hear that." Kagome accusingly pointed to Izayoi with a glare.

"Whatever you say." Izayoi laughed at Kagome's bright red face. "InuYasha's a strong boy and he wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't for you."

"But surely Kikyo has helped healed him." Kagome mumbled.

"Who the hell is that?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. She had never heard Izayoi curse.

"Your...your son's girlfriend...?"

"Psh. Yeah...he says they're dating but as far as I'm concerned she is already gone." Izayoi said nonchalantly looking at her beautiful long nails. Kagome couldn't hold in the laugh any longer. Oh how she loved InuYasha's mother. "InuYasha should be done with his shower by now. Tell him dinner is just about ready would you?" She said turning on her heel and made an exit.

Kagome got up from the polished wooden chair that went with the carved desk and sighed happily. She closed the door all the way and strolled back to InuYasha's door.

"InuYasha! Are you done yet! Your mom said dinner's ready!" Kagome yelled with her hands on her hips.

Kagome leaned against the door to see if she could hear anything. The door swung open faster then she could move and caused her to tumble inside. "Ah!"

She moved her eyes upward and saw InuYasha in nothing but a maroon towel wrapped loosely around his waist with his arms folded over his chest.

"Whatcha doing?" InuYasha asked with a smirk watching the blush spread across her shiny cheeks.

"Your...your...uh...your mom said that...uh...it's..." That six pack of his was causing her mind to go all fuzzy. Where's that old lady with her tissues when you need her? She was probably drooling all over the floor! All she could do was stare, there was no way proper sentences would be able to form correctly out of her mouth.

"Oi...Kagome." InuYasha asked rather amused. "You like what you see?"

And this is where Kagome dies ladies and gentlemen.

She had been caught staring

He now knew she found him rather sexy looking

And the sad music begins as she drifts away from Earth.

_Beeep...beeep...beeeep._

That must have been her heart beat on the machine.

_Kagome..._

_KAGOME..._

_KAGOME!..._

"Hello! Come in Kagome." InuYasha waved his hand over her face and sighed.

"I...I hear beeping..." She moaned barely keeping her eyes open.

"Um...yeah? The timer on the oven went off. The foods done." He said pointing out the door.

"Oh." She said feeling rather stupid at the moment. "Could you uh...go put some clothes on..."

" Why? Is my body that distracting to you?" He gloated with a smirk.

_Once again Kagome finds herself drifting away from Earth. _

_The sad music begins..._

_InuYasha knew she had once again got distracted..._

"InuYasha! Stop making Kagome pass out and put some damn clothes on!" His father, InuTaisho shouted from downstairs.

"Fine..." He yelled back and leaped back into the bathroom.

Kagome got up from off the floor and steadied her swirling eyes. 'Whoa...'

()()()()()()()

"Kagome, what would you like to drink?" Izayoi asked laying out the serving plates.

" Uh..."

"I'm sure Nozomi can whip up anything to your likings."

"Just a glass of water would be fine." Kagome politely ordered.

Nozomi nodded wiping her two butcher knives together and stabbing them into the carving board. She gracefully twirled toward the cupboard, grabbing a wine glass and setting it on the counter. She kicked up a lemon, slicing it in half in mid air, puncturing it onto the side of the glass, and tossing the other half in the garbage. Finally she picked up the glass and calmly poured bottled water in the wine glass, sloshing it around before giving it to Kagome.

"There you are miss." She smiled.

"Incredible." Kagome said impressed.

"That's our Nozomi for you." Izayoi praised taking a seat. "No sense in waiting. Dig in everyone."

"Itadakimatsu!"

()()()()

They all dug into the delicious foods that were made with love. It was pure bliss with every bite that they took. Kagome seemed to be enjoying it the most and it was clearly obvious.

"Oh my!" Kagome said with cheeks full of food. She resembled a squirrel. "It tastes absolutely amazing!"

"Ew..." InuYasha made a face and turned around in his chair so he didn't have to watch the pieces of food drip from Kagome's mouth.

" I'm glad you like it Kagome." Izayoi smiled.

" It tastes even better than how mama makes it."

"Jeez Kagome. Wipe your face." InuYasha groaned tossing her a napkin. He was almost acting like Kagome was a girl InuYasha had brought over to meet the family and he was embarrassed by how she was acting.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said swallowing down a huge amount of food and wiping her face. "Guess I got a little carried away there.." She admitted with a blush.

"Ya think?" InuYasha teased but it came out a little rudder than he expected.

"InuYasha..." his father warned. "...Watch it."

" It's okay InuTaisho. I've known InuYasha for years. I'm used to his attitude."

InuYasha sent Kagome a deathly glare and stabbed his food with his chopsticks. Somewhere in between mumbling, ' I do not have an attitude...'

"Why don't you an InuYasha go swimming after this?" Izayoi suggested. "You don't have to be back home early do you? I would even heat it up for you if you would like."

"Sounds fun but...I didn't bring a bathing suit. I actually didn't even do my homework..."

"Not a problem. Nozomi has plenty of bathing suits you could borrow and could easily get your homework done for you.:"

"I couldn't ask her to do all that..."

"It would be no problem at all lady Kagome. Leave it to me." Nozomi smiled.

"Nozomi, do you own a bathing suit that is NOT skimpy?" InuYasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh..." Nozomi looked up at the ceiling and lightly tapped a finger on her chin. "I think so...perhaps one."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at InuYasha and continued chewing her food slowly.

"I'll go find it. It's probably hanging somewhere in my closet."

Kagome picked up her plate and offered to take InuYasha's as well as Izayoi's. "Allow me to do the dishes as thanks."

"Nonsense dear. I got them." Izayoi said getting up and carrying her husband's plate to the large sink.

"Please, I want to. You look tired."

" I ca-"

"InuYasha will help me too." Kagome offered making InuYasha's jaw drop. One thing he absolutely hated doing was the dishes.

"Well alright. If you change your mind just let me know so I can finish them."

"Okay."

"InuTaisho...I have some questions concerning the paperwork found on your desk. Can you come with me." Izayoi requested.

"Ah! Those papers! Yes." He said getting up and following her upstairs.

" The pool's ready when you two are Kagome." Izayoi informed.

"Alright!" She said piling all the dishes that were on the table, in the sink.

"Why did you volunteer me into washing the dishes." InuYasha growled.

"Cause Izayoi wouldn't have let me done it if you didn't do it with me. Come on it'll be fun. I'll wash, you dry and put away."

"..."

"I guess I could always call my mom and ask her to pick me up early." Kagome sighed dramatically.

She smirked at InuYasha hastily scrubbing away at the dishes.

The rhythm was very smooth between InuYasha and Kagome. She would scrub a plate and rinse it until she saw her face and then would hand it to InuYasha who dried it and put it in the cupboard. Wasn't long before Nozomi bounced down the stairs happily carrying a bunch of bathing suits. Kagome was too busy spraying InuYasha with the water nozzle to notice. In return he blew soap suds at her causing them both to laugh.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome and InuYasha both turned around but Kagome rolled her eyes grabbing his wash cloth and smacking him lightly with it. "She called me dummy, not you." She said sticking out her tongue and handing him back his wash cloth. "Yeah Nozomi?"

"I found all of these bathing suits in my closet I thought you might like wearing. We could narrow it down if you tell me your favorite colors."

"Pink and green...but mama says blue and yellow look good on me but...mostly pink..."

"Alright then..." Nozomi said making two piles. One with bathing suits that weren't Kagome's colors of choice and one that were.

"Nozomi?"

" Yeah?"

"Can I ask why you own so many bathing suits?"

"Um...I guess it sorta turned into a collection. I just loved how they looked on me."

"Interesting."

"What about this one?" Nozomi asked holding up a baby pink bikini that had a thong on the back.

"Hmm...looks pretty."

InuYasha pictured the bikini on Kagome and swung a hand up to his nose to stop his oncoming nosebleed.

"What do you think InuYasha?" Kagome asked him. Obviously his opinion mattered.

"NO!"

"Okay sheesh. Next one Nozomi."

Nozomi nodded and pulled out a dark green bikini that came with a short skirt but the top was way to small. It looked like it would only cover her...

"How pretty!"

InuYasha nearly fell over with blood gushing out of his nose at the thought of the bikini on Kagome.

"-But nah...It must be so ugly to InuYasha that he fell over." Kagome said looking on the floor and continued scrubbing the serving spoon she was washing.

Nozomi frowned but nodded and continued searching. "Oh how about this one?"

The next bathing suit was better than the other two with it's yellow material and blue lace...wait...blue lace?

Kagome looked back on the ground and shook her head. "I guess that's ugly to InuYasha too."

InuYasha got up, grumbling as he wiped his nose with a napkin and walked over to Nozomi.

"Are...you...trying...to...kill me!" he shouted at her but low enough that Kagome could hear. " I said no skimpy bathing suits!"

Nozomi looked at him from head to toe and smirked a knowing smile. "You seem to be enjoying them."

InuYasha blushed turning around and balled his hand up into a fist wiping his nose. "Nozomi..._please..._" he gritted through his teeth.

"Fine..." she shuffled through the pile of bathing suits and picked out an innocent looking pink and green bathing suit that covered the bust and butt completely but still looked cute. "Kagome?"

InuYasha got in front of Kagome to inspect the bathing suit. No lace, covered cleavage, no thong,...acceptable.

"He didn't fall this time!" Kagome cheered grabbing the bathing suit and ran to the nearest bathroom." I can't wait to put it on!"

"Master InuYasha! You could wear this!" Nozomi cheerfully encouraged holding up a speedo.

"Oh...my...Kami. I can't take you seriously anymore Nozomi." InuYasha admitted taking a deep breath and walked towards the large room that held the indoor pool.

Nozomi just giggled scooping up her bathing suit collection. 'He can't take a joke ever...'

()()()()()

Kagome dived into the swimming pool loving the cold feeling on her face.

"You call that diving?" InuYasha asked from on top of the diving board.

"Some-what...Yes."

"Step aside lady."

InuYasha turned around, bracing himself and jumped off the diving board attempting to do a back flip but crashed into the water in an awkward position before he even had the chance. Kagome laughed as she tried swimming over to him. A very InuYasha thing to do in front of Kagome...Always trying to impress her. It was actually pretty difficult to laugh and swim at the same time. She was drowning and laughing more then anything.

"Are you okay InuYasha?" Kagome laughed grabbing onto the edge of the pool so she didn't actually drown.

InuYasha glared at her, shooting the water that got into his mouth onto her face.

"Hey!" She giggled and began splashing him.

InuYasha got out of the water, attempting to try it again.

"InuYasha stop being silly and just swim with me. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

InuYasha growled getting back into the water and swam over to her. When you were at the Taisho mansion, it didn't matter what season it was, you were always able to swim.

"So have you decided about going to prom?" InuYasha asked rolling over on his back and floating away.

"Not really." Kagome said following after him. " Nobody's asked me yet."

"Doesn't mean you still can't go."

" I don't want to be the one going to prom by myself. That's embarrassing."

"But prom is supposed to be one night that a teenager never forgets. You'll regret it if you don't go..."

"Ugh...why do you want me to go so bad?"

"Because nothing's fun unless your best friend is there to make it fun for you." Kagome couldn't help but smile at his words.

"I have three days to get a date Yash. If I get one by then then I'll go. But if not then I'm not going."

"Fine." He said slowly going underwater completely making Kagome laugh at his calm facial expression. 'I'll make sure Kagome gets a date...by then.'

"Kagome?" Nozomi called holding up a bathrobe. "Your mother is here to pick you up."

Kagome frowned at InuYasha. "I thought your mom was going to take me home?"

"She said Gramps wants to go to bingo night so she was going to drop him off and come get you." Nozomi continued.

"Oh alright." Kagome sighed defeated getting out of the pool and allowed Nozomi to wrap her up in the bathrobe.

"Izayoi said it would be alright to take home the bathing suit and bathrobe."

"Okay. I'll bring them both washed the next time I come over."

"Kagome!" InuYasha called from the top of the diving board. A smirk on his face as he turned around.

Kagome brought up a hand to her face in worry. InuYasha leaped in the air once more and did a perfect flip diving into the water in a small splash. Nozomi clapped as well as Kagome. She was just glad he didn't get hurt. Was InuYasha on a swim team that Kagome didn't know about? He was good.

As much as she wanted to stay, like it was said before, all good things must come to an end. If it was her way, she would spend every minute with her best friend.

***Sesshomaru pushes Breezy in front of reader**

**0_0' H-hi...GOMEN NOSAI! Finals pushed the update further because I actually decided to study, then I went to three sleepovers and felt like I had a hangover for two days, now I have a cold...T_T goodness I'm a wreck. But hey...eheh...I didn't abandon the story. And trust me, that wont happen. I love this story too much. At the moment I'll continue writing until I pass out. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I was reading all my previous reviews while blowing away into my Kleenex and they were all able to put a smile on my face. Your guy's reviews are hilarious I must say. For most funniest reviewer it's a tie between two. (No I won't say who. :p ) **

**Author's Notes: I don't own the song Thank You, by Dido or InuYasha. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

" _My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all." _Kagome sang as she washed her hair in the shower the next day after leaving InuYasha's house. She didn't feel right keeping anything from her mom so she told her why she had been at InuYasha's and not at home. Like she predicted, her mother was completely okay with what went down. She was a female also and could relate to the pain Kagome must had went through. Before they left the mansion, Mrs. Higurashi had paid InuYasha back for the pads he had bought for her daughter. Of course he refused to accept the money but she forcefully shoved it into his hands and was out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi didn't play those games and she always got whatever it was that she desired. _"The morning rain clouds up my window; and I can't see at all." _Today was the day that Kagome started her first day at Victoria's Secret. She was scared and excited all at once. But first came education, the boring six hours she had to suck up, rest for an hour, then off to work she went. Well on the bright side, Summer Vacation was coming up rather close. "_And even if I could it would all be gray. But your picture on my wall...It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad..." _

()()()()()

Singing rather horribly, Kikyo scrubbed her body with a sponge. "_ I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain." _she was super excited for prom that was in two days. She had already picked out a dress that took seventeen hours and twenty minutes to find. This was a big day for her. She was determined to be crowned Prom Queen. She had her shoes custom-made and she even picked out what perfume she would wear that night. She didn't bother asking InuYasha which kinds of perfumes stung his nose. She decided that all that mattered was if she liked the smell. "_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again..." _Kikyo had tried calling InuYasha all day yesterday but he never once answered his phone. She didn't see Kagome at school either and decided to put two and two together. She growled deeply ready to kill that Higurashi. She swore, if she found out the two spent the whole day together well...a cat fight was about to breakout. "_and even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day." _Kikyo shut off the shower, pressing a towel to her face and sighed. She hoped InuYasha hadn't actually been with her enemy. "_and then you call me and it's not so bad, It's not so bad...AND-"_

"Onee-Chan! Kikyo!" Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister cried on the other side of the bathroom door with her hands pressed tightly against her ears. "Please stop singing! My ears can't take the pain!"

Kikyo growled opening the door in nothing but a towel wrapped around her head and glared down at her younger sister.

"Please... save that sight for your boyfriend!" She begged shielding her eyes. "Me no wanna see all that!" She cried running downstairs.

Kikyo smirked looking down at herself and walked to her room humming.

()()()()()()

" You're a talented singer Kagome." Her mother complimented pouring her a glass of milk.

Kagome blushed, slowly nibbling on her piece of toast. Perhaps she should sing more quietly while in the shower.

"Good thing too." Souta said gnawing at his pancakes. "Who else is going to sing her and InuYasha's baby to sleep. Definitely not InuYasha that's for sure."

All the milk consumed into Kagome's mouth quickly pulled out like a waterfall.

"Oh Kagome! Your school shirt is ruined! Go change into a different one dear." Her mother lectured lightly rushing her upstairs. "Wouldn't want to be late for school!"

Kagome just stared at her brother in pure shock as to what he said; not bothering to wipe the leftover milk off her face as she went upstairs to change her shirt.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let my granddaughter bed with a demon and carry his mutant child! Absurd!" Gramps angrily argued stabbing his butter knife into the tub of butter.

"It's okay Gramps." Souta said pouring more syrup onto his pancakes. "InuYasha's only a half demon."

"Bah! I don't care what he is! Half breed or full fledged demon! Kagome belongs with another mortal!"

"You used to like him when they were in elementary..." Souta pointed out. "Well, that's what mom told me."

"Nonsense. I hid my opinion for Kagome's sakes."

"So when InuYasha and Kagome get married you won't give them your blessing!" Mrs. Higurashi cried in disbelief.

Upstairs in Kagome's bathroom she heard her mother's words and pushed the water out of her mouth like a water fall that had been used to rinse her mouth from brushing her teeth.

"Kagome dear? Did you spill again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Goodness...I think there is one more clean shirt in the dryer."

()()()()

"Yeah it was a pretty weird morning." Kagome confessed to her friend Sango at lunch.

"Hey Shango..." Miroku said leaning on her and holding up a tuna sandwich that looked like it had been made by a five year old. "You wanna bite of my _sand_wich?"

"Uh...I'll pass."

"Who wants to play dare or dare!" Miroku called out. So obviously he didn't quite understand the purpose of a lunch period meaning...you _eat. _

"Don't you mean Truth or Dare?" InuYasha asked picking through his food then finally giving up and slid it to Kikyo.

"Perhaps I meant neither and what I really meant was Truth or Truth..." He said rubbing his chin with his fingers.

". . ."

" You're an idiot Miroku." InuYasha said after the few seconds of silence.

"Okay Kagome! Truth or Truth?" Miroku asked ignoring InuYasha.

"Uh truth?"

"Hm...very brave choice Kagome..."

"If you say so." She said rather bored.

"If you were trapped in an elevator with InuYasha-"

"I'm not playing this game anymore." Kagome said turning her whole body around, with her back facing towards Miroku. She had a feeling that question would be perverted.

" Ew, Kagome did you just fart?" Kikyo asked plugging her nose.

"What! NO!"

"This is by far the weirdest lunch ever..." Kanna commented on.

" Miroku?" InuYasha asked.

"Why yes InuYasha?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"Shango's boobs."

"I thought so..."

"What is with you people?" Kagome sighed.

"I don't think Miroku took his pills today." Sango predicted.

" Hey I don't take pills!"

" You told me you did!"

"Oh..."

"I'm going to go get a soda." Kagome decided getting up. She sure had some weird friends.

"I'll come with you." Kikyo said, removing herself from InuYasha's lap. Everyone at the lunch table shared a strange look.

Kagome tried her hardest in getting out all of the creases in her dollar then slipped it into the vending machine.

"So...Kagome."

"What do want Kikyo?" Kagome said sounding bored.

"Look; I'll get straight to the point. Our volleyball team had to sit out yesterday because you went missing all of a sudden! Where were you?"

"I went home early." Kagome shrugged while making a selection and pressing one of the buttons on the machine.

Kikyo thought for a second. She had to get Kagome to tell the truth and see if she actually was with InuYasha. In all honestly, she couldn't care less if the volleyball team sat out.

"Why?"

"Why are you being so nosy?"

"Where was InuYasha?"

"He didn't go to school."

"Why didn't my _boyfriend_ answer any of my calls yesterday! And you better not say you don't know because I know you do!"

" I was cramping and InuYasha said he would pick me up. Maybe his phone died or something." Kagome guessed grabbing her soda and popping it open. That's all she needed to hear.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Kikyo said knocking the drink out of Kagome's hand causing her to gasp.

"I can hang out with my _best friend _all I want! Kikyo! Who do you think you are telling me what I can and cant do!"

"Look, when Shiori dated InuYasha she told you to stay away wh-"

"Shiori!" Kagome snorted. "That was years ago. What does that have to do with all of this!"

"Kami! Kagome let me finish! When I told you to stay away you STILL didn't listen! InuYasha doesn't need you, he has me!"

"Why is it that the two girls that InuYasha has dated cannot stand the idea that InuYasha has other people he hangs out with! It isn't just about devoting yourself to your lover!"

"He can have friends! But it's not necessary to hang out with you all the damn time!"

"Kikyo! You're being ridiculous."

"No! I'm a worried girlfriend. How do I know you didn't sleep with my boyfriend all those hours that you spend together!"

"Yeah! Well how does InuYasha know you aren't a two-timing girlfriend with that guy Onigumo!"

_SLAP!_

The anger just built up in Kikyo a little too long than she could handle.

"Take it back you bitch!" There was no way she was going to let InuYasha find out about that.

Kagome brought a hand to her cheek in utmost shock. She couldn't believe this was happening. Never in her life would she actually think she would get in a school fight. All those years in middle school she had avoided them. InuYasha and her weren't even dating and yet here she was getting into piles of trouble. Kagome glared deeply at Kikyo with nothing but hatred in her eyes. She had her blood boiling. And...she wasted her soda that cost a dollar. That was unforgivable!

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" A small crowd of kids had already formed around Kikyo and Kagome. Some guys had their phones pulled out for the awesome panty shots they would get from the girls if things got downright dirty in those short school uniforms.

'Do...I take the first punch? Can I even punch correctly...? Mama's going to be so angry when she hears about this.'

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Come on Higurashi! You scared!" Kikyo asked rolling up her sleeve.

Kagome threw her fist as hard as she could, tired of waiting. But her fist never made contact with Kikyo's face. A larger, clawed fist had caught her hand before she could do any damage.

'InuYasha...'

"You really wanna get kicked out of school!" He said rather angry. Miroku had held Kikyo in place so she didn't do anything. "You're lucky no monitors were around to see you slap Kagome, Kikyo!"

"Can't leave these girls alone for a second can you." Miroku laughed.

InuYasha rolled his eyes; ears twitching at the sound of the bell ringing indicating that lunch was over. InuYasha released Kagome's hand and slung his arm around Kikyo's shoulder making her walk.

"Come on Kikyo. I'll walk you to class." He said glancing back at Kagome one last time.

()()()()()

"Now when you think of the Holocaust you begin to wonder if it'll ever happen again." Kagome's history teacher informed walking between the desks in her extra high heels. "It's possible considering that they have so many concentration camps in America. But what can we do to be prepared- Ashton!" She called.

"Um...Pray?"

"That's one thing. Very good."

Kagome sat at her desk with her head perched up in the palm of her hand. She suspected that InuYasha was angry with her considering the glace he gave her and walking Kikyo to class instead of walking her. Kikyo's outburst had scared her. It reminded her of the one Hojo had given her at the store when she went to buy movies for her and InuYasha to watch. Was having a best friend with you all the time considered bad? Sango tried cheering her up and said all those people who have a problem with their friendship are just jealous. Kagome pondered around that idea which actually sounded pretty logical. She couldn't relate though if she was in Kikyo's position. She wouldn't care if InuYasha hung out with another girl all the time. Okay...it depended how long but still that's not the point.

"Ka-go-me?" Her teacher sang. "Want to add?"

"Uh...I think the world is loosing it's freedom all together."

"very good opinion Kagome."

"Thank you sensei"

Kagome felt her phone vibrate and immediately her heart sped up hoping that her teacher didn't hear. She waited until she was turned around to look at her phone.

'One new text message?'

Kagome unlocked her phone, the password being inuyasha, and looked at her inbox.

'Oh great, a text from InuYasha...' She grumbled hoping it wasn't going to be a really mean text.

_Text: So...wat caused the fight this time xD ? I won't always get there in time before one of u get hurt ya know. _

Kagome sighed in relief that he didn't sound angry. But you couldn't always assume that when it came to text messages. Emotions were hard to tell unless you added emoticons, which he did...

Kagome texted back: _' It's like the Shiori thing all over again T_T "Leave my Inuyasha alone!" XD lol. I'm glad you stopped the fight though. I really would've gotten killed o.o'_

"Teacher alert." One of Kagome's fellow classmates whispered to her. She liked this kid. If she ever fell asleep in this class he would be the one to wake her up before the bell rang and he always let her know when the teacher was walking near her if she was texting.

Kagome hid the phone under her binder and smiled at the kid. "Thanks Byakuya."

"No problem." He smirked with a shake of his head.

Once the teacher turned her back Kagome again pulled out her phone.

' Jeez...I'll have a talk with Kikyo alright? Good luck at your first day at Victoria's secret...' Kagome formed a smile as she read the text message in her mind. She suddenly gained enough motivation to survive her first day at work.

"Alright everyone open to page 179 in your text books. Share if you must. I seem to keep loosing my books."

Kagome put away her phone getting out her text book. She felt more at ease knowing that InuYasha wasn't angry with her that she attempted to punch his girlfriend.

()()()()

"So...I got this friend." InuYasha began while he tried putting together a water molecule model together with his partner in his science class.

"Mhm..." His partner, Hiten said indicating him to go on though he seemed too engrossed in his work.

"Pretty hot." InuYasha laughed nervously with a nod.

"Go on..."

"Who's...kinda looking for a date to prom."

"I already got a date bro."

"Oh." InuYasha frowned. 'Kami this is going to be harder than I thought. "Well. Never mind then."

"What would happen if I told Kikyo that you said your 'friend' was 'pretty hot.' ?"

InuYasha glared and stopped working on the project. "You wouldn't dare..."

"I kinda would. Unless however..." Hiten held out his hand to emphasize what he wanted.

"I hate you." He grumbled, shoving crumbled up dollars he had in his pocket into Hiten's hand.

"Nice chat we had InuYasha."

"Yeah...whatever." He grumbled.

()()()()

The school bell rang for the billionth time that day indicating last period. InuYasha grabbed his binder and slowly walked to health class with Kikyo and Miroku. Lucky him, he got health with Miroku... Not. Having Miroku in your health class would probably be the worst experience ever. He asked nonstop questions about this and that; all things which he probably already knew the answer too but just wanted to hear it again.

Kikyo kissed InuYasha with deep passion before the late bell rang.

Not like it was a surprise but health was Miroku's favorite class. Especially when they got to talking about the female anatomy. InuYasha sat in the middle of the classroom next to Miroku and took out his health journal.

"Any luck finding Kagome a date to prom?"

"Nope. All the guys I've confronted just tell me they are either taken, tell me to just take her, or know her and just don't want to go with her."

"That sucks."

"Right? Oh well. I have one more day to find someone. I'm not going to give up yet."

"That's the spirit Yash."

"You're going with Sango I suppose?"

"Yup. And hopefully our purity and innocence is gone by the next day if you know what I mean..." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "A little somethin' somethin'."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." InuYasha said waving him off. "I would prefer if you kept that information to yourself."

"Suit yourself."

"I will thanks."

"No need to be a pooder head."

"..."

"Good afternoon class." Mr. SumiKashi greeted while doing the Hula into the classroom. Yep...that earned a lot of stares from his students. "Today we'll be talking about- yes Miroku? You have a question?" He stopped mid sentence when seeing Miroku's hand up way in the air and had a stupid smile on his face.

InuYasha slammed his head on the desk and sighed. 'Not again...'

"Yes Mr. SumiKashi. I do have a question." Miroku clarified clearing his throat. "How are babies made again?"

"An excellent and very important question in knowing Miroku!"

'Kami...please let this class be over soon.' InuYasha groaned staring up at the ceiling.

()()()()

"Now I want you to paint a picture of something that makes you angry." Kagome's art teacher instructed perched up on her desk.

Kagome laughed evilly in her head and began drawing Kikyo.

Sango looked over at Kagome's easel with wide eyes and swiped her paint brush on her own.

"Uh..."

The whole class began staring at Kagome while she quietly evil laughed with a scary expression plastered on her face while she painted.

The art teacher smoothly made her way around the room looking at all the easels and saw many different drawings. Some were drawings of kids parents, others were of...popcorn?

"Mikashi? Popcorn makes you angry...?"

"Yeah! I cant stand it! It always burns ever time I make it and kernels are still popping when I take the bag out of the microwave and it scares me and ugh!"

"Good expressing your emotions Mikashi. An A+ for the day."

"Woohoo."

"Kagome? You still mad about what happened in the lunch room?" Sango asked coloring in her picture after drawing the outlines.

" A little. She had no reason for yelling at me."

" I'm sure you'll forget all about it at your first day at work."

"I'm not as excited as I used to be." Kagome frowned.

" Trust me, getting that very first paycheck feels like a huge accomplishment."

"I didn't know you had a job Sango."

"I don't anymore." Sango laughed. "I quit a long time ago."

"Why's that?"

"Because Miroku would stare at me outside the store all day like a stalker. It was super creepy so I left."

"Aw...He must really love you Sango."

"That's stalking! That aint love dear."

"It's better than nothing." Kagome smiled drawing a mustache on Kikyo's face.

"Oh you got something. You just don't know it."

"If only that were really true Sango..."

"Uh...but...it is. You just don't want to believe it." Sango said confused. Was Kagome that clueless to how InuYasha acted towards her?

"If only. If only." Kagome sighed.

' You're an idiot sometimes Kags...' Sango said mentally stepping back to look at her portrait of Miroku groping her. Yep...the one thing that definitely made her angry.

Quick update huh? ;) I got this done, cleaned the whole house, and finally did laundry. Today was a busy day... This was meant too be some-what of a serious chapter but I'm sure you could tell I don't like making things too serious and add tons of humor. I think I rushed alittle so there's no need to tell me T_T InuYasha hater is coming to see me tomorrow so can't guarantee a new chapter tomorrow. If it's not too much to ask leave a review please. ~さわやかな - and that says my name :3 Bye!


	26. Chapter 26

**Too much Miroku in the last chapter don't you think? Oh well, He made it funny. Read, review, and enjoy. I got a question for you at the end. So no skipping bold print :D**

Jakotsu wiped his brow after finishing up his last client for the day. He was becoming quite a well known hairstylist. He couldn't be more glad that his dream was coming true.

"What a busy day." He sighed happily feeling the roll of cash in his pocket. InuYasha shook his head with a smile while he cleaned up his station. Jakotsu removed his pin that held up his hair, revealing his natural hair.

"Never seen your hair down before." InuYasha pointed out.

Jakotsu ran his hands through his hair and laughed. "I think you would be the first."

"Lucky me..." InuYasha said sarcastically sweeping up the forgotten hair on the ground.

"So...Prom is Friday at your school right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Commercials have been advertising a variety of dresses. If only it was still like in the old days wear girls would wear huge ball gown dresses."

"I'm sure I'll see at least one girl trying to pull that off." InuYasha joked. "Did you go to prom when you were a senior?"

"I did actually."

"Did you go with anyone?"

"Yes, her name was Kraehe." He smiled as he daydreamed of that day.

InuYasha would have never guessed that Jakotsu would go to prom with a _girl_. Perhaps he had been mistaken this whole time and the dude was straight. Jakotsu was full of mysteries but that was what made him different from everyone else in the world. You were always left with questions and confusion.

"What ever happened to her?"

"Her and her family died in a terrible car accident."

"Oh..."

"I thought she had stolen my heart. She had been my first kiss anyways... I'm sorry. You probably don't want to hear all that mushy stuff."

"It's alright."

"You going to go with Kagome?"

"No. I'm going with Kikyo."

"I see. Well good luck with that."

"uh yeah..."

"Excuse me?" A petite woman called out, peeking her head behind the counter. "Are...are you still open? I'm in terrible need of a haircut."

"What's the occasion?" Jakotsu asked putting up his hair once again.

" Anniversary dinner. I uh...tend to wait last minute for things like this. If your closed I understand."

"Not a problem at all." Jakotsu smiled making his way to the counter.

'Figured he wouldn't turn a girl away.' InuYasha thought.

" InuYasha will take care of you." Jakotsu bubbled making InuYasha's jaw drop.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"But I'm supposed to be clocked out already!" He whined.

"Yeah well, I have to go to the tea station to meet my brother and the nice lady has a dinner to go to soon. Consider it as overtime." 'and punishment for going to prom with Kikyo instead of Kagome.' He mentally added.

"Fine." He mumbled under his breath. "What do you want done exactly?"

" Half up half down, with curls."

Jakotsu waved to them both and exited the salon. "don't forget to lock up InuYasha."

"yeah, yeah..."

()()()()()

"A job well done Kagome. You're a fast learner." Kagome's manager complimented. Kagome's first day had went nice and smooth. A co-worker helped train Kagome throughout the day; pointing out all the sales that were going on that she had to remember in order to let costumers be aware of. Kagome also had to know where everything in the store was located in case she needed to help a costumer. She just hoped her memorization skills were ready for this. "Now, at the end of everyday what your going to do is clock out. This tells me exactly how many hours you worked so I know how much to add to your paycheck, which you will get every two weeks okay? All you need to do is swipe your employee card I gave you here. You want to do this when you get here and when you leave. Can you handle that?"

"Sounds easy enough." Kagome's manager must of thought she was stupid. She was explaining every detail to her about work life that she already knew about!

"Excellent. I'll see you Monday then, right? Because of the school dance?"

" I really appreciate you being flexible with my hours but I'm still not sure if I'm even going. I haven't even gotten a dress."

"But you have to go!" She nearly cried. "You'll regret it forever if you don't go. I...didn't and it still haunts me til this day."

. She was getting really tired of everyone telling her to go. She was going to be disappointed if it wasn't as awesome as everyone said it was going to be.

"I want to go but I don't have a date. If I decide to go I'll call you. See you Monday." She waved walking out of Victoria's Secret.

"Does that mean you're going sense you said you would see me Monday!"

Kagome just laughed. "I don't know..."

()()()()()

"So first day went pretty smooth I must say." Kagome concluded taking a long slurp of her smoothie . Her, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi decided to meet at the mall to hang out. Ever since Kagome and InuYasha reunited, the girls hadn't had any time alone with her. "But-"

"But?" All the girls said in unison.

"I can honestly say I do not like work life."

"Don't tell us you're thinking of quitting already Kagome."

"Well...it's so boring just standing around all day."

"What if you just helped around at the Higurashi shrine?"

"I already do that sometimes when Gramps can't but I don't think I would get payed." Kagome sighed and rested her head on the table. "I should just drop out of school now and find a rich husband."

The girls shared a knowing look and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing." Eri said with a wave of dismissal.

" Hey dresses are half off in that store next to Mew's sock Industry!" Ayumi cried out in pure excitement.

"You still haven't bought a dress Ayumi? Don't you think your procrastinating a bit when the dance just so happens to be Friday?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah says the girl who hasn't thought about buying her own dress."

"Hey! I got my reasons."

"Who cares if you don't have a date; just hang out with us and we will keep you entertained!" Yuka encouraged.

"Don't you guys have dates though?"

" That reminds me. Hojo asked you to the prom, didn't he Eri?" Ayumi accused slurping on her smoothie in huge gulps.

Kagome and Yuka gasped as they watched Eri blush. The girl hardly ever blushed. She was the tough one out of the four of them.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"You said yes right?"

"I told him I would think about it!"

"Well aren't you cutting it close considering the dance is Friday? You got to give the guy at least time to find another date if you end up saying no." There went Kagome, talking more about people procrastinating about the dance.

"Quiet Kagome!" Eri snapped at her.

"So...Eri's got a date. What about you two?" Kagome asked.

"Yep!" Ayumi and Yuka smiled. "We've been planning for months on who our dates would be."

" Who are they?" Kagome nervously laughed. She had a feeling she knew what the answer would be.

"Well, Hojo has these cousins..."

' I totally called it...'

()()()()

InuYasha peered out of the bush he was currently hiding in and sighed. Gray clouds surrounded the blue skies that are what made the day perfect. His ears couldn't help but droop as rain drops splashed onto them with their icy touch. Swiftly he pulled out his tiny, notebook from his pocket and crossed out yet another name. 'Damn it all. I'm running out of time finding a stupid boy Kagome can go to the dance with.' With a quick scan of the park he took note of all the boys. They all just didn't fit the part in InuYasha's opinion. Either they weren't in high school or they were troublemakers and he wasn't about to deal with another Kouga.

"Hey InuYasha. Whatcha doing in a bush?"

InuYasha looked up at his girlfriend who was holding a baby and an ice cream cone in her hand.

"Please don't tell me that's mine." InuYasha whined as he stared at the drooling baby. Kikyo couldn't help but laugh.

"You would of saw my stomach swell at one point if she was yours InuYasha. You see me every day." Kikyo put the ice cream to the babies lips who gave a tiny lick and spit it back onto Kikyo not liking the taste. "Ew! Kikomi no!"

"Why do you have a random baby?" InuYasha asked getting out of the bush and removing the twigs that caught up in his hair.

"Answer my question first."

"Oh, I'm trying to look for someone that Kagome can go with to prom. She said she won't go alone."

"Isn't that a job for herself to do? Besides you'll be spending the _whole_ night with me so who cares if she is there or not?" Kikyo pointed out wiping the rejected ice cream off her boob.

" I don't want her to be sad when she misses out on a fun event like this so I'm determined to at least try." InuYasha took a seat on one of the swings and was followed by Kikyo who sat on the neighboring swing. "Now who's baby is that?"

"Kikomi is babysat by my mom every Wednesday and Thursday. Her mother is one of my mom's co-workers. I decided to take her to the park so my mom could shower without worrying about what Kikomi's doing."

"That's unexpectedly nice of you."

"Hey! I can be nice."

Kikomi reached out to InuYasha and grabbed the air.

"Aw...she likes you. Do you want to hold her?"

"Eh...I'll pass. She probably only wants me for my ears."

Kikomi screamed and started pounding on Kikyo's chest in frustration.

"Ugh, you're getting on my nerves now." Kikyo glared at the baby and lightly slapped her across the cheek.

"Do you slap everyone that gets on your nerves?"

"Ha..ha not that lecture again."

" Watch out!" Someone cried chasing after a flying basketball blazing towards InuYasha, Kikyo, and Kikomi.

InuYasha easily caught the basketball, trying his hardest to not accidentally deflate it with his sharp claws.

"Way to go Byakuya." One of the players joked. "You almost killed a happy family trying to enjoy their new baby."

"EH!" InuYasha said standing up to defend his pride. "I'm in high school moron! I would never-!"

"Chill out." He said with his voice dripping with attitude.

"Sorry about that; InuYasha right? Yeah I know you. Kagome texts you all the time in our history class." Byakuya went on about, retrieving his ball.

InuYasha thought for the longest time; analyzing the data that was put on a plate for him and being served. The dude had black long hair, full lips from what he could tell, definitely taller than Kagome, not an ass like his friends on the court, Kagome seemed to know him already, and he was friendly, hmm... This could very well be the one for Kagome.

'Kami was I just checking out another dude! The things I do for you Kagome...really...'

()()()()

"Bam!" Ayumi said coming out of the dressing room with her arms spread wide.

" 'kay you're beautiful in that dress too but Kagome still hasn't come out of the dressing room since we started. Kagome! Are you in there?" Eri yelled with a hand on her hip.

"She probably found InuYasha and pulled him in there with her against his will." Yuka whispered into Eri's ear making her giggle.

"You guys are so weird!"

"Ah look! The one and only Kagome finally decides to speak." Eri smirked. "Did you try on the dress we gave you?"

"Yeah but..."

"Ugh. I've had it with you." Eri swiftly opened the dressing room door revealing a startled Kagome who was on her phone. "Well at least she is in the dress."

Kagome was forcefully stood up and pushes towards the body-length mirror. The dress she had on was light blue and lilac. It fell just halfway down her thighs. It was in between the border of innocence and impurity. The heart shaped corset wrapped beautifully around Kagome's figure.

"Kawaii!" The girls squealed.

Kagome stared at herself a few moments in the dress and sighed heavily. "See this is why I didn't want to try anything on because I knew I was going to fall in love with a dress and want to buy it! Which really sucks because I'm all out of money!"

"Why don't you tell your boyfriend InuYasha you like the dress and in two seconds it will be yours?" Ayumi asked.

"He's not my boyfriend! But there's no doubt, he _would_ buy the dress for me."

()()()()

"The least you could do is go on a date with her tomorrow. Then if you like her, ask her to the prom." InuYasha suggested after informing Byakuya of Kagome's tragic misfortune of not having a date to the prom.

"I suppose. Where should I take her?" Byakuya said willingly.

"She loves movies but she doesn't like when the man buys _everything _for her. So let her buy her snack or ticket."

"Okay...and how do you know all this about her...?"

" You tend to memorize a person's way of life when you've known them for years."

"One more question."

"alright."

"Shouldn't you be taking her? I kinda just get this vibe that you-"

"I have a girlfriend."

"Ah! Don't they just ruin all the fun."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing..."

"I'll tell her that you'll pick his up at six tomorrow night."

"How am I supposed to know _where_ to pick her up?"

"What part of Kagome _Higurashi _don't you understand. Her family owns the _Higurashi_ shrine."

"Oh! I know where that is. Alright it's a date." Byakuya said shaking InuYasha's hand. "-with her."

"This is awkward..."

"Little bit."

()()()()

Kagome's phone vibrated as the girls walked into yet another store for formal gowns.

"My phone has been vibrating for five minutes.."

"Then answer it stupid." Eri said with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome pulled out her phone and gasped at her ten missed calls. They were all from InuYasha.

" Oh god. I think something's wrong with InuYasha..." Kagome quickly dialed InuYasha's number and began to tremble.

" _Hello?"_

"InuYasha! Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine...? Hey I'm glad you finally answered! I have good news_!"

"Ten missed calls InuYasha...really! You had me panicking that something was wrong."

"_I'm sorry for worrying you. Anyways, you have a date tomorrow at six. Don't blow it. I'm trying to get you to go to the Prom!"_

"You're setting me up on a blind date! With who!"

"_Byakuya. He said you have the same history class."_

" I haven't been on a date in well...uh never." Kagome winced. "I won't know what to do!"

" _You're just going to the movies. Relax_."

" I don't know..."

"_We can practice."_

" Fine. My place this time. Souta's sleeping over at his friends house. Mama took Gramps to the hospital so the house is pretty much ours."

"_Alright. Bye."_

"Bye."

"Well?" Ayumi asked.

"I have a fake date with InuYasha tonight." Kagome blushed staring out into space.

"Fake?" The girls said together in confusion.

"He's just helping me practice for my real date tomorrow. He set me up because he really wants me to go to the dance."

"Awwww..."

()()()()

Later that day, night had crept up, shadowing the bright sky. Kagome lightly applied lip gloss to her lips and ran her fingers through her hair. 'This isn't a date.' She kept repeating in her head. 'I wish this was a date...'

The front door's bell rang causing Kagome to smile. She skipped all the way to the door; checking herself in the mirror before finally opening it. 'What does InuYasha care? This is the one boy you let see with your hair up in a messy bun.'

InuYasha was leaned up against her door with daisies in his hand. He had a blood red dress shirt on that almost made Kagome swoon right then and there. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. "Ready for your practice date miss Higurashi?"

"Yes!" She hoped she didn't sound _too_ excited.

"Okay. If he brings flowers that's a plus." He said handing her the daisies. "Daisies are a perfect for a date night."

Kagome quickly walked into her house, tossing her mother's flowers that she had received for mother's day and replaced the vase with the daisies.

" 'kay now what?"

"When you're with him, try not to smile too much. It might scare him away." InuYasha joked lightly pushing her towards his car. Kagome's smile immediately dropped.

'Way to blow that Kagome...you showed too much happiness.'

InuYasha opened the car door for her which she thanked him for and got it.

"If he doesn't open the car door for you," InuYasha began as he started the engine. "Date's over."

Kagome laughed, clicking in her seat belt.

"Where too?" He asked pulling the car away from the shrine.

" Let's go eat somewhere. I'm starving." Kagome's stomach grumbled making him chuckle.

" This will be good practice if he decides to take you somewhere to eat before the movies."

"What if this won't be any help at all. I mean, I'm with you all the time InuYasha so it's easy for me to start a conversation with you."

"Consider it what you will; a practice session or an outing. We'll still have fun regardless."

'You forgot date...' Kagome thought.

"Oh yeah..I did what you said and I uh...got a dress."

"Cool. What kind?"

"It's a lilac and baby blue corset dress that stops mid thigh."

" Sounds...pretty?" InuYasha said more like a question causing Kagome to glare. "I'm sorry," He laughed. "What do you want me to say?"

Kagome shrugged and stared at her hands. "What's Kikyo wearing?"

"It's purple and a really light green one that's long on one side and slit on the other. It looks like a ball gown but it isn't. I think she said her mom made it for her."

"Oh. Sounds like it's a beautiful gown."

"We're here." He said parking the car. Kagome arched an eyebrow at his chosen destination.

"We're eating at Peter Piper Pizza?" Peter Piper Pizza was a kid friendly pizza place where you could buy tokens and play their arcade games. The more you won, the more tickets you got and the more variety of prizes you could get. Kagome hadn't been here since she was nine years old.

"Yeah you got a problem?" InuYasha playfully threatened opening her car door for her. "I love this pizza."

Kagome shot her hands up in defeat and giggled. "Sounds yummy."

()()()()

InuYasha stared up at the menu with his date by his side just resisting the urge to wrap her arms around his arm while they waited in line.

"How many tokens do you want?" InuYasha asked rubbing his chin.

"Tokens?"

"Don't tell me you'd rather sit and talk while we wait for our pizza."

"Okay...how about ten tokens?"

"Next in line please." The short female worker called out.

"Yeah. I'd like a medium sized pepperoni pizza. Pan not deep dish."

"Alright. Would you like any tokens?"

"Fifty."

"Okay."

"Fifty tokens!"

"Yeah?" InuYasha said looking behind him with a twitch of his ears. "Twenty-five for me, and twenty-five for you." InuYasha handed the money to the cashier and grabbed their cup of tokens.

"You're still a little kid deep inside aren't you?"

"Do you want to go somewhere else because I'm getting tired of all your questioning."

"No. Sorry I just..."

"Let's play some skeet ball!" InuYasha yelled charging toward the machine.

Kagome followed close behind and put two tokens in the machine.

"Let's make a bet." InuYasha said with a smirk.

"Okay. You gotta let me play with your ears if I beat you."

"And if I win...you gotta give me a huge hug."

" Oh no!" Kagome playfully cried. "I hope I don't loose." She said sarcastically.

InuYasha lifted his sleeves and picked up the first ball. This was going to be too easy. He gave out a signature fighting cry with determination and rolled the ball down the alley.

"Ooh...that's ten points for you." Kagome said leaned over in InuYasha's lane.

"That one was just practice. You know...I haven't played in a while and all.."

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Kagome said dunking her ball into the fifty pointer hole. "Woohoo!"

"Okay! I'm playing for reals this time."

()()()()

InuYasha groaned with his eyes shut tight as Kagome fumbled with his ears. She had beat him by a long shot. Kagome had said that it wasn't how hard you throw the ball that mattered. That was what got your ball in the lowest hole. It required swift tosses and focus. Ignoring that strategy had InuYasha on one knee with Kagome in front of him, invading his personal space.

"They're so cute!" Kagome cooed.

"Okay! You had your thirty seconds now we are racing." InuYasha said grabbing her hand and pushing her onto one of the seats for the screen car racing games. "Same bet applies!"

"No! If I win then this time I get forty seconds to molest your ears!"

"Aint gonna happen!" He said pushing in four tokens into the machine.

"How come there is only one girl driver!" Kagome whined, finally deciding to choose her.

"There's two see?"

"Yeah, but she's ugly." Kagome looked at InuYasha's screen and blew her bangs out of her face. "You think just because your on manual that you're all pro?"

"Yep. Automatic players always loose."

"We'll see."

()()()()

"Just kill me now." InuYasha whined as Kagome was once again tweaking away at InuYasha's ears. "Where did I go wrong?"

"It all started when you accidentally drove off the golden gate bridge."

InuYasha got up, wiping away his man tears and dragged Kagome to the Dance Dance Revolution.

"Alright! There is absolutely NO way you can beat me at this!"

"Course I can." Kagome stated. "I'm more Japanese than you are."

"We'll see who's master!"

"Same bet! Except then I get a whole minute with your ears."

"I won't allow it!"

"Miku Hatsune: Anger. On the hardest level."

()()()()

InuYasha collapsed after seeing the final results. He barely had enough time to hold onto the red bar handle before falling completely.

"Yay!" Kagome cheered jumping up and down.

InuYasha was running out of games they could play that he was good at. He was definitely going to get that hug from Kagome. No matter what it took!

"Okay...next we-"

" InuYasha..." Kagome laughed. "As much as I'd love to beat you in another game; our pizza is waiting for us to eat."

"Sure...blame the pizza." He joked getting off the ground and escorting them both to their table. Kagome sprinkled her slice of pizza with Parmesan cheese as soon as she settled in the booth. Greedily, taking a bite ,Kagome saw a flash of heaven.

"Mmm..."

InuYasha tapped one of his claws repeatedly on the table and glanced at all of the remaining arcade games they could compete in. He definitely wasn't good at The claw, and Whack a Mole was sure to be broken after he got frustrated and pounded the hell out of it. He had already wolfed down three slices of pizza in the amount of time it took Kagome to eat one. You could never get enough food when it came to being a half demon.

"You don't have to force yourself to eat anymore if you don't want to Kagome." InuYasha pointed out, noticing that she got full very quickly. "I'll just take the rest home. Or if Souta wants it..."

"It's really good It's just every time I drink soda it fills my stomach faster than the food does so I have no more room left for the food."

" Well, if you're done now.. Let's go play that shooting game!"

"It's getting late InuYasha." Kagome frowned looking at the time on her phone. "We could stay longer if it wasn't a school night.

"No!" He pouted making Kagome giggle at his cuteness.

"We can go trade our tickets for toys."

InuYasha tossed the ten non-very-impressive tickets on the table and scoffed. "Yeah there isn't much we can get with this besides a cheap plastic toy that breaks the second time you play with it."

"Well then if not that, there _is _some time for one more game." Kagome smirked. "You up for the challenge Taisho?"

"Bring it Higurashi."

"The shooting one? Right?" Kagome asked closing the pizza box and carrying it with her back into the arcade area. InuYasha nodded, placing eight tokens into the slots and picked up the red gun pointing it at the screen.

"You know there's a law with being good looking with a gun in your hand." Kagome joked.

" Why thank you." He winked.

"Alright...let's see, let's see...you get the biggest hug in the world if you win...or I gain ownership of your ears, besides your mother of course."

With wide eyes swirled with horror, InuYasha returned all his attention to the screen.

"You'll definitely be the first to hear the 'Game Over!' voice."

"Psh..."

()()()()

It was like someone saying they claimed your boobs. Miss Kagome Higurashi now owned InuYasha's ears. Free to tug and pull on them whenever she wanted to. Thankfully for InuYasha, Kagome was gentle when it came to his ears. There was more massaging than tugging...

"How could you let me beat you at a guys' game?" Kagome said for the thousandth time.

"Because all you did was hide behind the wall when you reloaded your gun instead of facing the enemy like me and taking more hits."

"Yeah, yeah. I still won..."

InuYasha parked the car in front of the Higurashi shrine and walked Kagome to the front door.

" So you think you'll be prepared for tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. I had a lot of fun Yash. Thanks."

"No prob-" Kagome was able to cut InuYasha off by wrapping her arms around his torso with a big smile on her face and surprised herself at her bravery of kissing him on the cheek.. "That's for allowing a girl to kick your butt in simple arcade games."

"I let you win."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Goodnight Kagome." He chuckled making his way down the shrine steps. "Good luck on your date."

"Night InuYasha...Thank you."

InuYasha lazily waved without turning around and could practically feel the burn of where Kagome's lips had met with his cheek. This wasn't looking good for him. He shouldn't have enjoyed that when he had a girlfriend.

' Stupid hormones...'

**I have no idea why this chapter ended up being nine pages when I was just trying to quickly push one more chapter before we got to the amazing prom scene. I'm sorry if it was boring xD ****Quick question for my readers!****Would you like me to include Bykuya's and Kagome's date or dip straight into prom that starts the very next day in the next chapter? ****I'll leave it up to you! Don't forget to review. (^w^);**


	27. Chapter 27

**Blame Ranma ½ for your waiting. I could not take my eyes off of it for days 0_0' But...InuYasha's better, don't get me wrong ;D read, review, and enjoy!**

The night grew more quiet with each passing hour. Children all over were getting ready for bed, kissing their parents goodnight, and snuggling up under their blankets. As a child, Kagome was the same way. It was amazing to her just how much she had grown up and now when it was the time to sleep, she was out on dates with boys. The sound of her heels clicking against the cool concrete echoed throughout the silent streets. Byakuya walked in rhythm with Kagome as he finished off the last of their popcorn shared during the movie. They didn't see any thing too romantic or overly scary which was best. Like InuYasha had suggested, he let Kagome pay for her snack. The date went by smoothly without too much talking. Kagome's clicking of her heels suddenly stopped causing Byakuya to stop chewing.

"We're here." Kagome smiled. "I'll definitely want to buy that movie when it comes out."

"It was pretty funny huh?"

"Especially when Mirror confessed his love while falling down the stairs!" Kagome laughed covering her mouth. "Oh man! I almost died laughing!"

"I know! The girls sitting next to me laughed so hard that they got silent." He chuckled at the nice reminisce of the event that happened not too long ago. After a moments pause of comfortable silence, the couple both found the ground rather interesting. "So...Would going to the dance with me be too much torture for you...?" Byakuya dragged on. Kagome pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Not at all. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun."

"Great! I'll uh...pick you up? Or...if you want I could meet you there?"

"InuYasha has a limo coming to pick up all his closest friends so we could walk in together. If you stop by my house a little earlier you could go with us."

"Sounds good."

"Kay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Byakuya!" Kagome waved as she began to climb the many stairs of the Higurashi shrine.

"Night Kagome."

A shadowed figure swooped down behind Byakuya making every hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Good job. The date went well, Kagome's happy and now I don't have to kill you." A husky voice said lowly making Byakuya shake.

Byakuya deciphered whether or not to turn around. "Y-you planned on killing me if it had not?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

The figure cracked his knuckles and Byakuya could just picture the shadow's smirk even in complete darkness.

"Kagome's my best friend. You hurt her and I kill you. Simple as that."

"Come on InuYasha. Enough with the creepy killer talk. You're scary sounding." Byakuya said finally turning around and facing an inu hanyou who was swinging around a pair of binoculars. "You followed us even in the theater?"

"Hey! I've been wanting to see that movie. It was just a coincidence."

"Mhm...So you went by yourself...to see a movie?"

"Kikyo would of just distracted me throughout the whole movie anyways. But whatever, you going with her, right?"

"Yep."

"Mission Higurashi prom date now accomplished. See ya tomorrow." InuYasha waved, jumping up into a tree, and disappearing into the shadows.

"Ninja alert..." Byakuya said in a sing-song manor.

()()()()()

Jakotsu lightly sipped his green tea while examining two photos on his coffee table. He seemed really focused with the help of his reading glasses.

"You still up?" Jakotsu's brother, Bankotsu asked with a yawn and scratch of his side. He was in nothing but boxers and a white tank top.

"Research is all.."

"Wow, you pulled out the reading glasses? What are you thinking about?" Bankotsu peered over Jakotsu's shoulder at the side by side photos. "Cute girls. Well, well, well Jakotsu...have you caught yourself torn between two of these beautiful ladies? I could definitely take one off of your hands."

"What? No! These girls are too young for me. Brother, take a look at the two girls and tell me what you see."

"I see...twins?"

"A more quicker realization than I thought. This might just work." Jakotsu said curving his red lips into a very sinister grin.

"Care to tell me who these girls are?"

" My plan involves a costume change and rope."

"...The...hell?"

"Look I feel bad for this girl so I'm going to do something devious but she'll definitely like it."

"Mhm...?" Bankotsu said with a bite of his lip in confusion. "I'm going back to bed."

"Night."

Jakotsu adjusted the glasses on his very sophisticated looking face and began cutting out Kikyo's face. Before long he put the Kagome picture under and smiled. "Oh this is going to be awesome."

()()()

"What's this?" Kagome asked as Jakotsu laid out a huge stack of papers in front of her. He had asked her to meet him during her lunch break at school. He was kinda confusing her with the black shades he was wearing.

"It's a contract."

"For?" She said inching her right hand towards the pen with a raised eyebrow.

"It's about the prom, you, and InuYasha."

Kagome clicked the pen with a smirk. "Keep talking."

"You masquerade as Kikyo throughout the night. InuYasha will be fooled with no problem. Your face structures are practically identical."Jakotsu explained pulling out his tiny portable laptop. "See with this editing program and morphing your faces together there is hardly a difference."

"...And why would I do this?"

"InuYasha's lips could be yours the whole night with no regrets."

"Aw man." Kagome whined sitting back in her chair. "It sounds very tempting but what if he finds out? I bet he knows me better than my own mother does!"

" It'll be dark. The only real thing we need to worry about is making your voice more...dull."

"Like this?" Kagome said sounding like Kikyo.

"Ah...perfect."

"I don't know...Sounds kinda evil."

"But it's fun. What happened to living life to its fullest?"

" I just...um..."

Jakotsu whistled as he slid the papers an inch closer to her.

"But still...what's with the contract?"

" To save my butt if this plan fails."

"It might fail!"

"You have a 99.5% chance of it NOT failing." He shrugged.

"It just gets more tempting by the second." Kagome lightly drummed her nails on her cheek and signed her initial on the highlighted lines. "Oh no! I didn't!" She gasped in disbelief.

"You did!" Jakotsu squeaked and took the papers.

"This is crazy. This is crazy. I h-haven't kissed InuYasha since we were in middle school."

"There is no guarantee you'll be kissed you know."

"But InuYasha and Kikyo are dating... Of course he'll kiss her."

"That's the spirit!"

"So how do you plan on getting rid of Kikyo?"

"Lots and lots of rope." Jakotsu said letting each word roll on his tongue.

" I'm counting on you. But when would we switch again?"

"Once they announce prom queen and king."

"How are you going to get Kikyo to keep her mouth shut?"

"With this." Jakotsu replied taking out a large needle you would find in a doctor's office.

Kagome let out a loud laugh as she slammed her hands on the table. "You're absolutely insane!"

"So I've been told." He smirked.

()()()()

"I've been waiting for this day forever Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed as she plugged in the curling iron. "I'm so glad you decided to go!"

Kagome pulled her corset above her waist, holding it in place white her mother tied the many laces. The silky fabric felt lovely against her fingertips.

Souta came into the room with disposable cameras and sat on the ground.

"Say _chieeeez."_

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the camera and rolled her eyes.

"Souta I'm not even done getting ready yet." She remarked with a flip of her bangs.

"Mama told me to take the in-process-of-getting-ready photos."

Wasn't long before Gramps came into the room and plopped down on the ground next to Souta with his own stash of disposable cameras.

" You too Gramps? How many pictures of me getting ready do you all need!" Kagome exclaimed, about ready to pull her hair out.

"Ya got other family who want pictures of you sent to them. Now say cheese."

"_Cheese." _Kagome caved but only because he was her grandfather...

"Trust me Kagome. It's going to be a lot worse when you get married." Mrs. Higurashi warned with a light giggle. Gramps eyes began to water at just the thought.

"_Already_?" He squeaked with a sniffle.

"No Gramps," Kagome reassured with a pat on his shoulder. "Jeez, let me get a boyfriend first, you guys."

"Gramps is already loading up the tears at the mere image. I had a friend who dressed her daughter up as a bride for Halloween, she was only eight but her father still had watery eyes." Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she gripped a few pieces of Kagome's hair. "Kagome, remind me to get _two _tissue boxes on your wedding day."

"Thanks for thinking of me daughter." Gramps said proudly.

"No...both of them are for me."

"Then I take back what I said!" Gramps said turning around to pout in the corner.

()()()()()

"Now you're positive this is what Kikyo is wearing to prom tonight?" Jakotsu asked while holding up a beautiful gown. A toothpick lay loosely on the side between his lips.

"Yeah boss. The exact same." Two shadows proposed in unison. They had been hired by Jakotsu to make everything go by smoothly.

Tossing the dress over his shoulder, Jakotsu grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"It's almost time.."

()()()()()

"Okay, girlie get in front of him...mhm...perfect! Now, you wrap your arms around her waist from- good! That's perfect! Okay now lean back just a little...No! Ah! Too much! Okay now you lean forward and...Don't move!"

_**Flash**_

The professional photographer smiled at his work and stepped back in front of his models. InuTaisho and Izayoi wanted some memento to remember this day so...why not take some professional pictures to cherish? They had only taken a billion photos and InuYasha was getting pretty tired of it. How many more poses could there possibly be;honestly!

"Mom come on, we gotta go now..." InuYasha whined.

"But you just look so darn cute Inu!" Izayoi cooed while she pinched his cheek.

InuYasha could remember when Sesshomaru went to prom. He watched from the stairs as he chatted it up with Kagura and Izayoi. But Sesshomaru had been smart...he dashed out of there before Izayoi could tie them down for a million photos. The only picture she had of them on Prom night was the one couples took before walking into the gym.

"I think InuYasha has had enough Iza-" InuTaisho began.

"Oh but the camera just loves me!" Boasted Kikyo with a toss of her hair. "I actually wouldn't mind just staying here all night."

"Suit yourself." InuYasha called, walking out of the house with his mother and shutting the door.

"Inu," Izayoi began as he got inside of their rented limo for the night. She placed a digital camera in his hands and smiled. "If it's not too much, get a few pictures with you and Kagome for me."

"I will. Goodnight mom."

"Have fun. Be safe alright? I expect you back right after the dance ends; do you hear me?" She warned with her hand on top of the limo while she got into his face. "I don't want you coming back after getting Kikyo pregnant. I've watched movies, and that's when teenagers think it's the best time to-"

"Aw come on mom, I'm not-" He tried explaining to calm her down.

"If anyone, at least try Kagome." She whispered, eyes scanning the area around her. InuYasha's blush could even be seen in pure darkness. "You two would make cuter babies."

"D-dad!" InuYasha cried for help. "I think it's time mom was put to bed!"

InuTaisho and Kikyo came out the front door that moment.

"Is she talking about making-"

"_Please_ don't finish that sentence in front of my _girlfriend._" InuYasha begged; his eyes pleading with great hope he would stop.

InuTaisho mouthed the rest of the words like an idiot making InuYasha want to bang his head against the seat.

"-With Kagome again?" He finished, holding up a finger. Luckily, Kikyo had gone in the limo already and had not heard it to be able to piece the two sentences together and fill in the blank. InuYasha rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. Sometimes he just couldn't take his parents serious. Izayoi tapped on the window and waited patiently for him to roll the window down. InuYasha sighed and pressed the button down to remove the window from view. Izayoi held up a small piece of paper in her hand that read: _Think about what I said. ;) I give you my permission._

"Oh god!" He groaned. Yeah...they couldn't just seem to drive away could they? "First of all mother, when the heck did you have time to write that? And secondly, it ain't gonna happen. Lastly, I kinda have somewhere to be so I'll present myself at exactly midnight alright? Goodnight." He reasoned and pulled the window back up. "Drive before she taps the window again! What are you waiting for!"

()()()()

Byakuya, Kagome, Gramps, Souta, and yes...even Buyo, all watched as Mrs. Higurashi pounded the disposable camera against the counter continuously.

"How could it be out of film! I just bought the dang thing!"

"To this day I still don't know why you refused to let me buy you a digital camera..." Gramps sighed.

"Mrs. Higurashi...if I uh..may say...I don't think smashing it will make it work." Byakuya indicated.

"It's okay mom, you wasted all the other cameras on me getting ready so it'll be fine..." Kagome said getting up and grabbing her prom date's hand. "I hear InuYasha's limo honking for us to go outside. I'll see you when I get home."

" Okay. I hope you have a lot of fun! Say hi to InuYasha for me!"

Kagome smiled and drifted out of sight once outside.

'Yeah it better be fun..'

()()()()

"That dress looks good on you Kagome." InuYasha complimented on their way to Prom. InuYasha had the driver go and pick up Sango and Miroku as well.

"Yeah Kagome I love it!" Sango gasped.

Kikyo just scoffed with a cross of her arms and shifted to look out the window.

"Though the dress compliments her curves perfectly I must say you look most ravishing tonight Shango..." Miroku vowed, grasping her hands in between his.

"Miroku..." Sango blushed.

"Kikyo what's wrong?" InuYasha laughed. "I can't compliment how my friend looks?"

All she could do was shrug.

"What? You want me to tell her she looks ugly?"

A slow nod was her reply.

"Alright then..." InuYasha concluded, sliding his hands together. "Kagome that dress makes you look very ugly."

"And InuYasha that suit makes you look stupid." Kagome shot right back with a grin.

"Those shoes make your feet look big."

" That flower makes you seem weak."

" Those earring don't match."

" Your hair is messy."

"You forgot to curl a piece of your hair."

"Your fly's undone." Kagome said looking down.

_**Pwn.**_

"What!" InuYasha, as well as the rest of the posy looked just below his button on his pants to clarify. Luckily for him she was lying, making his blush quickly disappear. " Lying wench."

Kagome giggled at his almost embarrassment. He looked so cute when he blushed. Her cheerful laughing filled the air only causing him to smile and join in on her laughing.

"Did I really miss a piece of my hair?" Kagome asked with worry, feeling everywhere in her hair.

"No," InuYasha chuckled. "You got every piece."

"Yo InuYasha! Sorry to break up your weird bonding time but I kinda wanna dance." Kikyo said getting out of the limo once they arrived. Kagome and InuYasha hadn't even noticed that the vehicle stopped...

()()()

"Next in line please!" A small photographer called out to the very colorful line filled with different colored gowns. Sango and Miroku stepped up and formed their own pose. Sango hiked her leg up on Miroku's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. The photographer removed the frame from her eye and sighed. "C-could you try something uh...more appropriate?"

"We're paying for the photos aren't we?" InuYasha argued who stood in front of the line. "Shouldn't we be given the right to pose how we want? Why would you want to buy a photo with a pose you didn't even like. Actually that's pretty silly in my-"

"InuYasha; I think she gets it." Kagome said with a pat of his shoulder, cutting him off from his almost long speech. It reminded her of the time he lectured her choir teacher for assuming they were dating.

"I'm glad," He nodded down at her.

In the end, she had let everyone get away with their own poses. It only takes one person to stand up and speak what they feel is right. But we would only say that for important matters for a moral. Sadly, this is not one of those...

"I'm going to go to the ladies room. I'll find you inside alright?" Kikyo told InuYasha, kissing him farewell and made sure Kagome got a front row seat of the scene.

" 'Kay. Kagome! Take a picture with me when you're done with Byakuya."

"Sure!"

Kagome and Byakuya both gave a piece sign to the camera and stepped to the side.

"How ya wanna pose?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha pushed her in front of the camera and pressed his back against hers. Linking their arms, Kagome gasped and finally realized what pose he wanted to do.

"Fun but won't I kinda flash everyone?"

"Then we'll switch spots." He laughed, switching their spots. Kagome helped by jumping up, laying on InuYasha's back while he bent over and smiled at the camera.

_Flash_

"Adorable!" The photographer bubbled and switched the lenses. "Next please."

InuYasha and Kagome walked into the gym filled with bodies. There was barely any space to squeeze your way past people. The gym was beautifully decorated with the help of student council and volunteers. A DJ blasted the room with popular K-pop, J-pop, and American music. There wasn't a single person who couldn't help but enjoy themselves as they danced with their friends. Kagome saw a lot of gorgeous dresses pass her by and handsome boys in their tuxedos. Though in her opinion, InuYasha rocked the tuxedo the best.

"What do you think they have at the food tables?" Kagome asked pointing at the back of the gym. She had to raise her voice for InuYasha to hear her over all the other loud noises around them.

"Well, it isn't ramen or oden so I think I'll pass with parking myself over there." He smiled.

"That's a shame...Maybe they have mochi or dumplings over there..." Kagome said wandering off.

"Yaaaaashaaa! Are you ready to dance?" Kikyo asked with excitement written all over her face.

"Yeah."

Easily they swayed with the tempo of the music. InuYasha would have never thought that that one dance lesson would save him every time he had to dance at an event. He probably would look like some of these other fools who had no idea what to do when it came to dancing if it weren't for that lesson. Kikyo stared deeply into InuYasha's eyes with passion. She could find herself spending the rest of her life with InuYasha. There was only one thing worrying her however. She stared up at his ears and allowed a second for a frown to show. Kikyo's parents didn't know that InuYasha was a half demon. They wouldn't allow her to date him if they found that out. Kikyo's parents were completely against the ideas of demons and half demons. Her family came from a family tree filled with priest and priestesses. Purity and impurity just didn't mix. What was she going to do when InuYasha asked her to stay with him forever and meet her parents. Their forbidden love would be bashed like the breaking of a steal chain. Everything about him was just perfect and she couldn't let him go without a bloody fight. He was handsome, he was intelligent, and he was _filthy rich..._

"You okay Kikyo?"

"Huh? Oh...yes I'm fine..."

_'but am I really...'_

()()()()()

"So you like Takoyaki?" Kagome asked as she bit into the breaded squid ball.

"My family actually owns a Takoyaki shop in Kyoto." Byakuya nodded.

"That's cool. Must be really busy huh?"

"Especially when school is out."

"Can you believe it's only a few more days until we graduate?"

"It's crazy isn't it..."

"I know..." Kagome sighed, casting her gaze to the ground. "I feel as though just a week ago I was getting ready for my first day in kindergarten..."

"Time really flies doesn't it?"

"Too fast for my likings."

"But with time comes with new things."

"True," Kagome noticed he finished his Takoyaki. "You wanna go dance now?"

"Lead the way." He smiled.

()()()()

"Next please."

Hojo got in front of the camera and smiled with two thumbs up. The photographer seemed to be waiting for his date...

"Well? You gonna take the picture?"

The rest of the line tried to contain their laughter.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry...yes."

_Flash_

()()()()()

"Target's by the supplies closet, Bring 'em in." Jakotsu ordered into his walkie talkie.

"We're on our way now." Responded a voice on the other end.

"You really think this is going to work?" Kagome asked.

"Mmhm. Doll, don't worry.."

Kagome used the good old excuse of having to go to the ladies room to get away from Byakuya...

()()()()

"Hey girlfriend!" Came a random person up to Kikyo, interrupting her romantic dance with InuYasha.

"Uh...Do I know you?"

"I'm Sanae... You don't remember me!"

Nope...didn't ring a bell.. "Sanae! Darling! You look stunning!"

'Bwahaha! You liar..'

" We gotta catch up! I wanna show you my friends." Sanae urged.

"I'm kinda um...dancing."

"Psh! We got the whole night for that! Come on!"

"Will you be okay without me for a few minutes?" Kikyo asked InuYasha, feeling a little bad for leaving him.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay."

"Excellent! This way Kikyo..." Sanae lightly pushed Kikyo into the crowd and out of InuYasha's sight.

Before she knew it she was forcefully kicked into the supply closet. The room wasn't very big and the only image she could see was a tiny candle light cascading a smirking full set of red lips.

"I-I don't w-want any trouble..." Kikyo said backing up. "I'll scream!" She threatened. "And my boyfriend will come bursting through this door!"

"Kikyo...Kikyo...Kikyo...even with his amazing hearing, he'll never hear your shriek." Jakotsu smirked walking closer to her. Some how that voice sounded very familiar to her.

"I don't wanna get raped!" Kikyo began to cry.

"Oh please... I would never." Jakotsu said, stopping with the scary talk and knocked her out with a sedation needle. "Good work Sanae."

"Thanks!"

"Begin undressing her; Kagome you too."

"Okay! What happened with your rope idea?"

" This will be easier. Tomoyo? You got the wig correct?"

"Yes sir! Looks identical!"

"Alright! We got five minutes before InuYasha starts looking. Chop chop!" Jakotsu called out.

After slipping Kikyo's dress off of her body, Sanae tossed the gown to Kagome who quickly got to putting it on.

"I feel like a criminal." Kagome admitted, while Tomoyo forcefully pulled the wig down on her head and brushed it out. Sanae was dressing Kikyo in Kagome's dress while Jakotsu tried his hardest to copy the way Kikyo had her makeup on.

"I see no problem with having a little fun." Jakotsu huffed. "All finished."

"Wow...It takes me like ten minutes to put on makeup."

"It was nothing... Kikyo actually didn't have that much on surprisingly." Jakostu shrugged, shining the light on Kikyo's knocked out face. "Okay, you have about two...hours I think. I'll have Sanae come and get you when it's time to change back. Have fun my little Kaggy." Jakotsu waved off.

"I owe you A LOT Jakotsu."

" I love eating out..." Jakotsu said twiddling his thumbs.

"You got it!"

"Here goes..."

'As selfish as this is...I can't control my want for his touch any longer...A part of me truly wants him to figure out it's me and realizes he loves me more but the other half of me is scared he will find out. What if he can tell right away it's me? Would he ever forgive me? Would...would I possibly loose him as a friend...InuYasha...please see me as Kikyo for just a little while..'

**Sorry for the cliffy... but I don't want the chapter to become a billion pages long... **

**Personally, my favorite scene was the limo one.. :) I'll have the next chapter done either tonight or tomorrow because my sister is coming over. Hoped my ideas aren't too weird xD I just crave a little InuXxKag. Don't you? ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dear readers. You must know that with this world comes people who lie. Like me when I said something about updating two days after the last update...:D. It was my birthday weekend, give me a break.. I'm disclaiming the songs that are written in this chapter. The first one being Hoshizora No Waltz and the second one being Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. It's suggested you listen to those songs while reading those 'scenes' otherwise you'll be like, "This is stupid." :(**

_'As selfish as this is...I can't control my want for his touch any longer...A part of me truly wants him to figure out it's me and realize he loves me more but the other half of me is scared he will find out. What if he can tell right away it's me? Would he ever forgive me? Would...would I possibly loose him as a friend...InuYasha...please see me as Kikyo for just a little while..'_

_Chapter 28..._

The lights seemed to shimmer more brightly in Kagome's eyes as she sluggishly made her way to the center of the dance floor. It was rather difficult walking in a straight line with everyone bumping into you; too careless to do anything else but dance. Trying her hardest to steady her breathing she focused on gaining up her confidence. Sure InuYasha could probably do a quicker job at pulling her out of a crowd than her own mother but...she trusted Jakotsu's disguise. Averting her attention to her feet strapped tightly in her shiny sandals, with ribbons hugging her ankles, Kagome pondered around the deal of keeping the shoes... Walking only a few inches in the foot steps of Kikyo, Kagome smiled with confidence.

'It's gotta work!'

"Oi! Kagome!"

'Well...damn. That was quicker than I thought it was going to be...'

With a heavy sigh Kagome twirled around and met face to face with Byakuya.

"Byakuya?"

Blushing, Byakuya scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Why was he all of a sudden bashful? Did her disguise work or fail?

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

'No way! It actually fooled my own date! Strange because the two of us weren't wearing the same dress. What is this guy, a little stupid?'

"You know where Kagome is?"

"Um...No I haven't seen her."

"Oh...oh well! The basketball group is hanging out by the punch so I guess I'll hang with them until I see her. If you find her, tell her where I am."

"Location noted." Kagome smiled. "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen InuYasha?"

"He's looking for you right now." Byakuya chuckled.

"Good..."

With the help of being in disguise, all Kagome's previous shyness had forcefully been locked away for the time being. Tapping her foot lightly on the ground she began swaying with the beat of the music.

'I could very well make Kikyo look like an idiot on the dance floor, but maybe I should save that before we switch again. Man...so many options! So little time...'

()()()()

'Where the hell is she? She knows it'll take longer for me to find her with so many peoples' scents fogging up my damn sense of smell! Sweat does _not_ smell pleasant if I may add.'

"I-inuYasha..." A shy voice called out.

InuYasha followed the sound of the voice with a twitch of his ears and glanced at a very petite girl with glasses. Her hair cascaded down her back in a tight braid, preventing it from dragging across the dance floor and tripping millions of helpless seniors. The cute blush on her face only grew bigger the longer he stared at her.

"Hm?"

"W-would you l-like to-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm looking for someone." InuYasha patted her shoulder and again squirmed his way further into the crowd.

"Son of a b-!"

"Miharu!" The girl with glasses scolded as her friend practically started tearing her hair out.

"Why didn't you ask him to dance! He was totally vulnerable at the moment and you could of tied that juicy meat down!"

"Uh..."

"You've only liked him for what five years? Come on Cynthis you're so embarrassing. This is why you can't get a boyfriend."

"But InuYasha's super popular and I've heard rumors that he has two girlfriends!" Cynthis whined. "He's out of my league."

"Two! Well I don't see why he can't add to that.."

" Two girlfriends? What are you guys talking about?" Kagome butted in after hearing InuYasha's name several times."

"Kikyo-sama..." The girls cried out in fear. "I-it's nothing..."

With that being said the girls dashed away. Kagome stood puzzled at the odd girls' behavior. Had people actually feared Kikyo that much? It's no wonder someone hasn't tried to steal InuYasha away. Who could that other girlfriend those girls wear talking about possibly be? Herself...Kagome? If she was able to steal him that would just be a freaking miracle in her eyes.

"Jeez Kikyo! There you are. Where'd you go? I've been crawling around this whole place looking for you." An all too familiar voice asked her from behind. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut in fright. This was it. It was either a success or fail, a win or loose, all that would be determined with one little twirl of her heels.

'Time for a voice change...'

"Sorry, I had to pluck a few eyebrows I missed in the bathroom."

"Uh...? Okay..?"

Awkward...

'Ha! Take that Kikyo.'

InuYasha gave her his famous smirk as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her body towards him. Kagome's eyes almost bugged out of her head as her chest was crushed against InuYasha's.

"Dance with me.." He softly ordered.

Kagome could only find herself nodding and remained staring into his gorgeous amber eyes. It was almost as his eyes looked right passed her.. it was strange.

A new band on stage began playing a new song, changing the dancers ways. So much for slow dancing with InuYasha...

InuYasha spun her around and followed the new tempo.

"You know, I've never considered you one for enjoying dancing." Kagome pointed out with a soft giggle.

"I don't _love_ it, I'll admit that. But I'll suck it up if it earns your enjoyment and happiness for the night."

'How sweet...'

"Kikyo! Darling!" A busy volunteer of the prom asked in panic.

"Eh?" Kagome asked, slightly disappointed in having her dance interrupted with InuYasha.

"Some girl passed you in the nominations for prom queen!"

How would Kikyo react...

"EHH! WHAT!" She growled stomping her foot.

"H-h-hey...It's okay, I'm sure your name will bump back up." InuYasha tried comforting.

"What's this girl's name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"R-really?" Kagome and InuYasha said in unison. Since when was Kagome popular?

()()()()

"Jakotsu...This is cheating..." Sanae sighed as she slipped in a bag full of votes for Prom queen nominations for Kagome.

"You want Kikyo to win?" Jakotsu asked with a roll of his eyes. "Jeez you kids are such babies! When I was in high school I did whatever the hell I wanted to..."

"Kawaii..." A mysterious voice purred unexpectedly behind the two.

Jakotsu jumped and turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh?"

A girl in a hazel ball gown was standing close to Jakotsu, admiring his every feature.

"I've never seen you at this school before."

"You can't see everyone." He complained and got back to work.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jakotsu once again stopped piling the cards into the bowl and raised an eyebrow. "Not really?"

"Do you bite your lips? They are awfully red."

Jakotsu ran his finger over his lipstick-covered lips. "Course not."

"You're very handsome...But something tells me that's the wrong word to use. You're...very beautiful in my opinion."

"Thank you."

"Goodness Jakotsu! The girl obviously has a weird fetish for you so why don't you go dance with her!" Sanae urged.

Jakotsu smiled at the girl and politely as he could, turned her down. He didn't come to this event to recall past memories. He had a job to do and he was determined to get that done correctly.

"Keep the votes coming. Forget the girl."

()()()()

"Confident in getting Prom King InuYasha?" ''Kikyo'' asked InuYasha.

Swallowing the remainder of his soda, InuYasha shook his head. Sure he was good looking but he did have his haters. After all, he was a half demon. It would be years before the whole world accepted their race.

The dancing teenagers screamed and squealed at the next song selection. They've been dancing for what seemed like ages and they still didn't show any signs of drowsiness. They must have been prepared for this night to happen.

"I love this song!" Kagome said jumping up and down. It's been her dream to ball dance with InuYasha to this song.

For the longest time InuYasha just stared at her with a confused expression. Kikyo every now and then had been acting.. kindheartedly. A character who loved life. Don't get him wrong, he liked the change but it also seemed so familiar. He decided to just ignore it for now and offered her a smile.

_wakaregiwa no samishisa wa _

_ano koro kara kawaranai_

"We have to, have to, have to, have to, have to dance to this InuYasha. Eating can wait." Kagome pleaded.

_mata ashita aeru no ni_

_hanaretakunai no_

InuYasha willingly lead his prom date back to the center of the dance floor, encircling her waist with his arms. Kagome hesitantly wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and almost forgot to breathe.

"You know...This song sounds familiar to me. But I don't know how considering I think this is my first time hearing it." InuYasha said with a shrug.

_sotto watashi wo dakishimete kureru _

_shiawase wo mamoritai zutto_

_'_Silly...Yash. I listened to this song the day I realized I was in love with you...'

()()()()()

_Flashback..._

_manatsu no seiza ni terasarete _

_futari chiisaku tonaeru_

_himitsu no kotoba oshiete _

_ageru ne, omajinai shiyou_

Opening a letter that came in the mail for herself, Kagome began reading out loud in her room.

"Dear Kagome. Guess what, I finally figured out how to spell your name! My mom and dad and me all arrived in the states today! It's really cool here! I don't understand a thing people say to my mom and dad! Other than that it's cool! I wish you could have came with us..."

_itsumo aruku kaerimichi _

_tsunaida te wo hanasenai_

InuYasha, along with his parents had to travel to America for a possible trading agreement with another company. InuTaisho worked hard in selling and trading with the states to get a lot of money. Kagome was glad InuYasha wrote to her. Fourth grade was getting pretty boring without her best friend there.

_kono mama itai keredo toki ga sugite iku_

_yozora ni egaku yume wa hitotsu dake anata _

_no hoshi ni naritai itsuka_

"Okay, this may sound lame but...I miss you. You know how boring it is sitting in an office and not being able to do anything but look retarded and stare into space! I'm dying..."

Kagome felt heat rise into her small cheeks and checked into her vanity mirror. Her cheeks became rosy within seconds. All this over a letter?

'He misses...me?'

_yasashii hitomi wo miteitara naze ka namida ga afureru_

_hajimete no setsunasa wo shitta no...anata ga suki_

"You should be honored, you're the only one I sent a letter to. That, and the fact that I was too lazy to send any more letters. Plus...I don't really like people all that much, so there really wasn't anyone else to send to. I'm coming home soon. I got you something from America. But I'm not telling you til I'm home! Okay...it kinda sucks cause I kinda don't have money. Okay, my hands hurt so...bye! I don't know how to spell that thing that you include at the end of letters so I'm just going to put...InuYasha! See you soon."

_manatsu no seiza ni terasarete futari shizuka ni inoru no_

_sunao na kimochi no mama de issho ni iraremasu youni_

"P-S...My mom helped me which is why everything is spelled right. Honestly I could never do that in a million years."

Kagome folded up the letter and rested a hand over her beating heart. What was this strange feeling? Was she sick? Why were her cheeks so red? Why did her throat feel like she swallowed something that wouldn't go down?

"Mama!" Kagome cried.

"What is it dear?"

"I think I'm sick..." Kagome mumbled into her pillow.

_Flashback ends..._

'Call it a silly little crush or love, regardless, I knew then and there that I had a special place in my heart for InuYasha. Back then I didn't think falling in love was possible for friends, or even kids our age...boy was I wrong..'

_hikari ga umareta no ima futari no kokoro no naka ni_

As the song slowly came to an end Kagome made a decision she would never forget. Getting on her tiptoes, Kagome targeted InuYasha's lips and crushed hers against his. InuYasha held her tighter and gave into the kiss. If she wanted a kiss, all she had to do was say so...

No matter how much she was blushing she wasn't going to let this moment end.

There was something interesting about the way Kikyo was kissing him...InuYasha thought with confusion. Her kisses seemed more shy and curious then anything.

InuYasha waited patiently for her to allow him entrance. Taking too long he helped her by biting softly on her bottom lip. Kagome finally gave in allowing her mouth be intruded by InuYasha's tongue. It felt amazing in her opinion as their tongues both battled for dominance. Though with Kagome's lack of experience in kissing, you can guess who won that match.

'Aw man...here I am smooching with a professional kisser while I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing!' Kagome screamed in her head. 'Just moan...and tilt head...moan..tilt head...I think.'

"Alright that's enough you two!" A teacher scolded with a swing of her ruler on top of InuYasha's head.

"Oi! Watch it!" InuYasha whelped, tearing away his lips from Kagome's swollen one's. "My ears are sensitive!"

"Look, I could care less who you suck faces with but please, just not here."

InuYasha crossed his arms and stared down the teacher. "Fine..." He said taking ''Kikyo's'' hand. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked in a panic.

"Don't worry we'll be back by the time they present you your crown." InuYasha winked.

'...This doesn't sound good.'

()()()()

"Man! I can't keep up!" Sanae cried. "Kikyo's catching up quickly."

"That's because those girls over there." Jakotsu pointed to two girls doing the exact same thing they were. He leaned against the table and stretched waiting for them to soon announce prom king and queen.

" I think we ruined Kikyo's night enough. I don't really care who wins now. Kagome is with whom she loves and the world in now in balance." Jakotsu thought out loud.

"And I suppose knocking Kikyo out helps balance the world."

"Precisely. I'm glad you're catching on."

"You know, now that I think about it...we never really thought about Kagome's prom date."

"I've been keeping an eye on him. He seems to be enjoying himself more with the basketball group rather than wondering where his date went."

"Ah..."

()()()

Soft lips fell right on top of Kagome's once again in pure passion. Nobody could disturb them if they were hidden in the Taisho's personal limo. They had been going at it for hours. They considered this more enjoyment, rather than dancing. Kagome's nails dug deeply on InuYasha's back as he gained full control of the everlasting kiss. Kagome was trapped, lying down with InuYasha's body hovering over her. Any chance of escape was slim to none. Not like she wanted to though.

His claws gently grazed up and down her sides causing shivers down her spine.

'Everything happened so quickly. My memory of the specifics are fuzzy. I can't even remember when he pulled down my dress to my waist...wait what?' Kagome was able to open her eyes for a mere second, staring down at her visible strapless bra as her skin was gently caressed by InuYasha's hands. 'Honestly, I don't remember that happening...'

Withing one second things stepped it up with the event fogging Kagome's mind. InuYasha's hand slowly ran up Kagome's stomach and rolled up on her left breast. Groping her as his kisses grew more disparate; Kagome let out a held back moan. He helped pull her up against him, sitting her in his lap. His claws ran across the smooth surface of her bra in search for a hook.

'No...' Kagome's eyes shot wide open at his attempted actions and fell into panic. 'I know exactly where this is headed.'

"N-no!" Kagome cried out, suddenly frightened and held her bra to her chest tightly.

"K-kikyo? What's the matter?" InuYasha whispered.

"I-I'm not ready for...Please..." Kagome tried explaining in a shaky voice as tears leaked down her cheeks. "Not yet..."

InuYasha's worried expression increased as his girlfriend began crying.

"But you said-"

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready...Please understand." She sniffled, wiping away the tears. Things had gotten too far. She loved him yes, but wasn't ready to give away her body until she was married.

Would InuYasha be angry and take her anyways? How was he feeling?

InuYasha picked Kagome up and placed her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her forehead.

"Shh...It's okay. I understand."

"You're not mad?" Kagome said in a squeaky voice.

"What? No! You just told me yesterday that..."

Kagome had to prevent her mouth from dropping that moment. Kikyo planned on giving up her body on the night of the prom? The thought sickened her of her best friend being tainted. She may have stopped their act this time but without a doubt Kikyo would pounce on him again. She didn't want him to feel forced and she would be sure to talk to him about it tomorrow...as her real self.

Kikyo's phone started vibrating in Kagome's handbag gratefully ending the conversation. Kagome picked up the handbag, pulling out the phone and allowing InuYasha's hands to wrap around her stomach from behind.

"Hello?"

"Times up. You have ten minutes til they announce prom king and queen." Jakotsu informed.

"Alright."

Kagome clicked the red end call button and stared down at InuYasha's hands.

"Who was that?" InuYasha softly asked with his nose against her shoulder.

"Um...one of my friends were looking for me in the gym and panicked because they couldn't find me. She said they'll announce me as prom queen soon."

"Okay, then we should probably head back in. I think I'm going to look for Kagome and Byakuya since you should probably go see what that friend wanted."

"'kay." Kagome replied getting out of the limo.

"Oh and Kikyo..."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you told me..."

Well...How were you supposed to reply to that? So perfect guys did exist...and one was standing right in front of her.

Kagome laced her fingers with InuYasha's hand and pecked him lightly on the lips.

Her final kiss given to InuYasha would be one she would have to cherish forever. Kagome knew she had to accept InuYasha would never be hers even if it'd be extremely difficult.

()()()()

"There you are!" Jakotsu sighed in relief with his hands on his hips. "I thought I would have to come up with some freaky plot to go and kidnap you!" He said stressed out a little. Jakotsu liked things going exactly how the plan was. Just like most guys do.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome said tearing off her ''Kikyo'' wig. "But InuYasha doesn't seem to agree with quick separation.."

"That's fabulous, now strip!"

"Pushy.." She rolled her eyes, slipping out of the beautiful gown and tossing it to Sanae. Tomoyo already had Kikyo, the _real _Kikyo, stripped down and ready to make the dress exchange.

"So how was it?" Jakotsu smirked.

"I don't think there is a word to describe just how perfect it felt. I just wish I didn't need a costume to get him to kiss me."

"Ya probably don't." Jakotsu pointed out as he combed the wig. "Jeez Kagome, could you make the wig any more tangled? What'd you do?"

"..."

Jakotsu smirked at the sudden silence and began laughing. "Bad girl..." He teased.

"It almost got too out of hand. I wasn't ready for all that mess.." Kagome sighed as Sanae zipped her back into her own dress.

"Then when will you be?" He wondered.

"The night I am married."

"You could have stolen InuYasha's body from Kikyo! And you pass the offer up!" He asked shocked.

"Eww...Jakotsu. I wasn't ready!" She argued.

"I suppose make out sessions are alright..."

"Now THAT was fun..."

" Soft scrumptious lips?"

"You could only imagine..."

Kagome let down her hair, releasing their big waves and stepped into her shoes.

"W-where am I?" Kikyo asked to nobody in particular as she slowly regained cautiousness.

"Don't worry," Jakotsu whispered in Kagome's ears. "We gave her something to give her a mild case of amnesia for the time being."

"Yes, that's probably illegal."

"Kagome? Is that you?" Kikyo asked. "It's so dark in here.."

"Um, yes. We uh...oh! The teacher asked us to get something from the storage closet!"

"...Oh."

"Come on Kikyo, we'll miss the winner for Prom Queen!"

Kikyo got up and dusted herself. A lot of this didn't make sense to her right now..but, couldn't miss receiving that crown. Perhaps she drank too much and couldn't remember anything. Yeah...That was it.

"They can't crown me if I ain't there, huh?" Kikyo bragged.

"Eheh...nope."

()()()()()

"Everyone seems to be having a good time. Am I right?" A person from the student council asked into a microphone as she stepped on stage.

"Wooo!" Cheered all the seniors.

"Awesome! Sadly our night to always remember is slowly coming to an end. But, before that happens we would like to announce our 2012, Prom King and Prom Queen!"

The crowd hollered and clapped their hands together. This was the moment a lot of girls were waiting for.

InuYasha lightly hit Kagome on the side to let her know of his presence.

"Hey, Where were you? I couldn't find you..." Kagome frowned. 'Nice one Kags...'

"With Kikyo. Where's Byakuya?"

"I lost him. He said he was getting me punch."

"Ah...So are you having fun?"

"A lot. I'm so glad I decided to come."

"See! I told you."

"And prom king goes to...Hojo!"

"..." The whole crowd grew silent. Even the crickets could be heard outside.

"YEAH!" Hojo howled to the world with a fist pump.

"Oh wait, sorry...wrong card."

"Dang it..."

The crowd once again seemed to get happy.

"I nominate THIS guy!" Cynthis screamed while pointing at Jakotsu. He blushed putting a hand to his cheek and shook his head.

"I'm honored..."

Ignoring Cynthis, the student council president announced, "Your 2012 Prom king is...Takoyuki Sao!"

"Figured..." InuYasha said rolling his eyes. Takoyuki had a lot of fangirls...

"Taco...Yuki? Who names their child Taco!" Hojo complained."I demand a recount."

Takoyaki Sao stepped up on the stage and bowed as the student council president pressed down a crown on the top of his head.

"Aw...I figured you would get King." Kagome grinned and elbowed InuYasha's arm.

"I think they'd find it a disgrace to have their king be a half breed." He said once again rolling his eyes. Kagome's smile turned into a frown at his negative attitude. When was he going to understand that _she _loved him as a half demon...who cares what the others thought. Kagome linked their arms and gave him a some-what encouraging smile.

Kikyo from a distance had her fingers crossed with all her girl friends by her side. She had been trying to obtain Prom Queen since the first day she walked into High school, trying to make a good impression on everyone...

"Seniors...Your Prom Queen is..."

"Please...Please...please..." She chanted.

"Sango!"

Sango, currently making out with Miroku in the corner, bugged out her eyes in confusion. Since when did she have fans? She was very unaware of the fact that many people looked up to her as a person. She was strong, smart, strong, pretty, oh and strong. The seniors found it most fascinating when she beat up Miroku. Which was a little strange seeing her make out with the person she is mostly found avoiding as well as slapping.

Kikyo fell to her knees at not being able to hear her name be called. Why was the world so cruel?

Kagome clapped, loud, extremely excited in a way that Kikyo didn't win Prom Queen. She didn't deserve it. The queen was supposed to be someone everyone truly admired.

After getting over her shock, Sango ran on stage and waved to the crowd as a tiara was placed on her head. She felt like she just won a beauty pageant.

InuYasha was proud of his friend Sango but he had a girlfriend he knew he would have to comfort for not winning the one thing she's been waiting for since 6th grade.

"Just a minute! Before tears are leaked we have one more tiara for the princess!"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and glared at the student council president.

"Your 2012 Prom Princess-"

"There's no such thing!" A jock yelled from the crowd making everyone laugh.

"Ugh! I'm the student council president so what I say goes! Your 2012 Prom princess is...Kikyo!"

Kikyo wiped her watery eyes and was picked up off the floor by her cheering friends.

"Kikyo! You got Prom Princess!" They cheered.

Kikyo slowly got on to the stage and gazed into the crowd that where clapping...just for her. She exchanged looks with InuYasha who smiled at her. After the tiara was placed on her head she cried happy tears. It wasn't as neat at being Prom Queen, she would admit that much, but at least she got a crown.

"I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who voted for me," Kikyo said into the microphone that she stole forcefully out of the hands of the student council president. "And to my boyfriend, InuYasha. And to all my girl friends out in the crowd, but most of all-"

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't say speeches were aloud!" The student council president yelled reaching for her microphone.

"Get your own microphone. I've been working on this speech for years." Kikyo snorted and looked back at her laughing audience.

"Dj...Please tune her out." The student council president grumbled.

Music began loudly playing so Kikyo wasn't able to be heard, even with the microphone. She grumbled, throwing the microphone down on the hard stage and stomped off.

(Lucky)

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

"Kikyo where you going now!" InuYasha asked. "Can't I dance with the prom Princess?" He asked with a small smirk.

"My makeup's running! Alright!" She barked and stormed into the girl's bathroom.

"Okay, okay. Jeez...Excuse me."

_Across the water_

_Across the deep, blue ocean_

_under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby I'm trying..._

Sango grabbed InuYasha and pulled him away from the girl's bathroom. At the same time, Miroku was pushing Kagome to the center of the dance floor. Trust me, it was very hard to keep his hands from traveling further south.

"Sango? What are you doing?" InuYasha asked with a slightly raised eyebrow trying to keep up with her.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I feel you with me, in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Miroku and Sango stopped their pushing and shoving of their two friends until InuYasha and Kagome were chest to chest...as well as blushing.

"Uh hi..." Kagome said awkwardly.

"InuYasha, you were the one who told Kagome she should come to the dance. The least you could do is offer her one dance..." Sango suggested putting his hands around Kagome's waist by force.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

Miroku put Kagome's hands around InuYasha's neck and took a step back with Sango.

"Sango, come dance with me my Queen."

"I suppose it's an exception...even if I'm supposed to be dancing with the Prom King..." She decided wrapping her arms around him and leading them away from their friends so they could have their privacy.

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh_

_ooh ooh ooh _

"I was going to ask you to dance." InuYasha mumbled. "Eventually."

"Well then? Dance." Kagome smirked.

Kagome let InuYasha lead in their slow dance as the music practically flooded her mind.

"So? Miroku and Sango...officially together?" InuYasha asked with his famous smirk.

Sending a glance towards their friend's way she giggled. "I think so. Though Sango will probably deny it."

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss _

Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder and sighed. "Don't you think your girlfriend will be mad if she saw you dancing with me? She already isn't too fond of me."

"I'm sure she would if she wasn't busy fixing her makeup. Trust me; it takes a long time..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I took her to dinner one time and she went to go fix her makeup...I thought she ditched me since she was taking so long." He chuckled. "I think once she has one smudge she has to start all over."

"That's why I don't wear makeup all the time. I like to rub my eyes, thank you." Kagome said rubbing her eyes on his shoulder.

"Thank god. I wish all girls would stop wearing cakes of makeup." InuYasha paused and laughed nervously. "Are we really having this conversation?

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been wear I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

"Yes, but it's okay. We've been having some strange conversations for years."

"Let's see...What was the strangest we had...?"

"I think when I had to explain what a tampon was to you when you found one on the floor in your mom's bathroom."

"Ew..Don't remind me of that."

"You were only eleven InuYasha." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah well your explanation wasn't exactly great at eleven either.."

"Care for me to explain again now that I'm older?"

"I think I'm good." InuYasha said shaking his head.

"There we go with weird conversations again."

"It feels natural to me when it comes to you."

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Kikyo watched from afar as her enemy and boyfriend slow danced. His hands were wrapped so lovingly around her and her head lied nice and relaxed on his shoulder. She couldn't have been more furious, and jealous more or less.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Kikyo walked barley two steps towards the two best friends to end the lovey-dovey moment. Oh there was about to be a cat fight. She definitely made that official in her mind. Though before she could do this Jakotsu spun her around with one graceful movement and held her close to him.

"Go over there and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Yeah right. Let me go you freak! That's my boyfriend that wench is dancing with!"

"Aw...You seem to be catching up on InuYasha's vocabulary. You two must be close. Though I'm quite serious about the murder thing. I have a large, and quite sexy, spiral shaped katana at home."

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_Ya hold me right here, right now_

"Okay you're seriously freaking me out. Let me go. Hey wait..." Kikyo stared at Jakotsu's facial features and gasped. "I know you! You're that creepy guy InuYasha works with at the salon! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Gee, pleasure to meet you too." Jakotsu replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Kikyo? Is that you?" An unfamiliar voice asked from a distance.

"Onigomo!" Kikyo smiled wide. "You go to this school!"

"No; a friend sneaked me in."

"Want to dance? My boyfriend's dancing with his stupid friend for a while."

"Sounds great."

Jakotsu found it safe enough to let Kikyo go sense this 'Onigomo' guy would distract her, at least until the song finished. Something seemed odd about the twos' relationship in Jakotsu's opinion. Or maybe he was just seeing things and the two of them were just really great friends..

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky where in love in every way_

_Lucjy to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Luckky to be coming home someday_

_Oooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh_

_ooh ooh ooh ooooh ooooh oooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

Kagome and InuYasha felt the same way that moment as the song ended. They both didn't want to let go. InuYasha had been right, this had been one of the best days of Kagome's life and one she would never forget, even if she tried. She could just imagine the thumbs up Jakotsu would be giving her from a distance she couldn't see him from...

()()()()

That night after taking a bath and slipping into some comfortable pajamas, Kagome pounced on her bed and rubbed her face against her soft pillow. Her feet ached terribly from walking around all night and dancing.

Mrs. Higurashi came into Kagome's room and set down a small cup of tea down on her desk.

"How was Prom Kagome?"

"Amazing..."

"I'm glad you had fun. You must be tired, I'll let you sleep." Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome on the forehead and closed the door. "Good night Kagome."

"Night Mama."

Kagome closed her eyes and exhaled a large amount of air she had been holding. Just before she was about to go to sleep, her phone buzzed on her desk making her jump.

"Stupid phone...trying to give me a heart attack when I'm half asleep!" Kagome screamed at her phone and slide on the edge of her bed to reach for it.

Unlocking the phone with a press of a couple of buttons Kagome looked at her inbox.

_**One new text message from 'puppy'**_

"InuYasha shouldn't you be sleeping..." Kagome whispered to herself. "Oh yeah that's right, Kikyo might try to...ah gross!"

_**New Message: **__I knew it was you ;)_

…...

…..

…..

"Shut up..." Kagome whispered in disbelief hoping it wasn't true. Her throat, ears, and cheeks suddenly began burning.

He...knew it was her?

**Phew! Finally I got this chapter done. It took a few days to write and was one of the hardest for me to work with. I hope it was to your liking. :) If you want, Leave a review ^w^**

**(Review response)**

***xXJoshXx : Aw I hope you're okay! Yeah, I didn't think a regular prom scene would be any fun reading ;) Hope you liked this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Congratulations to my 300****th**** reviewer,** **Alicehatter239! My friend is making a picture for Best friends Since Day One! :D I'll be sure to give a link when it's done ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. (: **

"Camping?" Kagome asked to her friend Sango, whom she had been talking to on the phone for hours. This particular Saturday, Kagome didn't feel like getting up out of bed. It felt nice not having to do anything and just surf through channels. With the events that happened yesterday, who wouldn't be tired?

"_Yes. My family's inviting all our friends. It's just for the weekend. It'll be so much fun!"_

"I don't know...I'm pretty tired."

"_Would you go if I made InuYasha share a tent with you?"_

"InuYasha's going?...Yeah, sure I'll go."

Sango's laughter could be heard from a distance on the other line. What was so funny?

"Why are you laughing?"

"_Because, if InuYasha's involved I can get you to do anything.."_

"..."

"_I'm inviting the Taisho's, Miroku, and obviously the Higurashi's."_

Kagome yawned loudly into the phone and sniffled. "When are we leaving?"

"_Two hours. You were going, regardless of your answer. My mom already talked to your mom. If you're lucky she has everything packed for you."_

"And she couldn't be nice enough to wake me up! How lovely..." Kagome took a pause to gaze at her Akita inu plushie on her bed and pet it's fur. "Hey Sango..."

"_Yes?"_

"I...have to tell you something..."

"_Oh Kagome!" _Sango gasped into the phone. It almost sounded a little too dramatic but she was dead serious. _"You're pregnant aren't you?"_

"W-what? Wait Sango that's-"

"_It's going to be okay Kagome! These things happen when we least expect them to. Breathe in! Breathe out! Breathe in! Breathe out! You told the father right?"_

"Sango, no I'm not-"

"_Or were you too scared and just told Sango, your loyal friend. Aw Kagome I'm honored...Anyways what was I saying? …. Oh yeah! Breathe in! Breathe out! I'm here for you."_

"I'm not pregnant Sango! Jeez would you just shut up!" Kagome yelled into the phone, probably waking up her grandfather and little brother. She was sure to get in trouble after that...

"_...Oh. Then what else could you possibly need to tell me?"_

"It's kinda a long story but I'll try to make it quick..."

()()()()

"You're leaving in a few hours?" Jakotsu questioned with a tilted head as he reached up onto a top shelf in a small office. InuYasha had just got finished telling Jakotsu of his camping trip.

"Yeah, that's why I came to pick up my paycheck a little earlier." InuYasha responded with a huge grin on his face. Normally he would go to Yura to get his paycheck, her being his boss, but she was out.

"You seem awfully excited." Jakotsu smirked, grabbing the envelopes on the shelf.

"It's embarrassing really...But I've always loved being outside. Running around in an open field and taking naps up in the tallest trees I could find were my types of fun when I was little."

"I took a friend camping with me one time...Yeah we got lost. And...um, he kinda almost got his arm chopped off...Let's just say he'll never go anywhere with me anymore without fearing for his life."

Jakotsu skimmed through the thin stack of envelopes and flung the one that had InuYasha's name on it at him.

"By the way...How was Prom?" He said with a slow lick of his lips. Nothing sensual, the guy just had dry lips at the moment.

"It was fun. I managed to hang out with Kikyo and Kagome without either getting angry because I was spending too much time with the other."

"You know Kagome would never actually come out and say that to you even if it actually was bothering her. Kikyo on the other hand..." Jakotsu let his sentence lag on and turned his gaze to the floor.

"You're probably right. I'm glad she didn't throw a huge tantrum from not getting prom queen."

"Aw she didn't get it? Poor thing..." Jakotsu sympathized though honestly he already knew, he watched the whole thing!

InuYasha opened up the envelope, pulling out the check and tossing the remains in a nearby trash bin. "I should probably be heading over to Kikyo's right now to say goodbye before they leave without me."

"You're leaving her behind?"

"My friend Sango was hosting the entire event and Kikyo wasn't necessarily invited."

"Ah...Well have a nice trip. Say hello to Kagome for me! I miss her."

"Alright." InuYasha chuckled. "See you Monday."

"I'll be counting the minutes until we meet again!" Jakotsu whispered with his hand placed over his heart.

'Why do I even talk to him...'

()()()()

"And he knew all along!" Sango cried in surprise. It was like she was watching a Soap opera play right in front of her. Where was popcorn when you needed it!

Kagome finished tying her sneakers and nodded. "I was just as shocked as you are now."

"That's...h-how would he have known!" Sango asked in complete shock. She found Kagome's selfish skeem pretty amusing and found it hilarious InuYasha fell for it all that time; but then once Kagome told her about the text message she got that night before she slept, she flipped off the couch...choking on the soda she was drinking.

"Maybe his scent is better than we thought it was and he could easy smell Kagome's stinky-ness..." Kagome wondered.

"Aw Kagome...You don't stink. How'd you try covering your scent anyway? Kikyo's perfume?"

"Thanks...and Jakotsu was able to figure out what perfume she used and picked some up before coming to the school. Don't ask me how the heck he figured that out. Maybe Kikyo visits the salon a lot to see InuYasha and Jakotsu got whiffs of her nonchalantly walking by every thirty seconds." Kagome laughed beginning to question how InuYasha really _had_ known it was her.

"Did you remember to take off your necklace last night? Maybe he saw _that_."

"I...I hope Jakotsu remembered because I certainly don't." Kagome reached down her shirt for her necklace but her fingers never made contact with the chain. "My necklace...it's gone!"

"Well that's good." Sango smiled with a tilt of her head.

"How is that good!"

Sango shrugged, running her hands through her hair. "You told me countless times that you hardly ever take it off. Also, I don't think you would forget to put it back on after getting out of the shower if you took one today. So logically, that could only prove that you took it off last night and perhaps Jakotsu forgot to give it back to you."

"Wow Sango! You're a genius."

"Or you're a block head and totally didn't think it through."

"Feeling the love Sango; I'm _really _feeling it."

"Glad to hear."

"I'm going to see if Jakotsu has my necklace. Tell my mom where I'm at once she gets out of the shower." Kagome announced in a hurry of getting back her precious necklace. She _hoped_ he had it.

"When you say 'once she gets out of the shower' does that mean immediately after her second foot steps out of the tub? Cause I kinda don't wanna see all that from your mom; no offense."

"I think Miroku's stupidity is washing off on you Sango." Kagome sighed. "I hope for your recovery in my prayers."

With a swift shut of the front door ringing in Sango's ears she picked up the remote and continued surfing through the 300 channels the Higurashi's had.

'Course I'm not that stupid. I was only trying to keep your mind off the fact that your necklace wasn't with you and have you burst into tears...'

"Sango?"

Newcomer : Kohaku

Age: 12

Related to: Sango

Height: 5'4

Favorite ice cream: The _cold kind_.

"Holy crap Sango, did you hear that?" Kohaku said looking around. "Where'd that voice come from? It's like my whole life is being narrated..." he whispered in fear, holding himself around his torso.

Sango shrugged, too engrossed in watching an Australian man getting hit with a variety of fruit thrown by orangutans.

"_See there? They love me!"_

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Sango scoffed; clearly talking to the Tv.

Kohaku took a seat on the floor, next to his sister's feet and yawned. This is pretty much all his sister did when she wasn't at school. He considered buying her a flat screen for her birthday. The perfect gift for a Tv lover, no?

Sango's mother burst through the door holding up a box with a brand new tent in it.

"Kohaku, be a dear and help mommy with getting the box in."

"..." Kohaku gave his mother a look, eventually getting up to help his...'mommy'. Three questions swirled around in Kohaku's head. Number one: Why does his mother still use the term 'mommy' when he was now twelve years old. The correct term is mom or mother when boys reach the age of ten, thank you. Number two: What's the point of putting the tent in the house when they were just going to have to put it back in the car...? Number three: Seriously, who just called him a newcomer in a masculine voice that made the hairs on the back of his neck stick up? And oh, why didn't it say anything when his mom came in the house! HM?

"Oh Ukyomi! You're here!" Mrs. Higurashi called out from the top of the steps drying her hair with a towel.

" Akira! I got the last tent. I think after this we just need to wait for the Taishos." **(An:/ HELL YEAH. I finally got sick of calling her Mrs. Higurashi! It only took **_**29 **_c**hapters...anyways...continue reading.)**

Newcomer : Akira Higurashi

Age: 3- oh wait, she's not new.

Info: Has a name; It's Akira. Surprising no?

"GAH!" Kohaku cried out with his hands on his head. "There it is again!"

"Kohaku dear? What's wrong?" Ukyomi asked with confusion written all over her face.

'I must be going crazy...'

()()()()

"Welcome!" Yura greeted as Kagome made her way through the glass doors into Yura's salon. "What'll it be today? Highlights? Streaks? Feel like going bald today?"

"Um...no. I'm here to see Jakotsu...I have a question for him."

Yura looked up from her drawer filled with hair and frowned. "Oh. He's at his station. Go ahead." She waved Kagome off, allowing her access to go look for him.

"Thanks."

Kagome's vision was invaded with nothing but...tossed hair. Seriously where was it all coming from? Kagome followed the long trail ending at Jakotsu's station. Jakotsu stood on a ladder, expertly cutting a hanyou's majorly long flowing hair. It's hair surrounded the very ground she was stepping on.

Jakotsu's laughter brought a smile to her face as she slyly kicked away the massive strands of hair she was stepping on.

"That's why it just keeps growing back." The half demon chuckled in a deep voice. "I'm sorry with the huge mess I'm making..."

"Oh don't worry about it." Jakotsu assured while combing the long mane and grooming it to perfection. "I'm just going to make one of the newbies clean it up as soon as they get here."

"Boy do I feel bad for them."

"Well, it's what they get for showing up late for work three times in a row."

Kagome cleared her throat softly to aware them of her presence. Jakotsu averted his eyes to the ground and spotted just the person he wanted to see.

"Kagome!" Jakotsu squealed. "It's been a day but I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kagome giggled.

"If you're here for InuYasha, it's his day off...so-"

" Yes, I know. I was actually here to see you."

"I'm flattered." He winked, stepping down from the ladder. "Jinenji? This will only take a second alright?"

"Sure thing."

Jakotsu pulled off his black latex gloves and motioned for Kagome to follow him.

"I have something for you." He grinned.

Leading her inside Yura's office, Jakotsu swayed over to her desk and tugged up a red and green chain, wrapping it around two fingers in the process. "I figured you want me to keep this safe. I'm sorry I forgot to give it back to you. It slipped my mind."

"Oh thank you!" Kagome sighed in relief. "I was praying you had it. I thought I accidentally lost it."

"This is the reason you came to see me right?"

"Yes. I can't believe taking off the necklace slipped my mind. How did you remember?"

"Before you walked out of the storage closet and made a fool of yourself, my hired ninja removed it from your neck without you noticing." He casually answered, folding his arms and leaning on the wall.

Kagome laughed as she clipped on the necklace. "Good one Jakotsu..."

Jakotsu's smile dipped into a frown, his butt helped push him off the wall allowing him to walk up to her, bursting her invisible bubble of personal space.

"I was serious." He whispered seductively in her ear. Regardless if that's how he was trying to sound, Jakotsu's voice was just naturally like that. "So, now that that's taken care of...I heard you're going on a camping trip." He commented, jumping out of her personal space bubble with his hands placed on his hips.

()()()()

Jinenji whistled as he sat comfortably in the custom made salon chair built specifically for demons his size. He could have sworn his hair stylist said it would take just a second...

()()()()

"I hope you all have fun." Jakotsu said leading Kagome to the door. "Oh! And tell InuYasha I said I'm still counting."

"I'm still counting?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just do it." he rolled his eyes and gently pushed her out the door. "I have to get back to my client before he panics and thinks you killed me."

"Uh...okay. Bye Jakotsu!"

"Bye bye!" He waved hastily walking back to his station.

()()()()

"So nice of you to _finally_ join us Kagome." InuYasha sarcastically commented on as Kagome made her way inside her home. Izayoi, InuTaisho, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kohaku, Sango, Sota, Gramps, Ukyomi, Akira, InuYasha, Miroku, and even Buyo all glanced up at Kagome, sitting in the large living room.

'Well this is embarrassing.'

"I'm sorry you guys had to wait on me." Kagome frowned just wanting to punch herself hard in the face. How dare she make all these people wait on her!

"InuYasha's just being an insensitive whelp Kagome. We just got here merely three and a half minutes ago." Sesshomaru told her in order to wipe off the expression of guilt from her face. She did absolutely nothing wrong. Sota, Sango, Kohaku and Miroku could not stop staring at Sesshomaru's badly burned tanned skin. Rin was also tanned but it wasn't nearly as shocking as Sesshomaru.

Kagome glared at InuYasha causing him to sink into the couch so he wasn't burned by her death stare.

"I'm surprised everyone was able to make it today." Ukyomi announced gratefully breaking the weird tension. "It's good to get away from the city every now and then."

"I'm surprised I was able to convince Sesshy to come. He's not one for nature..." Rin giggled.

"I bet it didn't take much." Miroku whispered to nobody in particular wiggling his eyebrows.

Sango slapped him hard oh the cheek grumbling something under her breath about him being a pervert.

"Well I'm glad he decided to join us." Ukyomi smiled.

"How the hell is a camp site going to fit all twelve of us?" InuYasha blurted out of no where.

InuTaisho slapped his son on the back of the head and glared at him. "InuYasha...Watch the language. There's children present."

"Excuse me, but I'm twelve." Kohaku laughed. "Certainly not a child."

"Yeah you are." Sota glared. "You lieeee."

()()()()

After all the gawking at Sesshomaru, the lectures and glares to InuYasha, the convincing to Kohaku that he was still a child, the praise from Ukyomi, the silent passing of gas from Gramps, the giggles from Rin, the perverted jokes from Miroku, the slapping sessions from Sango, and the strange silence from Izayoi, Akira was able to load everyone and everything into their rented bus and hit the road.

InuTaisho so kindly offered to drive everyone to the green grounds lacking the presence of society, filled with green trees of all kinds where they would be camping. Ukyomi couldn't have been more grateful. She would rather have small talk with Akira and Izayoi than drive for miles.

Sota sat next to Kohaku, still wanting to be friends with him even if he was a couple years older than he was. Sango and Miroku sat together in the back, sneaking in secret kisses every once in a while. Gramps and Akira sat together closer to the front with Ukyomi sitting right across from them by herself. Rin sat next to Sesshomaru...more like lied against as she instantly fell asleep due to the motion of the car just like a small child. Sesshomaru rested his arm around her shoulders, holding her close as she slept. You all saw this one coming, InuYasha and Kagome sat next to each other; real big surprise...

InuYasha pulled out his 3Ds from his backpack and pressed the power button with his clawed pinky. Kagome leaned a little to watch him play. InuYasha had the settings on his 3Ds changed so that when he turned it on he would be put directly to the games main menu instead of the home page.

The screen's displayed image of the game had InuYasha's and Kagome's eyes bugging out of their heads. An animated voluptuous girl sat tied to a bed in a very revealing school girl outfit on the main menu screen. Before Kagome could comment on as to why InuYasha had a hentai game, InuYasha took out the game and threw it roughly at Miroku's head.

"Kami Miroku! The next time you wanna freaking use my 3Ds to play one of your hentai games, take it out of the damn slot!" InuYasha shuddered at the image he just saw and took a deep breath. It wasn't long before they heard another one of Sango's famous slaps and a continuous quote, 'Pervert!'

Kagome sighed in relief. Good to hear it wasn't InuYasha's. InuYasha watched as Sango snatched the tiny game chip from his hands and tossed it out the open window.

"Shango why!" Miroku cried, no really...tears were actually threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sango got up from her seat and sat a few seats up next to Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sense InuYasha was positive he was going to get yelled at if someone heard him curse at Miroku, he pulled out a sharpie from his bag and wrote on his hand, 'You're a dumbass' and showed it to Miroku. The adults would have only suspected he was waving to his good friend. Kagome giggled at his childish antics.

Miroku had a sour face on, watching his girlfriend change seats in anger. He flipped off InuYasha and rested his head on the glass window. Why couldn't InuYasha just softly hand him the game and say _"Here buddy, you accidentally left this in my 3Ds."_ but no, he had to scream to the world, _"Miroku has a hentai game!_" right in front of his girlfriend who would surely break up with him after that.

Kagome stole the sharpie out of InuYasha's hand and began writing her own message.

"Psst!" Kagome called out to get Miroku's attention. Not at all in a hurry, Miroku turned his head and looked at Kagome's hand which read: 'Don't look so glum. She'll get over it. ;) '

~With Rin and Sesshomaru~

"What's caused you to look so agitated?" Sesshomaru asked Sango, Rolling his head against the seat to look at her.

"That stupid, perverted idiot back there." Sango mumbled as she hugged her knees.

Sesshomaru would have made a smart comment about Sango's position not being a safe one while she was in a moving vehicle; but the girl seemed much too ticked off to mess with.

"Would you like to elaborate? I would be willing to listen."

"What are you a therapist? No thanks."

" No I am not. I just thought you wanted someone to talk to is all." Sesshomaru concluded and focused back on his drowsy wife.

Sesshomaru looked down at his tanned skin and groaned. It was only going to get worse on this little weekend trip and he was already tanner than InuYasha; who was naturally tanned. He almost wanted to pout on the ground. _He_ _didn't_ _need_ _this bull _-

"Sheeeeeeeeet!" Sota sang in a high voice, his head tilted to the side, his teeth visible, his eyes staring up, and his hands balled up into fists.

"Pardon me?" Sesshomaru asked. Did that boy just finish his thoughts? And cursed nonetheless.

"Oh, I was asking Kohaku if he had a piece of paper." Sota replied innocently.

()()()()

Kagome twiddled her thumbs nervously after a half hour of just sitting there next to InuYasha, trying to figure out how to ask him about the text message.

' I can't just say, _so you knew I was disguised as your girlfriend? _Cause, I don't know about you but that sounds a little strange.'

No matter what Kagome thought of things she could say they all just sounded too weird.

"I-InuYasha...?"

InuYasha snored in his slumber as his right ear twitched.

' Oh nuh uh!' Kagome grumbled, 'You did not just fall asleep on me when I was about to confront you on the _one thing_ that could get me out of the friend zone!'

**That concludes this chapter! :) …..Just kidding, that would be totally mean of me to make you wait a whole 'nother chapter for Kagome to get an answer.**

**Keep reading ;p**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Kagome picked up the hanyou's arm and pinched it really hard, making InuYasha jump out of his power nap.

"O_ww_..." He whined, pulling his arm out of her reach. "What was that for?"

" I was going to ask you something and then I turn my head a little less than forty degrees and find you _sleeping_!"

"Well _sorry..._I didn't know." InuYasha moved his body out of the comfortable slouching position and sat up right looking at Kagome. "Kay you have my attention."

"Um...about the text you sent me last night..." Kagome slowly said, a tint of blush forming on her cheeks as she poked her two index fingers together.

"What text?" InuYasha asked.

"W-what do you mean 'what text'? The one you sent me after prom..."

"What did it say?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "Don't tell me you don't remember sending me this!"

_Puppy: I knew it was you ;)_

"You have my name down as 'Puppy' in your phone?" InuYasha asked, giving her a look.

"Stop ignoring the question!"

"I'm not!" InuYasha read the text messaged and scoffed, wanting to laugh. "Ohh...Yes, I remember sending _that _text message. But it looks like I accidentally sent it to you rather than Kikyo."

"Wh...What?" She wanted to jump in front of a train and be run over right now.

"I found a gift on my table last night and the note said 'your secret admirer.' so I 'tried' but I guess failed sending her a text saying I knew it was her. Playful flirting is all. Not like that matters...Anyways, your guys' names are right beside each other in my contact list so I see how I accidentally clicked on your name instead. Sorry about that; did I wake you up last night?"

. . .

Kagome could not believe it. For a total of sixteen hours she had understood that InuYasha discovered she had been playing dress up as his girlfriend and was _completely_ okay with it! Now all of sudden he says, _"Blah blah blah...accidentally sent it to you...blah blah blah." _Those were actually the only five words she understood in his whole explanation. The rest she must have fallen into shock, her brain not being able to register words for the time being...

'It's time to be a big girl Kagome...and let it go.' Kagome took a deep breath. InuYasha could sense the disappointment in her sigh but was too dense to ask her what the matter was.

Kagome shook her head and gave a fake smile, "No, I was about to though..."

InuTaisho stopped the bus suddenly and clapped his hands twice.

"We made it everybody!"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air after standing up to stretch. Forty-five minute rides could really damage one's back. The smell of distress and disappointment surrounded him. He glanced over at Kagome frowning and raised an eyebrow.

'First Sango's upset...Now Kagome?'

Don't forget you too mister! Over your tanned skin remember?

"GAH!" Kohaku shouted on the top of his lungs. "The narrator followed me onto the bus!" He quickly pushed the molasses moving adults out of the way and ran off of the bus.

'Everyone's getting upset but yet they want to go camping with the family. This is going to be one hell of a weekend...' Sesshomaru sighed, about ready to poke his eyes out. 'Why did I agree to come again?'

Rin shifted in her sleep and yawned. "Are we there yet?" She gurgled.

"Yes Koishii."

'Ah...I've seemed to remember. She'll be the death of me one day..'

_**okay...now it's done. For real this time ;) **_**I have a feeling I'm going to get a handful of reviews saying, "Are you sheeeeeeeeeting me! How dare you!" It's a twist, within a twist. I suppose I enjoy that and cliff hangers. This chapter didn't have one :DD Although some of you will think so.. o.O **

**I honestly thought this chapter wouldn't be completed until a week from now. But I got bored so I decided to type away...**

**I noticed, when editing, that I have a lot of run on sentences. :/ I'm sorry but I stayed up til sunrise writing this and brains usually shut down when it's late.**

****Gets shield ready for upset reviewers** **


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow...this story actually made it to thirty chapters. I would have never guessed when I posted the first chapter... Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

The sun shun down it's bright and sizzling hot rays on the skin of the twelve inexperienced campers. Kagome brought her hand up just above her eyes while she stared up at the beautiful blue skies. She sighed at how really great it was to be away from the hectic city for a little while.

"Uh...Kagome? If you keep looking at that sun you'll get blind; then how are you going to gawk at InuYasha's six pack?" Sango playfully warned; giving the hanyou a tiny glance.

Kagome brought her eyes down to Sango and rolled them. "I was just looking at the sky. And besides they can't be that-" Kagome shifted her eyes to the west of her and Sango where InuYasha was helping put together the tents. "P-perfect." Kagome gulped as she stared at InuYasha's bare torso. Not only did the hanyou have a perfect six pack but a sexy tanned one at that. When had he lost his shirt? "_Damn_..."

Sango covered her mouth with her hands but couldn't contain her laughter. Her friend was so hopelessly in love, she wasn't positive if she even knew how deep she had fallen. She tried countless times at pushing her two friends together but InuYasha was just too much of an idiot to see the sparks. The things she did only made their friendship better, certainly nothing over that. Kagome, just like every other girl deserved eye candy; Kikyo could do nothing about the harmless stares.

"Oi! You going to gawk the whole time or help us!" InuYasha yelled, nearly falling over as he tried to hold up the tent on one side.

"Y-Yes...Coming!" Kagome blushed and as quickly as she could, dashed over to the struggling males.

"Well if InuYasha can take off his shirt! So can I!" Gramps concluded and began to lift his shirt. Unlike InuYasha, his torso was nothing but...rolls and...white little curls. It was very unattractive and hard to look at.

"Dad! There is children here! Put that on!" Akira scolded.

"What! InuYasha can do it but I can't!"

"Yes." She put it simply. Anything she said would have just offended him and would have caused them to get into an argument.

"Hey asshole, you should be helping us." InuYasha snorted, looking at his brother casually reading the instruction manual. Like that would help them build this thing. As if.

" Whelp, you're doing it all wrong. You have to put the stake in first. How else is it going to stand up."

"Aw! Sesshy! My smart bookworm." Rin cooed lovingly, squeezing her husband's cheek.

"Meh!" Miroku squealed out like a girl when a noticed bug started crawling up his leg. The whole group started laughing at him and his girlish scream.

"Here, allow me to show you." Ukyomi offered, removing the hammer and stake from InuTaisho's sweaty hands.

"Mom will have this done in five seconds." Sango bragged.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Sango?" Sota asked, holding up his hand. "It isn't okay to lie like that."

"It's just an expression dear." Akira informed with a warming smile.

"Mom?" InuYasha called, walking over to his mother. She was sitting quite a distance from the group. She wasn't being her normal self today. There was a lot more silence than talking coming out of her mouth. This wasn't normal for her. It wasn't like Izayoi was a chatterbox that got annoying after a while of hearing her speak. She was actually the perfect one to start up a conversation. "You okay?"

Izayoi just nodded and offered her son a small smile. InuYasha didn't buy it and pressed the back of his hand on her forehead. She didn't have a fever.

"You're scaring me a little. Why are you being so silent?"

Izayoi shrugged, picking at the grass beneath her bare feet. InuTaisho constantly told her that she had the most beautiful feet he had ever seen. And that was saying a lot considering that feet weren't actually meant to be pretty looking.

"A lot's on my mind." Izayoi reached up and rubbed InuYasha's ears in a soothing matter. "Don't worry about me kay? Go have fun."

InuYasha willingly allowed his mother to play with his ears. He would have to remember to let Kagome touch them without his complaining considering she so 'owned' them now.

"At least sit with Akira and Ukyomi."

Her petite feet rubbed against the grass as she thought about the idea. It wasn't like she was against hanging out with Akira and Ukyomi. She actually had a lot of things in common with the two and had plenty of things she could gossip about with them. But with the thoughts that had been corrupting her mind for the past few weeks it would be hard to stay focused on anything. The only one that knew what had been on her mind this whole time was her mate. The simple gestures he gave her helped assured her that he was there for her. Sometimes there were things she wish she didn't know about. Things that she would rather have come up as a surprise. She worried as she gazed at the laughing faces of the the families joined for a get-together. How many more of these would actually be granted to her before...well those thoughts...began.

"Izayoi?" Her mate whispered to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My apologies."

InuYasha and InuTaisho both watched as Izayoi got up from the comfortable grass and dusted off her bottom.

"You boys going to just stand there?" Izayoi smiled, beginning to walk off towards their group.

InuYasha and InuTaisho both exchanged a glance and followed slowly after Izayoi.

"What's wrong with Mom?" InuYasha wanted to know, he knew for sure that his father was aware.

"There's been..._things_ happening..." InuTaisho said slowly. "All over Japan actually."

"What kinds of things?"

"Things that cause wars." He informed, never meeting his son's gaze. The purple skies, as well as the earthquakes were beginning to puzzle him. There was no way it was nature's doing. Something was up.

"She's scared that they'll take us away from her..." InuYasha softly answered half asked.

"If things get bad...it's possible."

" How soon?"

" Things are slowly taking their first steps for now. I haven't let the information get to me as much as it did to her."

InuTaisho rubbed his face with up and down motions with his hands. "We shouldn't even be talking about this. We're supposed to be enjoying nature."

"Then I'll leave it alone for now. I just wanted to know what had her in a daze and had her so...so antisocial. It just isn't like her..."

InuYasha watched from afar as his mother idly chatted with Akira and Ukyomi as the remainder of the tents were being put up. If a war was supposedly going to take place in the near future why hasn't someone banged on the Taisho's door informing all recruiting of young men. They'd be more then happy to take strong hanyous like himself. Miroku's girly scream cut his thoughts shout and caused him to chuckle. Until he saw some actually evidence, he planned to rid the topic from his mind.

()()()()

Not like it was too difficult, Sango was able to bring up the rest of the tents with the help of her friends. The tents were big enough to fit four people in each one.

"Anyone up for a hike?" Ukyomi offered with a shrug. Sota and Kohaku cheered and hollered. And Kohaku said he wasn't a kid...

Everyone seemed to agree with the idea except for Rin and Sesshomaru, who quickly claimed a tent to themselves and zipped themselves in.

"Jeez...He couldn't wait til we all fell asleep." InuYasha groaned, smashing his hands to his face.

"Ew..."

"InuYasha...Your brother is a grown man. He and his mate can do what they wish, when they wish to do it." Izayoi said, backing up the couple with her famous comforting smile. It seemed like the old her was back...for now at least.

"Besides; regardless if you were asleep or not; you're a hanyou and would have to suffer and hear them."

"Ew! Dad! That's gross!"

Kagome and Sango laughed at InuYasha's innocence. Miroku didn't seem to mind. Actually, it appeared he wouldn't even mind having a front row seat to watch.

"Frickin' pervert." Sango grumbled and slapped Miroku hard in the back of the head. It was like she could read his mind. Any hope he had of her forgiving him was now gone.

Kagome chose the moment to walk beside InuYasha on their journey. She was completely okay with the fact that he still had not decided to put his shirt back on.

"Man I never thought I would be jealous of a guy." Kagome frowned.

"Of what? My eye color? My hair?"

"Your stupid perfect tan that you were lucky enough to be born with." She replied, with jealously dripping from her lips. She picked up his arm, flipping it over. His whole body was the same beautiful color!

"Well when you decide to provide InuYasha with a heir, he'll be tan too. There's something to look forward to." Izayoi playfully told. InuYasha froze in his steps causing the ones following him from behind to bump into him. InuYasha's eyes were bugging out of his head, a major blush appearing on his face. Kagome, on the other hand hid her face with her bangs and stared at the ground, dropping his arm.

"Yes." Akira agreed. "Kagome's hips are perfect for bearing a heir."

"Mom!" Kagome screamed out of embarrassment. What would that lady know!

"Hey!" InuYasha said with a clap of his hands. "Let's change the topic!"

"Y-yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Kagome urged, slightly walking a little a head of the rest of the group. "H-how's uh...how's m-math doing for you?"

The adults, as well as Sango and Miroku were cracking up at the two flustered teenagers.

"They're not going to f-force me to give you a heir are they?" Kagome whispered, messing with her fingers out of nervousness. Kagome practically reeked of a strange combination of embarrassment, fear, uncertainty, and a dose of excitement...wait. _Excitement? _Did she want to gift him a heir...?

"C-course not! Only if...never mind. Besides...I d-don't even want children." InuYasha scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. This was getting pretty awkward. "Well, right now I don't...I'll probably change my mind when I'm older and...uh..um...I-if Sesshomaru has a child then I...uh..I won't need one." Kagome watched in shock as huge balls of sweat rolled down his face as he stuttered and blushed, all this while scratching the back of his head. Kagome giggled at his nervousness.

"Calm down InuYasha. It's not like it's going to actually happen."

InuYasha found himself somewhat disappointed on the inside. '_What...what's wrong with me? I'm...she...She's my childhood friend. Kikyo's the one who would be the one...if...if I ever needed a heir.'_

_**Kagome...Mate.**_

InuYasha looked up from the ground and silently gasped. 'Could...could you repeat that for me...Weird, inner demon who hasn't decided to talk to me until now..'

His father always told him that he would only be helping fifty-percent in finding a mate. InuTaisho tried explaining that his inner demon would be the one to make the final decision. Demons as well as hanyous always thought that they were in love but their inner demons would have to disagree. At the time, none of it made sense to InuYasha. He didn't understand how his inner demon would let him know who was the right mate for him. Supposedly, self consciously he would converse with him. It was something he wasn't used to and it was a bit odd.

_**You heard me...She's our mate.**_

' K-kagome? T-that can't be. We...we're just friends.'

_**Not good enough. She's mate...**_

InuYasha gulped down his incoming blush and glanced over at his best friend while he 'conversed' with his inner demon. Kagome was busying chatting with Sango and glancing at all the different trees surrounding them. He always knew she loved nature she wasn't one who wanted to stay locked up in her room all the time doing nothing. That was just for Sundays. Kagome's weekends usually consisted of her close friends hanging out together. She would switch on and off with Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka; Sango; and InuYasha. Since his inner demon wanted Kagome...Did that mean he did too?

' H-hey uh...'inner demon'. Um...I'm kinda dating Kikyo. N-not Kagome. Are you sure you don't mean her?'

_**We don't stutter**_

_**Kagome...Is...OUR...MATE!**_

'Jeez! Okay okay.' InuYasha was growing terrified of the rough voice in his head. He was about ready to cry over to his daddy and say, _he's scaring me daddy! He won't stop! _He was quite curious as to what would happen if he took Kikyo as his mate. He really thought it would be a miracle to have her stay with him even after graduation. Could you blame him? He's only met her parents once! And that was on the night of the new moon...Any other time she would refuse. Something seemed off about the whole ordeal.

The splashing of water interrupted InuYasha's mental argument and cleared him of all other previous thoughts. InuYasha halted in his steps, amazed over how he totally left the present to go talk with himself inside his head for a while. InuYasha's amber eyes found the site of a small lake with everyone removing what clothes they could to have some fun in the water.

"You coming Yash?" Kagome asked, lifting her shirt above her head and tossed it onto a nearby branch.

InuYasha watched with his mouth hanging wide opened as Kagome revealed her teal and yellow bikini top.

"Was I the only one not informed to wear swim trucks under my pants! I-I didn't even know there was a lake here..."

Kagome giggled and tossed up her shorts onto the tree branch so her shirt had company. "Your mom said Nozomi slipped then into your pants so when you put them on you wouldn't notice."

"The hell..?" InuYasha stretched the front of his jeans and clearly saw his swim trucks hidden beneath. How the hell was Nozomi so sneaky? And creepy at that. She could have just said, _InuYasha...the family suggests you wear swim trucks underneath because they plan on swimming in the __lake!_

He couldn't take his eyes of Kagome's body, skipping towards to the lake to join her friends and family. He undid the button on his jeans with a smooth use of his claw and pulled them down; careful just enough so all bottoms didn't get pulled down... Miroku would probably make fun of him for as long as he lived. And that was quite a long time.

Kagome dipped her toe in the water, quickly getting second thoughts. The water was absolutely freezing, but with as hot as the day decided to be it would probably cool her off instantly.

"Come on Kagome!" Miroku encouraged. "Or would you rather me see your wonderful chest in it's...cold state?"

Sango punched Miroku into the water, preventing him from coming up to breathe. "You...pervert." She growled in a demonic voice.

"Sa-Sango dear! Don't kill the poor boy!" Ukyomi cried. "He-he hasn't lived long you see."

Sango tried her very hardest to not drown the pervert. Before he lost consciousness due to the lack of oxygen, Sango hauled him up using all her well deserved upper body strength. Miroku could not stop coughing and gasping for breath. He couldn't believe that his one dear Shango...Had just tried to kill him!

_**Protect...Mate.**_

'Damn it, she ain't our mate! Sango has it taken care of anyway.'

Kagome dipped her whole foot in the water and squealed. "How on Earth did you all just jump in like happy campers!"

"Sis, you answered your own question! It's because we're happy campers!" Sota cheered, ignoring the fact that his new friend Kohaku was shivering his butt off. Seriously...

"Aw man. There went my other butt cheek.." Kohaku sighed.

"It came off?" Gramps asked with sympathy laced in his voice. "I feel you bro."

"..."

Kagome at that moment realized Izayoi and InuTaisho hadn't decided to swim either. She considered sneaking off to obtain her clothes before she was lifted off the ground by two muscular arms.

"Uh...InuYasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm only getting in if you get in. So looks like we're going in at the same time."

"But InuYasha." Kagome whined. "It's so cold!" Kagome started to squirm as they got closer to the lake. This only made her breasts have much more contact with InuYasha's skin. His demon growled in approval.

'Pervert...' InuYasha growled back at his inner demon. Who would have guessed?

"Please InuYasha! I'm begging you." Kagome started shivering just staring at the water. Sota, Gramps, and Kohaku's chants of encouragement to have InuYasha throw her in was not making her very pleased. Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around InuYasha knowing that if they were both going in she would at least get some warmth.

"Oh Kagome..." Akira joked. " It feels good after we've been baking in the sun for a while."

InuYasha got quite the enjoyment of pretending to almost let her go causing her to scream each time.

"InuYasha that isn't funny! Put me down!"

"Yes it is!" The whole party shouted.

"Kagome? I have InuYasha's towel here for you to use. Just dunk your head and you can get out with all of us being satisfied." Izayoi offered, showing the towel that was bundled in her lap.

Kagome sighed. She actually liked InuYasha's little teasing. It gave her an excuse to hold onto him for dear life.

"Alright fine..." She mumbled a pout on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Kagome...Are you actually crying on my shoulder?" InuYasha asked in disbelief. If tears were involved he definitely was not going to do it.

"No. They're boogers." Kagome informed, wiping her nose on his shoulder. Not only cleaning her nose, but getting a good whiff of InuYasha's scent.

"Eww! Kagome!" InuYasha shivered and glared at her. "You'll pay for that, wench."

"Wait! Inu-"

SPLASH!

InuYasha gave no time to allow Kagome to finish her sentence before he jumped into the lake, still holding her in his arms. Their weight together brought them under for more time allowing them to open their eyes. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she stared into glowing amber eyes. They seemed to light up under the water.

Though they could probably stare in each others' eyes for a long period of time, InuYasha pushed his feet against the bottom of the some-what shallow lake and brought them both above water to breathe. Everyone was about to cheer for Kagome until she started screaming as the cold water burned her skin.

She had a death grip on InuYasha, trying to obtain any body heat. You didn't see him complaining.

"G-g-g-get me out!" She shivered.

"Oh Kagome..." Her mother gave a disappointed shake of her head. "Stop acting like such a drama queen. You just have to get used to it."

"It's...uh...Actually not all that cold Kagome. What's the deal?" InuYasha chuckled.

_**Mate wants our touch...**_

'Y-yeah right...'

Kagome dunked her head under the water, causing InuYasha to let her go. She only did this to hide her blush. Okay...So the part with them coming up from the water and having to hold onto him was a big fat lie but beforehand it was real. Jakotsu had drilled the simple fact into her head that if she wasn't a little greedy every now and then she would never get what she wanted.

Coming up from the water once again Kagome rid of her blush.

"I think my body is becoming used to the water temperature now..."

"Swimming race! Swimming race!" Sota and Gramps chanted.

" But Grandpa Higurashi? How can you possibly race without a butt?" Kohaku asked.

"Looks like you can't race either Kohaku." Sota pointed out.

()()()()

Rin rested her head on her mate's chest as he read his newest novel that came from America just two days ago. The novel seemed to be the same width as Rin's head and he was already almost done with it!

"They actually thought we would do..._that_...on a family trip?" Rin blushed.

"I hope they aren't that dense. We have more respect for the pups." He casually replied, flipping to the next page.

"What'cha reading about?"

"Things that I could explain to you for hours but you still wouldn't be able to understand."

"Oh. Okay..I'm going to take a nap until someone wakes me up for dinner."

"I'll be sure to awaken you."

Rin smiled as she inched herself further in her sleeping bag and fell right to sleep. No matter what trip that was thrown at them, as long as they were with each other it was the best time in the world.

()()()()

"S-something just rubbed against my foot." Akira panicked. She gazed down into the dark waters of the lake but failed to spot anything.

"We are in a lake Akira, there is bound to be fish and the sorts here." Ukyomi said swimming towards her. "Be my race partner."

"Alright."

"I'll be on Gramps team!" Sota called out with a raise of his hands. "Cause he can pick me up and we'll go faster!"

"Trader!" Kohaku cried. "And I thought we were friends!"

Sango made sure she was at least twenty feet away from Miroku at any given time in the water. He could not keep his perverted mind calm today and it was making her furious. She was glad she avoided the whole bikini ordeal and just wore a surfer top, much to Miroku's displeasure. She tapped her younger brother on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"I'll be your partner."

"But what about Miroku."

"Who would want to be that pervert's partner!" She yelled. Sango's angry comments about him were really putting him down. He had to find a way to make up with her. He came from a family tree filled with perverts. It just came natural to him! His first book ever read to him was probably a playboy magazine!

"There's an odd number so Miroku, swim as far as you can and...the first one to touch the pervert wins." InuYasha ruled out what was to be done.

"Well if it's just that kind of race why do we need partners?" Kagome asked.

" Uh...lightest person gets on the bigger person's back so it's harder to swim."

Akira and Ukyomi were deciding who was the smallest and ending up laughing when they got to asking each other weights. Since Ukyomi was one to work out all the time, she decided to put Akira on her back. Gramps tried getting on Sota's tiny shoulders knocking them both into the water.

"Gramps! I'm the smallest!" Sota argued. "It's pretty obvious!"

"Nuh uh! How much you weigh foo? I bet I'm less."

"...ninety pounds."

"Dang boy! You must work out." Gramps put Sota on his back, beginning to question whether the boy actually was the weight he said he was. He felt a hundred times more!

Sango quickly placed her hair up in a high ponytail and allowed Kohaku to get on her back.

" Show them a good fight!" Izayoi cheered from the sidelines.

Once Miroku got a far enough distance he turned around and held out his arms.

"Ready!" He cried.

Kagome hopped up on InuYasha's back, wrapping her arms around his chest so she didn't interfere with him trying to swim.

"Ready!"

"On your mark! Get set! Gooooo!"

The four teams took off in a killer push off and gave out a fighting cry determined to win. Gramps was barely moving, deciding that doggy-paddling was the most logical thing to do.

"G-Gramps! Are you kidding me! Stroke! Stroke!" Sota groaned. "We're going to loose..."

"I would go faster but you're so dang fat!"

"Hey! No I'm not!"

The three other groups seemed to be keeping up with each other pretty well, barely breaking a sweat.

Kagome watched InuYasha's back muscles move in action as he swam as fast as he could. She would have thought that he would smoke everyone being the only hanyou swimming at the moment.

Being as furious as she was, Sango was able to take the lead. Miroku watched as Sango quickly made her way towards him like a demon ready to attack. He truly saw her as a beautiful creature whenever she was mad. Kohaku was having a pretty hard time holding on to his raging sister.

Akira and Ukyomi were too busy laughing and having fun to really care if they won or not.

It was just a few more seconds before Sango made it to Miroku and punched him right in the center of his face.

"I win." She growled. Kohaku was getting more scared by the second and hopped off Sango's back. He really didn't want to be in the middle of Sango's unexplained rage.

Once Miroku came up from the water he declared the winner. "And...the...winner is..." He started coughing and took a deep breath. "Shango."

"And my prize?" Sango asked with her fingers laced together in front of her chest.

"An apology." He frowned. "I don't like when you're mad at me...Please forgive me for my perverted ways."

"Aww..." All of the other ladies said at the cute scene.

"..F...F-fine." Sango blushed angrily and crossed her arms. "There isn't any more of those games are there?"

"Uh...I will cancel my subscription as soon as I get home!" he declared, pointing up his finger in the air.

"..."

"We've been swimming for quite a while. It'll be sunset by the time we make it back to the camp site. Why doesn't everyone get out to dry and then we'll finish our hike." Ukyomi suggested, getting out of the water and grabbing her towel.

"Y-you guys knew we were swimming and brought towels! And nobody told me!" InuYasha whined.

()()()()

After everyone let the sun's rays sizzle away the remaining water droplets on their skin, they all changed back into their original clothes.

Sango and Miroku made up and were now displaying their affection by holding hands. Izayoi stayed close to her mate as she had small talk with Ukyomi and Akira. Sota and Kohaku kept chasing each other in circles because the adults were walking just a tad slow.

InuYasha managed to shuffle away from Kagome for a few seconds and tapped on his father's shoulder in need of dear help.

"InuYasha? What it is?"

"Uh...I have a question about our demon heritage..."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah and I was wondering...if your inner-demon...doesn't agree with your choice of a...mate...Then...what happens?"

"Are you telling me you've chosen a mate, InuYasha."

"N-no! It's too early for that. I still just want to date...Not settle down just yet. It was just a question."

"Like I've explained to you before, in the end your inner demon will make the final decision. If you choose to mate another, the whole mating ritual will be incorrect and cause problems."

"So I'd screw up the whole thing?"

"Yes. As soon as your inner demon targets it's chosen mate it never changes it's answer."

"N-never?" InuYasha squeaked. He didn't mean to...he was just in complete shock.

"Never ever. Though you may haven't met face to face with your prospective mate _it'll _let you know who it wants."

InuYasha gulped. 'P-prospective...' Did Kagome even like him that way? He could just imagine walking up to her and saying, _My demon wants you. Marry me._ Ha! As if. Kagome probably thought of him as only a best friend, or maybe even an older brother. She couldn't have thought of him as anything more. So, if he understood correctly, he'd mess everything up if he claimed...Kikyo for instance? 'I guess that means I'll be a lonely hanyou for the rest of my life. I can't just make Kagome...never mind. My inner demon will just have to suffer.'

InuYasha leaped into a nearby tree and pushed him self off to the next one. It beat just walking...

'You're going to have to pick someone else..._demon_. Kagome only likes us as a friend.'

_**No**_

'Don't you tell me no! We're in this shit together! You're me, and I'm you! Fifty-percent!'

"InuYasha? You okay?" Kagome giggled as she stared up into a tree he was about to leap from. "You look angry."

"No I'm fine.."

"If you say so.."

_**Mate wants us...too.**_

'Will you cut that out! No she doesn't! Ugh now my head hurts...'

According to InuYasha, both people had to be in love to claim each other. Friends just didn't marry each other for the hell of it. Or...did they?

()()()()

Akira stirred her stew in the large pot she brought along, over the fire made by InuTaisho. She thought it would be perfect to serve for dinner tonight.

"Let's tell scary stories while we wait for the stew!" Sota suggested. All twelve of them waited around the large fire in chairs while other decided just to sit on the floor.

"Sounds fun!" Rin exclaimed. "Sesshy. You tell the first one."

"But Rin..."

"Please? For me?" Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulders and folded her bottom lip in a pouting matter.

"Alright fine." Sesshomaru scratched his head not liking being center of attention. "Uh...Once there was a demon who...fell in love with a human. And...They had a son. Who was a hanyou." Sesshomaru shivered and sighed. "Gives me the shivers all the time. The end."

InuYasha picked up a rock and threw it at his half brother's head. He knew that story all too well. He was that hanyou he was talking about.

"Asshole." He whispered.

"Well he tried!" Rin argued. "Hm...How about you go Kagome."

"Okay...Sure!" Kagome got comfortable in her seat next to InuYasha and stared at the fire. "Okay once upon a time...Their was an evil miko. She was so evil, that she took the one thing that the nice miko loved. She was selfish, mean, rude, and only cared about her happiness. Then-"

"I know you're not talking about my girlfriend." InuYasha threatened, rolling his eyes. Kagome sunk into her seat and hid her face.

"Uh...the end."

"Man! You guys are the worst story tellers ever!" Kohaku complained. "I'll tell a story."

"Once upon a time a little girl met a hybrid in a circus. Nobody had ever met such a creature. She made the wrong move of falling in love with the creature. The creature followed her home without her realizing it. He watched as she slept past the hours in the night. She had awaken when she felt a sudden cold breath breathing down her neck. '_Twas you who killed all those who interfered. Was it not?' _The creature said nothing and just stared deeply into her soul with his white glowing eyes. '_I suppose I'm next._' The hybrid gave a sinister smile, one she'd never seen before. '_You died only moments ago.' _He held up a knife that had slowly punctured her heart during her fourth stage of sleep. The one stage where nothing is felt. _'Welcome to a hell without any escape my love.'"_

Kagome hugged herself at the tragic yet sort of eerie story. Did the hybrid love her back? Why'd he kill her? She could just picture those glowing white eyes stare her down the moment her eyelids blanketed hers.

"Rawr!" InuYasha grabbed her shoulders from behind making her fall over screaming.

"Ahh!" Kagome got up off the ground and dusted herself off. She glanced at all her friends laughing at her. Even her own mother! "InuYasha! That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it is. You're the easiest one to scare here."

"Alright, leave my daughter alone..." Akira warned in a playful tone. "Time to eat everyone!"

"That scared me too!" Gramps confessed with a hand placed over his heart. "Good thing I wore my brown hakama."

"That's just gross." InuYasha groaned and moved into the forming line to get a bowl of stew. If it was Kagome's mother cooking, it was sure to be good.

"Are you scared Shango?" Miroku asked. "Free fill to leap into my arms for comfort."

"It was a little creepy but no I'm fine." Sango found her brother trying to cut her in line and stopped him. "Where'd you hear that story Kohaku?"

"I made it up as I went along." He shrugged.

"What are the sleeping arrangements if I may ask?" Izayoi wondered out loud.

Ukyomi took a quick gander at the four tents and started counting on her fingers. "Doesn't matter to me. three tents will have at least three people in it. The other will need four.

"Me, Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha can share that tent." Sango offered.

"Sounds good."

()()()()

Everyone eagerly finished their bowls of stew. Some even went up for seconds bringing a smile to Akira's face. Ukyomi and Izayoi passed out graham crackers, Hershey bars, and marshmallows, giving everyone an option to either roast their marshmallow or eat everything separately. InuYasha, InuTaisho, and Sesshomaru all passed on the chocolate.

Rin ate her treat, getting the melted chocolate everywhere on her face. She was worse than Sota.

Kagome watched her third marshmallow burn in the flames and took it out to blow on. Once she decided it was cool enough she marched over to Rin and Sesshomaru. Currently he was helping her get rid of the chocolate on her face.

"Sesshomaru? You're not going to even eat a graham cracker?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not one for sweets Kagome. Go ask the whelp."

"Sesshy?" Rin smiled innocently.

"Wha-oof!" Kagome took the chance to stuff the marshmallow in him mouth causing Rin to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Tasty huh? Thank Rin." Kagome waved and dashed off.

Sesshomaru spit out the marshmallow and tossed it away from their campsite. "You _knew _she was going to do that?"

"Mhm." Rin nodded, swallowing the rest of her chocolate bar. "It was funny."

Sota began dancing and played on his air guitar. "C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g Song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e-s-o-n-g Song! And if you-"

"Not that song. Please." InuYasha whined.

"But it's a campfire song! Perfect for this time!"

()()()()

The adults watched Sota play the rest of his catchy song and let the fire burn until they ran out of firewood, letting them know it was time to sleep.

"Okay so... Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome in the first tent. Gramps, Sota, Kohaku and Akira in the second. InuTaisho, Izayoi, and me...in the third. And Rin and Sesshomaru in the fourth. Perfect!"

Rin and Sesshomaru were the first ones to call it a night. He was more than glad that they were lucky enough to get a tent by themselves. He would have to thank Ukyomi for being flexible with them.

Izayoi kissed InuYasha goodnight and disappeared into her tent with InuTaisho and Ukyomi.

Akira made sure _everyone _got their goodnight kiss from her. She was the perfect mother after all and would not have someone feel sad without their kiss.

"Don't stay up too late. We may do something tomorrow too if we aren't too tired."

"Okay."

With that being said, Akira gave out a good stretch and called in for the evening.

Inside Kagome's tent, The girls were in the middle together with Miroku on Sango's side and InuYasha on Kagome's side.

The night's moon was blanketed by the sluggish moving clouds as the cool breeze lulled everyone to sleep. The chirping of crickets and the final crackles of the burnt firewood were the only sounds in range. Gramps was able to pass out the moment the first hair on his head made contact with his pillow. InuYasha was too busy arguing with his inner demon to sleep. It was driving him insane how much the thing talked!

_**Make mate...**_

'That's a good one! Not... She's sleeping, vulnerable, that's totally wrong, and I can't believe you suggested that.'

_**NOW**_

'Not listening to you anymore...I'm going to bed.'

**InuYasha's inner demon finally made an appearance. Yay. :D Hope the chapter was enjoyable.**

**(' ') ('') ( ' ' ) ~****レビューを残す**


	31. Chapter 31

**('') (' ') (' ' ) ~****レビューを残す**

_The world seemed so empty in the xanthous eyes of the expressionless hanyou. Petite feet padded lightly against the wooden flooring in graceful steps, unsure of where to go. Small ears upon the hanyou caught the faint sound of the front door opening. In that instant, a smile grazed on the hanyou's petal soft lips. _

_InuYasha found himself in a cold, damaged home. That wasn't the strangest part surprisingly. He ran his clawed hand down his neck with a quickening heartbeat. His silvery tresses where no longer the length of his lower back. The only long hair remaining was the locks of hair that usually lay in the front of him next to his bangs. His ears perched up at the soft creaking of the old stairs. His knuckles cracked, echoing in the quiet room daring the person to challenge his strength. What he saw could have made his eyes roll right out of his head._

_Small hands gripped the rail of the stairs as the owner waited for InuYasha's next move. Long black eyelashes blinked at InuYasha._

_'A...girl?'_

_The young hanyou had shoulder length black hair pulled tightly in a low ponytail. Her auburn kimono stopped to her knees with a green obi tied loosely around her waist. She giggled softly as InuYasha just decided to stare and mess with his hair._

"_Daddy..? What's wrong?" The girl asked with a tilt of her head._

_InuYasha's hand on his bangs stopped scrapping his scalp as he challenged the girl with a 'What did you say?' look. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I've been waiting for you Daddy. But you can't stay...can you? That's okay. Take care of mommy for me?"_

"_Wh-what are you talking about?"_

_The smaller hanyou in the room crossed her arms and glared at InuYasha. "Daddy. That _**_isn't_**_ funny."_

_InuYasha gulped at the demonic voice sneaking into her vocal cords. He once again ran his hands through his suddenly short hair. 'This has to be a nightmare...'_

"_You! You're the one that cut my hair! Weren't you!"_

"_Dahviette did no such thing Daddy!" She declared in her undeveloped voice that still made her sound like a baby. If InuYasha had to predict she looked about five or six years old. _

"_So that's your name." InuYasha cockily announced with a turn of his head to the side._

"_You would know Daddy!" She cried as tears began springing into her eyes._

"_No! D-don't cry! Please I won't be able to handle it!" InuYasha begged. InuYasha thought long and hard before it finally clicked. 'Dahviette...wasn't that the name Kagome gave her strongest avatar in Breeze Assassin Online...She would always be her. The game we used to play all the time in middle school...but why does she keep calling me 'Daddy?' Is...she...'_

"_Um...your mother...? Yeah, who would that be?" He quietly asked not really wanting to know the answer._

_A strange glowing light appeared beside Dahviette as it's wind seemed to be gently begging her to go through it._

"_You wouldn't have forgotten Mommy. Or have you been chasing whores while you've been away? I look just like her and you, Daddy..."_

"_...I don't actually think a girl as teeny as you should be saying that word."_

"_I got to go now daddy." Dahviette's sudden anger vanished and the smile on her face __reappeared. "Don't forget what I said. Say 'hi' to Mommy for me. Bye Daddy!" The girl stepped into the light and allowed it to engulf her._

_()_

_()_

_()_

"Shit!" InuYasha bolted up from his lying position on the ground. He found himself back in his sleeping bag in the tent with his three friends. He looked around as he tried catching his breath. "The hell kind of dream is that?"

Miroku shifted into his sleeping bag and looked up at the panicking hanyou. Giving a big yawn he rubbed his eye. "InuYasha? What's got you so...jumpy?"

"J-just a nightmare. Some creepy shit Miroku." InuYasha shivered and saw his lengthy hair touching his lap. "My hair!" InuYasha grabbed hair from both sides of his head and wrapped it around the front of his face, breathing in his shampoo scented silvery tresses. "It's back..."

Miroku just watched in horror at InuYasha took the feel and scent of his hair in his nostrils like a drug.

"So...When did this strange fetish for your hair begin InuYasha? Perhaps when you started working at the salon?"

"No! In that damn dream my hair was chopped up to my neck! My NECK Miroku! Y-you know how painfully short that is?" He squeaked sounding like he was about to cry. "That's not even the worst part."

"It gets worst!" Miroku shouted in horror, quickly regretting it seeing as he probably woke a few people up.

"Yeah this like little girl kept calling me 'Daddy' and was like threatening me with her demonic voice and shit!"

"What a crappy dream. Well...compared to mine at least...Which you so rudely interrupted."

"Seeing as it's you Miroku...no offense but I'd probably throw up if you told me about it."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Well...I'm going to try to fall back asleep. Sorry I woke you up."

"No pro-_Snore_..."

"Why can't I ever fall asleep that fast!"

()()()()

In the time leftover that the night had to offer, all of the campers were able to sleep peacefully. This time filled with nothing but sweet dreams or a mind seeing nothing but darkness. The adults decided the very first hours of sunrise that it was better to leave. The kids had one last final to study for right before graduation. That time couldn't afford to be wasted away any longer. It was better for Gramps too; who wanted to sleep the remainder of the morning in his comfortable water bed. InuYasha had gone straight to Kikyo's house to hang out with her for the day once Ukyomi dropped off the Taisho's at their mansion.

Everyone went their separate ways on Sunday, getting quite enough of each other on Saturday. The lazy day known as Sunday quickly past and everyone returned to their daily routines for their final days in high school.

It was scary to think about; for the past thirteen years Kagome had been stuck in school learning a novel full of information. To suddenly just drift away from it seemed a bit tragic in her eyes. Others in her class looked at her like she was a freak and cheered when they knew it was only a few more days before they finally escaped their living hell and start their independent lives they so craved for.

With a toss of her body-length braid, Kagome's homeroom teacher jumped up on her desk and took a seat. Considering that she had about two-hundred students..it wasn't as depressing to see her learners move on. Though, she wished she could keep her favorites.

"Graduation is in just a few days. I hope each and every one of you have a plan settled. For instance; do you plan on starting a family...or work on a college degree? You won't be on a good foot if you tell me you don't know. Today, now that our criteria lesson plan is complete, we're going to help organize your futures." Reaching in a drawer for her purse the teacher pulled out a plastic bag filled with little slips of paper in it. "Here I have a...bag. For a fun game we're going to play in the remainder thirty minutes of class we have. On each slip of paper there is one future option that you could possibly end up in life. I'll pass it around starting with...Hojo!"

A bulky hand raised itself high in the air to get the teacher's attention.

"Question; Esuyo?"

"Yeah...Do we _have _to do this? It's a bit _elementary school-ish..._"

"Would you rather we complete a lesson in the book?"

"_No.._.thanks."

The teacher hopped off her desk and walked over to Hojo, putting the plastic bag within his reach.

"Once you've picked a slip, stand up and read it out loud."

"Join the military." Hojo announced proudly as he stood. A few giggles were heard throughout the classroom. No way was Hojo capable of doing that..

"Joining the military!" The teacher repeated for those who possibly couldn't hear Hojo. "This is actually a very interesting choice for the future in my opinion. Though you may be away from your family, you train hard and get to travel around the world! If you're lucky, you may even get stationed in the country you've been wanting to visit. The military comes with risks, but of course it all pays off when you understand the help you gave to your home country."

Another, more petite hand raised her hand high up in the air.

"Something to add?"

"Yes. Why do advertisements of the military not include the scary crap that happens like say...all the blood for instance?"

"Their jobs are to encourage people to fight for their country. They don't want to have people be afraid of it. If that happened, we wouldn't have any self defense!"

The student behind picked up another slip of paper and hesitantly stood up.

"Home business?" She said more as a question.

"Ah! A home business is perfect for those who have children to take care of. If you pull the right strings you're bound to live a successful financial life."

About ten other students pulled out their chosen slips of paper and called them out loud for the teacher to elaborate on. Kagome had so many decisions to choose from. She actually thought that her teacher's lesson was pretty helpful. She definitely was able to pick out the jobs she didn't want. Before she even noticed, the plastic bag had slid right in front of her as well as the teacher coming up to her desk.

"Your turn Kagome."

Kagome stood up as she grasped the small paper in her hand. Unfolding it, she swallowed the large amount of saliva produced in her mouth when she had been deep in thought.

"Stay-at-home mom."

"Okay. Stay-at-home moms have chosen that they don't want to spend their life working. They pile that task on the father who- let's hope earns enough money to support his family. This particular job doesn't actually get you any money but it's fun for those who like spending time with their babies."

"H-how awful." Kagome commented on with curving eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"That's not very nice to put all the work on the father. I would feel so useless if I didn't help with the bills at all...I would feel like a freeloader!"

"I think you missed the point Kagome..."

In the seat beside Kagome, InuYasha was chuckling. _Of course_ Kagome would be the one to make a big deal out of the slip of paper she picked out. For as long as InuYasha knew Kagome he noticed that she loved to help and be independent in the things she decided to do. Asking for help crushed her.

"Kagome, listen...Some families prefer the mother stayed with the babies rather than send then off to a daycare. The fathers are usually okay with the decision, knowing the greatest gift his wife could ever give him is a family."

"That isn't good enough! I would be killing my husband with the load of work piled on his back and shoulders! You know what? Let him be the stay-at-home dad. I got this covered." Kagome's declaration caused a few other students to join in on the chuckles.

"That's your opinion Kagome and you don't have to necessarily choose this pathway."

"I'd never!"

"...Moving on."

Kagome sat in her seat grumbling to herself after a few more students read their 'future life' slips of paper. Even if she did marry a man that was a billionaire, she wanted to help pay the bills! She saw no problem in caring for her children as well as have a part-time job. Kagome decided to push the thought away once the plastic bag landed in front of InuYasha. She watched as he flicked to folded piece of paper open with his claw and read it silently. He raised a brow and looked at his homeroom teacher.

"You _really_ want me to read this out loud?"

"Yes InuYasha. In school you will be treated the same way as every other student and they had to read theirs' out loud."

"If you say so..." He got up slightly and leaned on his desk. "Uh... rich bastard ladies' man."

The teacher's eyes bugged out of her head as her students burst out laughing.

"I...I didn't write that!" The teacher claimed as she frantically reached for the slip of paper. "C-choose a different one...InuYasha. One of the students must have slipped it in as a joke before class started."

"Okay..." InuYasha opened up the new paper and whimpered. '_you've got to be kidding me...'_ He sure hoped that this was another joke. "M-male stripper...?"

"WOOO!" The girls in the classroom cheered and whistled at the sexy hanyou. They would definitely visit his strip club every night.

"Eheh...uh I'd rather be the rich bastard." He decided, getting back the other slip of paper.

"Well InuYasha," The teacher smiled. "Why don't you be both?"

"WOOO! Hell Yeah!" The girls cheered making his face as red as his shirt.

()()()()

Kagome slurped on her cherry slushy at lunch while her friends were discussing what they planned on doing after high school.

"I plan on going to college to be a gynecologist." Miroku stated confidently.

"We all saw that one coming..." Sango groaned. "You know it's the law to have a nurse in there with you so that they can watch you?"

"Psh...I-I knew that..."

"What do you want to do Kagome?" Sango asked before she stuffed her face with chili-cheese fries.

"As much as it's going to disappoint my family...I think I want to skip college and...maybe get an apartment with a stable job. Just until I figure out what I want to do in life... You know this whole time in school I've never known what I've wanted to do. I barely enjoy working at Victoria's Secret but at least it pays off once I get my check."

"So Kagome's being a bachelorette..." Miroku said with his hand on his chin.

Kagome blushed and removed her lips from her straw. "I suppose it...wouldn't hurt to find someone to settle down with."

"If you couldn't get a boyfriend throughout your years in school I don't think you're going to have much luck." Kikyo commented with a smirk. "I bet you haven't even had your first kiss."

"Hey! That's my best friend your talking about Kikyo. Watch your mouth." InuYasha yelled making Kikyo's mouth drop.

"For real Kikyo; it ain't funny." Sango added. "Kagome's beautiful and will have no problem finding a husband." 'I would add that InuYasha was her first kiss but...you'd probably slaughter us all at this table...' Sango added in her mind.

Kikyo got up giving everyone a cold stare and stormed out of the lunch room. She was getting sick of everyone taking Kagome's side. Even her own boyfriend went against her! A boyfriend was supposed to be supportive not verbally abusive towards her when she said something he didn't agree with. She couldn't take the neglect every time she opened her mouth. She couldn't stand sitting next to Kagome at the lunch table. She only did it for InuYasha. The twos' relationship always had her questioning things.

"Jesus..." InuYasha smashed his face with his hands and groaned. "I can't deal with her sometimes. I'm going to have to talk to her about it later..."

Sango scooted over to Kagome who looked like she wanted to cry but wouldn't allow the moment to show weakness. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulder and rested her head next to Kagome's. "Don't listen to her Kagome..." Sango rocked her gently and glanced up at InuYasha. "So...What are your plans?" She asked in order to get everyone's mind somewhere else.

InuYasha shrugged and stared down at his claws. "I'll be forced to join my dad's company and take over in the far future. That's only if Sesshomaru doesn't take it. Which he probably will considering he enjoys work being stuffed up his anus."

Kagome's giggles brought a smile to his face. He was glad he was able to cheer her up so quickly.

"Other than that...I don't know. Just like Kagome; I haven't thought clearly on what I would rather do. I've been told to shoot for the best but my only options for that seem to be a lawyer or doctor...perhaps a businessman. My only thoughts in school have been about getting a diploma and balancing a life with friends..."

Sango just nodded, about to say something but was cut off by Miroku.

"Is...that..." Miroku began with his squinted eyes trying to focus on two girls by the bathrooms. "Oh my...gosh."

"What?" Sango said.

"Shiori and Kanna are making out near the bathrooms. I-If I'm seeing correctly..."

"They're lesbians?" InuYasha cried once he followed Miroku's eyes. "You mean back in middle school I dated a lesbian!"

The four of them watched the two girls go at it and quickly looked away except for Miroku. Miroku opened up his bag of chips and enjoyed the show.

"Who knew I would get _such_ entertainment at school..."

"Pervert!" Sango slapped him across the cheek though he still remained unfazed.

"We lost him." InuYasha joked.

Kagome finished off her slushy and tossed it into the trashcan next to their table.

"Sango? You haven't told us what you were planning on doing." Kagome pointed out, reclaiming her seat.

"Undercover cop." She said simply. "Something involving guns. Can't say I'm looking forward to the training though."

"Perfect for Sango. I'm sure you'll do great." Kagome encouraged.

"Shango you planning on handcuffing me?" Miroku grinned.

"Don't start Miroku..."

"Are you guys walking together during the graduation?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango.

" That all depends. I'll walk with you Kagome if you don't have a partner." Sango offered clearly understanding that InuYasha would choose to walk with his girlfriend.

"No it's okay. You two walk together. I think it will be cute."

"Really Shango-Chan!" Miroku squealed. "You'll be my walking partner?"

"I guess...I don't see the big deal in the whole walking thing. I'd rather just stay home and just have them mail me my diploma."

"Then you don't get that _feeling_ at the ceremony." InuYasha commented. "Personally I think the walking is just to embarrass us in those graduation robes."

InuYasha watched as Kagome picked off the nail polish on her thumb and sighed. He kept getting this feeling that he should walk with Kagome rather than Kikyo. It just didn't feel right not to walk with the one person who helped him get through the difficult times in school. Something gnawed at him inside telling him that Kagome earned that spot rather than Kikyo who was only good for...well 'girlfriend & boyfriend' stuff.

The bell rang twice interrupting his thoughts. He walked along Kagome's side as they made their way to their next period.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" She said not looking up.

"I'm sorry...about Kikyo."

"That's okay." Kagome smiled. "It's not your fault. She just doesn't like me."

Kagome reached for her fifth period room's door before a clawed hand gently grabbed her wrist.

"InuYasha..."

"Would it be weird if I asked you to walk with me at graduation instead of Kikyo?" He whispered with uncertainty.

"A little." Kagome admitted with a smile. "I'd actually preferred if my best friend was at my side that day too."

"So you will?"

"Of course. Who will Kikyo walk with? I feel kinda bad stealing away the person she planned on walking with..."

"That's what I can't understand about you Kagome..." InuYasha chuckled.

" Can't understand what?"

"You manage to feel sorry for others even if they don't like you as a person."

"It's who I am." She shrugged. "I won't see you later huh?"

InuYasha shook his head. "I'm going to Kikyo's. I'll probably be on Breeze Assassin Online later if you want to join me."

"Okay. Dahviette will be there." Kagome waved InuYasha off as he strolled into the neighboring door besides her own.

()()()()

Just like he had said, InuYasha went to visit Kikyo to have a chat.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked as she leaned against her front door.

"I came to see you."

"Look...now really isn't a good time..." She quickly said looking at her parents baking things in the kitchen.

"I have to talk to you though."

Looking back into her house she frowned. "Fine. We'll take a walk."

"Okay..."

Kikyo quickly slipped into her tan flats and shuffled out the door.

"Kikyo? Where are you going?" Her father called.

"Just going for a walk."

"Alright."

Kikyo locked the front door and followed InuYasha along the sidewalk in her neighborhood. It was a peaceful afternoon with loiterers finally leaving the school long after the bell had dismissed the students. Since it was pretty much the end of the year, not a lot of classes were still giving out homework. Kikyo was graceful in her steps as she breathed in the fresh air. It was strange that they weren't holding hands or anything. Kikyo sighed and stopped in her tracks.

"What's your deal?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just walking..."

"You wanted to talk to me...so talk."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you at lunch."

"No you're not." Kikyo shot back coldly. " You stood up for that bitch like you do all the time."

"Babe, she was sitting _right_ there. It ain't cool making comments on people like that when they are sitting nearby. Kagome's sensitive sometimes and you hurt her feelings."

"What is this third grade? You want me to go to her house and apologize? I wouldn't even!"

"I'm not asking you to apologize. But why'd you dash out of the lunch room today?"

"Jeez InuYasha you're always taking her side!" Kikyo yelled out in frustration. "That's why I ran. You have all your friends against me like I'm some outsider! You're dating me; not Kagome! Get that through your head InuYasha. Girlfriends come before friends alright?"

"Where's all this coming from Kikyo?"

"I don't know...I just can't keep it in anymore. I'm just...so angry!" She gritted through her teeth. "It's like you love her more than you love me. If both me and Kagome were falling off a cliff and you could only save one-I bet you would choose Kagome."

"Kikyo-"

"You would wouldn't you?" Kikyo asked in disbelief.

"That's not exactly an easy question to answer." He admitted in a whisper looking at the ground.

"Yeah it is you liar. Best friends forever gotta stick together through thick and thin! I can't believe you sometimes! W-when you kiss me I can tell you're not even thinking of me. You look right through me InuYasha." Kikyo cried. "I've tried getting over it, I tried pushing her away but there is no way to separate you two. Instead of hanging out with me over the weekend you know what you did?"

"I-"

"You went camping with fricken Kagome Higur-trashy!" Kikyo finished for him.

"It was a family event!" InuYasha argued. "I didn't have an option in going!"

"Ya would've gone anyway Yash!" Kikyo felt so infuriated and wish she could bash his head into the ground with her shoe. "I look similar to Kagome...Sometimes I feel like I'm just a replacement because you can't have her."

"What are you trying to get at?" InuYasha asked getting tired of their long conversation. He honestly just wanted to tell her he was sorry, and then kiss her goodbye and tell her he would see her tomorrow. Suddenly the nice day didn't seem so nice after all. It was as if in their eyes it grew cloudy filled with falling droplets of rain. All of it just had to be an illusion though.

Kikyo wrung her hands beside her and sighed. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to tolerate all this..."

"Kikyo..." InuYasha whimpered with his eyes drooping. "Y-you don't mean that."

"Damn it InuYasha you better choose right now."

"Please...Don't make me." He begged in a hushed voice.

"It's either me or her." She stepped back before he could grab her hand. The rejection was eating at him alive. His heart was beginning to shatter in small pieces one by one.

His amber eyes shifted to ground as he shook in fear. He couldn't let her go...But he also couldn't just throw away his best friend. He really wished it was raining now if tears secretly fell.

"Please...no Kikyo." He looked up from the ground into her cold brown orbs. She gasped as his glazed eyes were threatening to shed tears. It hurt her inside too but she didn't want a relationship like this...

"If you love me you'll forget her."

"I do love you though!"

"Every time you say that I try my hardest not to consider it a lie."

"It isn't a lie! Kikyo I love you!"

"Don't make this harder for me InuYasha...One look in your eyes tell me who you truly care for. I've tried being selfish but nothing is working."

"I can change!"

Kikyo folded her arms and waited patiently for his answer.

"I love you Kikyo...But I'm not willing to toss my best friend aside." He admitted clenching his hand into a fist turning his knuckles white.

Kikyo stepped up to him, placing her hands on his chest and lightly placed her lips over his as if to remember the feel of them. After what seemed like a life time, she pushed him away and just walked away without another glance back.

Kikyo brought her hand up to her mouth as she choked on the oncoming heavy flow of tears. Her other hand was holding herself around the abdomen as if to keep herself from turning back around and running into the hanyou's arms. It was all over. He chose keeping his best friend over her. Her chest felt awfully painful that she considered the possibility that she was dying. Her 'friends' tried explaining her what being heartbroken felt like. She would have never thought it was this physically and mentally painful. It made her want to curl up on the ground and rot away.

She couldn't take it anymore as she let a flow of tears run down her face. She loved InuYasha too much. She was angry with herself that she took this long to realize it. She turned around and ran, tripping over her unstable feet onto her knees.

"InuYasha! Please stay!" She cried out. She opened her red puffy eyes only to notice that she was now alone in the community park. "What have I done..." She cried out to the heavens and remained where she lay on the warm concrete in the park.

()()()()

InuYasha swung the front door of the Taisho mansion open, pushing the welcoming buxom Nozomi out of the way and stomping up to his bedroom.

Izayoi ran out of the den where she had been reading and helped Nozomi.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Y-yes." She said dusting herself off. "Master InuYasha seems very upset..."

Izayoi winced when she heard his bedroom door slam with a powerful swing and placed a hand over her chest.

"My poor baby...Someone must of hurt him deeply."

**So...they broke up. You happy? …. you selfish reviewers who get what they want... :/ lol just kidding.. I can picture a few of you getting up to dance... **

**My eyes were watering when I was writing that scene... First I was like, "Are you for real right now?" but then I realized it was due to the song I was listening to at the time. ( Ningyo Hime) xD**

**Hope you liked the chapter :DD  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Aw :') Some of you felt bad for Kikyo! Me too; but it was kinda her fault... Hope you enjoy this chapter (: **

('') (' ') (' ') ~レビューを残す

Kagome stared at her computer screen for what seemed like ages until she realized InuYasha wasn't going to login for their game-play. She frowned and rested her head in the palm of her hand. Well now what? It was too early to sleep...

Gramps danced his way into Kagome's room and whipped his hair around.

"Gramps..." Kagome groaned. "I told you to knock when you want to come into my room..."

"Oh...I forgot again." He shrugged as he tossed the house phone up in the air.

Kagome watched with a raised eyebrow as her grandfather decided just to stand there.

"Need something Gramps?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! Some chick is on the phone for you." Gramps tossed her the phone and did the moon walk out of the room. She could only wonder what had him in the dancing mood. Either he had a hot date or he just won a game of bingo.

Kagome stared down at the phone before placing it against her ear and leaning back in her chair.

"This is Kagome."

"Kagome, it's Izayoi."

"Hi."

"InuYasha told me that Kikyo broke up with him...He isn't taking it very well. I'm worried...He's already swallowed seven bowls of ramen, Kagome! He only does that when he is depressed! Please...if it's alright with your mother could you stop by to...cheer him up? I hate seeing him like this. He hasn't cried in years...It's breaking my heart."

Kagome was speechless for a few seconds. 'Tears?' Kagome didn't know whether to scream to the world how happy she was that they were finally over and prance around naked or...feel deeply sorry for her best friend and go to his side. She felt a little of both at the moment. She couldn't help but think that the break up had been entirely her fault. Guilt jabbed it's way into her mind causing her to suffer now.

"I-I have a feeling he'll let his inner demon take over soon if the pain becomes too much to handle. Please Kagome, you have to help calm him."

"I'll be there soon okay?"

"Alright. Make sure you tell your mom. I don't want her worrying about you too."

"Okay. Bye Izayoi."

"Goodbye."

Kagome hung up the phone and glanced down at what she was wearing. 'Should I change?' Currently Kagome was wearing a silky white tank top with green and pink polka dots that revealed about half of her cleavage. She would never wear it in public; it was just a pajama top. She also had matching pajama bottoms that covered her ankles with the same pattern and material. 'InuYasha's not in a healthy state right now...I don't think he cares what I'm wearing...'

Kagome got up from her computer chair, logging out of her computer and strolled into her private bathroom. She brushed through her hair a couple of times before tying it up in cute loose bun with her bangs out. Kagome then went to her closet and pulled her Pikachu backpack off of a hanger. She usually brought this along whenever she went to InuYasha's. She had a feeling she would be stuck there for a while. Not like she minded.

She stuffed her phone inside, along with her math book and a few video games and movies. Slipping on some ladybug slippers, Kagome padded out of her room.

Not like it was a big surprise, Akira was in the kitchen cooking up a scrumptious meal for tonight's dinner. Sota was watching her cook as he ate a cookie on the counter.

"You running away Kagome?" Sota asked as he swung his legs.

"No..." She rolled her eyes at her brother. She had no reason to run away. She loved her home and family. "Momma? Is it okay if I go to the Taisho's house? InuYasha and Kikyo broke up and he needs some...consoling."

Akira smiled and grabbed a small tupperware bowl that was able to fit six cookies inside. "Sure sweetie. Take these, my cookies can make anyone feel better." She offered the bowl to Kagome.

Kagome placed the enclosed bowl in her Pikachu backpack and zipped it up.

"You aren't going to change dear?"

"It's just InuYasha." She shrugged.

"Gramps?" Akira sang so that wherever he was he would be able to hear her. "Take Kagome to the Taisho's will you."

"No mom...It's okay..I was just going to ride my bike."

"No..you could get kidnapped. It's getting dark."

"Alright..." Kagome sighed and seated herself onto one of the dining room chairs waiting for Gramps to find his keys. She was very worried... When was the last time he was behind the wheel exactly? Perhaps she would be better off just pedaling her way to the Taisho's. InuYasha was definitely worth it.

()()()()

He tried escaping his raging demon with little strength he had left over. His claws grew longer as he gripped tightly on his bedpost. His quiet tears leaked into his blood-red silk sheets as he whimpered. He forcefully had planted his face into his pillow to keep himself from going full demon. The pain stabbed continuously at his heart. The same heart that didn't seem as strong as the doctors said it was. Seven empty bowls were stacked in his room that used to hold ramen. They tumbled over, drizzling the remaining seasoned water onto his carpet. He couldn't care less if it made a stain though; not in the state he was in.

It was becoming so hard to breathe he thought he was going to pass out. He never knew what girls were capable of when it came to a guy's heart. Why couldn't he just have his way and keep them both? Those girls were the best things that happened in his life. One had forcefully ripped herself away from him. He couldn't bare the thought of breaking the friendship he had with Kagome. The longer he lied there the more he grieved. Jagged, purple markings appeared on the sides of his cheeks which only inched him closer to loosing any sanity he had left over.

He got a whiff of a new scent close to his door; concluding it was just another illusion. The scent smelt heavenly...similar to lilac colored lilies...

InuYasha ignored the gentle knock on his door; indicating the person's asking of permission to come in. Not okay with taking no as an answer, Kagome came into the room anyway and frowned. She hadn't seen InuYasha look this depressed since his mother had been in a coma.

"InuYasha..." Kagome called out softly, inching her way to his bed and climbing on top of it.

_**Mate...**_

InuYasha instinctively lunged for Kagome without any control over his body and threw his arms around her.

Kagome let out a small 'eep' before she was pinned on the bed with a heavy half demon crushing her into a console-searching hug.

()()()()

Kagome gently massaged InuYasha's left ear as she watched the slow process of InuYasha overcoming his inner demon. His head was currently using her bosom as a soft pillow as he just stared off into space. Occasionally a tear would soak up a small area on her tank top when he blinked.

She didn't quite know how long they had just been laying there. As long as it was some sort of comfort sanctuary for InuYasha she would stay. No words were said for what seemed like hours. As surprising as it may be, the silence was relaxing enough for both of them.

"Are you ready to...talk to me about what happened?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha waited a few moments, not really sure if he was ready, before he nodded into her breasts causing her to blush.

"...She..." His voice sounded very rough as if he was recovering from a sore throat. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again. "She made me choose between the two of you..."

Kagome's eyes widened only slightly. She would have thought he would choose Kikyo rather than stick with her.

"She claimed I didn't love her...but I did my best to tell her it wasn't a lie. Each sentence she shot back at me stung my heart a little more. I knew the decision I made was right but...goodness why does it have to hurt so bad...My mom told me when I was just a pup that friends lasted longer than relationships...It didn't feel right just to...toss you aside like we haven't practically grew up together..."

"Kikyo then pecked me on the lips as if to cherish the past memories. After that..." He paused and sighed. "She just walked away...without another word or glance...So I ran...my demon tried hard to take over after that. The pain with all the anger and frustration mixed in was too much..."

Kagome ran her fingers through his long hair and sighed. She felt like all of this was her fault. She knew if she told him that though they would just get in a fight and he didn't need that right now.

Nozomi quietly entered the room with a tray holding two bowls of ramen on it. She set it down on the nightstand next to InuYasha's bed, bowing to Kagome and leaving.

InuYasha reached for his bowl, not leaving his spot on Kagome. She watched as he let the noodles slide into his mouth and down his throat slowly without savoring the flavor or chewing. It was like watching a robot consuming his meal without expression.

"Kagome." InuYasha said in a muffled voice. "Thanks for...coming over."

()()()()

InuYasha only focused half of his attention on the movie Kagome put on for them to watch in his bedroom. The movie's plot wasn't happy nor sad; at least Kagome had been thinking. They sat on the fuzzy carpeted rug next to his bed while they ate their endless supplies of ramen. InuYasha constantly repeated the action of picking up noodles with his chopsticks, only to let them slip from the grasp back into the bowl.

He watched as Kagome would occasionally smile at the screen but dared not to laugh or show any other expression. In all honesty, he wished she could stay with him the whole night and skip the next day of school. School seemed pretty pointless to go to now. They should just take the math exam, get their diploma and be done with it. He'd have to suffer seeing Kikyo in the halls too; that would be tough to suffer through.

Nozomi tiptoed her way around the two teens and grabbed the pile of empty bowls. She had made him all different flavors of ramen. He hadn't really cared what flavor they were; all he did was devour them. Nozomi couldn't see what InuYasha found so delicious in the cheap, packaged ramen. She offered thousands of times to prepare him a ramen dish with chopped meats and vegetables added in. Though he always shook his head and reached in the cupboard for his square packaged ramen that took only a few minutes to make over the stove. She could have waited to tidy up InuYasha's bedroom of the bowls but InuTaisho had wanted her to check on them; much to Izayoi's displeasure.

"Master InuYasha?" Nozomi whispered hoping to not disturb their movie too much. "More ramen?"

InuYasha shook his head without making eye contact. "I'm full."

"Very well. Lady Kagome it's getting rather late...and it's a school night..." She reminded, taking note of InuYasha's ears droop slightly. He was silly if he thought there was a chance of her staying with him the entire night. Nozomi was just his family's maid so what right did she have to make comments about him? That was completely out of line.

"...Yeah...I know...I-I'll be leaving shortly after the movie."

Nozomi had also caught the disappointment in Kagome's voice and slightly raised a brow. Without another word she took the bowls and left.

InuYasha had his fingers crossed mentally, praying that the movie was only halfway through. He really didn't want to be alone. It was that same emptiness he felt on the nights of the new moon as a pup. He craved the comfort he felt when he lied with Kagome, it definitely kept him and his inner demon cool off. He didn't know how he was going to get enough encouragement to go to school tomorrow. Everything was screwed up and he just felt like running away from it all.

"The movie's getting kinda boring...I bet Breeze Assassin Online would be fun if we are sitting right next to each other. Wanna play?" Kagome suggested. The Taisho family owned about a trillion laptops so the request could easily be obtainable. Without saying anything, InuYasha reached under his bed and pulled out his favorite laptop with a custom-made skin on it. It was nothing amazingly beautiful; just his name written in fancy letters drowning in a black and white pond backround.

Okay; so it was amazingly beautiful...who cares. He slid the laptop onto her lap and sluggishly walked over to his closet to grab his mother's old periwinkle laptop. She had only gave it to him since she got one of the new apple tablets. InuYasha couldn't actually use tablets considering his claws would always be in the way. A lot of the touch screens only reacted to a finger's touch; too much of a hassle if you asked him to bite off his claws all the time.

InuYasha sat back in his spot next to Kagome who was already logging into her account.

"InuYasha! You got one of your characters to the Ultimate Assassin level?" Kagome exclaimed in shock.

InuYasha shrugged. "I play the game more than you do."

"Wow! With you as my sidekick, we'll be able to whip through these levels and have the noobs crying!"

"_Your _sidekick? No... Dahviette's _my_ full fledged demon's sidekick. Who's twenty levels higher than you? Me."

"Fair enough... Just help me pass this stupid dungeon level...I've been stuck for while."

"Piece of cake..."

Kagome got a secret glance at InuYasha and smiled. She was glad he was able to joke around now. She hoped it lasted him through the night when she had to dismiss herself. If she was really lucky he would be over the whole breakup thing by morning. Though...that would be asking for a bit too much.

()()()()

They remained still in each others strong embrace, never wanting to let go. Her head rested comfortably on his chest as he inhaled her sweet scent. The straps of her backpack were already on her shoulders; everything already packed.

"I...I hope you feel better InuYasha..." Kagome managed to find enough strength to slowly release herself from his arms and stared up in his gorgeous, yet sorrow-filled amber eyes. "I'll see you at school tomorrow 'kay?"

"Yeah."

Kagome waved to him as she walked down the outside steps that lead up to the Taisho's front door. Her mother and little brother both came to pick her up at around twelve. InuYasha's house was the only place Akira let Kagome stay at past ten o' clock. Sota rolled down his window and yelled at his sister.

"Kagome! You could have trip, felled, and died if you didn't watch where you were going!"

Akira looked in the backseat of her car and giggled at her young son. "I believe the correct word is 'fallen,' Sota."

"I means what I says!" Sota argued.

"You've been hanging out with Gramps too much..." She sighed.

Kagome hopped into the car and clicked in her seat belt. She couldn't believe how late it was! No wonder she kept yawning.

"Thanks for letting me come over momma. InuYasha really needed someone to talk to."

"Did you give InuYasha the cookies I made?"

"I almost forgot to, but yes."

"Is he feeling any better?"

"It was bad when I got there but he got better after a while. I guess only time can heal things."

"Poor thing..."

()()()()

It had been a total of ten hours since she ended everything with InuYasha. The tears wouldn't stop flowing no matter how hard she tried. She skipped out on dinner and remained locked up in her room. She parked herself on her bed with a pillow crushed against her chest as she hugged her knees. Everything that happened was her fault. He told her he loved her and she just kept pushing him further and further out of reach. She knew she wasn't a perfect girlfriend, and she might have been jealous a lot...but that was normal.

She glanced at the picture frame on her nightstand and kicked it off angrily with her bare foot. The frame held a photo of her and InuYasha at a festival together in eleventh grade. That had been one of their most successful dates.

Part of her wanted to burn all the memories her and InuYasha shared together. If she did that then possibly the tears would stop. But the other 99.9% of her wanted to fix things, even if it meant getting on her knees in front of InuYasha and begging him to take her back. She feared that she was going to lose it if she saw him tomorrow at school.

"What if...he and K-k...'gome...start...dating.." Kikyo stuttered to herself. She began to cry harder and kicked her legs in every direction. "No!"

"Sister Kikyo!" Kaede cried from the other side of the door. "I know you're upset but dad has to work early tomorrow and you're keeping him up!"

"I don't care!" Kikyo growled back at the door. "If I can't have everything go smoothly in my life than neither can him!"

"It'll be okay...Y-you'll find someone else-"

"No I won't!"

"M-maybe InuYasha just wasn't 'The One.'"

"But he was!" She whined. "...I loved him so much! No guy could match up to him! And he was so rich...I've liked him since we were little. It took me forever to get him to even look at me! Much more to even get him to like me! I was so stupid. It's Kagome's fault I got angry and threw him away! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"

Kaede sat beside the door and sighed as she listened to her sister. This is how she got the impression that she just shouldn't date. Heartbreak seemed more painful than birth...well it lasted a lot longer any way. It hurt Kaede too to not be able to help her crying sister. She didn't like tears.

"Hojo just wasn't good enough for you huh!" Kikyo shouted to the ceiling. "You just had to chase after my boy-...ex-boyfriend." The word 'ex' stung her more making the tears flow down like a waterfall. Kaede gave up with the comforting words and covered her ears, making a run for it to her room. If Kikyo chose not to get over anything that made her upset, she didn't know how she would survive the cruel world after high school.

()()()()

So for sure we knew that two people hadn't got any sleep that night. No...not Sesshomaru and Rin. But with just enough patience the moon got booted by the sun. Today was supposedly the real last day of school if you didn't count the graduation ceremony. Some still counted it as a day because they still had to go to school...

Every student was stuck in their homeroom for two hours for their math exam.

In the morning, Kagome had came back over to the Taisho's to make sure InuYasha went to school. InuYasha had got them both to the school on his motorcycle. He hadn't been able to ride it in a while. Kagome had to keep her body tilted a little to the side so she wouldn't get slapped by InuYasha's wild hair in the rushing wind.

Kikyo was nearly impossible to avoid sense their lockers were on the same wall. Kagome had tried her best to distract InuYasha so he would stop looking over at Kikyo's locker.

Kikyo's hands had not stopped trembling when she saw InuYasha and Kagome together. There he was...looking all fine and dandy about everything when she spent the whole night swimming in her own tears. Maybe she was being used the whole time. How could he manage to look fine when she looked like a train wreck? Or perhaps it was another matter she just couldn't understand.

InuYasha couldn't keep his mind on his test. He constantly was having to erase his answer and changing it. None of it was making sense to him anymore. It wasn't like he hadn't studied. Really; he had. Five minutes count but we aren't here to judge. InuYasha didn't care if he aced the test or not; just as long as he passed. That seemed to be easier said than done with Kikyo swarming in his mind. She was probably happy to get rid of him. She had nothing but anger laced in her voice when she told him to make a decision.

Kagome didn't have an excuse for why her test was taking so long to complete. It wasn't like she had just gotten out of a relationship. Unless you had counted her having to be in the middle of the big mess and being the one to console her depressed best friend. That was energy-draining right there!

'Nah...I just suck at school; period.' She concluded with a smirk. Yes, she didn't mind consoling her friend one bit. But she still felt guilty that this whole break up thing might have been her fault. That wasn't fair to InuYasha.

Kagome frowned and dropped her pencil. Knowing that you're the cause of your best friend's depression was devastating.

'Damn it...I'm going to have to fix this aren't I?'

"Class...We have twenty-five more minutes. Remember; when you're finished, flip over your test and remain quiet for your peers who are still working."

Kagome sunk into her chair and sighed as she gazed at her scratch paper used for figuring out the word problems. She seemed to always work them out the hard way but then in the end she still had the incorrect answer!

'...But what would fixing the situation do me any good? I don't think any. Forget it...I got to start filling in random answers before I run out of time.'

**As tragic as this chapter is...it was pretty fun to write. Probably why I got it done the very next day of my last update. Hoped you enjoyed the fluffy-ness-sessess between InuYasha and Kagome :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

_**Want to know when InuYasha-Breeze plans on updating chapters of **__Best friends Since Day One__**? Check my profile page! I always update it. It's easier than making an "Author's notes" waste-of-a-chapter when I want to say something to you guys.**_


	33. Chapter 33

('') (' ') (' ') ~レビューを残す

Gramps stared long and hard at the calendar in his room. The box for the current date was scribbled over with the words 'Graduation Day!' in capital letters. He scratched his head in confusion and looked up at the ceiling.

"...I could have sworn I already graduated. Perhaps I've gone back into time, got young and handsome...back to the day I graduated! Yeah...That's it."

"Actually Gramps..." Sota interrupted, peeking his head into the room. "It's Kagome that's graduating."

Mrs. Higurashi, that was seated in front of her vanity, burst into tears. "Darn it Sota! I'm going to have to redo my makeup!"

"I'm sorry mom. I forgot." Sota laughed nervously and glanced back over to Gramps who frowned. Sota was positive the sadness was due to the fact that he hadn't gone back into the past; not because Kagome was entering a new life phase. Sota twirled into his sister's room and spotted her on the ground, forcing her high heel on her foot. "Hey sis."

"I'm busy." She grunted.

"Why are you putting on mom's meet-the-new-boss heels?"

"Because my graduation dress is too long...it won't be if I wear these."

Sota gazed at the emerald colored graduation dress on Kagome's bed and frowned. 'Am I going to have to where that when I graduate? How embarrassing...I think I'd rather drop-out.' Sota thought inside his head.

"Kagome!" Akira called out with a tissue crushed against her chest. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah momma-wait, why are you crying?"

" I-I can still remember the day when I registered you for kindergarten and they asked me what your favorite color was...and how high you could count...and now my baby's all grown up. Then I'll start being asked what college she'll be attending...and when the wedding is..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. You're getting a little ahead of yourself with the wedding thing mom...I could end up dying alone for all we know." She shrugged playfully.

"What about InuYasha?" Gramps, Sota, and Akira asked in unison.

"Not that again..." Kagome whined.

()()()()

For what seemed like the thousandth time; InuYasha swiped away the tassel attached to his graduation cap that just loved to fall in front of his face. His walking partner still wasn't here. She was five minutes late.

'Graduation isn't exactly the best thing to be late to Kagome...' InuYasha sighed and pushed the thought away. He was graduating...even though he was dressed in the robes of a graduate he still couldn't believe it. Had school been tough overall? Not really...he could thank his friends for getting him through the rough parts. He was grateful that Kagome was there after he and Kikyo broke up. He still wasn't over the situation, but today he had to mask the sadness. He glanced over at Kikyo who was holding hands with another guy. He couldn't help the growl that rumbled in his throat or the feeling he got deep inside him that wrote out 'Used.' Was he nothing more than a toy she decided to play with until she got bored? Suddenly, all the sadness he had been feeling just vanished. He shook his head at the sight and walked over to Miroku and Sango.

"Sango, as happy as it is to see you graduate...The dress hides all of your curves!" Miroku complained.

"You're such a pervert. I doubt they would agree to let everyone get their diplomas in curve-hugging, tiny dresses."

"Oh wouldn't those be the days..."

"Miroku, that would mean guys had to wear them too." InuYasha added, bursting Miroku's fantasy.

"Ew! No thanks." Miroku shuddered causing InuYasha and Sango to laugh.

"I'm here!" Kagome cried, rushing through the pool of seniors with heels in her hand and her cap in the other.

"It's about ti-hey watch it!" InuYasha caught Kagome before she fell flat on her face. "Your dress trying to kill you?" he chuckled.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked with concern.

Kagome fixed her hair and bunched up the dress by her legs. "Yeah, I'm fine. My dress is just a little long. But these shoes are feet murderers so I'm not going to put them on until we have to walk." She said out of breath. "I just signed in my mom, Sota, and Gramps and showed them to their seats. Your guests here already?" She asked, exchanging glances at her three friends.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Miroku admitted, revealing his watch.

"You wear a watch?" Sango asked with a raised brow. 'Classy...' She mentally added.

"Only when my phone is dead and I'm too lazy to charge it. It's the only way I can know what time it is."

Kagome lightly bumped into InuYasha's side and reached up to whisper in his ear. With crossed arms he tilted his body for Kagome.

"How you feeling?" She whispered sympathetically. InuYasha shrugged and forced a small smile.

"Slowly but surely getting over it. I see Kikyo has." He frowned.

Kagome averted her gaze to Kikyo and placed a hand on her chin. 'That boy...he looks so familiar...'

"Seniors in class A. You better be lined up!" The teacher in charge of the group of seniors InuYasha and Kagome were in, screamed in a fake french accent. Once she came into view she jammed her fist into her eyes and began to dramatically cry. "You're all our future-runners and you can't even form a line until the ceremony! I'm doomed!"

The class A seniors all shuffled back in order within thirty seconds having the teacher sigh in relief.

"Two minutes." She indicated with two manicured nails up in the air. With that being said she smiled and walked through the double doors.

"Does she honestly think she is fooling anyone with that fake accent?" InuYasha whispered towards Kagome.

"Fake accent? Oh...I thought it was real." Kagome blushed and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Well, now she felt stupid. InuYasha laughed at his gullible best friend and kicked her high heels in front of her. "You should probably put those on now." He held up two clawed fingers and mimicked the teacher's fake accent. "Two minutes."

Kagome sat on the floor and quickly slipped into the heels that made her three inches taller. Even with the heels' help she still didn't get close to passing InuYasha. Kagome then placed the graduation cap on her head and smiled.

What would happen to everyone after graduation? She wondered. Would she ever see any of her friends again? Would she get an apartment? How cool would it be if her and InuYasha got an apartment together. She shook her head at the thought. Kagome decided she was only thinking of herself. What if InuYasha wanted to go out and do bigger things? She remember a short conversation she and InuYasha had when they were eight years old...surely his goals had changed over time...

~Flashback~

_InuYasha stared at Kagome with a very confused look as he held a Polly Pocket doll in his hands. _

"_You want me to do what with this thing?"_

"_Talk for her! Come on Inu...you've never played with Barbies or...Bratz?"_

_InuYasha shook his head and lied down on the floor._

"_I don't wanna play this...it's for girls."_

_Kagome moved the Polly Pocket doll's hand in a circular motion and frowned. "Oh okay."_

"_Hi I'm Polly." InuYasha said in his best girly voice, looking at the miniature doll. He began cracking up along with Kagome and tossed the doll towards her. "I don't see how that's fun."_

"_But you laughed!"_

"_Cause it's silly!"_

"_Hey Inu...What'd you wanna do when you grow up?"_

"_Random.."_

"_Just answer..."_

"_Me and you are gonna get our own mansion!" He declared with his fist up in the air._

"_Yeah!" Kagome joined with his fist in the air._

_~Flashback~_

Kagome giggled at the memory and shook her head. Moving in with your closet friend was every kid's dream. Sometimes it came true; other times it didn't. Kagome had a feeling she would be stuck living at the shrine until she figured out what she wanted to do.

'Perhaps Sango will be my roommate.' Thinking for a few seconds longer she rolled her eyes. 'Sango's home won't have any room for me if she marries Miroku and clutters her home with drooling babies.'

"Kagome...Stop spacing out and walk." InuYasha said giving her a push. "We're going now."

"Oh..."

In two rows, the students were lightly pushed through the double doors. The auditorium was beautifully decorated with arranged flowers placed in a variety of areas. Flashes throughout the crowd of parents and other relatives were corrupting all of the graduates eyes.

The valedictorian was already proudly standing up on the stage behind the podium ready to speak once everyone was seated. The Taisho's as well as the Higurashi's all cheered for Kagome and InuYasha when they walked past them. The two teens looked away and pretended they didn't know those crazy people. InuTaisho growled at his son with help from Sesshomaru. Wait...Sesshomaru? InuYasha looked behind him with a shocked impression. Sesshomaru came to his graduation ceremony? The moment he turned around, Izayoi snapped a photo of him and gave him a thumbs up.

In InuYasha's opinion, it felt no different from the kindergarten graduation he went through. But that was just his opinion. Other seniors around him looked like they were going to pee their pants. He wasn't sure why though..You go up on stage, shake important peoples' hands and then you go sit back down. What was so hard about that?

InuYasha and Kagome took a seat in their row. Before InuYasha sat down he took off his cap and placed it under his chair. It was about a good ten minutes until every senior in the high school was able to walk around the auditorium and take their seats. InuYasha sunk into his chair and blew up at his bangs. One thing he certainly didn't look forward to was the valedictory speech. It still made him laugh when he remembered coming to Sesshomaru's graduation and he was chosen to give the speech. His speech was well over five pages but anyone willing to push him off the stage was beyond insane.

Clearing her throat, the valedictorian gazed down at the graduates and gave an encouraging smile.

"It all started with the first day of kindergarten..." She began.

Kagome tapped InuYasha on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Bet you five dollars my mom is crying now." InuYasha turned around in his seat, and just like Kagome had predicted her mom was reaching into her purse for another tissue as tears dripped down her chin. He turned his body back around, fishing in his pocket, and flung a five dollar bill in Kagome's lap.

"Then there was that struggle with switching to middle school. Trying to open our lockers, confessing to our crushes for the first time, struggling with completing homework.."

InuYasha touched Kagome on the shoulder and moved her hair gently so he could whisper back into her ear.

"Bet you five dollars Sesshomaru looks like he has a stick up his ass..."

Kagome had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from laughing. She shifted in her seat to gaze at Sesshomaru and tossed back the five dollar bill in InuYasha's lap. By that time the both of them were trying to hold their laughter in.

"I like to see our years in school like a track race. We aren't able to jump the next hurdle until we finish the grade. Seniors...we did it. Together we passed the finish line..."

()()()()

The speech went on and on but it could not even begin to compare the length of Sesshomaru's speech in the past. Sesshomaru probably had the laminated written speech in a box somewhere in the attic of his home. Before InuYasha's droopy eyes could completely close she wrapped the speech up and had the whole place clapping.

()()()()

The principle grabbed the next diploma and brought the microphone to his lips. They were only in the H's and his lips were immensely dried out.

"Higurashi; Kagome." He called out in a masculine voice.

Akira was having trouble holding up her camcorder when she was shaking so much. She was already on her sixth tissue. That valedictory speech nearly killed her! Izayoi rubbed her back and pulled out one of her own tissues from her purse.

InuYasha gave her a smirk before she got up from her seat and quickly made her way up on stage. She almost slipped twice causing Sango and InuYasha to wince. Everything was happening so fast. She couldn't tell you how many hands she had shaken. The diploma felt like gold in her hand. She couldn't believe it was in her grasp. Kagome got a photo taken with the principle and went back to her seat in one piece without falling.

"Oh kami...did I look as stupid as I feel?" Kagome winced. InuYasha chuckled and shook his head.

"There was a couple of times I thought you were going to slip. That would have been perfect on video to keep for years and years."

It was twenty names later that they called Kikyo's name. Kagome could clearly see InuYasha stiffen up. Kikyo shook the many hands on stage that Kagome had without emotion written on her face. It was like her eyes had gone cold. InuYasha and Kikyo's eyes locked on each other as she made her way back to her seat. He could see nothing in her chocolate brown eyes but _hurt _and _regret_.

It was like the Kikyo he knew had died and was replaced with a new expressionless one. He couldn't understand the explanations her eyes had...She had that new guy that she was holding hands with didn't she? Kikyo tore her gaze away from InuYasha quicker than he would have liked. Looking into those blazing amber eyes was just too painful.

Kagome shook InuYasha a few times in a panic. "Inu! They called your name!"

InuYasha shook out of his trance and got up from his seat. "Oh...thanks."

The Taisho's and Higurashi's were joined by InuYasha's many fan girls in the cheering as he walked up on stage. He sent a smirk into the crowd as he claimed his diploma causing them all to loose it.

InuYasha was surprised that he even saw Kikyo lightly clapping for him; though without a smile, nor a frown.

()()()()

"Come on K'gome. Just standing close together and smiling is boring." Sota whined, not impressed with InuYasha and Kagome's choice of pose for their graduation photo. InuYasha got behind Kagome, pulling on her cheeks to force a smile and smirked into the camera.

"Much better!" He said, taking a picture with the camera he stole out of his mom's purse.

"I think fifty pictures is good enough." Izayoi said satisfied. "Let's get you both home in case you need to change for the graduation party."

"How many people did you invite?" InuYasha whined.

"Let's just say it'll be like a family reunion, with plenty of Kagome's relatives as well."

"I haven't seen my cousins in years..." Kagome blushed. "This is going to be interesting."

Sesshomaru walked up to InuYasha and punched him lightly enough in the stomach so he didn't cough up blood. "And remember _your_ manners _InuYasha..._"

"Kagome!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi cried from afar. "Don't forget us!" They then threw up their graduation caps in the air and danced around.

"What are you kidding! We won't loose touch!" Kagome laughed. 'cause that would be too good to be true...'

InuYasha hopped into his dad's sports car and pulled off the graduation dress and cap. Kagome followed suit and threw her heels at InuYasha.

"The hell was that for!"

"I wanted you to feel the same pain my feet are having." She shrugged.

"So...why'd you blush when you said you haven't seen your cousins in years?"

"Uh..."

"See you're blushing again! Dammit Kagome; tell me!"

"Okay, okay. I used to have a crush on two of them." She whispered quickly, sinking into the car seat.

"Ew..._Kagome!_ They're family!"

"I-I couldn't help it...they w-were cute." She said flustered.

"...You never told them did you?"

"No! I'd never...like you said, we're family...Their mother would beat me if she found out. My family sees incest as a sin."

"You mean you were considering dating one of 'em?"

"No...they were just crushes way out of my reach."

"I know what you mean." He sighed.

()()()()

InuYasha found his hand clasped in yet another person's who claimed to be his aunt. In their enclosed hands was a hundred dollar bill to get him started in life. Standardize graduation gifts...

He only payed half of his attention on the speech of praise she was giving him. How many more speeches was he going to have to listen to? He preferred that they skipped out on a graduation party...but _nooo_...his mother just adored these parties.

The banquet hall was decorated perfectly by Izayoi. It wasn't as large as the one she would need for a wedding but it was just enough for a short congratulations party for the graduates. Since Izayoi and Akira were so close, they decided to have InuYasha and Kagome's party conjoined.

Kagome was trapped in a warm embrace with one of her long-lost older cousins. She was praying to every god she knew, hopping that her blush would disappear by the time he released her.

"It's so good to see you Kaggie."

'But goodness did I hate that stupid nickname you gave me...'

Daichi, Kagome's first cousin, released her and stared into her eyes with a warm smile. He was two years older than her and half way done with college. His auburn bangs swooped down the side of his face to cover his right eye. He was about the same height as InuYasha but didn't look like he worked out much.

"You never come to see us, Kaggie. We only live a couple hours away."

"Gramps won't abandon the shrine for a second."

"Oh yes! I forgot about the shrine. How is it holding up? Lot of guests?"

"Mhm. Though I've been at school or work whenever tourists visit."

"Cool, cool. Where you workin' at?"

"Victoria's Secret. Not a very fun job but at least it's something."

"Ah...that's neat. What are your plans for the future? Will I see you at my college?" He winked, gently nudging her in the jaw with his fist.

"I doubt it. You think I want four more years of school after I just knocked out this bullcrap?"

"No, I suppose not." He laughed. "What's the other graduate's name?"

"InuYasha. Childhood friend."

Daichi stared at the demonic features on the half demon and winced.

"Kagome if you're _ever_ in _trouble_ with 'em...you can call me." He assured, looking around the room.

"What? InuYasha would never uh...hurt me. What makes you say he will?"

"Do you see the size of those claws cuz!" Daichi pointed. "I wouldn't find myself alone with him ever. He could overpower you in a second."

"You think InuYasha would...No! He'd never. InuYasha would be the one to protect me if that _ever_ happened!"

"If you say so." Daichi shrugged, popping another Takoyaki in his mouth.

"So...where's Haruhiko?" Kagome slowly asked. Though in all honesty she thought Daichi was more handsome.

"Couldn't make it." He frowned. "I don't know if auntie told you this, but Haruhiko got addicted to drugs. He finally agreed to go to rehab- today was his first day there. He did wish you luck in your future though. His card is somewhere on the table."

"That's good he wants help. What caused him to..."

"Went to a rave with one of his friends," Daichi shook his head with a sigh. "They got him to try some things and he was hooked...You don't do drugs; right Kagome?"

"Oh no! M-my friends all avoided that part of life. InuYasha would pound me if he knew I started doing drugs."

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a look towards his cousin. "Kagome, _please_ reword that last sentence..." He begged. Kagome thought back to what she said with widened eyes.

"Oh...uh...InuYasha would _beat me_ if he knew I started doing drugs. Better?" She laughed nervously.

"Eh..it's getting there." He shrugged. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to have a little look-see at the buffet choices."

"Oh no, go right ahead!" Kagome urged. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too! Congrats again!"

Kagome smiled and walked over to her table. Just like Daichi...always being super protective. She found InuYasha already digging into his super-sized bowl of ramen and giggled.

"I don't know why you're laughing." InuYasha said with a mouth full of noodles. "There's a massive pot filled with Oden over at the buffet and I know you'll look just as scary as me when you devour it." InuYasha looked up and swallowed the noodles with difficultly. Kagome had already dashed over to grab a plate, causing him to chuckle.

Sesshomaru walked over to InuYasha's table and took a seat next to him, tossing him a card.

"What's this for?"

"Shit InuYasha...are you aware there is more food available in Japan besides noodles." Sesshomaru interrupted.

InuYasha held his bowl of ramen close to him and growled at Sesshomaru. Rin skipped over to the two and sat down on the other side of InuYasha.

"It's a graduation gift. Open it!" She encouraged. "From the three of us!"

'Three?' InuYasha raised a brow and cut the card open with a claw. He tried reading the card but it was difficult to do that when the right side of the card said 'I'M PREGNANT! ~Love Rin.' written in giant letters.

"Dammit Rin, you couldn't wait til after dinner to tell somebody? And you choose InuYasha out of all the people here to tell first, in a secret message, in his graduation card. Goodness...what am I going to do with you." Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his stiff neck.

Rin squirmed in her seat out of excitement and shook her head like a small child. "I didn't tell InuYasha first. I told you, silly."

InuYasha pulled out two hundred dollar bills from the card and put it in his pocket.

"Rin, this is going to be the one graduation card worth keeping until I die. Thanks."

Rin got up from her seat and hugged InuYasha. "Congratulations! Sesshomaru and I made a bet long ago; he said that you weren't going to graduate. He lost, as you can see. Come on Sesshy. We got to give Kagome her card."

Sesshomaru got up from his seat and patted InuYasha on the shoulder. "Well done, little brother." With that being said he followed his wife to the food.

It felt good to get praised from his older half brother. He never praised him...until now. InuYasha smiled and stirred around his noodles, ready to attack them once again.

Kagome came over to their table with Daichi and a female cousin, Kanon. Kagome had a card in her mouth as she set down her food and drink.

"Was Nozomi invited as a guest?" She asked, taking a seat beside InuYasha.

"Well duh...You think we would make her clean all day while we celebrated?"

Kagome just shrugged. "InuYasha I'd like you to meet my cousin, Daichi and my _second_ cousin, Kanon."

InuYasha offered them a small wave and averted his eyes to his mother who was bringing out a projector in the middle of the room.

"So, have you gotten as many hugs as I have?" Kagome asked, trying to build a conversation.

"Probably. Most of them I didn't even know." InuYasha watched as his father brought up a presentation screen and grew worried. Just what did they plan on showing while everyone ate?

"I know that Miroku and all his 'monk' family were throwing him his own party...but what about Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe she went with him. She likes him a lot better then us."

InuYasha took a peek in Kagome's card though Rin hadn't written the same thing that she wrote in his.

'Smart girl. Kagome would be one to spread the word and start gossip...'

Izayoi and Akira both tapped their flute glasses simultaneously to gain everyone's attention.

"Welcome! Relatives of Higurashi's...and relatives of Taisho's...Today we gather to celebrate the graduates, InuYasha and Kagome!" Akira said into the microphone.

"We all seem to go through it at one time or another...having our babies grow up and leave us." Izayoi said, taking the microphone from the tearing up Akira. "With the immense help of Gramps Higurashi...we pieced together a little slide show for you all to enjoy."

The same moment InuTaisho dimmed the lights, InuYasha and Kagome shared a look and gulped. This couldn't be good...

The first thing the screen showed made InuYasha push his ramen away slowly and claim he wasn't hungry anymore. It even made Kagome drop her fork with her mouth opening wide. It was a video of Kagome and InuYasha at seven years old, playing just dance at one of their sleepovers. The crowd laughed as the young girl and hanyou tried mimicking the dance moves in the game.

"Ugh..I _hated_ that song." InuYasha whined.

"When did they start recording us!"

"...And yet you still made me dance to it." He continued.

"Because you looked funny." She giggled.

There were probably a billion photos shown of the two growing up together. Photos that made the crowd softly laugh, and photos that had them 'awing.' Akira had to be reminded that this wasn't a funeral...but even after that fact was known she still couldn't help the sniffles.

"Okay...none of the photos have been _too_ bad." InuYasha admitted, looking at the screen of him and Kagome cuddling, while they were taking a nap, on the day he went to get her pads. "...Damn. Spoke too soon." He and Kagome both slammed their heads on the table, embarrassed. They didn't want to see any more of the slide show.

Gramps gave Izayoi a high five, their mission to embarrass the graduates was a success.

Kagome groaned, trying to wipe the blush away. "I...how...I don't r-remember..."

"I bet you it was Nozomi. Sneaky bitch." InuYasha got a quick glance at Daichi's death glare towards him and went back to staring at the ground.

"So Kaggie...this _InuYasha_ you speak of..._is_ just a _friend_?" Daichi questioned, twirling his pinky in his glass of tea.

"Daichi! We just dozed off! I mean...n-not like that but...ugh." Nothing could explain how truly embarrassed the two of them were...

()()()()

Just a few more minutes passed until the slide show finally came to an end. The relatives all clapped, ignoring the suffering duo. Izayoi once again picked up the microphone and sent a look towards InuYasha's way.

"Oh come on guys...It was _cute_. Next time InuYasha, you should lock your door so I can't steal a photo of you two." 'Ooohs.' were heard throughout the banquet hall followed by more chuckles. "Now, before I let you bid farewell to everyone...Rin has an announcement she would like to share."

Rin skipped up to the microphone and stole Izayoi's spotlight. "Hello everyone. I'm Sesshomaru's wife, Rin...for those who don't know me. And I'm super excited to announce that...in nine months I'll be the mother to triplets..." She squealed, holding her stomach.

Sesshomaru spit out the red whine he was tasting onto the ground and grabbed a fist full of hair at the top of his head.

"T-t-triplets?" Sesshomaru gave his wife a look of confusion. 'Why didn't she tell me we were having...kami..three!'

InuYasha saw Sesshomaru's reaction and burst out laughing, clapping as loud as he could. The announcement may have been more towards the Taisho family but she still had everyone cheering for her.

"Jeez Fluffy..you didn't have to knock her up times three." InuYasha joked.

"Can we ever have an event without surprises..." Kagome sighed.

"Where would the fun be in that?"

()()()()

Graduation could mean everything...or graduation could mean nothing. It proved the point of stepping out of your safe zone into the real world. The years to come all depends on decisions made and opportunities faced and ignored. InuYasha knew he would get over Kikyo. He promised himself he would...because he was starting a new chapter in his life. The first step to the new chapter was quitting his job at the salon...and work on getting a job that he could use to support himself. He already proved to Sesshomaru that he could survive the salon. So what were his wants in life? He couldn't just laze around at his parent's mansion for the rest of his life. Or maybe he could... (Sesshomaru: No.) ….I was just kidding..

**To dimediva23, My 'lazy ass' has been up since eight in the morning writing this; thanks. But your review made me laugh. (; **

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Please leave a review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Sorry if my concluding paragraph for the last chapter made you think that the story had ended. I was only trying to wrap up the chapter lol. Trust me; there are a few things we have to take care of before that happens. ;) Consider the next chapters as the 'Adult' phase in life for our characters. **

**With school starting Monday, chapters will be uploading slower; meaning every week so not too bad. I know it sucks but it's just how it is. I have a feeling 9****th**** grade is going to take up a lot of my time. Wish me luck guys! Enjoy the chapter! **

Two weeks had gone by after graduation. Life seemed to have stayed the same except having to go to campus every week. Jakotsu was sad to hear that InuYasha decided it was time to leave his job at the salon. After handing him his last paycheck he made him promise him that he would come back to visit sometime with Kagome.

Kagome was still sighing every minute she stayed at work; the work life just wasn't the life style she had hoped for. She wanted to quit, but her mother wouldn't allow her to head down that road. She was still wondering about the career she wanted to take in the future. Her job was okay but it certainly wasn't a career.

She thought gaining the title of Dr. Higurashi would be amazing to earn; but she just couldn't picture herself having to perform a risky heart surgery, or cleaning up after immobile patients. Just the mere thought made her wince. Sure doctors made a lot of money for what they did but would they be able to train her to not giggle when a patient came in with an embarrassing problem needed to be fixed? She could only picture the things she would have to see and could picture herself gagging and having to leave the room. Maybe working in a hospital just wasn't going to have a place for her…

Kagome rang up the lingerie for yet another costumer and stuffed the items in a fuchsia bag.

Perhaps InuTaisho would hire her at the Taisho corp. She wouldn't mind being InuYasha's secretary or something…Speaking of InuYasha, he never actually said if he was planning on becoming a businessman. Kagome pictured him becoming all sorts of things. Correction; she pictured him in all the different work uniforms he could be wearing.

The lovely images of InuYasha's muscular chest covered with a white lab coat fluttered into Kagome's head. His clawed hands now trapped in latex gloves and a surgical mask hiding his beautiful, signature smirk. He looked ahead of him in Kagome's mental image and snapped the latex against his wrist. "_Miss. Higurashi, are you ready for your examination?"_ He asked in a husky voice.

Kagome hurriedly wiped away the image of Doctor InuYasha and fanned her face. "I-is it hot in here or…?" She asked her next costumer, laughing nervously. How dare she picture InuYasha in a doctor's uniform! She even made him speak no less! The female purchaser was with her husband and handed Kagome her credit card.

"I think it's just you. You may want to wipe your mouth, dearie. The look really isn't flattering if you are looking for a man…"

Kagome wiped the slight drool on her face in embarrassment and gave an apologetic look to her costumer. "I'm sorry for spacing out…I really haven't-"Kagome got a look at the woman and gasped. It was the old lady at Rin's and Sesshomaru's wedding that kept wiping her drooling face for her. She seemed to only see her when she was in the drooling state. The old lady gasped to and snapped her fingers.

"Oh I know you! You were that drooling girl at Sesshomaru's wedding."

"And you are that old lady!"

The elder rolled her eyes and entered in her pin number to finish her purchase. Kagome waited patiently as the long receipt was spit out of the machine next to the register, before handing it to the woman. She never did catch her name but it wasn't like she would remember it even if the lady told her. They would forever only know each other as the drooling girl, and the dear old lady that helped clean her face.

"You're all set. Have a nice day." Kagome smiled as she leaned on the counter. Just a few more minutes and she would be on break. Lunch time was the only good thing about coming to work every day. After all her hard labor of folding lingerie and using all her strength to put it in the bag, she was greedily awaiting to devour her home cooked meal that had her stomach growling. Most morning her mother prepared her a meal for her before she had even woken up.

Kagome ran her hands through her hair and tied it up in a cute bun. She stopped her actions suddenly and stared at the doors of the store. "Did I just sell lingerie to an elderly couple? Ewww!" Kagome shuddered at the thought of the sweet old lady in such an outfit. Kagome really must have been zoning out if she didn't realize what the old lady was purchasing sooner. Logging out of the computer, Kagome grabbed her purse and headed to the staff's lunch room.

She got back to thinking about a future career as she walked down the long hallway to the lunchroom. She was already beginning to smell the unpleasant odor created by the mixtures of scents from other people's lunches. Kagome was passed by a security guard that gave her a slight nod. It gave her another idea. What if she was a police woman? Kagome began lightly giggling to herself as she pinched the skin on her humerus bone. Some people wouldn't mind calling that area of their body their biceps but Kagome was failing to see any muscle there.

'Everyone knows I'm not very strong… Even InuYasha; that's why he always won our little wrestling matches when we were younger. I couldn't possibly be a police woman being as weak as I am. Now…I could always train. But am I willing to? That is the question…' Kagome thought for a moment and shook her head. 'Too much work, unless InuYasha's willing to be my personal trainer.' The pads of Kagome's fingers lightly pressed against her warming face. 'Kami…what's wrong with me?'

Kagome walked in the lunchroom with a lack of use in her senses. She was too focused on the images of InuYasha in a police uniform, wearing a cute custom-made police hat that had holes for his ears to go through. His masculine figure was rested against a motorcycle as his foot lay rested on Kagome's back while she attempted doing push-ups in her prison uniform.

Kagome gulped and lightly slapped herself, peering into the refrigerator. What was with all these strange fantasies that kept playing in her mind by itself? Kagome decided that she and her mind were two different people. Her mind played the role of the pervert while she was the perfect angel.

She settled on the idea of forgetting about the whole 'choose a career' thing for now. She wasn't getting anywhere with it. The only thing she was getting was hot, and mental images in InuYasha in a bunch of work uniforms. She stood puzzled as she remained parked in front of the fridge. Where was the okonamiyaki she had in there? She grumbled at the thought of another employee stealing her food.

She didn't have friends at work besides her boss, Rosetta, which she didn't see that often. Who would stoop as low to stealing a girl's food? Closing her eyes, she slammed the fridge door and sighed. It wasn't like she brought enough money for a whole mean. She sat down at a table near the fridge and reached into her purse for any crumbled up dollars.

The faintest of chewing could be heard from the corner of the room. The back of her hairs stood up. She could have sworn she was the only one in there. She glanced behind her, her mouth dropping to the ground in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome asked in shock, getting up from her seat and walking to the table nearest to the small television.

There, sitting by _himself_, was InuYasha enjoying the last bite of okonamiyaki that lay steaming on the plastic plate in front of him. He wiped the crumbs from his mouth and gave a small salute. He couldn't help the small grin as he focused back on the television.

"I should have known you would be the one to steal a girl's lunch." She sighed taking a seat next to InuYasha. "Now I'm going to have to starve. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Picking his fang with his claw, InuYasha nodded. "I did enjoy myself. I could tell right away you weren't the master chef."

"Hey!" She said, offended.

"You should pay more attention to your surrounding Kagome. I'm surprised you didn't notice me sooner."

"I was just thinking is all…"

"Before I ask you, 'What about?' allow me to take you to the diner across the street as an apology for stealing your lunch."

Kagome grinned, taking out her bun to make her more presentable. "Something tells me this was all planned. How did you even get in here?"

"The woman Rosetta; she said I could wait in here for you."

"What was the point of eating my okonamiyaki then?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and slouched. This girl just loved explanations to everything didn't she? "Because then you would have been like, 'InuYasha, my mommy worked really hard on this yummy, delicious okonamiyaki and I don't have the ability to just waste it. Sorry but we'll have to go to lunch another time.'" InuYasha scratched his nose and tossed the paper plate in the trash. "So now you have no excuse."

Kagome was laughing at the way InuYasha tried to mock her in his best girlie voice. How could she turn away the cute hanyou? It wasn't like she planned on it in the first place; free lunch sounded good.

"Well, I only have a thirty-minute lunch so let's hurry."

"Rosetta said she would stretch it to forty-five just for today."

Kagome crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "What did you do?" She asked with a smirk.

InuYasha shrugged, "I…have my ways?"

"You bribed her, didn't you?"

"So!" He argued like a small child. "It worked! We're the best of friends now. C-can we just go now?"

"Mhm." She smiled.

()()()()

"That's just fucking nasty." InuYasha complained, glaring at Kagome as she laughed with her head slammed against the table. "B-Because of you I don't even know if I can eat anymore." He whined.

They sat across from each other in a small booth at the cozy diner InuYasha chose. The service was great and just being with Kagome was enough fun right there. Their food consisted of a platter with a little of everything. Being with a hanyou, Kagome didn't have to worry about any leftovers.

Kagome wiped away the tear that was squeezed out from her hard laughing. She got a good look at InuYasha's face and burst out laughing again.

"That shit ain't funny Kagome! It's sick! I'm scarred for life!"

"Will you two be having dessert?" A waiter asked as he was passing by InuYasha and Kagome's booth at the diner. He stared at the young girl laughing her butt off and chuckled lightly to himself. Laughter was contagious; but so were tears. Seeing a laughing person made you want to laugh, and seeing a crying person dampened your mood and made you want to cry with them.

He just wanted to take a seat next to the duo and say, 'hey guys? Why we laughing?', but sadly…they would probably think he was some weirdo. He hated not being able to know what was so funny.

InuYasha glanced at the waiter, and occasionally gave Kagome an odd look. "She thinks old ladies that wear lingerie is freaking hilarious." He said to their waiter casually, jamming his thumb in Kagome's direction. Just having InuYasha say it made her laugh even more.

"Ew, gross." The waiter laughed.

"Hey giggle girl, you want dessert too?" InuYasha asked with a raised brow.

Finally able to contain herself, Kagome shook her head. "Nah…I have to get back to work soon. I probably just have time to finish off another soda."

The waiter nodded and set down their bill before going to assist some of the other tables he was assigned to.

"You never told me what had you in a trance when you walked into the lunch room." InuYasha pointed out, resting both elbows on the table now. If he was at a restaurant with his parents they would have never allowed it. Sesshomaru threatened to cut off his arms last time he tried pulling that. That had been back in the days when InuYasha was scared of his older brother; long ago when the great Lord's hands were stubby little things.

"Oh…I've just been wondering what career I would be good at for the future. I don't want to be stuck at Victoria's Secret forever."

InuYasha placed his hand on his chin and got a good look at her. "You seem like someone who likes being around little kids." He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's probably why I hang out with you."

"That wasn't funny."

"I honestly think kids are annoying."

"Wow, does that mean you don't want kids? That would mean you were the first girl I met to not want them. Did your mom never give you those baby doll things when you were little?"

Kagome stirred her soda around with her straw and took a sip. "Not right now. I'm sure later I'll feel a certain emptiness and want a baby…I had baby dolls when I was little, but that was different. They never peed in your face like a fire hose or screamed in your ears all day."

"Just the thought of their screaming, hurts my ears." InuYasha winced as his ears pinned to his head. "Okay…so everything that deals with kids is out."

"And so is anything in a hospital, and law enforcement."

"Jeez you're difficult. "

"Well fine. What do you want to do?"

"I've had interests in things but…it wasn't really a high priority. If I don't think of anything soon I'm going to be shoved into the business life with my dad and half-brother."

"Is Sesshomaru the heir, or are you both?"

"It doesn't really matter to my father. He just says, regardless, one of us is going to have to take over after he passes. Could you picture me as a crime scene investigator?"

'Oh _yes_ I certainly can.' She said in her mind, taking his words as a request rather than as an opinion of hers.

Kagome shooed away her perverted mind before it was able to finish the final sketches of InuYasha as a CSI and nodded.

"I think you have the potential. Couldn't you get away with living a work-free life with how successful the Taisho corp. is?"

"I could if I was the one taking over. It's not like Sesshomaru is going to share the money with me."

"But Taisho's in your name too!"

"Yeah well; life sucks."

"W-would…it be weird if me and y-you…were roommates," Kagome asked, switching to a new topic. "In our own little apartment? I think it would be fun." She said quickly, looking at the ground. InuYasha thought about it a little while he shoved a forty dollar bill in the little sleeve for the bill.

Best friends decided to live with each other a lot after graduation. It was just a fun way of moving out of the parents' house, with a little financial help from your friends and some company. Just her bringing up something like that reminded him about when they said they were going to get a mansion together.

He supposed it would be interesting. They were best friends, so what would be so weird about it? That would mean he would have to get a job to help pay for the rent. Yeah…that sounded like a lot of work. Did she not know he was lazy? He barely had enough energy to make himself instant ramen. Nozomi did all the hard work for him.

"…Well it certainly isn't going to be a mansion." He chuckled. "I don't get the bags of cash until I marry or turn twenty-one. Then my friend, we can move into your funky Barbie dream house crap…"

"Oh no; j-just a little apartment would satisfy me. I know I want to move out and become independent. I just feel like a bother to my mom sometimes. She does so much for me…and it's time for me to be the adult now. Graduation proved that to all the seventeen and eighteen year olds. I would live alone if I had to but…who would kill spiders and roaches for me or protect me at night…" She whispered the last part.

"You say that like I would reject your request." InuYasha blew up at his bangs and looked up at the clock. "I think that would be fun too. Get like…two bedrooms, two bathrooms…or even three if you want like a study room. It could definitely be arranged. But…wouldn't you rather live with Sango? That part seems odd to me."

Kagome couldn't believe it. He was actually considering becoming her roommate! That whole myth about dreams not coming true was considered fake now right? In Kagome's eyes, yes. A little, annoying Kagome appeared on her shoulder, created by her imagination.

"He's only considering moving in with his _friend._" The tiny Kagome said.

"-Best friend." Kagome corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, it's not like you guys are marrying and getting your first house together. You're getting excited for nothing."

"Why you being a butt munch about it?" Kagome argued to her imaginary conscience friend on her shoulder. "I still think it is going to be fun."

The little Kagome huffed and suddenly vanished. Kagome looked up and stared at InuYasha's confused faced. Kind of like the face he made when she told him she saw an old lady buy lingerie. It wasn't _as_ funny, but his expressions always had character in them and made her laugh.

"…I'm a butt munch for saying sure?" InuYasha asked confused.

"What? N-no…I was just…" Kagome sat there, with nothing but awkwardness radiating off of their table. How on earth did she plan on explaining to him that she was talking to her other half? Just like this ladies and gentlemen: "Um…I need the bathroom. Be right back." She said dashing off to the restroom.

She waited two minutes, just standing by the bathroom door and then walked back to their booth. InuYasha was getting out of the booth and handed her purse to her. Did she do something wrong?

InuYasha chuckled at his friend's saddened face. "I'd love to hang out with you for the day but _somebody's_ gotta go to work; meaning you." InuYasha pointed out.

"Oh yeah; I forgot about that." She sighed.

"If you see any close apartments near the Higurashi shrine let me know. I really think it'll be fun to live with each other. My parents would help us out the first few months but after that we are on our own."

"Okay,"

"Do you want me to drive you back on my motorcycle?"

"Nah. It's pretty close here."

"Alright."

"Thanks for lunch. It was good."

"No problem."

InuYasha and Kagome both went their separate ways, giving a wave to each other.

Sure, it was possible that getting an apartment was going to take some time. He wasn't even sure if Kagome was quite ready to move out of her mother's house; the two were really close. But Kagome was right, it's time to let go for everyone at some point. Knowing Kagome for years he got the hint that she liked to be the one to grow up quicker and be independent. He didn't like the fact that she considered moving by herself though. It wasn't necessarily the safest thing to do.

He hopped up onto his motorcycle and pulled his helmet over his head. How bad could it be? A lot of kids did it.

**Maybe we'll even score with our mate…** his inner demon purred.

"That's not even funny," InuYasha growled. "It's just wrong."

Before riding off, he made sure Kagome made it safely back to her work building. He stared up at the unusual purplish skies about thirty miles away as he kicked the motorcycle to life. 'I always remembered teachers telling me the sky was _blue;_ not _purple_.' He stared at it for a few more seconds and shrugged it off. Wasn't his problem…he had apartment shopping to do.

**Author's note: So, I got a review saying they were disappointed in the story, yet they read the whole thing, and asked me to update by a certain date… I thought you didn't like it? Lol**

**Anyways, this anonymous reviewer also said InuYasha was really out of character. Well, obviously…I wasn't going to have a two-year-old InuYasha cursing. I hope now that the characters are older they seem more in character. /: It is some-what of an AU so…deal with it. (She said oh so nicely.)**

**Please leave a review! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it's really late. :( I haven't been in the happiest moods in high school and once I got on Microsoft Word I wasn't sure what I wanted to include in this chapter. But, it all worked out and ended up being longer than expected. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review ^_^**

'He gazed deeply at his lover's eyes and masculine figure. He loved everything about this man. One day he would be his…'

Kagome's eyes wouldn't stop twitching as she read the text on the family computer. Her body was leaned slightly over Gramps shoulder as he quickly continued typing, unaware of her presence. "Gramps, you write yaoi fanfiction?"

"GAH!" Gramps shifted in his seat and hurriedly turned off the computer monitor. "Kagome! What are you doing here?" he placed his hand over his chest to steady his heavily beating heart.e hehe

"Uh..Gramps, this is the living room. I wanted to use the computer to look up some apartments."

"You're kicking me out? Well, what an ungrateful granddaughter I have."

"No…I eventually want to grow up and live on my own."

"What!" Sota cried from upstairs in his room. "B-but Sis! Who's going to help me with homework when I get to high school?"

"I don't know what got you thinking I was any good at school. I would probably earn you a worse grade than if you did it."

It was true; ever since Kagome was in third grade she stopped caring about school. InuYasha willingly helped her get through school though. He couldn't let his best friend walk up on stage without a diploma being handed to her.

Akira walked down the stairs in her silk pink robe and proceeded to the kitchen to make her daily cup of coffee. She had overheard Kagome speak about looking for apartments. She couldn't understand why she would want to leave. Kagome was only seventeen; soon to be eighteen. Akira gulped; her first child was almost eighteen years old. She poured her steaming black coffee into a mug and added three sugars as well as a slip of milk. She grew sad at the thought of Kagome packing all her things and moving away as she stirred her coffee. Where did she plan on going; another country? She hoped not.

"Kagome…What's this about apartments?" Akira softly asked, leaning against the back of the sofa with her coffee mug pressed against her lips.

Kagome spun around in the computer chair and took a large gulp. If there was going to be a problem with moving out, it had to of involved her mother. Akira wasn't a parent who allowed anyone to leave her sight. She was one to burst in tears if someone was to leave her and latch onto their leg so they couldn't.

"Me and InuYasha were talking about…growing up and…living on our own together. We thought it would be fun and I don't want to stay at the Higurashi shrine until I'm thirty; no offense."

"Kagome, you just barely got out of high school a couple of weeks ago." Gramps pointed out clearly noticing Akira didn't have anything to say at the moment. "Most children stay with their parents until they are at least twenty-one."

"But that's only because they want to continue their schooling, and the money they make right now isn't enough to live on their own yet so they stay at home!" Kagome argued. "I don't have college planned in my future! It was never a goal I wanted to accomplish! What's the point of going to college right now when I still don't know what I want to be doing for the rest of my life? I've decided I'll just dip into the work life; yeah my family will think lowly of me; my cousin especially…but becoming an adult and getting a family has always been my true goal."

Kagome looked over at her mother, begging for her to say something. It was similar to the board game, Life. After about ten or so moves you are able to choose the road to college or go straight to work life. The work life was the quicker route, but you made less money. Why'd it seem that everyone had to go to college after high school? Kagome never said she wasn't going to go in her life. She would decide that after she figured out what she wanted to do, thanks…

"Aww!" Akira squealed with a big smile on her face. "Izayoi will be so happy to hear this!"

"W-what?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well it's okay if InuYasha's with you in this." She giggled. "Izayoi and I always dreamed of the day you two lived together…with your white fence, your dog, and ten babies crawling about…"

Kagome face began to redden as her mouth fell open. "M-mama! We just want to move in with each other! We aren't getting married and having babies…"

"-Doesn't mean you two don't want to." Sota laughed.

()()()()

"You were serious about being a gynecologist?" InuYasha asked into the phone after Miroku had told him what college he applied for. He lied on his comfortable bed, listening to the sounds of maids scurrying about to clean this and that. Both of his parents were away at work. He never was able to feel the freedom of 'actually' being home alone with all the maids. It saddened him that he never would be able to scream as loud as he could, or sing as loud as possible, or even walk around in only his boxers, when his parents were away; like other kids could. There was always more than one person at the mansion!

"_Yep. So if Sango refuses my proposal in the future…everything will be okay."_

"Such a pervert…So what's Sango up to?"

'_Her mother is training her with law enforcement stuffles. So once she goes to train with professional peoples they'll be like, 'o-m-g, and welcome to the team.' Her mom kinda hates me so I'm not aloud ten miles within distance from their house. It seems so long since I felt the feel of Sango's lips! Man! I'm having withdrawal symptoms. The hentai, magazines, and websites aren't working Yash! What's wrong with me?"_

InuYasha wasn't actually listening to his crying friend over the phone. If Miroku needed someone to cry to it was Izayoi, she was the therapist of the Taisho's, not him.

"_Yo? You there?" Not waiting to get an answer, Miroku continued with his talking. If the line hadn't been cut off, InuYasha was still there. "Kay so anyways, when I did get a chance to talk to Sango over the phone she said something about wanting to throw Kagome a surprise birthday party Saturday. You knew about that already right? I wasn't sure so-"_

That got InuYasha's attention quick enough. He hoisted himself up from his laying position and juggled the phone in his two hands in a panic trying to get it back to his face.

"-K-kagome's birthday is _this_ Saturday?" InuYasha gasped looking frantically around the room for his calendar where hopefully he had written it down. How could he have forgotten! "W-when did she start being born in the summer!"

"…_Her birthday has always been in the summer, idiot." Miroku paused before huffing into the phone. "Yash, you okay? Are you able to tell me when your birthday is? If not, take deep breaths and I'll call your mother."_

"Shut up Miroku. I know when my own birthday is!"

"…_.How can I be sure?"_

"December; and I…I guess things have just been kind of busy with the whole graduating thing and trying to move out that I…forgot. I feel horrible!"

"_Calm down…You sound like a married man that forgot his and his wife's anniversary. You still have time to pretend you didn't forget and go get her a gift…"_

InuYasha drummed his claws lightly on the cellphone as he scrolled down the web page he was on. "Hey I got to-"

"_The party is in two days, at Sango's house. Could you…uh…stall Kagome for us? She just thinks that she is going to dinner with her family and have a cake Sango "prepared" for her beforehand."_

"I suppose. Okay I got to go. I have to get her an amazing birthday gift."

"_I got her a thong." Miroku sighed into the phone only hearing an annoying beeping noise on the other line instead of a verbal response. "I-InuYasha? Hello? Hm…guess we got cut off." He shrugged. "Well, might as well wrap up Kagome's gift."_

_()()()()_

InuYasha quickly dialed the numbers on the phone and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hiroshima hospital." A receptionist answered softly on the other line.

"Izayoi, please."

"Izayoi? Just a moment."

InuYasha was put on hold. Dropping the phone he put it on speaker and rushed into his walk-in closet searching for something.

"Hello, this is Izayoi." His mother sang softly into the phone.

InuYasha sighed and ran over to his phone, taking it off of speaker. "Hey mom."

"InuYasha…You never call me from work. What's the matter?"

"-Did you know Kagome's birthday was in two days?"

"Yes dear."

InuYasha gawked at the phone and tugged on his forelocks. How could her best friend be the only one who forgot! They've been celebrating each other's birthdays for years. They were the first ones to tell each other 'Happy Birthday,' the first one to hand out their gifts, and Kagome even called him a whole day earlier in 8th grade just to sing him the birthday song.

"Inu…It's okay to forget, you know. It occasionally happens. I was going to remind you the day before; I'm the mom. It's my job to be the reminder. Now that we're calm…Did you have another question for me?"

InuYasha knew he made the right choice of calling his mother instead of his father. His father would probably be laughing hysterically at him. His mother, on the other hand, had a way of making people more comfortable with their situations. That's why she was a therapist. She did an excellent job in her career.

"Well, Kagome's finally turning eighteen. An adult and-"

"See, InuYasha…at least you remembered how old she was turning."

"It was an educated guess. I knew I was a year older than her." InuYasha shrugged.

Izayoi giggled lightly on the phone. InuYasha was half human; things would be forgotten from time to time. She just prayed he wouldn't forget his anniversary when he had one, or his ten children's birthdays…

"Okay so, eighteen is kinda a huge deal and I want to get her something amazing…"

"Like?"

"Like an apartment she's always wanted…" InuYasha dragged on.

"Ah…I see. Either you want my help due to the tiny problem of not being able to access your bank account yet since…I don't know, you aren't married yet or twenty-one…Or you just straight out want me to pay for it. But either way, in the past that was my money….I guess our only option is holding a wedding ceremony."

"What! Okay, yes I need your help, and no… that's not all your money, I've been saving up all that I made at the salon. Did you know that amount adds up of you don't use it?"

"Mhm…Cool huh?"

"Yeah, I was fascinated. I know you have to work so I'll hurry this up. Could you please go to the bank with me later and open my account for me. I really want to get her that for her birthday. I'd get her something else too…she might be disappointed if that's all I get her."

"She'd be far from disappointed Inu." Izayoi took a dramatic pause to let out a breath of air. "Alright; We will go when I get home. Why not take her shopping and see which ones she likes best?"

"But then she'll know." InuYasha frowned.

"Not if you're sly."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem."

"Now get back to work."

"Sure thing. Bye-bye InuYasha."

"Bye."

()()()()

It took two hours for Kagome to finish up her search on the internet. Nothing seemed to impress her; and when it did, it was too much or her mother said it wasn't in the best part of Tokyo… She was beginning to think that maybe just staying at the shrine until she could afford to move out on her own was best. She didn't feel like putting more than half the burden on InuYasha. He didn't deserve it.

Kagome shut off the desktop and trudged up to her room to go back to sleep. You would think that she would be in a better mood since her birthday was in a couple of days but it wasn't like in the past. Everyone's birthdays begin to get boring once they reach a certain age. Within each year the mountain of presents began disappearing and you were getting handed cards with money.

Kagome prayed InuYasha would spend the day with her and make it absolutely amazing like he always did when he was with her. This year she was turning eighteen. She couldn't explain just how powerful that meant to her. School engulfed her life for thirteen years; and now she was free. Free to roam where ever she wanted- okay maybe not…she never did finish learning how to drive. Having InuYasha as her teacher wasn't the smartest move she'd made. All he wanted to do was mess around every time she wanted to get serious.

Kagome picked up her phone from under her bed and dialed Eri's number. The ringing buzzed in her ear as she waited to hear a hello.

"_Yo! Its Eri! I can't get to the phone right now! Me, Yuka and Ayumi are probably out! Don't bother leaving a message! I don't know the voice mail number haha! See ya!"_

Kagome sent Sango a text message next, but five minutes went by and she had a feeling Sango was busy too. Kagome's ringtone sang proudly in her room loudly before Kagome snatched it up to her ear and pressed, 'accept.'

"Hello?"

"_You awake?" _InuYasha asked over the phone.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm awake. I was going to try to go back to bed but I'm bored."

"_Too-bored-to-go-to-sleep syndrome?"_

"Yep."

"_I hate when that happens." _InuYasha laughed._ "Are you too tired to go apartment shopping?"_

"Nope; that actually sounds pretty fun."

"_I'll be at your house in an hour then?"_

"I'll be ready."

"_-And if you're not and fell back asleep I'm kicking your ass."_

()()()()

InuYasha drove up to the Higurashi Shrine on his motorcycle and removed his helmet. He double checked he had brought along one for Kagome to wear and made his way up the trillion stone steps before he even reached the door. It was a good thing he was in shape, he couldn't imagine someone unhealthy coming to visit the Higurashi's without taking breaks as they made it up the stairs.

He was praying Kagome would find an apartment she liked so he could quickly get it all set up. When there were problems in the way, it usually took months to move in. After he took care of that, hewanted to run out and get her a separate gift. Kagome deserved it all one-hundred percent. What to get her…he still had some thinking to do.

Finally his right foot found the top of the last step and he sighed in relief. It was a good thing they had a shrine, otherwise they would have to be traveling up and down those steps every day. No wonder Kagome's grandfather didn't go anywhere.

His clawed finger tapped lightly on the door, hoping someone would hear without him having to ring the doorbell.

Akira opened up the door and welcomed him in with a warm smile. She hadn't seen InuYasha since the graduation two weeks ago. She was already beginning to notice him becoming an adult.

"Well hello InuYasha…Haven't seen you stop by a couple of weeks. For you; that's abnormal." Akira joked.

InuYasha gave a lopsided smile of embarrassment. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh calm down! I was kidding!" She laughed. "Want something to drink?" She asked, swaying into the kitchen. InuYasha took a seat at the dining table and shook his head.

"Is Kagome ready?"

"I…don't know." Akira shrugged. "She never mentioned you were coming over. She's just been up in her room all day. Probably catching up on years of sleep she missed out on in high school. I hope by the time Sota goes into high school the people running the schools will grow a brain and have school start in the afternoon."

"He'll get used to it after a while. If he's tired in the morning, it just means he needs to go to sleep earlier."

"Good idea. You can go to Kagome's room if you want. Sorry for chatting up a storm."

"It's alright." He smiled and walked up the stairs to Kagome's bedroom. His smile immediately dropped as he reached for the doorknob. That girl, better not have been asleep. He was serious about kicking her ass.

He walked in the room and immediately stared at the lump under the covers on Kagome's bed. He grumbled deeply in his throat. She did it on purpose to make him mad, didn't she?

"Kagome! Get up!" He demanded, making his way to the side of her bed.

"Nuh-uh…" Kagome mumbled into her pillow.

InuYasha sat on Kagome's back making her groan out in pain.

"Ow! InuYasha get off!"

InuYasha got up and shed the blankets off of Kagome's body. His mouth hung open at the sight of her being fully dressed, shoes on and everything.

"I hate you."

"Feeling the love." Kagome giggled and got out of bed. "So where are we going?"

"Where the flags are."

InuYasha was referring to the flags found at places filled with models of different houses and apartments. Every place had its own weird flag color.

"Ah! I'm so excited!" Kagome squealed.

InuYasha followed Kagome out of her room and shut her door. Saying goodbye to Akira and Gramps who was suspiciously typing away on his laptop in a corner, Kagome and InuYasha were on their way to a new chapter in life.

Kagome jumped around happily in her mind when she saw his motorcycle. Read that again. 'in her mind…' She loved being able to freely hold InuYasha around the torso for safety while he sped down the road. He looked hot with his jet black helmet on his head with his long silvery hair flung on the side of his shoulder so it wouldn't be slapping her continuously in the face.

Kagome put on her fuchsia helmet and hopped on the back. The only reason InuYasha owned an extra, 'fuchsia,' helmet was because of Sesshomaru. He gave it to InuYasha as a gift when he first got the motorcycle. Sesshomaru laughed in his face because he knew Izayoi wasn't going to let InuYasha ride the motorcycle without a helmet. However, InuYasha went right out and got a new more…'cooler' one and laughed in Sesshomaru's face saying it would be for all the girl's riding behind him.

Kagome instinctually wrapped her arms around InuYasha's perfect torso and gave out a silent sigh of enjoyment.

_()()()()_

"Tis perfect for young married couple." The foreign realtor persuaded as he continued showing one of the many apartment models Kagome and InuYasha had looked at. Kagome stayed close by InuYasha's side. Something just seemed really creepy about the real estate agent. The way he stared at Kagome with his big bugged eyes made her shudder.

"For the hundredth time we aren't married, nor a couple!" InuYasha whined to the realtor getting tired of him making a comment about him and Kagome every time they walked into a different apartment wing.

"Yeah; we're just friends…" Kagome added.

"Ha! Ha! You so funny. This way, this way." He urged walking into the bedroom. Kagome and InuYasha exchanged a glance but followed him anyways. "Nice big room for desk or vanity. Even come with a nice big circular baff tub!"

"This one actually looks pretty decent." Kagome commented. "-and the other bedroom?" Kagome asked the man before he could show them to the magnificent toilet that didn't work and probably had a dead cockroach in it.

"Oh there no other," He laughed. "Not needed."

InuYasha pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to push away the oncoming headache.

"Can you just show us to the next apartment please…" InuYasha begged in an irritated voice.

"Shure shure. Ha! Ha!"

InuYasha bent his body sideways and whispered into Kagome's ear. "He giving you the creeps as much as he is to me?"

"I feel like I'm going to get raped at some point with him going, 'HA! HA!' "She whispered back with a nod.

"Um you know what," InuYasha said to their realtor, clapping his hands together once. "We had fun, but we really have to get going." InuYasha picked up Kagome and flung her over his shoulder and dashed out of there as quickly as possible.

"Eep!" She squealed out in embarrassment and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my! Baby's coming! It's coming!" the realtor called out.

"Hey I'm not pregnant!" Kagome yelled, pounding her fist on InuYasha's back.

"Why else be in hurry? Young married couple have baby. You need two rooms now. Ha! Ha!"

"InuYasha run faster." She begged, going limp down his back. She actually thought that when a man put you over their shoulders it was a romantic gesture. But in their case they were running from the insane.

'You make one dirty comment about Kagome's ass being in your view I'm never doing anything you say again.' InuYasha growled to his inner demon knowing full well that it wanted to make a comment so bad. His inner demon HAD to be Miroku in disguise. Somehow that boy must have chipped his brain in his sleep so he could whisper in his head through a microphone. Logically, that made no sense but it isn't illegal to have your theories.

'…_**My thoughts are yours. There really isn't a good enough reason to say them out loud.'**_

…..Great. Now it sounded like Sesshomaru had chipped him too.

'_**Though…I will say this. Perfect hips for bearing a heir.'**_

InuYasha stopped in his tracks and put Kagome on her feet. His facial expression couldn't quite be described. Was it anger? Embarrassment? Annoyed? A little of all?

_()()()()_

Kagome stared at the small house in the corner of the street for rent and continued to listen to their _female_, much nicer, less creepy realtor.

"The rent ranges from nine-hundreds to eight-hundreds here. In my opinion it's in a nice neighborhood, the shopping districts are within walking distances, pets are allowed, and-"

Kagome laughed and rubbed InuYasha's dog ear. "That's good, huh _Inu_Yasha?"

"That's not funny." He grumbled. "-And let's get one thing straight I'm not your pet."

"But I do have full privilege to mess with your ears whenever I want to now. Remember?"

"Sadly."

"You're a Neko-Youkai?" The realtor asked innocently.

"Inu-hanyou." Kagome corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry. Please don't be offended. It's just that your ears looked…"

"Like cat ears? Yeah I know. That's what I thought when I first met him too." Kagome laughed.

"I can talk you know." InuYasha told Kagome.

"Anyways," Alyssa, the realtor cut in. "It's a nice apartment complex. And the land-lord is a very understanding person if there is ever a problem with getting a bill paid."

"It all sounds like a good deal." InuYasha shrugged. "Next thing to look at is the rooms."

"Right this way." Alyssa invited, walking into the door. Kagome was slightly disappointed in what she saw. No wonder they had so many nice offers. The apartments looked really small and cramped.

"This is just the hallway to the living room, bathrooms and bedrooms. So choose door number one, two or three."

Kagome walked into the third door and stared at the spacious room. There was enough room to put a full-sized dresser, a vanity, a Tv stand, a computer desk, and a king-sized bed.

"It's like a princess room." Kagome awed.

"This would be my room." InuYasha said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah we'll see." Kagome smirked.

Alyssa led them to the master bathroom. It had a simple shower, counter top and sink, and toilet. Nothing about it was really 'master.'

She then squeezed her way out of the bathroom and led them to the living room. It was a cozy living room for only a loveseat, coffee table and Tv stand. Next to the living room was the open kitchen. Again, tiny but it was enough room to cook.

"And the door next to that is the other bedroom. Slightly smaller but not by much."

"Your room." InuYasha teased her.

"So…like it? Comments? Anything in particular you were looking for?"

"It's really nice…just a little cramped." Kagome sighed. "I suppose I'm looking for something with a lot of breathing room. But a room close to InuYasha's so if that creeper realtor was ever to break into our house I can quickly go hide under his sheets. And maybe…a bigger kitchen and bathroom. Goodness I feel like I'm sounding super greedy. InuYasha, how about we call it a day?"

"It's up to you." He shrugged. The part of her coming to hide under his sheets kept bothering him for some reason. Just the way she said it sounded a bit…well, odd. "We could always try another day. I had a feeling you weren't going to instantly fall in love with an apartment. "

"If only everything could be that simple…"

()()()()

InuYasha's motorcycle came to a halt back at the Higurashi shrine. Kagome hopped off and hooked her helmet to the back of the bike.

"So…Miss Kagome…Someone's birthday is in a couple of days and I'm not too sure what she wants as a gift." InuYasha smirked. "Would you happen to know?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Nothing extravagant; Just a Disney movie night with you would make her happy."

"But we could do that all the time." He frowned.

"But I'm not doing anything special for my birthday. My mom and Gramps are treating me to dinner…that's it."

"Okay. I'll bring a movie. Plus a gift."

"I don't need one."

"Sure you do." He said ruffling her hair. "I have to go now. My mom's going to be home soon and we have somewhere to be."

"Alright." Kagome hugged InuYasha tightly. "See you in two days then."

"-Or on Breeze Assassin Online."

"You should be finding a job instead of playing videogames Mr. eighteen year old." Kagome teased.

"Once you choose an apartment." He rolled his eyes. "You know what's going to happen when I get a serious job? I'm going to get stress crinkles before I even reach twenty-five. And get really fat."

"….Gym after work?"

"Wouldn't live without it."

()()()()

InuYasha sat in his father's office with his mother as they looked at different places for him and Kagome to live.

"I know exactly the type of house she wants."

"InuYasha…don't go too drastic until you have full access to that bank account…" Izayoi warned with her reading glasses tilted.

"It's a one story, calm down. This is definitely going to be her best birthday present." He looked over at the box in his closet he was looking through hours ago and smiled. "-along with another thing."

"You sure she'll agree with what you pick?"

"I'm testing how well I know Kagome. I'm positive I'll get this right."

"Hopefully your father can call a few people and make the purchase faster."

"Am I really that much of a bother that you want me to get out quicker?"

"No! I'm just trying to help you two."

'Because the more you bond together in your own place the better chance I have of getting a grandchild.'

Ah…gotta love being able to speak in your mind…

()()()()

"Ah! Sango! He flung me over his shoulders and it was just so cute!" Kagome squealed over the phone.

"_What was cute? His butt in your view?"_

"Okay he has a cute butt too but no, the whole-"

"_Hey Miroku!"_ Sango laughed. _"Kagome thinks InuYasha has a cute ass."_ Sango joked. Kagome could hear Miroku on the other end laughing his head off, and blushed.

"Sango!" Kagome whined. "You didn't tell me Miroku was with you!" Kagome smashed her face into her pillow. She definitely was going to get teased once she went over to Sango's house. She didn't mean it like that. She was talking about the act!

'_**Partially.'**_

Kagome jerked her body back up and looked around the room.

"Who said that?"

**I was going to include Kagome's birthday party but that just would have been too long. That requires a whole chapter itself. I promise fluff the next chapter. And I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out on Friday. –or Saturday.**

**Check out my profile for my page. :D**

**And I forgot to mention this a while ago…congratulations to my 400****th**** reviewer: AnimeFanCrazy197 xD**


	36. Chapter 36

**What a lovely emotional roller coaster I have been on. (,: I'm so sorry this chapter is late. I've constantly been wanting to punch myself for letting you guys hang for so long. –It's all high school's fault. I hope this extra-long chapter will make up for it! I added a handful of humor; my goal is to make everyone smile at least once this chapter! :DD Kay, go on now. Read:**

Kagome woke up the next morning, eyes barely opening under the heavy blanket over her face. The warm sun beamed in her room causing her to sweat.

'Today…I turn eighteen!' Kagome squealed mentally in her head, but only verbally coming out as a mumble in her throat. She couldn't take the heat any longer and kicked off the blanket from her sweaty body. She couldn't quite understand it; She would fall asleep freezing, and wake up burning hot. Kagome turned over in her bed and felt around the cotton sheets for her phone. Feeling the smooth texture of the skin on her phone, Kagome pulled it out from under the blankets and swiped her thumb over the screen. Squinting her eyes she unlocked her phone and pressed her speed dial three, sliding the phone up her face, to her ear.

"This is Rosetta," Kagome's boss said tiredly over the phone.

"Hey Rosetta; it's Kagome. I'm going to take a sick-day today; that alright?"

"Of course _birthday girl_," Rosetta giggled lightly into the phone at Kagome's silence. Well of course she was silent; she didn't remember telling her boss when her birthday was. –and now she felt bad because she tried ditching work because it was her birthday and all along she knew. _She knew!_

"Wait…I'm sorry."

"For what? Being born? No Kagome…go have fun! This is the day you're entering adulthood after all!"

"A-Adulthood?" Kagome whispered with a huge gulp. Did she really want to leave her childhood? The thought really had dampened her mood.

"Mhm. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my massage from my husband."

"Oh…um…yeah. Sorry about that. Bye Rosetta."

"Bye. Happy Birthday Kagome."

Oooooh. InuYasha was going to be mad….

()()()()

"_What do you mean I wasn't the first one to tell you happy birthday!"_ InuYasha yelled over the phone.

"Rosetta beat ya to it this year."

InuYasha growled through the phone and then sighed_. "Do you feel like an adult yet?"_

"Not really. I think it's too early before I start getting used to the idea." Kagome felt up the sides of her body and sighed. "Besides, I don't even have my full woman-curves yet."

"_You just got out of high school."_ InuYasha laughed. _"a-and you're perfect the way you are…w-with more curves you'd just look fat."_

"Hey!"

"_No! I didn't mean it like that! It was supposed to be a compliment!"_

"Okay…I'll let it slide. This time," Kagome picked at the nail on her middle finger and stared out her open window. Everyone considered that being eighteen-years-old meant you were no longer a child. But in Kagome's eyes she would see herself as one until she was thirty. Now that she was eighteen, she could do a number of things without needing her mother's permission. Considering that fact, she rethought it all. Eighteen was a big leap from seventeen. Even if they were so close together.

"_So….birthday girl,"_ InuYasha dragged on. _"Want to come over and watch a movie?"_

"I thought we saved that for this evening." Kagome stated, her tired eyes drooping once again as she fell back against her plush pillow.

"_Are you just going to sleep away your birthday?"_ InuYasha asked in shock.

"What're you talking about? It's twelve-thirty." Kagome said nonchalantly staring at her alarm clock. She gasped as she launched herself out of her bed. "I really am sleeping away my birthday! I got to go. I'll call you later alright?"

"_Sure."_

Kagome ran her hands through her hair, tossing the phone on the bed and strolling into her bathroom. She hated when she woke up on certain days and it felt like it was only seven in the morning but yet she found out later, morning had long past.

Turning her shower on she undressed and hopped in to the rectangle where spears of hot water shot on her back like a therapeutic massage. She was surprised her mother didn't come wake her up. Maybe she felt nice and just decided to let her sleep in. Kagome shrugged, pushing the thought away and scrubbed shampoo onto her scalp.

()()()()

"You own me five heirs for this, InuYasha." InuTaisho grumbled, running his hands slowly up and down his face to try and wash away his drowsiness. He sat in the corner of his home office at his desk with five mugs of coffee on each side of him. InuYasha stood there, staring at the carpet of the small room. InuTaisho sighed, pulling out one of the many drawers in his desk and grabbed a manila folder. "The house is yours. Took me all night, but I achieved." InuTaisho tossed the manila folder at InuYasha like a Frisbee and excused himself from the room. "I'm taking a LONG rest."

As InuYasha was just about to open the manila folder, InuTaisho poked his head back into the room. "-And do not forget son," He held up five of his fingers and wiggled each one. "Five heirs."

InuYasha twitched one of his ears like he was _actually_ listening to his father. He pulled out the papers from the manila folder and quickly looked over each printed word. With every sentence his smile grew wider. With every paragraph made him want to leap gracefully around the room. –And with every signed signature made him want to spin happily in his father's computer chair over and over again.

…

Oh what the hell.

"Weeeeee!"

()()()()

"Mom! I told you to get chips and dip! Not hair clips and lip stick!" Sango fumed as calmly as she could toward her mother.

Her mother smiled towards her and placed the grocery bag on the counter top. "Oh. Well I thought you and Kagome were going to have a sleepover after your party."

"It's a possibility, but we need chips for the party and AH! Miroku stop messing with the balloons!"

"Shango…Why are you stressing out so much?" Miroku asked with two balloons up against his chest. Kohaku fell off of the sofa, laughing his head off. "Heh heh. Look, I'm that nurse at our old middle school." Miroku said moving the balloons up and down and making 'boing' noises.

"Jeez Miroku; grow up." Sango rolled her eyes and stepped up on a chair, grabbing a balloon and stuck it onto the ceiling. "This party has to be perfect. If you three aren't going to help, can you at least stay out of my way?"

Ukyomi, Sango's mother, grabbed her keys and patted her daughter's arm gently. "You're a good friend. I'm going to go get you those chips you wanted. Anything else?"

"Some more streamers?" Sango asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing."

"Shango! What'd you get for Kagome?" Miroku asked, taping two balloons to his butt.

"HA!" Sango laughed. "Like I'd tell you!"

"I'll tell you what I got her…" Miroku sang, taping balloons to his chest this time.

"I probably don't wanna know." Sango sang back, in a far more beautiful tone than Miroku. She averted her gave to her little brother and glared at him. "You're still going to have that sleepover with your friend right? This house is mine for the night."

"Yeah…" Kohaku rolled his eyes. "But what about mom? How are you going to get rid of her?" Kohaku watched as Sango's kitten Kirara leaped down the stairs with a 'mew' said after and made her way over to Sango.

"Hello kitty!" Sango cooed, petting Kirara. "Mom has a blind date tonight with someone she met on ."

"That site actually works? Maybe I should make an account."

"You're not old enough, silly."

"How on earth do you plan on keeping all these 'guests' entertained?" Miroku asked with a challenging look as he tried folding his arms over his balloon covered chest. "How on earth do busty girls do that?"

"That's what Sango's going to look like when she's twenty-five." Kohaku commented. "Mom said so."

Miroku's eyes turned to hearts as he stared at the image of Sango's voluptuous body at the age of twenty-five. "I'll be counting the days, hours, and minutes my Shango!"

Sango tore her hands away from the balloon she was holding and dashed up to Miroku, slapping him hard across the face. "Pervert." Sango whipped her ponytail across his face as she swayed into the kitchen. "Keeping all the guests entertained is easy. All I need is this." She grinned, holding up a bottle of alcohol like Simba was held up after being born in The Lion King.

()()()()

"Happy Birthday my granddaughter!"

"Happy birthday sis!"

"Happy Birthday Kagome!"

Kagome came down the stairs of her family's home and was smacked in the face with the delicious aroma of her mother's expert cooking. She glanced over at the dining table and saw a present wrapped neatly, pushed over by Kagome's regular dining seat. Kagome hugged her family and took a seat.

"We were going to take you out to dinner later but InuYasha mentioned he already had a schedule planned with you tonight." Akira smiled, bringing out the appetizers and main courses for lunch. She thought she had made a bit too much food but she realized it wouldn't go to waste.

"Oh yeah, we were going to have a movie night for my birthday. Before that, I'm going to Sango's. She said she made me a cake."

Akira slammed down a monstrous-sized plate in front of Kagome, happily and stepped back. Kagome gulped and tore apart her chopsticks.

"All your favorites," Akira stated and took a seat. "I was going to take you out to eat but this is healthier and you did say you preferred my cooking."

"No, no! This is perfect." Kagome's mouth watered just smelling the delicious food in front of her. By the end of it she would probably have her pants button undone. "Thanks for the food!"

()()()()

InuYasha helped set up the rest of the party with Sango and was double checking their work. Ukyomi had finally come back to the house with green and blue streamers-supposedly Kagome's favorite colors. Last she heard it was pink and green. She guessed girls would forever remain indecisive.

Miroku was slowly bobbing his head to the music on the radio and dancing like a creeper, getting weird stares from Kohaku. Kohaku raised an eyebrow at his older sister and mouthed the words, _"You actually like this guy?"_

InuYasha slipped his hand inside of his jacket and pulled out a small gift box and set it on the table. He wasn't sure if it'd be silly to wrap up the 'FOR SALE' sign up that had 'SOLD' boldly written over it. He had a feeling Kagome would be confused after she unwrapped it.

The hours seemed to whip by quicker than a blink of an eye. Party guests were quickly swarming in Sango's house while Sango was busy ushering her family out of the house and wishing her mother luck on her date.

"Kohaku; out." Sango demanded, snapping her fingers. Kohaku glared at his sister while he held his sleeping bag close to his chest, making his way out the garage. "InuYasha! Go stall Kagome. I have to tame these people or else it isn't going to be a surprise party."

"What's so hard about saying, 'hey everybody, hide!'?" InuYasha asked.

Sango sent him a dangerous glare that could make even the toughest guy pee his pants…

-Twice.

InuYasha gave her the O.K sign with his fingers and scurried out of the house. How Miroku deals with that she-devil, he'll never know.

()()()()

"'This one….or '_dis_ one, Gramps?" Kagome asked, holding up two halter tops. Gramps shifted his gaze from the burgundy and turquoise halter tops, pressing his lips together in panic.

"U-um...well that one-"Gramps began, pointing at the turquoise top. "But the red one-"

"It's burgundy, Gramps." Kagome stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gramps shrugged and gave Kagome a look like she was a stupid. "Green is green and blue is blue."

"Okay, forget the halter tops. Should I just wear pajamas? It's just a movie night."

"Yep," Gramps said staring out her window from where he sat. "How about them flannel pajamas I bought you for Christmas two years ago that I never see you wear?" he replied nonchalantly.

…

'Someone help me…' Kagome begged desperately in her mind.

As if she heard the cry for help, Akira swayed into Kagome's room and picked up the turquoise halter top.

"You're eighteen now Kagome. Burgundy is a more appropriate color for a woman to wear. Gramps, we have tourists." She spoke in her usual cheerful voice as she hung up the turquoise top back in her daughter's closet.

"Holy shish kabob!" Gramps squealed, walking as quickly as he could down the stairs. "I'm sorry Kagome. Your red _holder_ tops are gonna have to wait! The public needs me!"

"Mom! Gramps cussed!" Sota yelled from the bottom of the stairs drinking a juice box.

"You aint got no proof for the cops!" Gramps said, thumping Sota on the head and rushing out the door.

()()()()

Kagome pulled her brand new black boots over her shins that made her appear four inches taller. They were what she received from her mother as a gift during lunch; Sota claimed he paid every penny for them.

She braced herself on the edge of the bed and tried her hardest to stay steady. She…could do this! Kagome was never a master in walking in heels, in fact, not until today had her mother let her put on four-inch heels. Akira had a strict rule: two-inch heels or lower, nothing higher. Apparently high heels were a big thing; Kagome was a woman now.

"Do they fit?" Akira asked, biting on her knuckles to hide her smile.

"Y-yeah I feel so tall in th-GAH!"

At that moment, with her nose smashed against the old carpet of her room, Kagome realized she REALLY needed to vacuum…

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Akira rushed over to her fallen daughter and helped her up. "I knew we should have stayed with two inches!"

"I'm alright mama." She reassured with a flustered face as she dusted off her black skinny jeans. "T-They'll just take some time getting used to. Now; should I leave my hair natural, curl it, put it in a bun, ponytail..?"

Akira observed her daughter with a hand placed firmly on her chin. At the moment she was having an internal conflict with herself. 'What would InuYasha prefer?' She kept asking herself. If Kagome wore her hair up, her neck isn't hidden and that's where InuYasha would smell her scent the most. However…he always preferred her hair down…

"Wear it in a bun; you could always take it down. You have your things packed in Pikachu?" her mother asked when she pointed to the Pikachu backpack hanging on Kagome's desk chair.

Kagome wobbled into the bathroom to put her hair up and nodded. "Hello Kitty pajamas, and Spirited Away; I haven't watched it in a while."

"Okay. I'll be in my room reading. Don't-"

"Fanfiction?" Kagome interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Who do you think I am, Gramps? Goodness, you should see some of the things he _reads_ on that site. I'm worried about him. When you leave, don't forget to say bye to me."

"Alright mama."

"Oh and Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." She smiled.

()()()()

As Akira's eyes scanned over her romance novel she couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheek. Not only was her baby girl growing up…but a boy planned on taking her away from her home also.

"Baka…"

()()()()

InuYasha gave Kagome an unsure look as he watched her slowly make her way over to his car in baby steps. The outfit she was wearing really made her seem older.

The car was _almost _in Kagome's reach.

Just a few more steps and she would make it without injuring herself! Staring down at her backpack and ignoring the looks of confusion InuYasha was sending her way, Kagome tossed Pikachu in the backseat.

"Okay; I've had it. What's your deal? Why are you walking like an old lady?"

"_Because…_" Kagome whispered as if it were a big secret. "Any wrong, sudden movement and I could- WHOA!"

InuYasha winced as his best friend stumbled to the ground. He could have caught her but that seemed too cliché.

"Oww…" Kagome frowned as she grabbed her foot. "My ankle…." Stupid InuYasha for making her loose her focus. She almost made it!

"What the hell, Kagome. What up with the shoes?" He asked with annoyance in his voice as he kneeled before her and forcefully removed the shoe from her foot, not bothering to consider the pain she was currently in.

"Mama said she wouldn't let me wear four-inch heels until my eighteenth birthday; -and today, well, she got me four-inch heels because I've wanted to wear them ever since I was three." With that being said, Kagome pulled InuYasha's face closer to hers by his forelocks. "Three; InuYasha. _Three- years- old!" _

InuYasha gulped and hated the fact at how red his face probably was. Kagome giggled and tried standing up.

"So if I take 'em off," She continued, "I'll have no practice and never be able to wear them." Kagome looked to where InuYasha was supposed to be but noticed him gone.

She scanned her eyes around the area and stared at the window that led to her mother's bedroom with a wide-opened mouth. There; InuYasha sat, casually having a conversation with Akira who handed him a pair of Kagome's flats and some gauze.

InuYasha leaped down from the second floor with a thump on the dying grass.

"Take those off; put these on." He instructed, tossing her black ballet flats. Originally he had come to stall Kagome for a bit but she was doing an excellent job of doing that on her own.

"But InuYasha…" Kagome whined.

"Mrs. Higurashi said new rule, you have to wait until you're twenty-one."

"That's not fair!"

"-And she said you already fell once before I got here." InuYasha noticed the look on Kagome's face and chuckled.

"What happened to _three_ strikes; you're out? I'm only on the second strike!"

InuYasha wrapped her ankle in the gauze carefully. He didn't understand the point of it, but Akira insisted he take it.

"You might die the third strike."

With narrowed eyes shooting towards InuYasha, Kagome put on the ballet flats. He had a point; she was terrible when it came to high heels.

InuYasha helped Kagome in the car and tossed the new shoes in the backseat. For some reason he pictured Sesshomaru wearing them expertly.

Okay.

That was creepy.

"Darn…" InuYasha sighed as he put the car into drive and listened to it roar to life. "I missed the opportunity to wear four-inch heels on _my_ eighteenth birthday."

()()()()

"For the hundredth time Miroku, sinking into the couch is not an acceptable hiding spot!" Sango hissed through gritted teeth.

Miroku sighed and hoisted himself off of the couch. All the guests giggled in their hiding spots and were anxious to come out to surprise their friend Kagome. Sango had made sure to avoid inviting Kikyo, the one who put an eternal barrier around InuYasha that prevented Kagome from any romantic relationship with him. She also avoided inviting Kouga, the creepy, yet surprisingly good-looking youkai that tried raping Kagome at the last party. And lastly, she avoided inviting Hojo, the suddenly bipolar guy who lost it at the store when Kagome went to go buy candy. With these three not attending the party, it was sure to succeed!

"If any of you pull any shit during the surprise or ruin the surprise; your ass is out. We clear?" Sango stated. Everyone nodded. "Positions."

Sango watched closely from the window in the kitchen as InuYasha's car pulled up. She smiled as she watched them laugh together at something stupid Kagome must have said because her face was all red. All she really needed in the world was InuYasha to make it filled with happiness and laughter.

InuYasha stayed close by Kagome because her ankle was still a little sore. He looked around the quiet neighborhood and hoped he wasn't too early. He didn't have time to call and make sure Sango had everything perfect.

Sango noticed Kagome had her hair up in a cute bun with her bangs hanging out. Sango ran her fingers through her long hair and sighed. If she tried pulling that hair style she would look like she had a fat coconut on her head. Maybe she should cut it…

She almost missed the moment to cue everyone to jump out when the door opened due to her previous thoughts.

InuYasha and Kagome gazed around the room looking for Sango and shuffled over to the table that held her beautiful cake.

"Kya! Look at my cake, InuYasha!" Kagome squealed looking at the stacked chibi cupcakes with faces.

Sango caught the twitch of InuYasha's ears and gave the signal.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Kagome!" Everyone sang loudly, springing out of their hiding places. Kagome turned around startled, and brought her hand to her mouth.

InuYasha stood by Sango and started laughing. "Either everyone had really good hiding places or Kagome just totally chooses to ignore the things around her."

"Hey!" Kagome said with a flushed face. "I was more drawn in by the cake..."

Sango ran up and hugged Kagome. "Happy birthday girl!"

"O-M-G Sango this is awesome!"

Miroku turned the dial up on the stereo and had the upbeat music pulsing throughout the whole house. Sesshomaru then came down from the ceiling on a pole with go-go boots on and a speedo.

_-Just kidding._

Kagome turned back around to her cake while everyone started dancing and swiping away finger-foods and drinks.

"Sango, did you make this all by yourself?"

"Uh…actually I gave up after tosses the fourth try in the trash and flinging Miroku out the window; out of frustration." Sango said sheepishly and pushed a few strands of her behind her ear. "My mommy made you it." She smirked. "I wasn't born to be a baker obviously."

"Thanks for trying." Kagome shrugged.

"No problem."

"Kagomy!" A familiar voice called out from a distance.

Kagome's smile grew wider and turned around at the perfect time to be crushed by Jakotsu.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! You're getting so big!" He said swinging her off the ground from side to side.

"You invited _him_?" InuYasha asked Sango in her ear.

"He's the life of the party." Sango shrugged and walked off to go find Miroku.

InuYasha couldn't help but notice the figure standing behind Jakotsu so closely. Her burgundy hair was an amazing length, reaching her toned thighs even in a ponytail held by a thick crimson ribbon. Her ruffled white blouse made a V down the middle of her chest. Around her waist was a crimson obi belt that held up her navy skirt. Her legs were wrapped tightly with navy boots. Her lilac eyes caught the stare of amber eyes and winked at him.

D-did Jakotsu actually have…a _girlfriend_?

"Oh! Kagome! I want you to meet someone!" Jakotsu exclaimed excitedly. "Koumori-Sama!" Jakotsu sang grabbing the mysterious girl's hand and held it tight. "This is Kagome."

"Hi, happy birthday."

"Thanks. Wow I love your hair!"

"Thank you."

"Koumori-Sama was hired at the Salon by Yuri two-weeks ago to replace InuYasha. Goodness, I would even say he's better than me at doing hair." He laughed.

InuYasha spit out the punch he was drinking and started choking. Did he just say 'He's?'

Sango grumbled low in her throat and stomped over to InuYasha.

"Look, I know we're friends but just because you have your little, big-boobied maid skipping about to clean up after every little mess you make doesn't mean you can pull that shit here. Clean that up." Sango scolded.

"Okay, okay."

There was only one logical explanation for Sango's "bitchy attitude."

She had already taken shots with Miroku before the party.

Yup.

'nuff said.

'T-this is the second time I was checking out a-a guy. I didn't even know it this time.' InuYasha got on his hands and knees and wiped up his spit up punch from the tile with a horrified expression on his face the entire time. How did he not know? He was with Jakotsu after all! He shouldn't have made second guesses!

"Kagome…" Jakotsu said with his hands on his hips as if he were scolding a small child. "Someone needs a haircut."

Kagome twirled her finger in her bangs and nodded. "When can you see me?"

"Does tomorrow sound good? Free of charge."

"I'll pay." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Not when your gift is three free-of-charge visits to the salon." Jakotsu giggled, offering her a flyer with his signature on it.

()()()()

"How did you know that was a guy?" InuYasha asked with a slightly raised voice.

Kagome swallowed her second cup of punch and set it on the counter.

"InuYasha…it's simple. His blouse was slit down the chest. If he was a woman, there'd be some boob there, even if 'she' was an A cup."

"'I guess that makes since. But Jakotsu called him 'Lady'."

"Oh get over it. Jakotsu seems happier to me. Maybe he found the one." Kagome stared at the two dancing and singing Karaoke. "Let's go dance."

Kagome dragged InuYasha to the dance floor, also known as the living room of Sango's family, and started dancing more adventurously than she did at school dances. It could have been the fact that it was just her birthday, or the punch was being helpful.

InuYasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome's fragile frame as he danced against her backside. He brought his face down towards her neck and whispered huskily in her ear. His voice so close to her ear sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome had no idea what he said to her; the music flowed through both her ears and was taking over her soul.

()()()()

After what seemed like an hour of non-stop dancing, InuYasha and Kagome finally called it quits and took a seat on the couch to have a taste of Kagome's birthday cake. It was obvious that the two were drunk after downing three or four cups of punch. It was easy to get a human drunk, but when it came to youkai and demons they had to drink twice as much!

Miroku and InuYasha were laughing at anything that passed by them for no reason.

"InuYasha…I bet Sango's not Japanese." Miroku said bursting into a fit of chuckles with him.

"She's not fooling anyone!" InuYasha added.

"I bet Sango has a-"

"No! Please!" InuYasha begged, falling off the couch and putting a hand on Kagome's lap so she'd stop. "Don't finish that sentence. I'll pee my pants."

"I already did!" Miroku said, without stopping his laughter.

Watching from afar, Sango shook her head at the sight of Miroku making a fool of himself. She seemed to be the only one not drunk at this party. She just hoped by the morning Kagome would remember how much fun she had and praise Sango for all her hard work.

"Sango!" Miroku whistled her over and patted the seat next to him on the couch. "Wassup?"

"Just cleaning up after everyone."

"Oh! Before I pass out," InuYasha said getting up and rushed over to the table to grab his small boxed gift for Kagome. He hopped back onto the couch and dropped it in her lap. "For you my dear." He said in a fake, slurred accent.

"Oh yeah! I gots to go get mine!" Miroku said; dashing off to where he thought his car was. –he didn't remember parking it in the bathroom, that's for sure.

Kagome smiled and took off the top. She started lightly giggling and buried her head in InuYasha's shoulder as if she was about to start crying.

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe you still have this." She said holding up a red crayon with a SIXTEEN-year-old Hello Kitty Band-Aid _still_ wrapped around the broken crayon.

"I want you to have it. Without that dumb crayon we probably wouldn't even have become friends…" Kagome set the crayon back in the small box and embraced InuYasha with the biggest hug she could offer.

"I love that '_dumb_' crayon for that, Inu…"

"Um…that's not your _real _gift. That was more as an inside-joke gift."

"This crayon is SO much more than that though! I-I'm so scared to even hold it. Like at any moment it'll shatter!"

…That was the punch talking.

"I'm back my sexy mamas!" Miroku said dancing over to the couch with a poorly wrapped present. If you had to guess, your answer would have been a three-year-old wrapped it 'with love.' Miroku threw the present at Kagome's head and started cracking up. "Yes, that includes you, InuYasha."

Kagome tore apart the wrapping and examined a lotion she recognized from Victoria's Secret. InuYasha and Sango exchanged a glance. But… Miroku told them….

"HA! In ya faces hanyou and slayer!" Miroku said biting down on his lip and shoving his finger in Sango and InuYasha's face. "I tricked you by saying I got her a thong!" He got up and shoved his butt in their faces. "-And I didn't."

Kagome giggled and got up to hug Miroku. "Thanks Miroku; I love it."

"Hm…" Miroku said, thinking out loud. He pressed his body more firmly against Kagome's body and looked at Sango's chest. "Nah…Sango's are bigger. These feel like little, undeveloped grapes."

"Excuse you?" Kagome gasped; jaw dropping.

"Nuh-uh. Kagome's are." InuYasha said with a roll of his eyes.

"InuYasha, scrape the sand out of your eyes! Look at _these_ cantaloupes, and compare them to _these_ mini pizza bagels."

InuYasha watched as Kagome glared at him with her arms crossed over his chest. He blocked his mouth with his fist but couldn't hold in the laughter. Miroku compared his best friend's boobs to the size of mini pizza bagels. How could you not laugh?

"Okay you got me. Sango wins."

"InuYasha, you trader!"

"Okay, Sango has cantaloupes, can we please move onto my _real_ gift to Kagome?"

"-I do not!" Sango argued, turning red in the face.

"Sure." Kagome sighed. Maybe she should start wearing the types of shirts with ruffles…Then maybe her situation wouldn't be so obvious.

"You know they're both drunk right? Your size is fine." Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome just nodded as she watched InuYasha pull out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"T-thanks..?"

"Read it, stupid."

Kagome scanned her eyes over the first sentence, five times before she was able to comprehend what it had actually meant. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha patiently waited for her to finish reading.

After reading the last word on the page Kagome had the paper slip from her grasp and float gently to the ground like a feather.

"N-no way."

"Mhm…" InuYasha smirked.

"This is the greatest birthday gift ever! I can't believe it! This stuff usually takes months! O-M-G I-I could kiss you!"

Sango's eyes widened.

"Sure why n-" InuYasha shrugged.

He nearly fell over when Kagome tackled him and gave him a smooch on the lips. When it's your birthday, you feel like you can do anything you probably wouldn't dare do on any regular day. InuYasha probably, and hopefully, wouldn't remember it tomorrow.

Miroku started pouting after he got done reading the paper and stared at InuYasha getting all the attention.

"I wanna house too…That's not fair!" He looked to the side of him where Sango had a giant boomerang in her hands.

"Kagome…I do this 'cause I'm your friend." She waited for Kagome to move aside before knocking InuYasha out cold with the huge boomerang.

"Sango!"

"DO you realize what you just did? You can't throw that on a man like that so suddenly! That's risking a life-long friendship right there."

"How so?"

"4th grade!" Sango stated, dragging InuYasha's heavy body to the couch as imaginary stars swirled around his head. "I had a male friend. We used to chase each other around the playground every day. He got me a present on Christmas-embarrassing me. Valentine's Day; same thing. Our current friendship shattered. That kiss could have freaked InuYasha out."

Kagome didn't know what to say.

"So…this 'male' friend of yours." Miroku asked skeptically. "Was he as sexy as me?"

"Miroku…we were in fourth grade." She grumbled.

"Sango…because of you, now I can't go see my new home! I want to start packing and everything! You don't know how excited I am!"

"You can see it in the morning when he wakes up. Now come on, I love this song and haven't had a chance to dance yet."

()()()()

After Sango chased all the partyers out of her house with the boomerang she called a weapon, she successfully cleaned the house to sparkles.

Her mother came home, _much _later that night with mascara running down her cheeks. Apparently her date thought she was too 'manly' for him.

InuYasha's parents picked him and Kagome up from Sango's house after Kagome had passed out next to him on the couch. Kagome fell asleep with a smile on her face. Who knew birthdays could still be fun after sixteen? She had an amazing friend who threw her the perfect surprise party and another _best_ friend who bought her a small cozy house for the two of them to begin their journey in adulthood. She didn't think this at first, but now she clearly knew she was ready to grow up.

After the slight hangovers, InuYasha and Kagome, as well as their guardians traveled to their small house so everyone could see how it looked inside with plain white walls and clear floors. Sesshomaru tagged along as well because he had been on his lunch break and his cranky, pregnant wife made him a lunch that smelled like it had gone bad weeks ago –or Rin decided to poison him. He wouldn't blame her; she constantly screamed at him, "You did this to me, you BASTARD!" The point was he didn't feel like dying. Yet.

Soon.

But not today.

They all stood staring at the exterior view of the house in awe. The door was wide open, waiting for SOMEBODY to enter.

InuYasha bent down to Kagome's level. "You want me to carry you bridal-style into our awesome house like they do in those stupid movies?"

"That's okay. We already get teased enough as it is."

"Good point."

"Ahh…but on the contrary," Sesshomaru interrupted, lifting up his half-brother bridal style, stepping gracefully towards the front door. "Can't bring it up without having it be done."

"Put me the hell down, Sesshomaru!"

"Of course; dear brother." Sesshomaru stated with a grin and tossed InuYasha in the house, enjoying the cry of pain coming from him.

InuYasha quickly got up and ran towards Sesshomaru with a fighting cry and fist in the air.

"Be gone demon!" Gramps demanded, standing in front of Sesshomaru as if to protect him.

"Oh InuYasha! Stop it!" Izayoi sighed heavily. "This isn't proving you are mature enough to move-out."

"You're lucky you're Kagome's grandfather." InuYasha mumbled under his breath as he pointed a clawed finger at Gramps.

Upon walking through the front doors, everyone found themselves in what was supposed to be the living room.

Akira and Izayoi squealed, whispering things about how Kagome should give birth to her first child at home.

"So? You like it?" InuYasha asked Kagome nervously.

Kagome ran into his arms and nodded into his chest. "It's perfect. Thank you. I can't wait to start packing!"

InuYasha couldn't have been more relieved.

**Oh my gosh! DX This literally took me ALL day to type lol. A lot of it was because I was getting distracted by music videos originally sang by females and audio-tuned to sound like males. 3 It made them so much better. Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry if there wasn't as much fluff as you would have liked. And yes, Koumori-Sama is based on the character, Lady Bat from Mermaid Melody: Pitchy, pitchy, pitch. I think they're a good yaoi couple. ;) Please leave a review! I miss you guys! 3 **

**-InuYasha-Breeze **


	37. Chapter 37

**Congratulations to my 500****th**** reviewer: StrikerTheWolf. :) Read, Review, and hopefully enjoy. It's only a day late lol I think that's not so bad.**

The week had ended perfectly with Kagome being able to move all her stuff from the shrine to her and InuYasha's new home. She had two trash bags full of things that she decided she didn't want anymore. Akira watched her daughter do ballet across her room and she packed all her things, with a sad smile on her face. She knew it'd happen one day but she wasn't expecting it to come so soon. Kagome constantly reminded her she would visit every weekend. Seeing her seat empty at the dining table was going to be depressing to see every day.

InuYasha, InuTaisho, and Sesshomaru came to help move her things into the moving truck. Sesshomaru picked up her bed like it was a balloon and casually strolled out of the room. Gramps squatted on the ground and tried his hardest in hoisting up the ten-pound box filled with Kagome's picture frames.

"I don't remember… us taking so many…family photos." Gramps had grunted at the time.

After InuYasha locked up the back of the truck, he joined Kagome in the front seats who was holding the stuffed white Akita she got from him a long time ago. He asked her why she didn't just stuff it in the back. She just smiled and claimed she didn't want it to get dirty.

When they had arrived at their new home Kagome noticed people were already arranging InuYasha's furniture inside. She glared at InuYasha who just shrugged sheepishly. There were some dogs that were just lazy. He was one of them.

It took hours before InuYasha and Kagome decided how they wanted their living room set up. The movers quickly lost their patience with the two when they had tried a new set-up and Kagome just shook her head. The bedrooms were a hallway apart. InuYasha hadn't been nice enough to give Kagome the slightly bigger room. The walls were plain but he planned on hiring a painter soon. Like he would spend the labor to paint every room in the house. -As if. Besides the paint, Kagome's room was almost identical to her old one.

Sitting on their sofa, they tapped their wine glasses together and drank for the first time in _their_ home that night. Kagome almost made the embarrassing mistake of walking into InuYasha's room with him but made it seem like she was still walking to her room. She hoped she sleepwalked into his room so that when he questioned her in the morning she would have a logical explanation.

She closed the window in her room after staring out of it for quite some time and slipped into her bed. This is how her story would begin. It would start the moment she opened her eyes to the bright sun.

A month had passed since Kagome and InuYasha moved in together. Kagome would get ready early in the morning, wake up to InuYasha screaming at his TV for his favorite anime character not to die, and then take a shower. She usually made herself two pieces of toast for breakfast, spread with butter, with a glass of chocolate milk, before waving to her roommate and walking to work.

InuYasha whined and grumbled at the door every time she would leave. He felt like he was the woman of the house. Staying home to clean while she worked all day! It was uncalled for!

He angrily tied a bandana over his ears and would fetch his feather duster and mop. He could have been in study with his half-brother but that seemed more torturous than cleaning.

~~~~~(~~~~~

"See you tomorrow Rosetta." Kagome called out from the office hidden within Victoria's Secret.

"Later Kagome!"

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair as she crossed the street from her work. She was still praying for the day the gods would stick an idea in her head for what she wanted to do in life. She looked at the passing cars and sighed.

Gripping the heavy door handle, Kagome slipped in the hair salon. She took off her jacket and folded it over her arms.

"Welcome." A man bowed at the counter with his purple braided hair falling in front of him. He was truly a beautiful figure.

"I have an appointment with Jakotsu."

The man nodded and picked up the phone from the wall. Dialing the numbers, he gave her a quick smile. "Jakotsu, your client's here."

Kagome was suddenly thrown to the ground by a heavy body that came to hug her. Didn't Jakotsu know that glomping a girl was dangerous?

"Kagome!"

"Hi Jakotsu."

Jakotsu dusted himself off and helped Kagome up. "Hi there. Ready for your hair cut?"

"Definitely."

"Let's go."

"Hey, you got another new employee?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as he led her to his station in the back.

"Mhm. Goodness he is so sexy. That _braid_…" Jakotsu shuddered at the image, making Kagome giggle. She climbed up into the chair and had Jakotsu adjust the height of it by stomping his foot lightly on the pedal.

"What ever happened to Koumori-Sama?"

"Nothing," He stated, leaning against her chair as he parted her hair with a comb. "He's over there with Yura."

"Oh."

"So…what's up?"

"InuYasha and I got a house and moved in with each other." She blushed.

"Wow, congratulations. How's it been?"

"Fine, really. I got my room painted pink. He laughed at me saying I was going to hate that color when I got older but I think differently. It's not like he is going to stop loving red any time soon."

Jakotsu placed his left hand over Kagome's eyes as a shield and sprayed her hair with water.

"Who's paying the bills?"

"InuYasha's parents said they would take care of our first month, which is almost up. InuYasha's been looking for a job. He's in the same boat I'm in. Nothing really sounds interesting."

"Jobs are hardly fun for people, Kagome. It's just something everyone has to do. The lucky ones have jobs that actually make them smile."

"You must be one of them, then. Don't you like your job?"

"I love it. Especially with all these new cute faces walking around, you know?" He winked, giving a side glance to Koumori-Sama.

He trapped Kagome's long bangs between his two fingers and swiftly snipped at them with the scissors. Once he was satisfied, he slipped them back into his smock.

"When on earth are you planning to drag InuYasha's long ass hair in here to get hacked off?"

"Never! I love his hair!"

"It would _still be long_, but you're making him appear like a cosplayer trying to pull off an anime character with super long hair."

"What if I cut it?"

Jakotsu frowned. The whole point of this was to be able to see his sexy hanyou.

"Okay, I'll ask him."

"Yay!"

()()()()

"I'm home!" Kagome called out in the house and slammed the front door. She skipped into her room and threw her jacket on her bed topped with jumbled blankets she was too lazy to make. She didn't see the point of making the bed. She was always going to return to it another time. It just seemed like a task not needed. Her mom made her when she was living at the shrine but now was a whole new story. This reminded her of something she's always wanted to do….

"InuYasha? Where are you?" She yelled loud enough for her roommate to hear her.

"My room." He yawned out.

Kagome walked down the hallway to InuYasha's room and knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Umm…" He said thinking about it. "..Nah."

"Meanie." She frowned.

"What do you want?"

"I have a question for you."

"Fine, come in."

InuYasha was sprawled out across his bed with a bag of chips opened next to him. He looked like he hadn't done anything proactive today besides sleeping and eating.

He snatched his bag of chips and crawled to the edge of the king sized bed excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Kagome, look!" He squealed out like a small child, holding up the bag of chips in her face. "Limited edition, chicken flavored ramen chips!"

"…"

He hurriedly stuffed his hand in the bag and pulled out a chip, sliding it in between her lips forcefully.

"Now chew." He smiled big excitedly.

Instead of obeying him, Kagome took the chip out of her mouth and wiped off the flavor from her mouth.

"Only a ramen lover would think that shit tastes good." She sighed, taking a seat on the bed. "They stink too. I'm glad they're only a limited edition."

"Hater. Okay, now ask your question."

"Alright, when you were little, were you ever told you couldn't do something, so you said once you move out you would, because your parents couldn't tell you otherwise anymore?"

"I've always wanted to eat a whole tub of ice cream without having to eat dinner." He shrugged.

"Well!" Kagome smiled big. "Let's go to the store and get some ice cream and Ding-dongs!"

"Why Ding-dongs?"

"Because I've always wanted to kill a whole box. They're so yummy."

"So…Ding-dongs, ice cream, wine and a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

()()()()

InuYasha's motorcycle raced through the quiet streets that night with grocery bags hanging on the sides of the handles. He didn't care how many people he was probably waking up in the houses he zipped by. The chilly wind gave him goose bumps on his arms and the moon seemed to help make his silver hair glow in the night.

His trip to the store didn't go as smooth as he had planned. He had to suffer through a ten minute argument with Kagome about how she should go get the stuff since she recommended it. The only good part of those ten minutes was eating his chips while she talked. Finally killing the bag, he crumbled it up in a ball and chucked it at her head.

He had a reason to go to the store now. To go stock up on his limited edition chips and perhaps go get her stupid treats to make herself sick. Their mothers told them not to stuff their faces for a reason! He planned on teaching her a lesson.

After grabbing his keys, he headed out the door while in the process on getting his helmet strapped on his head. There was a lot of traffic to deal with, the store only took about five minutes to get to and it was taking him fifteen. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrible accident making the traffic so slow.

Going anywhere was the same for InuYasha; he would get stared at like he was a super star from all the younger teenagers. He ignored them like he was already taken. It had been over a month since his breakup with Kikyo. He had really missed her and wished he could go back in time and fix whatever thing he did to screw up their relationship.

InuYasha had made his way to the bread aisle and scanned the shelves for Kagome's Ding-dongs. He grumbled at the familiar stench of Hojo nearby. The small little thing that Hojo could do to ruin InuYasha's night was walk up to him! –and he did! What an _ass_!

The guys took turns sending glares at one another like small children. InuYasha finally gave up and dashed out of the aisle after giving Hojo the finger.

Then, when he went to get his three or five bags of chips, this old lady was lecturing him about letting his hair even get to such a length and how he should really cut his "feminine" nails. Then she had the nerve to call him a fake when she noticed his amber "colored contacts" and said to stop wearing those stupid clip-in ears from Claire's. After explaining to her as calmly as he could that he was a half demon she freaked out and went all religious on him.

The fun doesn't even stop there! He finally dodged the old lady and went to fetch his ice cream. In fact, the store didn't even have what he wanted in stock. What kind of store let's themselves run out of vanilla ice cream? No one wanted to eat that fat-free shit.

He finally called it quits after snatching a random box of red wine with one of the attached dispensers from one of the aisles it was foreign to-someone must have not wanted it anymore. Since it was late, the lines weren't actually all that packed. He wished he had chosen a different line though. There couldn't have been a more seductive woman than his cashier was trying to be.

He gave her an odd look when she unbuttoned a few buttons of her blouse and claimed it was hot. InuYasha had rolled his eyes. Did she not notice everyone wearing jackets around the store? It was freezing!

Walking back to his motorcycle, after he grabbed his bag of groceries, InuYasha checked over his receipt to make sure no mistakes were made. He punctured a hole through it when he saw a phone number written at the bottom with a winking emoticon. When did she find the time to secretly write that? He would have to become really desperate for him to call _her_.

So now here we are, back in the present time. InuYasha shook off his helmet and clipped it to the back of his motorcycle. It was going to take a lot of getting used to, taking a different route to a new neighborhood. InuYasha always felt the need to exit off the freeway early on his way to the Taisho mansion.

He couldn't help but notice the few cars parked in front of their house and inwardly groaned. Kagome didn't mention inviting any friends over.

He walked through the front door with his hands full and closed the door with his foot. He dropped the bags on the table and followed the sound of laughter coming from the living room.

There Kagome was in her pajamas with Sango, Miroku, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri watching a horror film with popcorn.

"Oh, hey InuYasha. I invited some friends to come over if you don't mind. We're watching Silent Hill; you know, Halloween's coming up soon. We were going to wait for you but you took too long. Did you get my Ding-dongs?"

InuYasha let out a sigh and grabbed the box of the chocolate shelled cake snacks with cream inside and tossed them towards her.

He put the wine in the fridge and grabbed one of his bags of chips. He swore, if Miroku asked for one chip he was going to growl at him.

"Man…I feel so bad for Alessa." Sango frowned as she watched the screen.

"It's just a movie. She isn't real." Eri shrugged.

"You never told me you planned on inviting friends over." InuYasha whispered to Kagome, taking a seat beside her on the couch and stealing half of her blanket.

"I didn't because at the time I didn't even know. You know how Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are….and Sango said she wanted to stop by so…I kinda just said we could all watch a movie. I'm sorry."

InuYasha shook his head and shifted his gaze to the screen. "You're forgiven; now eat your box of Ding-dongs." Kagome squealed and opened the box, grabbing a foiled wrapped treat and removed it to eat it.

"Oh my gosh, his sword!" InuYasha said with want, watching the antagonist's sword he dragged around on the Tv.

()()()()

At the end of the movie, everyone just stayed quiet as they watched the credits roll. They still had so many unanswered questions.

InuYasha had passed out half way through the movie on Kagome's lap. Like she had promised she'd do as a little kid, Kagome successful killed the chocolate snacks. She regretted it one-hundred percent too. Her stomach felt as if it was a grocery bag about to burst if anything else was added to it. She really felt like she was going to vomit but InuYasha looked so cute sleeping in her lap she didn't dare move.

Her friends said farewell to her and locked the door on their way out to their cars. She grabbed her phone on the coffee table and set her alarm for work tomorrow. She lulled her head into a comfortable position and called it a night.

()()()()

With her purse already on her shoulder and shoes strapped tightly to her feet, Kagome bent down the sleeping, now human, hanyou.

"I'm leaving." She whispered. InuYasha made no indication that he had heard her and continued with his light snoring.

Kagome took the time to stick a post-it note on his nose saying, 'I'm stupid,' and walked out the door with a grin on her face.

()()()()

Kagome got a visit from Miroku at work after a few hours she clocked in. Something told her he was there for a reason other than to see her.

She leaned against the counter in amusement, chewing lazily on her stale bubblegum as she watched Miroku pick up yet another lacy thong.

"Ooh! This one's…." He flipped the tag over and raised his eyebrows. "Periwinkle!"

Kagome slammed her hand against her forehead and started laughing. "Miroku, if Rosetta just sees you naming all the colors of our thongs she's going to have security escort you out."

"It's called _browsing_, love." Miroku said, rolling his eyes and batting his eyelashes. "Get wif' the program."

Kagome watched as a new costumer walked into the store and greeted them cheerfully halfway through before she realized just who exactly it was.

The girl's normally brown orbs appeared a smoky gray. Her tall figure stood with a perfect posture as she clutched her beige handbag close to her. Her hair had grown a lot longer than Kagome had last seen it. It was tied back in a low ponytail, revealing more of her face. Her normally smirking pink lips were now as pale as her skin and flopped into a frown.

"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered.

"What's that?" Miroku asked. "No, I don't know if Kikyo wears fuchsia thongs." Kagome gave her friend a look and decided to just ignore him.

Why was Kikyo here?

"M-Miroku, look; It's Kikyo. I haven't seen her since graduation."

Miroku turned his whole body around, still stretching the thong wide. "You sure? She seems too…"

"It's like she's changed her personality completely." Kagome finished for him. She put her head in her hands and sighed. "Oh my kami. I feel like this is my entire fault."

"How so?"

"You know she only turned this way because of her and InuYasha's breakup!"

Miroku wasn't understanding and just shrugged. "Why can't she just forgive and forget?"

"It's not that simple, you idiot." Kagome and Miroku had a staring contest before she grabbed the thong out of his hand and placed in back on display. "Miroku, get out."

"Fine butt-face. Be that way. It's your loss! That's one less costumer for this store."

"We all knew you weren't going to buy anything anyways!" Kagome argued, shaking her head.

Kagome caught Kikyo's startled gaze upon hearing her voice and made a quick exit out of the store. She must have forgotten that Kagome worked here or just thought it must have been her day off.

Kikyo just wasn't herself anymore. It was kinda a good thing, but on another end it was a bit depressing to see. Kagome couldn't help but feel guilty and sympathetic. Did she create this soulless Kikyo in a way?

()()()()

The baking sun was beating directly on Kagome when she walked back home from her final day of work for the week. Her hair clung to her sweaty face as her body tried it's hardest to keep her cool.

When she got home, the first thing she did was hop in the shower. She lathered the vanilla body wash over herself and let the cool droplets of water rinse them away.

The sudden feeling of vibrations under her feet caused her eyes to widen. She heard InuYasha call for her loudly and barge into her room.

Have you ever been in situations where they come too fast for you to react to them? Kagome almost had reached to turn the shower off when InuYasha came bursting through her bathroom with a bathrobe in his clutch. She screamed and tried to cover herself. He grabbed her from the shower and wrapped her up in a burrito, dragging her out of the room in the process.

"InuYasha what the hell are you doing!" She yelled, struggling to secure the robe after he rushed her outside. She felt more powerful jolts of the earth beneath her feet and gasped. Was it an Earthquake?

"You're not gonna believe this shit." InuYasha breathed out in what sounded to be like a panicked laugh.

What Kagome saw, stole the breath right out of her. She could hear the sound of sirens from a distance and couldn't help her racing heart calm back to a steady pace. What was going on?

**Cliffhanger! GAH! Any guesses? I'm not 100% sure, myself! Hoped you liked the chapter. Honestly it's one of those where I do not really like it at first… Don't forget to leave a review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38-**

It was as if someone has stolen his keen sense of hearing and process of real time as Sesshoumaru helped his pregnant wife down a now crumbled staircase from Hinaku Hospital. The whole scene seemed to play out in slow motion as Rin watched as many people scampered past her in all directions. She could barely control her breathing.

"Koishi, I need you to take deep breaths, it'll be okay." Sesshoumaru encouraged, trying to shove the panicked people out of his way. They were only frightening her more. The important part was that they were okay.

Rin didn't even notice how her body shook uncontrollably as tears rolled down her eyes. She tried her hardest on just focusing on the light kicks of her babies still developing in her growing womb.

"Please! My wife needs help!"

_**-Earlier that Day-**_

"How about Anabella?" Rin chimed in on the car ride to her ultrasound appointment. She held a tiny notebook in her hand with a list of boy and girl names. Sesshoumaru made her scratch out more than half of them already.

"That's a western name,"

Rin glared at her husband and crossed out yet another name. He must not have noticed though.

"Sesshy, you haven't put in any ideas. I feel like I'm doing this all by myself," Rin frowned and closed up her notebook. Sesshoumaru hated nothing more than seeing Rin upset. She was a walking ray of sunshine all the time. He placed a hand on her thigh while he drove and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I'll think more with an open mind. What is next?"

Rin reopened her notebook, her glimmering smile was back on her face. "One of them can be named Ryuki and if another is a girl it could be Ryuko, and then maybe the third...Ryoji."

"I think those names are suitable." Sesshoumaru nodded his head slightly glancing at Rin's enormous belly. He thought she was too cute pregnant. He couldn't handle the adorable-ness when she waddled into a room. He was surprised how well she was handling carrying triplets for her small size.

"You're only saying that so that I'll be happy!" Rin accused puffing up her cheeks.

"It's what I live for," He almost smiled. Almost.

0000000

"There's one head...two...and...hiding behind them number three!" The Ultrasound technician pointed out on the screen for Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin's stomach had a lot more surface area than the technician was used to.

Rin's lips were quivering the entire time the doctor ran the rod through the jelly on her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

"She's ticklish everywhere, I swear." Sesshoumaru chuckled as the Ultrasound Technician pulled the rod away.

"So would we like to know the sexes?" She asked, slightly rotating in her chair.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, as if asking for permission. "It'll be a lot easier to decorate their nursery knowing."

"Whatever you want." He shrugged. "If we know now and I'm disappointed, I'll have time to get over it," He joked.

Before Rin could give the okay to her doctor the machines in the room went out. The doctor looked up at the ceiling, past her glasses, and bit her lip.

"Well that's never good," She sighed, cleaning off the jelly off of Rin's stomach. "It should reboot in a few minutes if our technician is messing with it right now."

The three of them in the small room watched as the lights flickered off. In almost that same instance, beneath their feet they could feel the ground grumble like a volcano. The young technician ran to the door, peering out through the door. Nurses seemed to have been walking quickly back and forth.

"Yoko, code Nine." Her chief doctor called out to her trying to transport a gurney.

"Shit!" She turned around back into the room and the startled couple, "We have to evacuate!"

Sesshoumaru helped Rin off on the hospital table and ushered the two woman quickly out of the room.

"What happened?" Yoko called out to one of the interns who was pointing people in the direction towards the stairs. Sesshoumaru and Rin were following right behind her.

"The South Wing was bombed. We have to get everyone out as quick as possible in case there is another attack."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. She instantly felt sick to her stomach. She felt like her feet couldn't move fast enough. Once they reached the stairwell there were volunteers handing out facial masks.

"It wiped out the entire neonatal ward,"

Rin squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears. Sesshoumaru grabbed a mask for Rin and placed it over her mouth before getting himself one. His heart had never raced so quickly in his entire life.

'I have to get my mate and pups to safety...'

()()()()()()()

Kagome tried swallowing the lump that formed in her throat as she stared at her surrounding. Their neighbors had began shuffling outside of their homes onto their balconies to get a better look. Kagome had never experienced an Earthquake before, but InuYasha was right to get her out of the house.

"InuYasha, What's going on?" Kagome asked, clinging to him as she shivered in her towel. Droplets of water fell from her face onto his shirt.

"We won't be able to tell from here. Maybe they have someone reporting it on the tv." He waited until he was sure the rumbling of the ground had diminished; at least for the time being.

Kagome could hear InuYasha turn on the TV in the living room while she snatched her phone from the bed to call her mother. At the same time, she fumbled around in her closet to find something decent to where in case they had to leave the house.

"Kagome? Are you alright? I was just about to call you!" Akira asked over the phone, almost instantly answering the phone.

"We're fine mama, but what's going on?" Kagome tried wringing out her hair in the towel while she straightened up.

"There was a bombing at one of the hospitals downtown. They think that they were American." Akira said with a disappointed sigh. "It happened underneath in one of the subways. Oh I'm glad you're okay."

Kagome joined InuYasha on the couch and turned down the volume a little.

"Well we promise to stay inside," She said to her mother.

"Okay, I love you Kagome."

Kagome hung up her phone and focused her attention on the screen trying to catch up with the News Report. Any sort of breaking news gave her anxiety. InuYasha slipped his hand over hers and held it to comfort her.

"The suspect got away. Damn youkai." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"How do you know it was a youkai?" Kagome wondered.

"The demonic aura, the purple sky, I don't think just any old human terrorist could create something like that."

"My mom thinks they were Americans,"

"As if the atomic bombs weren't enough, Japan hasn't done anything to them."

The news woman on the screen reported the mass casualty that occurred in both the subway and in one wing of Hinaku Hospital just moments ago. They could see as firefighters hurried to the scene by the dozen trying to get to anyone that may have been trapped due to the blow. InuYasha turned the channel knowing this probably wasn't good for Kagome to watch.

"All that matters is that we're safe, right?" InuYasha lightly picked up Kagome's chin and wiped the frown off of her face. "I'll get dinner started."

"You're making dinner?" Kagome asked, snaking her head around the couch as she watched InuYasha grab a few pots and pans. "That's unusual."

"For not having a job at the moment, it's the least I can do." He shrugged, getting out his ingredients of vegetables and spices.

Kagome heaved herself up off of the couch to try and blow dry the rest of her wet hair. InuYasha must have stolen her blow dyer because it was no longer in her bathroom. Walking past InuYasha's bed she caught his phone flashing.

"Hey Yash!" She called from his room. "I think someone's calling you!"

"Could you answer it please?" He yelled back.

Picking up the phone, Kagome answered to Izayoi.

"Hi Izayoi... Yes, we're fine...It happened shortly after I came home from work and hopped in the shower...That's good to hear...O-oh...They're okay, right?"

()()()()

As much as InuYasha would have much rather cut the vegetables with his claws, he figured Kagome wouldn't appreciate the uncleanliness of them. First one chop, and then two, he was able to get into the rhythm of cutting. He wondered what this attack had meant for Japan. He almost felt like his mother and father knew it was going to happen at some point. Perhaps that was why she was so glum when they were on their camping trip just a few months ago.

InuYasha had his water boiling to the perfect temperature before plopping in all his diced ingredients. It made him a little uncomfortable experiencing the shaking of a nearby attack and going right back to mundane living. Wasn't that all the rest of the world had ever done?

Kagome peeked over his shoulder into the pot, not being able to guess what he had planned on making.

"Who was it?" He asked, pushing her out of the kitchen behind the counter. He didn't want her to try to help him. For once he wanted to cook her a meal that he made himself.

"Your mother. She told me Rin and Sesshoumaru were at the hospital when. it happened. They made it out safely though. Apparently Rin's in shock right now." Kagome tried her best to get out all the information fast before InuYasha panicked.

He just shook his head, not believing it. He was glad his brother and sister in law were okay.

"They were trying to find out their babies' genders." She continued.

"Are they at the mansion?"

"It sounded like he _just_ took her to their home."

InuYasha rubbed his hands over his eyes as if trying to overcome a headache. He didn't really know what to do. Should they go visit them? Tell them that they were glad they were okay?

Kagome hugged InuYasha from behind and rested her head on his back. "You should call them. I'll finish up dinner." She knew that hearing that they were okay from themselves would help him feel better.

"No it's okay, I have to get my mind off of this whole ordeal. Sorry I pulled you out of the shower."

"You were just trying to keep me safe. I forgive you." Kagome smiled. " 'long as you didn't sneak a peek." She teased, sticking out her tongue.

InuYasha just whipped his head around, slapping Kagome's face with his midnight black hair.

"What are you making anyways?"

Once again InuYasha began shuffling Kagome right back out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay.." Kagome laughed. "I'll go wait til it's ready."

Kagome nearly fell asleep on the couch waiting for InuYasha to finish his dinner masterpiece. Her eyes found the courage to open when a steaming plate of food was placed on the coffee table beside her. InuYasha went to go fetch his plate after and took a seat beside her on the couch.

She stared at the items nicely arranged on the plate, it looked like egg rolls.

"I just tried something new, starting from scratch, I don't know if they'll be any good."

Kagome picked up one of the three egg rolls on her plate and dipped them in the small dish of sauce InuYasha placed between them.

"Not bad, Yash." Kagome complimented, after taking her first bite. "You should make food for us more often."

"I'm glad you like it, I enjoy being able to do little things like this for you,"

()()()()()

Sesshoumaru scrolled through countless web pages on the occurrence that happened earlier in the day. He could still go back to those moments when youkais, hanyous, and humans were packed like sardines in the stairwell. He could smell the linger of tears in the air knowing that the neonatal unit had been their target all along. Its like his mind couldn't erase the images. The police had a few suspects in mind but he knew they weren't the right ones.

A horrific wail from the hall made his heart sink, instantly causing him to get up and look past his screen.

"Se-sesh-Seshoumaru!" Rin cried out, her voice cracking from the tears.

Sesshoumaru nearly tripped over the computer chair, dashing his way out of his office to find his wife clutching her stomach in her hands. She flipped over her hand slowly to show smudges of blood.

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the dreadfully long disappearance of me. I do finally plan on finishing this. My intention was never to leave it hanging forever. On another note, I have written my very own book. Pretty short; 20,000+ words. I plan on making it available on Amazon soon. I took a writing class last year to get my head back into writing for you guys. Must have worked. How would InuYasha and Kagome felt the rumble? Idk. Just go along with it. :p**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sometimes the best things given to us are taken for the better good. A couple of weeks had crawled by since the attack, but the Japanese were still on their toes. Security had escalated to a new level, easing the minds of some while being dismissed by others. Witnesses had finally agreed on a main suspect, a rare shape-shifting youkai with long wavy black hair.

"You're kidding right?" A woman with long hair tied back with a white ribbon jumped just out of reach from her companion. She backed up against the wall, covering herself and lifted the strap on her shoulder.

"Only for a few more days, Kikyo." Piecing red eyes called to her.

"I didn't know it would come to this. I don't want to be apart of this any-ah!" The man held up her hands above her head and began taking in the enticing scent of her neck. Pinching a vital nerve on her neck she fell limp in his arms.

"As if you had a choice, my love." He laughed sinisterly, running his hand down her exposed flesh. "Now shall we have some fun?" He picked up the unconscious girl and lied her on the table.

()()()()

"Miroku, I swear! Everyone is going to be here any minute." Sango grumbled, throwing his hands off of her waist. Tonight was her housewarming party and she invited a few of her high school friends and their families. Miroku didn't live with her, but he might as well, he was over there every hour of almost every day. It was just Sango and Kirara starting out their life together on their own. Sango had been planning on moving out ever since she was fifteen. Her mother had been putting away a little money every year so that the two of them could go nuts furniture shopping.

Sango smashed his cheeks together and gave him a big kiss. "Chin up, kid."

"Shango, your kisses are like bullets through my chest..." Miroku sniffled, frozen in place while she finished setting up. Sango looked rather comfortable for her party in her in her sports tank top and yoga pants. Miroku definitely appreciated the look.

Guests began shuffling in one after another; hugging Sango and offering her housewarming gifts. She was able to collect the essentials like a vacuum, a mop, pots, and pans. She was beginning to wonder if the key to living was indeed within cleaning supplies. Together Izayoi and her mother thought that it would be cute to give her diapers as a gift. Miroku liked the idea, however, Sango wasn't too fond of the joke.

All the guests weren't sure if Rin and Sesshoumaru would make an appearance after what had happened a few weeks ago. Rin had believed she had miscarried due to the traumatic stress of being within the attack. Sesshoumaru told the family that she had symptoms like pain in the lower abdomen and bleeding and to be there for Rin incase it did happen. Sesshoumaru knew not everything could be given a happy ending; especially when it came to youkais. He knew all along that having children with Rin would be risky. She had a very small frame; giving birth could potentially kill her. It worried him knowing she had not one, but three youkai babies relying on her for survival.

It turned out to be quite common amongst the youkai community during pregnancy. The natural development of any unique characteristics could tear the linings of the mother's womb; claws for instance. Rin's babies could sense their mother's distress during the trauma of the attack causing an uproar in the womb. Rin had been so relieved that night that she just wept on Sesshoumaru's shoulder all night, apologizing repeatedly for scaring him. He was just glad that they were all okay.

"How are you guys holding up, Yash?" Miroku nudged InuYasha with a drink in his hand.

"Fine," He nodded. "I have an interview coming up soon so hopefully I can be a little more help."

"Have you climbed up that vine yet?" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Pulled at that yarn?" He nudged the confused InuYasha. "Goddamn it Yash, did you tap that?"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know what you meant?" InuYasha laughed. "Where did you come up with those anyways? Those are awful."

"I've been taking up writing these past couple of days, I like making them up as I go."

"Yeah because the porn career isn't working out for you so maybe writing it will feel the void?"

"Porn? That's an excellent idea my friend. Now answer my question."

InuYasha looked at Kagome from afar playing videogames with her brother Sota and Kohaku. They both enjoyed crushing her at racing games. Kagome was never great at playing videogames, she was more of a watcher.

"Nah, she doesn't like me like that.."

"Ah...but a certain hanyou might?" Miroku grew excited to hear that his best friend might have finally been over Kikyo.

InuYasha grazed his fang over his lip as if thinking about it; he never actually had. He always thought Kagome was pretty. She always knew how to make him laugh and he enjoyed spending time with her. There was something nipping at his heart that he wasn't used to. Was it possible to grow feelings for your best friend? Was that even allowed? He thought he was reaching a restricted area even thinking about it.

"I'm not even sure myself." He admitted, drooping his ears. "What about Sango?"

"She plays it cool but she totally wants me all day, everyday."

Sango walked over and knocked Miroku over the head. "Stop telling lies about me!" With that being said, she continued mingling with everyone for a few minutes.

"I don't know, I feel like a relationship is just the start of a timer for when the break up will happen. I don't want us to have to get hurt in the end like Kikyo and I did."

"You can't think like that," Miroku frowned, leaning against the wall now. "You have to appreciate the time you have with them and hope to god it will work out."

"Kikyo wouldn't even let me meet her parents." InuYasha had remembered.

"Yeah but Kagome's different. All of her family has accepted you already, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"InuYasha! Come play!" Kagome called out to him, stealing his attention away from Miroku's rare wisdom. He might have been just a lecherous pervert, but he had some pretty good consoling tools within that tainted mind. InuYasha appreciated Miroku for those good qualities in him and glad he was around.

"It's yours and Kagome's turn to dance!" Sango said excitedly. "It was chosen at random, so you have to go."

"Aw what?" InuYasha whined as Kohaku threw him a wii remote.

"Just like old times!" Gramps joked, making everyone laugh.

Kagome swayed from side to side, excited to get a higher score than InuYasha at dancing.

"Are we really doing this _again_?" InuYasha whispered to Kagome, taking his place beside her in front of Sango's flat screen.

"Yup! Come on, it'll be fun."

_~Something Stupid- Robbie Williams and &Nicole Kidman_

_I know I stand in line,  
until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance,  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

Kagome followed the avatar's movements on the screen and began dancing around InuYasha.

"InuYasha what happened? You used to be good at this." Kagome joked when she noticed he wasn't trying very hard.

"Oh I don't know, besides the fact that I feel like a dumbass." He grumbled as he had to twirl around Kagome. At least their friends and family got a kick out of it.__

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all,  
by saying something stupid  
Like: I love you

Kagome got slightly in front of InuYasha and swayed with him. "You used to like playing it when we were kids."

"True. But I'm playing it right now aren't I?" He stuck out his tongue. "Focus, I just passed you."

"Wha-hey!"__

I can see it in your eyes,  
that you despise the same old lies  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you,  
for me it's true  
It never seemed so right before

"Perhaps you should've taken the guy's side. I have much more graceful movements than you."

"You're right, plus your hair is longer than mine. The girl is much more suitable."__

I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come through  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you

"Hey everyone! Sesshoumaru and Rin are here!" Sango announced, removing everyone's attention from the dancers. Everyone practically shuffled to the front door to see how Rin was.

Kagome and InuYasha kept on dancing. He loosened up once he realized nobody else was watching them.

"There he is..." Kagome smiled. InuYasha blushed and turned away.

"Keh."__

The time is right your perfume fills my head,  
the stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all,  
by saying something stupid  
Like: I love you  
(I love you, I love you...)

InuYasha pretended to kiss Kagome's hand as the song ended, earning them a perfect scoring. They looked at each other's eyes almost forgetting what they were supposed to do next. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her. It was amazing how powerful some songs could be.

"My..Kagome you seem to have frozen my little brother." Sesshoumaru teased, watching them both stand up tall and shaking off all previous thoughts.

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru and then Rin.

"Glad you guys could make it,"

"Rin insisted we make a short appearance in the very least." Sesshoumaru explained, running his claws through his hair. It bothered him that Kagome hugged him, he wasn't one for hugs. He understood it was just a nice gesture amongst humans. Or maybe Kagome just really couldn't get enough hugs.

"How are you _all _feeling?" Kagome asked, glad to see Rin's still plump belly.

"We're healthy, but this party is about Sango, not me.." Rin blushed, rubbing her belly. "The triplets just like giving their mother a little scare every now and then I guess."

Kagome and Rin walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, leaving InuYasha alone with Sesshoumaru.

"And you?" InuYasha asked, knowing he would be scared shitless if he had been in Sesshoumaru's place. Sesshoumaru took a moment before he understood what his brother meant.

"We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." He shook his head. To anyone else he looked like the world could blow up tomorrow and he wouldn't care. InuYasha shared a moment of silence with his brother before scratching his head. "You don't have to act like you were unfazed by it. We're all here for you. We really are glad you're okay."

"It's her I'm worried about; I'm fine."

"What's the latest on the terrorist?" InuYasha knew better than to ask any questions regarding the attack in front of Rin. He was glad Kagome dragged her away to feed her grumbling stomach. He could see from afar the piled plate Kagome was making for Rin. She kept screaming "More!" as Kagome kept scooping mashed potatoes on her plate; it made him smile.

"Like any other. They are going to find a country to blame and then we'll go to war. We already know we don't have enough soldiers for that. By the way, have you signed up for the draft?"

"Haven't gotten around to it."

"Get your head out of your ass, InuYasha. What have you had time for? You don't even have a job." InuYasha couldn't understand why his brother was being so harsh to him and where all of it was coming from. Then again, Sesshoumaru had always been a little hard on him. He would like to believe that he was doing it so that he didn't begin to think he could slack off because he was a hanyou. Being Sesshoumaru, he could have been just plain rude. "I'm sorry." That was a first. Sesshoumaru rarely ever admitted to being wrong. "I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"It's okay, that purple eyeshadow covers up those sleepy flaws, Sesshy."

"I will kick your ass in front of everyone. I've told you countless times that my skin just flushes that color, welp!" Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha's collar who began to laugh nervously.

"Aw...they're bonding!" Rin cooed, walking over with two plates in both her hands. Luckily Rin's presence was enough to win InuYasha's freedom from the youkai's grasp.

"I'm not hungry, Rin, but thank you."

"Nice try, but these are both mine." One plate was solely dedicated to mashed potatoes while the other had seaweed wraps with terriyaki chicken.

()()()()

As Kagome brushed her teeth, she recalled the events of their day. Sango's party was a great way for her to reconnect with some of her highschool friends. Some would argue that she spent a lot of her time beside InuYasha though. Sango had reached her goal of obtaining all of the essentials she needed to get started living on her own. The best part of all was being able to see Rin happy and healthy.

Kagome's face grew warm as she thought of InuYasha's face inches away from hers as they had finished dancing. Had he wanted to kiss her as much as she had wanted to kiss him?

Coming up from behind her, InuYasha's claws tickled at her sides. The laughter forced out all of the foamy toothpaste from her mouth; only some making it into the sink.

"Wow, thanks." She wiped off the remainder foam from her mouth and wiped it on his cheek.

"Ew! Kagome!" InuYasha started shaking his head and wiping off her spit. "That's it..." He picked up Kagome, not letting her bother to rinse her mouth and carried her to the carpeted floor. With that being done he straddled her and the tickling madness began. The sound of her laughter bounced off the walls. She tried clawing at him with her nails and kicking him but she was no match for a hanyou.

"I have to pee!"

"Liar."

()()()()

Kikyo rolled a piece of ice over her tongue while she lounged over the loveseat. She couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself into. Her body was barely covered in the silk robe her companion had provided for her. As long as she did what he said, she would be okay, right?

"Why the long face? Soon the world will know who I am."

"Or you could let me go now."

"Now...why would I let a treasure like you just walk out the front door?" He grinned down at her, trying to scare her. "You're merely just my marionette doll."

"Once upon a time, I cared about you." She spat.

**Quick update. Yay. Hoped you liked the chapter. Please leave a review! **


	40. Chapter 40

"You're just going to let this mutt into your company! Father, this is ab-"

"Sesshoumaru, he is standing right there." InuTaisho sighed, rubbing his knuckles over and over on his temples. His boys sure knew how to arouse a migraine better than anyone he knew.

"I don't give a shit! Say what you gotta say!" InuYasha challenged. It was amazing to think back to the days that these two were able to live in the same house together. Sesshoumaru was probably just bottling up all his anger all these years. Don't get him wrong, he still cared about Izayoi and InuYasha but things had to be done right. Allowing InuYasha to just slide right into the Taisho Company when Sesshomaru spent endless months training was just absurd.

"This is as much his business as it is yours. You two are _both _my sons."

"We can't both run it!" Sesshomaru argued.

"Then as the eldest I know you will figure something out to accommodate you both. Mind you I don't plan on disappearing anytime soon so this is still _my_ territory." InuTaisho was able to quiet down both of his sons. He understood that Sesshoumaru was the first born son and worked up to where he was way before InuYasha even began his first year in high school. In a way it was still hard for InuYasha to get hired anywhere just for being the way he is. He was lucky to earn a spot at the hair salon but that wasn't going to cut it in the long run. If there was work to be given to him then it shouldn't matter.

"I don't want your cherry place on top of the ice cream, so what's the problem!"

"InuYasha enough." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I wanna know!"

"I must return to Rin."

"Get your damn paws off of that door knob." InuTaisho barked, his purple streaks on his face becoming more prominent. Sesshomaru removed his hand and faced his father. "You two are the only ones that will be there for each other when your mother and I pass. I don't like seeing you guys fight like this." InuYasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged a look and then looked back at InuTaisho. "Now apologize."

"Although it is true I'm sorry for calling you a mutt." Sesshoumaru spat.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you?" InuYasha's ears twitched. It boiled Sesshoumaru's blood to see his smirk on his face. InuTaisho whacked InuYasha over the head without changing his facial expression. That in the very least made Sesshoumaru feel better. Before he turned to exit the room he expelled out his yellow whip and smacked InuYasha with it.

"Opps. Must have slipped.." Sesshoumaru shrugged and went on his way.

"I hope you two just put on a show and actually just really love each other." InuTaisho could only hope.

InuYasha just held a shocked look on his burning face at his father.

"You deserved it."

At the very least InuYasha had a career to cradle him until he was ready to walk on his own. It just might end up being the better decision out of the two.

()()()()

InuYasha strolled out of his family's company building and continued walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. He didn't bother taking a car. Sometimes it was just nice for him to breathe in the fresh polluted air of the city. It was always the very best in the morning to see. He didn't take what Sesshoumaru said personally. He understood that Sesshomaru was extra stressed with three babies on the way, plus Rin was a child at heart, so that made four. He was kinda excited to be called 'Uncle' soon.

His fantasies of one day having his own children knocked him right into a young girl. She dropped her ice cream in the process. InuYasha looked down and helped the girl up. She had a middle school uniform on and a bandage wrapped around her eye.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." InuYasha tried to contain his laughter about her fallen ice cream but he just couldn't. "I can buy you another one if you'd like." The girl dusted herself off and looked up at InuYasha's amber eyes. She couldn't decide whether she should accept ice cream from a stranger. She was looking forward to the one she was about to eat. After all, she would have to watch him buy it so it wasn't like he could poison her.

"O-okay." She said shyly, watching as they abandoned her ice cream together.

"What's your name?" He asked, just trying to make conversation over to the ice cream stand in the park.

"Kaede. What's yours?"

InuYasha got a good look at her features again almost positive in his predictions.

"What?"

"Your name?"

"Oh, InuYasha. Sorry, your name sounds familiar." He just shrugged it off.

"I was thinking the same about yours." Kaede admitted, not being able to put her finger on it. They finally reached the ice cream stand. Kaede explained to the ice cream man what happened because he thought it was odd she was coming again for the exact same order. InuYasha handed the man his credit card who seemed cautious to take it. A lot of the world had come to accept youkais and hanyous but as you can imagine there was always a community still weary of them. Kaede thanked the man and InuYasha as she took a big lick of her strawberry and banana ice cream.

"Do you know a Kikyo?" he finally asked before letting her be.

"Yeah, I'm her younger sister. How do you know her?" So that was the same Kaede Kikyo used to tell him about. Unfortunately he was never able to meet her while the two were dating; she seemed like a pretty cool kid.

"I used to date her back in highschool."

"Wow. Kikyo dated a youkai?" Kaede bit off the cherry on top of her ice cream. "No wonder we never got to meet you."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha didn't bother correcting her about the youkai thing.

"Religious family." Kaede took note of InuYasha's ears drooping. "I like you though, I just wanna rip off your ears and tear them to pieces; they are so cute."

InuYasha took a step back from her. "How is she?" InuYasha dared to ask, almost too eager to want to know the answer. He followed Kaede to a bench where she swung her feet back and forth.

"Well regarding you I don't think she's over it. She still has all the photos of you guys still up and she was inconsolable for weeks." Kaede smiled, knowing damn well that Kikyo would kill her for telling her ex boyfriend all this stuff. "I haven't really talked to her lately though."

"Did she move out?" InuYasha was beginning to think that their break up shouldn't have happened if Kikyo still had feelings for him.

Kaede shook her head. "She mentioned something about visiting her boyfriend. I...guess she decided to stay? She keeps her phone turned off."

InuYasha felt the red flags sprout up deep within him.

"-and your mother is not at all concerned?"

"She's nineteen..."

"It was nice talking to you, but I have to get going." InuYasha waved, seeming to be in a hurry he pulled out his phone.

"I probably should to.." Kaede looked down at her ice cream; it was almost gone. She saw a man coming down the sidewalk with his dog and decided to stand up. Right as he began to pass Kaede pretended to be knocked down by him, dropping her ice cream on the ground. "Ow..." She moaned, rubbing her head.

The man looked down and helped the girl up. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"My ice cream..." She showed him. Perhaps this was the way to go when it came to frozen desserts.

()()()()

InuYasha felt wrong for doing this, but he had to make sure she was okay. He waited til his phone loaded Kikyo's number. He could only hope that she had the same one. A few moments rolled by before the phone was able to confirm its destination.

He hopped up in one of the park's trees and ran across the branches as he followed his phone's directions. He felt like a child again, running through the trees. A few oak and cherry blossom trees later, InuYasha took a pause and rested up against a massive tree. Her phone was nearby but he couldn't tell where. It was up to his nose to finish the job.

"InuYasha?" A familiar voice called from below. InuYasha glanced down the tree and then up at his phone. Leaning backwards he landed softly onto the ground in front of his past love, Kikyo.

She looked as beautiful as ever in his eyes, except her hair was chopped to her neck now. It was a nice look for Kikyo. "I thought that was your silver hair." InuYasha noticed a small bag over her shoulders. He couldn't think of what to say to her first so he just stood there dumbfounded. Kikyo smiled sadly. "I wish I could take it all back." She continued, figuring that he didn't plan on speaking anytime soon. "I've got myself wrapped up in some crazy shit so I cant stay and chat. Although I seem to be doing most of the-"

InuYasha reached out and grabbed her, crushing her into his warm embrace. It stung Kikyo to be there; like that was no longer her place to be.

"I'm sorry," He choked out. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I ran into Kaede at the park and she wasn't sure where you were."

Kikyo appreciated his concern and removed herself from his grasp. She caressed his face lightly and was glad she was given the opportunity to warn him.

"InuYasha, please listen to me. Japan isn't safe right now. There will be another attack if we aren't careful."

"Kikyo? What are you-?"

"There is one man who will be behind it all. I have to go now before he comes."

InuYasha gripped onto her hand tightly. "Who?" He barely just noticed the bruises on her porcelain skin. "Kikyo, who did this to you?" He repeated, more demanding.

"It could have all been prevented. I did this to myself." Kikyo kissed him lightly. She missed his lips. InuYasha could say the same. "I have to go."

He didn't know what allowed him to release her hand from his grip. He stood there as she disappeared from his site. All that remained of her was the cellphone tossed in the garbage can. That was the last he ever saw of her...

()()()()

Allowing himself through the unlocked front door, InuYasha rolled his eyes. Kagome forgot to lock the door once again. She was going to pay for that one day. He cupped his hands over his ears to try to warm them up while he made his way to his room. He seemed to have been gone the entire day Kagome was at work. It was kinda nice for a change. He walked in on Kagome dancing in her underwear while she cleaned up the place. His face instantly grew red. How had she not heard the front door open?

Feeling the air change by the door, Kagome slowly looked up and gasped. InuYasha thought her face was priceless.

"H-hey when you'd get home?" Kagome asked, slowly getting up while grabbing InuYasha's sheet to cover herself.

"Just now. Why are you naked in my room?" InuYasha smirked as she pulled the sheet tighter around her.

"I thought I was home alone." She squeaked. She had never been so embarrassed in front of InuYasha in her entire life. That's what she gets for rooming with a guy; it was bound to happen eventually.

"Oh don't mind me, I appreciate the view." InuYasha laughed, making his way to his closet to change into something more comfortable. If he lived alone, he would probably walk around naked all the time.

By the time he had finished swapping pants out for pajama bottoms, Kagome had managed to redress herself as well. He thought it was odd to find her cleaning after a long day of work. The cleaning was his job after all. She must have thought he was slacking on his duties. Kikyo's words continuously swept across his mind trying to interpret them. He didn't bother telling Kagome about his encounter with Kikyo, just about Kaede. Jakotsu was finally able to give him a small hint that the two didn't care to hear about the other.

"She totally punk'd you into buying her one." Kagome hopped up onto InuYasha's bed and got under the covers. "What are we watching?" InuYasha gave Kagome a look.

"Uh...well I was watching Netflix." InuYasha took his foot and pushed Kagome off of the bed, which was easily done with his satin sheets.

"Hey!" A mangled Kagome cried, now on the floor. Which was now clean, by the way.

"This is my room."

Kagome picked up one of the many pillows on his bed and chucked it at his head causing his hair to sprawl over his face. He looked good in his natural state, not having to put on a fake face for the rest of the world. InuYasha picked up his comforter as well as his sheet as he stood on his bed and stared down at the weaponless Kagome. He dropped them on her and sat on her. She couldn't think to do anything but laugh although his immense weight was crushing her ribs.

"Can't...breathe."

InuYasha removed the blanket from her face and peered down at her. They both just smiled at each other. They were ending up in this position a lot lately. He could almost hear the sounds of their hearts racing together in sync.

Kagome couldn't stand having such a face so close to her own. She loved the way his fang poked out of his mouth when he grinned. His smile almost seemed sinister inching away from her. Kagome was too late in catching herself as she ran her thumb around his sculpted face. If she had been on top she could pretend to accidentally brush her lips against his. It would be just as satisfying.

The sounding of the emergency alert system on the TV startled both of them. It was a horrible noise but it did its job well of alerting the people of Japan. They figured a storm must have been passing. That was usually when they would hear the alerts.

- - _Emergency Alert - - -_

_This is an urgent message from your local civil authorities. _

_Please listen and follow instructions –_

InuYasha got off of Kagome, never tearing his eyes away from the screen while he helped her up. She instantly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Regardless if it was for a storm, these alerts always scared her.

"InuYasha..." Kagome clung onto his shirt while he listened attentively to the message.

_An area within your general location has been attacked by the Youkai nation._

_Stay indoors, keep all windows closed until further notice._

"They're asking for a war!" InuYasha rolled his eyes, throwing up his hands in the air.

Kagome stopped listening to the alert as the announcer repeated the message.

"InuYasha, what if the war has already been happening?" Kagome picked at her nails in worry.

"Then dammit I want to be there when we end it." InuYasha seemed to have spoken before his brain processed what he had meant. Could this be his chance to prove to the world that he wasn't just some useless mutt? For sure his mother would kill him, but it might gain him the respect he had longed for from Sesshomaru and his father.

**I apologize if this story is losing or has lost its humor factor. This story could go on forever if some seriousness isn't thrown in :p Wouldn't you all like that... Oh, and sorry about that little InuxKik moment. XD maybe I'm secretly a fan of them. … o.o**


End file.
